Sommet de Rhodes
by Emy64
Summary: Eric n’a jamais rencontré Sookie. Elle n’est pas humaine, elle a gardé sa télépathie mais est devenue un vampire il y a de cela presque mille ans et est le bras droit du roi de Las Vegas, Felipe de Castro. Il la rencontre donc à Rhodes.
1. Présentation

Disclamair: Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris, rien ne m'appartient.

Titre : le sommet des vampires

Sujet : Eric n'a jamais rencontré Sookie. Elle n'est pas humaine, elle a gardé sa télépathie mais est devenue un vampire il y a de cela presque mille ans et est le bras droit du roi de Las Vegas, Felipe de Castro. Il la rencontre donc à Rhodes.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Pov Eric

En tant que sheriff de la 5° zone de Louisiane, moi, Eric Nordman, me vois obligé de partir pour assister au sommet « vampirique » en compagnie de la reine, des ses subalternes et des autres chefs de zone. Pour cette occasion il me faut fermer mon bar et choisir mes plus proches et loyaux collaborateurs, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour une rébellion après le scandale causé par la mort du fiancé de la reine et le désastre provoqué par le passage de Katrina. Je ne supportais plus la reine, c'était une personne froide et manipulatrice qui se servait de ses airs d'enfant innocent pour que tout le monde cède à ses caprices.

Il était presque l'heure de rejoindre nos cercueils. Pour m'accompagner j'avais choisis Pam, ma fidèle fille, et deux vampires doués en combat, afin de défendre la reine, que je connaissais depuis plusieurs décennies. La reine avait aussi exigé la présence de Bill Compton à cause de ses connaissances acquises grâce à sa base informatique sur les vampires. Pff… Encore un que je ne pouvais pas supporter et je ne faisais rien pour lui cacher mon mépris à son égard croyez-moi !


	3. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Il restait une heure avant le couché du soleil et pourtant j'étais déjà réveillé, vu mon âge j'avais une parfaite conscience du lieu dans lequel je me trouvais, j'étais arrivé depuis un moment à l'hôtel où se déroulerai le sommet et j'étais en ce moment même dans la chambre que j'allais partager avec Pam pendant la semaine que nous allions passer ici.

Je me réveillais rarement si tôt, mais pendant la journée j'avais rêvé, ce qui est déjà rare chez les vampires, et mon rêve m'avais profondément troublé. Jamais je n'avais eu ce style d'impressions, ce n'était pas une banale succession d'images au sens loufoque non c'était autre chose qu'un rêve absurde, c'était bien différent. Il s'agissait d'une suite de sensation et de sentiments que je n'avais alors jamais connus. L'amour passionnel et la régularité réconfortante trouvée auprès d'une femme, la convoitise et la jalousie, l'excitation et le calme. C'était tellement déroutant car complètement contraire et ça n'entrait pas dans mes habitudes. Pourtant j'avais l'impression que le vide que m'avais laissé ce rêve allait bientôt être comblé par la rencontre d'une personne que je chérirais et qui donnera un nouveau souffle à mon éternité. Je ne m'étais encore jamais fait cette réflexion, à quoi rimais mon existence ? Quel but poursuivais-je ? J'avais la conviction que ces questions allaient trouver des réponses très prochainement et je me surpris à sourire à cette pensée.

Pam me tira brutalement de mes réflexions en me criant :

« Eric !!! Debout !!! Tu devrais déjà être en train de te préparer au lieu de glander dans ton cercueil !!! Dois-je te rappeler que nous devons aller rejoindre la reine ? Sans compter qu'il nous faut assister au bal d'ouverture du sommet, donc tenue de soirée obligatoire !!! Mais qu'es ce que tu fiche encore dans ton cercueil !!!»

Je me redressai à contre cœur tout en laissant passer un lourd soupir puis découvrit la chambre dans laquelle nous étions logés. Le thème était les pyramides mais la chambre était tout de même très sophistiquée et respirait le luxe. Je n'eu pas le temps de m'attarder beaucoup sur la décoration, je rattrapais de justesse la tenue que Pam venait de me lancer à la tête, je filai donc dans la salle de bain pour enfiler ma tenue. Elle était composée d'un smoking gris anthracite et d'une chemise noire dont je laissai les premiers boutons ouverts. Le résultat était plus que satisfaisant et je me mis donc à tenter de discipliner mes cheveux, que Pam m'avais taillés la semaine précédente en prétextant qu'ils donnaient une impression négligée de ma personne, qui ne dépassaient plus la base de ma nuque. Je les tirai en arrière puis fis une discrète raie sur le côté droit. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois mon reflet dans la glace, non par coquetterie de ma part ou par vanité, mais surtout pour vérifier l'image que j'allais donner aux plus influents vampires des Etats-Unis, je rejoignis Pam dans la chambre. Celle-ci m'observa et parut satisfaite du résultat. Elle aussi s'était préparée et était désormais vêtue d'une robe rose pastel assorties de bijoux de même couleur, de chaussures à talons eux aussi assortis et ses cheveux étaient retenus par un serre-tête s'accordant à l'ensemble, comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné.

Elle me pressa et nous nous précipitâmes alors vers la suite de la reine. Le garde nous fit entrer et André nous inspecta de son regard froid habituel. Encore une chance que nous ne soyons pas arrivés en dernier sinon qu'es ce que ça aurait été ? D'ailleurs nous n'allions pas tarder à le savoir puisque Compton arrivait et c'était justement lui le dernier. Il eu droit à un regard meurtrier de la part d'André, et aussi de la mienne pour d'autres raisons, et je me mis à examiné sa tenue. Il n'avait vraiment fait aucun efforts c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !!! Il ne portait pas de smoking, sa chemise bleu marine n'était pas rentrée dans son pantalon, qui n'était d'ailleurs qu'un jean noir alors que tous les hommes avaient mis un smoking, et pour finir, il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de passer un coup de peigne à ses cheveux. Mais on allait passer pour quoi nous avec cet espèce de clochard avec nous ? Aux restos du cœur ? A une association caritative ? Déjà que je n'avais pas beaucoup, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, d'estime pour lui mais alors là c'était de pire en pire !!!

La reine daigna enfin sortir de la salle de bain et s'exposa à nos regards. Elle était plus provocante que jamais dans ce qu'on peut qualifier de robe, je n'en sais trop rien vu la quantité minime de tissus qui couvrait son corps, d'une couleur rouge sang, perchée sur des talons mesurant au bas mot 12 centimètres, et maquillée comme un camion volé. C'était de mieux en mieux après le clochard, la prostituée !!! Sa vue me retourna l'estomac et je dus faire un immense effort pour ne rien laisser paraître. Ce n'était manifestement pas l'avis d'André qui quant à lui bavait littéralement sur la reine. Après avoir reçu les compliments qu'elle attendait pour flatter son égo surdimensionné, elle nous inspecta chacun à notre tour sans trop s'attarder sur Bill qui faisait tout pour se faire oublier. D'une voix autoritaire et hautaine elle nous déclara :

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous arrivés nous allons pouvoir assister à la réception. N'oubliez pas que vous représentez la Louisiane, vous devez vous comporter d'une façon irréprochable et ne faîtes surtout pas de vagues. Après le scandale que nous inflige la mort de mon ancien fiancé il nous est impératif de rentrer dans les rangs et d'obtenir le maximum de soutient par les rois les plus influents. »

Elle nous congédia par la suite de la suite et nous partîmes tous en direction de la salle de réception. J'avais galamment pris le bras de Pam dont la fureur semblait s'estompée en faveur de l'excitation à l'idée de faire des rencontres… intéressantes dirons-nous. La salle était heureusement très grande et accueillait le grand cru en matière de vampire. Pam avait déjà ciblé sa cible pour la soirée et s'éloigna à grands pas après s'être assurée auprès de moi que son maquillage et sa coiffure étaient parfaits. Je l'observai quelque seconde à l'œuvre, un sourire amusé accroché au visage, puis reparti dans l'étude des personnalités les plus influents présente. Je repérai rapidement le roi de Las Vegas, Felipe de Castro, avec qui j'étais en très bon termes depuis plusieurs décennies. Je m'approchai alors de lui puis nous discutâmes quelques minutes des événements qui s'étaient produis depuis notre dernière rencontre. Puis enfin son visage s'illumina quand il aperçu la personne qu'il cherchait du regard dans la foule depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Tu te rappelles de mon bras droit Eric ? Je t'en ai beaucoup parlé mais je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de te la présenter, je hochai la tête attendant qu'il poursuive. Viens donc avec moi ! Je vais te la présenter, je suis sûr que tu va l'adorer !s'exclama t-il gaiement »

Je le suivi sans protester, effectivement curieux de connaître la personne dont il me faisait les louanges à chacune de nos conversations. Il fendit la foule rapidement avant d'arriver à une jeune femme qui traversait pour rejoindre le bout opposé de la salle. Il la saisit brusquement par le bras avant de la retourner afin de la serrer dans ses bras, ce qui m'étonna puisque les vampires sont rarement aussi démonstratifs.

« Où pensait tu t'enfuir ainsi ?la questionna t-il gaiment. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ?puis il se retourna vers moi et fit les présentations, Sookie chérie je te présente Eric Nordman, c'est un très vieil ami, je crois qu'il a à peu près ton âge et Eric je te présente Sookie ma petite princesse et mon bras droit. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement en m'adressant un sourire polit :

« Je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance, Felipe m'a tant parlé de vous, me dit-elle de sa voix douce. »

Je pris le temps de l'observer, elle était absolument magnifique ! Sa robe était indécente, sans être vulgaire mais juste parce qu'elle ne faisait qu'accentuer sa beauté, faite de soie et de couleur vert rubis s'accordant à ses yeux, elle y avait associer quelques accessoires et des chaussures à talons aiguilles de même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et descendaient en de parfaites anglaises jusqu'à ces épaules. Son maquillage faisait naturel et son visage en forme de cœur était tout à fait adorable. Elle était belle sans avoir besoin d'user d'artifices et ça ne faisait qu'augmentait mon admiration pour elle.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi !lui dis-je en lui faisant à mon tour une révérence. J'ignorais que Felipe parlait de moi mais je peux vous dire qu'il ne cesse de vanter vos multiples qualités et je constate qu'il n'a en rien exagérer. »

Elle parut gênée par tant de compliments qui étaient pourtant sincères et mérités. Felipe parût heureux de notre entente. Il m'avait expliqué un jour qu'elle avait tendance à se montrer agressive avec les hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Je fût assaillis d'une profonde tristesse en voyant cela mais m'efforça de continuer la conversation :

« Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'elle était ta compagne, l'accusai-je gentiment en affichant un sourire complice »

L'intéressé parti alors dans un rire joyeux alors que Sookie me souriait visiblement amusée :

« C'est normal, me dit-il après s'être un peu calmé, ce n'est pas le cas, j'aime ma petite Sookie comme une sœur, m'expliqua t-il en la regardant tendrement, il reposa son regard sur moi puis ajouta en souriant, si tu savais combien de personnes nous ont fait cette réflexion !!! »

Mon cœur enfla d'espoir et de bonheur quand j'entendis cela. Je lui rendis son sourire e fût plus qu'heureux de constater le sourire franc que m'adressait Sookie.

« Felipe m'a dit que vous étiez un excellent combattant, me dit-elle. Peut-être pourrons nous nous entraîner ensemble au cours de la semaine ?»

Sa proposition me surpris mais je m'empresse de lui répondre :

« J'en serai ravi. Lui dis-je en souriant »

« Prends garde à toi Viking !me menaça Felipe. C'est peut-être une fille mais tu vas te retrouver au tapis avant même d'avoir compris ce qui t'es arrivé ! »

Notre petit trio ria gaiment à cette remarque mais la magie de ce moment de complicité fût brisé par l'arrivée inopportune de Quinn qui arrivait en déclarant d'une voix forte :

« Hé bébé ! Je t'ai cherché partout, lui déclara t-il de sa voix bourrue »

Le visage de Sookie se crispa et je perçu son agacement face au tigre-garou et elle lui répliqua sèchement :

« Pas étonnant puisque j'ai passé la soirée à t'éviter ! Et pour la dernière fois je ne suis pas ton bébé et je ne sortirai pas avec toi, assena t-elle d'une voix d'où perçait une colère profonde »

Le changeling parût stupéfait de sa réponse et énervé d'avoir été ainsi humilié en public. Il amorça un geste pour je pense la gifler mais Felipe et moi-même fîmes une barrière protectrice devant elle afin qu'il ne puisse l'approcher tout en laissant clairement apparaître nos canines. Quinn en fût déstabilisé et finit par battre en retraite. Felipe m'adressa un regard reconnaissant pour mon soutient auquel je répondis par un sourire signifiant que c'était pour moi naturel d'intervenir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sookie puis remarquant son regard triste lui lança :

« Je suis fier de toi ! C'était bien balancé, lui dit-il en souriant de toute ses dents et je ne pus que l'imiter appuyant ainsi son propos. »

Elle nous fit un mince sourire puis l'organisateur de la réception annonça l'ouverture du bal. Felipe s'excusa auprès de moi puis amena Sookie danser. Pam s'approcha de moi puis observa cette dernière.

« C'est elle, assena t-elle avec conviction m'arrachant subitement à ma contemplation. »

« Quoi ?lui demandais-je sans vraiment comprendre de qui elle parlait. »

« Cette fille à qui tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire depuis le début de la soirée, m'expliqua t-elle devant mon air ahuri. C'est elle ton âme sœur, j'en suis certaine ça ce voit, ajouta Pam avec un sourire. Je suis persuadée que même Felipe l'a remarqué. »

Je fis le point sur ce que la présence de Sookie provoquait en moi. Pam avait raison j'étais épris d'elle, je ne m'imaginais même pas être séparé d'elle. Puis un humain traversa la piste dans sa direction, il avait l'air stressé et anxieux, elle se retourna vivement dans sa direction lorsqu'il fût à un mètre d'elle, interrompant la danse puis poussa Felipe sur le côté en hurlant « Noonn !!! » tout en s'interposant entre lui et l'humain puis tout son corps se raidit d'un coup. Tout les vampires présent s'étaient retournés et observaient la scène. D'une puissante gifle elle propulsa l'humain à 6 mètres d'elle avant que ses genoux ne se mettent à trembler et qu'elle tombe rattrapée de justesse par Felipe. Une odeur de sang emplit mes narines. C'était SON sang. Je vis alors Felipe lui retirer le couteau en argent que l'homme lui avait planté au niveau de l'estomac sans se soucier de la douleur que lui provoquai le contact du métal.

Je m'approchai rapidement de lui, la panique se lisait dans ses yeux, sa plaie saignait abondamment et il ne savait que faire tant il était surpris. J'interceptai dans les yeux de Sookie une faible étincelle indiquant sa conscience, je m'accroupis au niveau de Felipe qui était restait au sol interdit par les derniers événements avec le corps de Sookie dans les bras, puis me saisis de l'arme qui l'avait blessé en faisant abstraction de la brûlure provoquée par le métal et m'entailla le poignet avec. Je le porta à la bouche de Sookie afin de lui faire boire mon sang, celle-ci s'y opposa et détourna ses lèvres de mon poignet. Je lui pris le menton en déclarant d'un ton grave :

« Si tu veux survivre à ta blessure il faut que tu boives, voyant qu'elle n'esquissait toujours aucun mouvements je la regardai et tenta de lui faire comprendre la tristesse qu'engendrerai en moi sa disparition, elle parût réfléchir et baissa les yeux sur mon poignet d'un air résigné. »

Ses canines s'enfoncèrent délicatement dans mon poignet pour améliorer la prise de sang puis elle se mit à aspirer doucement mon sang. Je pense qu'elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et qu'elle ne souhaitait que rejoindre Morphée dans le monde du sommeil. En d'autres circonstances cette situation aurait été des plus excitantes mais ma peur était telle que je me concentrais uniquement sur les expressions de son visage. Felipe parût se réveiller et analysa rapidement la situation. Il me lança un regard plein de gratitude pour l'offre de mon sang à Sookie. Autour de nous les autres ont commencé à réagir et des vigiles sont arrivés pour arrêter l'homme, toujours inconscient, et des serveurs venaient nous apporter le sang de la meilleure qualité sur le marché. J'en ai pris une bouteille de ma main libre afin que Sookie puisse prendre un maximum de mon sang avant de passer sur du sang de synthèse.

D'un regard, nous convînmes Felipe et moi de la déplacer dans leurs suite et nous amorçâmes le chemin sans jamais briser le lien entre Sookie et moi pour pouvoir continuer à l'alimenter. Il ne cessait de lui parler afin de la maintenir éveillée. Une fois qu'on parvînt devant la porte il me laissa la prendre dans mes bras afin de pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Je l'installai sur un lit, son dos contre mon torse, mon bras libre l'encerclant en faisant attention de ne pas toucher à sa plaie. Felipe revînt avec plusieurs bouteilles de Royal Blood fraîches et m'en donna une, Sookie relâcha la pression de ses canines sur mon poignet et en réclama une à son tour.

Après lui avoir donnée il souhaita évaluer les dégâts mais ça s'avéra difficile avec sa robe dessus tachée par tout ce sang, or si on tentait de lui retirer l'effort allait tendre la plaie et peut-être l'aggraver. Felipe fût gêné de devoir faire cela en ma présence mais n'eu pas le choix, j'avais retiré ma veste de smoking et avais allongé Sookie puisqu'elle s'était endormie après avoir vidé sa bouteille de sang, pendant qu'il cherchait une paire de ciseaux pour découper la robe. N'en trouvant pas il fût décidé de la déchirer puisqu'elle était déjà irrécupérable. Une fois cela fait, je découvert pour la première fois le corps presque nu de celle que j'aimais. Sa beauté n'était entravée que par sa plaie. J'étais plutôt fier de moi, le diamètre de la blessure avait diminué et sa profondeur avait été divisée par deux. Elle guérirait aisément de cette blessure. Cette conclusion me fit soupirer de soulagement.

Je réalisai que son corps était assez dénudé, je déboutonnai ma chemise puis lui enfila avec douceur. Felipe parût ému de cet acte. Puis il réalisa qu'il avait faillit perdre Sookie ce soir et pleura, le contrecoup j'imagine, tout en me répétant combien il m'était redevable et que je pourrais me demander n'importe quoi, qu'il s'exécuterait. Je lui assurai que c'était un acte totalement désintéressé et spontané, qu'il ne me devait rien mais il ne m'écouta pas. Je fis un tour à la salle de bain, pris un gant que j'humidifiai puis enleva de son corps toute trace de sang. Je repérai une malle mauve dans la chambre que je supposai lui appartenir et y pris un bas de jogging. J'appelai l'accueil afin de faire parvenir à la suite un kit de premiers secours qui arriva 5 minutes plus tard. Avec l'aide de Felipe qui avait désormais repris le contrôle, je bandai soigneusement sa blessure. Après l'avoir confortablement installée dans son lit je promis à Felipe de passer la voir la nuit suivante puis pris congé.

La reine me convoqua pour un rapport détaillé de l'incident et m'avoua qu'il ne lui été même pas venu à l'esprit d'offrir de la soigner avec son sang. Pas étonnant venant d'elle ai-je pensé. A peine arrivé dans ma chambre Pam me sauta dessus pour savoir comment allait Sookie. Elle était réellement inquiète pour elle et je lui expliquai qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Elle m'enlaça, tel un silencieux remerciement et ça m'étonna de sa part. J'étais fatigué mentalement à cause du stress de cette soirée mais je m'endormis avec le sourire en pensant que mon aimée se réveillerait avec mon odeur sur elle puisque je lui avais laissé ma chemise.


	4. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

En me levant, ma première pensée fut pour Sookie. Contrairement à la veille, je m'empressai de m'habiller d'un débardeur noir moulant mon torse, d'un jean foncé puis enfila mes tennis noires et ma veste en cuir, souhaitant pouvoir lui rendre visite avant de devoir remplir mes obligations auprès de la reine.

Je fis le trajet à vitesse vampirique puis frappa à la porte en espérant ne pas la réveiller si elle se repose encore. A ma grande surprise c'est elle qui m'ouvrit. Elle était très blanche et faisait attention à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque afin de ne pas rouvrir sa blessure mais elle était vivante. En me reconnaissant elle me sourit d'une façon qui réchauffa mon cœur et elle m'invita à entrer tout en me proposant une bouteille de sang. Je partageai donc une bouteille avec elle tout en parlant de son rétablissement et en balayant ses remerciements car s'était plutôt moi qui aurait du la remercier car si elle était morte la veille je n'aurais plus vu aucun attrait à la vie et je l'aurais suivie dans la tombe. Je fus heureux de constater qu'elle portait toujours ma chemise. Elle venait tout juste de se lever lorsqu'elle m'avait ouvert et n'avais pas eu le temps de se changer. Felipe arriva dans la cuisine et prit la bouteille de sang que Sookie venait de faire réchauffer à son intention. Après avoir vidé sa bouteille il remarqua ma présence et vint me faire une accolade amicale. J'en fus troublé, je le connaissais depuis des siècles et je n'avais jamais eu droit à quelque chose du même style.

« Eric ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !me dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici, ou dans mon royaume, d'ailleurs si tu souhaite quitter ta reine pour rejoindre mes hommes j'en serais comblé ! De nos jours des vampires si prompts et si loyaux que toi sont tellement rare, s'indigna Felipe ; sans compter ton incroyable sens des affaire, ajouta t-il d'un air entendu. »

« J'avoue que la proposition est plus qu'alléchante, lui répondis-je en souriant. Mais je pense que tu connais déjà ma réponse, à ces mots un immense sourire illumina ses lèvres. Il faut juste attendre que la situation se rétablisse en Louisiane et je prendrai congé de la reine pour te rejoindre. »

« Ah !s'extasia t-il. En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Je te garderai une place de sheriff où les affaires marchent bien. »

« Vires donc Victor, il l'aura pas volé celle-là !dis Sookie avec un mépris évident pour ce vampire. »

« Je ne sais pas quel est le problème entre vous deux mais ça va vraiment pas en s'arrangeant, constata le roi. »

« Le problème ? Ce mec est un traitre de la pire espèce mais il fait tout pour que tu ne le remarque pas et pour s'attirer tes faveurs, lui répondis Sookie d'un ton si convaincu qu'il était impossible d'en douter. »

« Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, dit-il pour ne pas attiser sa colère. Quoi qu'il en soit Eric, j'ai une énorme dette envers toi et même si tu acceptais ce poste nous ne serions toujours pas quittes. Je te suis éternellement redevable pour ce que tu a fais hier soir, me dit-il d'un air grave. »

« Tu ne lui dois absolument rien Felipe, cette phrase parût choquer au plus au point le roi, et moi-même je dois l'admettre. C'est moi qui lui suis redevable, c'est ma vie qu'il a sauvé hier, en se retournant vers moi ; je ne saurai comment honorer la dette que j'ai contracté auprès de vous. »

J'avais tout un tas d'idées sur la question mais ça ne me semblait pas honnête du tout. Je voulais qu'elle soit à mes côtés, mais je voulais qu'elle le soit par désir et non pas par obligation.

« Si vous commenciez par me tutoyer vous me feriez déjà un très grand plaisir, elle me sourit. Et quant à cette dette, je trouve cette idée ridicule. Je n'ai pas fait ça par intérêt ! Je l'ai fait pour sauvez la vie d'une personne que je respecte et que j'admire ! D'ailleurs une place dans ton royaume est déjà un si grand honneur que je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous continuons d'en parler. »

« C'est bien la première fois que je suis confronté à cela, s'étonna Felipe. En même temps c'est aussi la première fois que j'ai besoin d'aide pour garder ma petite Sookie en vie, soupira t-il avec tristesse. En général c'est plutôt elle qui me sauve la vie et l'affaire est réglée, sauf que cette fois elle a été blessée, je n'aime pas l'idée que ta vie puisse prendre fin, lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. »

« T'inquiète !lui répondit-elle pour lui redonner le sourire. Tu vas encore devoir me supporter pendant plusieurs siècles, je suis une dure à cuire ! »

Elle parvint à le faire sourire puis il regarda l'heure et nous dit d'un air affolé :

« Mince ! On a déjà 5 minutes de retard sur la réunion avec tout les autres vampires »

Je vérifiai à ma montre, en effet on était en retard. Le temps était passé si vite en leurs présences. Sookie disparut dans la salle de bain après avoir pris quelques vêtements en passant dans sa chambre pendant que Felipe s'habillait rapidement dans sa chambre.

« Bon on dira qu'on a eu du mal à réveiller Sookie et qu'après elle a eu besoin de pas mal de sang pour se sentir assez bien pour nous accompagner. Et pour toi, me dit-il alors qu'il boutonnait rapidement sa chemise, eh bien tu étais venu pour avoir des nouvelles de Sookie et quand tu as remarqué qu'elle ne se réveillait pas tu es resté avec moi et tu m'as aidé à la réveiller. Personne n'a besoin de savoir qu'on est en retard parce qu'on était en train de discuter comme des pipelettes. »

Sookie sortit à ce moment de la salle de bain en lançant un « c'est bon pour moi » et je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise en soie noire et d'un simple jean. Elle avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière en les maintenant avec une barrette noire et portait des chaussures à talons aiguilles noirs eux aussi. Même sans maquillage elle était sublime. Elle réajusta la chemise de Felipe puis déclara qu'il était temps pour nous d'y aller.

Nous nous engageâmes alors dans le dédale de couloirs à vitesse vampirique afin de rejoindre la salle de réunion. Je m'inquiétai pour Sookie en me disant que cette précipitation après le combat d'hier n'était pas bon pour elle mais nous arrivions déjà devant les portes de la salle. Elle regarda Felipe d'un air railleur devant son stress évident puis se recomposa une mine sérieuse en ajoutant l'expression d'une personne affaiblie pour consolider nos alibis puis laissa passer Felipe devant pour qu'il entre en premier. Toutes les discutions s'arrêter à notre vue et tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Felipe prit un air contrit et désolé et récita notre excuse tout en tenant la main de Sookie en la caressant affectueusement. Il me fallu faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas sourire quand je vis les regards compatissants de l'assemblée qui avait évidemment tout gobé. Puis je me souvînt de l'état dans lequel elle fut hier et mon visage exprima cette fois ci une sincère inquiétude, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle y passe.

Nous rejoignîmes nos places respectives qui n'étaient malheureusement pas très proches. La réunion débuta peu après, une fois que tout le monde se soit assuré qu'elle allait mieux, elle était visiblement très appréciée. Elle n'avait pas l'air passionnée par le débat en cours et gribouillait, une partition me semble t-il sur le petit cahier mis à sa disposition par sa confrérie. J'étais tellement obnubilé par elle que je ne savais même pas quel sujet étais traité. Je réalisai ça au moment où un certain Hugo me demanda :

« Eric, toi qui est un guerrier aguerri, dis-nous quelle est ta position sur le sujet, dit-il d'un ton triomphant s'imaginant déjà que je le soutiendrai j'imagine. »

« Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, dis-je avec un tout petit moment de réflexion tout en ignorant le sujet traité, de toute façon je détestai ce type. »

Visiblement ce n'était pas la réaction attendue puisque toute l'assemblée riva les yeux sur moi d'un air choqué. Bon après j'avais une chance sur deux de tomber sur la réponse espérée par mon auditoire.

« Et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui, me soutînt Sookie à la surprise générale. »

« Oh vraiment !répliqua Hugo d'un air moqueur. Bien explique nous donc ton point de vue sur la question. »

Elle posa son crayon sur la table d'un air impassible avant de prendre une grande inspiration :

« J'estime que tout cela est parfaitement inutile, poursuivi-t-elle. Nous avons déjà connu des guerres avec les fées. Qu'est-ce que ça nous a apporté au final ? Rien, nous avons perdu beaucoup des notre et eux aussi sans jamais avoir réussi à sortir vainqueur de ce conflit. D'ailleurs le conflit en lui-même était basé sur la fierté mal placée d'un vampire ayant été à juste titre humilié par une fée. Si je me souviens bien Hugo, tu n'as jamais approché un champ de bataille durant cette guerre, et pourtant tu en été un fervent partisan. Je peux te dire pour y avoir participé que ça a été une boucherie sanglante et parfaitement vaine. Nous devrions conclure un pacte de paix avec eux. La guerre qui nous attend est bien plus dangereuse que toute celles que nous avons connu et il vaut mieux que nous ayons le plus de monde possible à nos côtés, surtout si les personnes en question sont concernées. »

« Et quel si grand danger nous guette selon toi ?la coupa Hugo avec sarcasme et mépris. »

« La guerre contre les humains !cette phrase choqua l'ensemble des vampires. »

« Peut-être devrais-tu regagner ta chambre afin de t'y reposer Sookie, lui dit-il avec compassion. Ta blessure n'est pas bénigne et tu devrais te ménager. »

« Je ne te permets pas de mettre en doute mon intégrité mentale, hurla-t-elle avec fureur tout en se levant d'un bond. J'ai toute ma tête et je suis parfaitement capable de comprendre la gravité du sujet traité, Felipe la fit s'assoir dés qu'il vît une grimace de douleur parcourir ses traits. Nous sommes vraiment en danger. L'agression d'hier n'était que le préambule de ce qui nous attend. La confrérie du soleil compte chaque jour plus de membres dans ses rangs. Cette mode se propage très vite et si jamais elle arrive à convaincre l'opinion publique que les vampires ont un effet néfaste pour leur société ce sera notre fin à tous. Imaginez qu'un homme politique où chargé de l'actualité se mette de leurs côté ! En plus il ne s'agit pas que de notre espèce qui est en danger ! N'oubliez pas que de notre intégration dépend celles de toutes les autres Cess ! Nous montrons l'exemple en étant les premiers à nous dévoiler aussi ouvertement. Une fois que les Américains seront pris dans la chasse aux vampires toutes les autres races en pâtiront ! Ils ont les moyens de nous exterminer, ils peuvent empoisonner le sang synthétique qui nous est destiné ou le gouvernement peut choisir d'insérer de l'argent dans les vaccins obligatoires que font les citoyens. Ils peuvent aussi trouver un moyen d'identifier les Cess. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à certains d'entre nous de s'amuser avec les humains au détriment de l'image que nous donnons et donc en mettant en péril l'existence de milliers de créatures surnaturelles ! Nous devons agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Et que propose tu dans ce cas ?demanda Hugo clairement vexé qu'elle captive son auditoire en approfondissant la thèse adverse à la sienne. »

« Nous devons commencer à soigner notre image auprès des humains. Je propose que chaque confrérie mette en place une liste d'actions caritatives envers les humains. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous méprise cette espèce mais considérer cela comme une taxe à payer pour pouvoir poursuivre vos existences. N'oubliez pas que vous avez-vous-même fait partie de cette espèce et même si vos instincts ont disparus ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vous demande pas de vous transformer en scout et d'accomplir une bonne action chaque jour du style d'aider une personne âgée à traverser. Je vous demande d'utiliser vos capacités et votre temps libre pour aider les humains. Nous sommes bien plus forts qu'eux, et ils tombent souvent malades, alors nous pourrions offrir du sang à des hôpitaux pour enfants afin de les aider à survivre. Sans compter que l'ouragan Katrina a fait rage il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela faisant ainsi beaucoup de sans abris. Nous pourrions nous investir à la reconstruction et même en reconstruire certaines d'entre elles nous même : avec nos capacités surhumaines nous parviendrons à réaliser un chantier avec rapidité et efficacité. Il y a tout un tas d'autres projets que nous pourrions mettre en œuvre pour redorer notre image. Les autres Cess pourront aisément être mis à contribution surtout les fées qui nous aideront peut-être à influencer les opinions des membres de la confrérie du soleil en notre faveur avec leurs pouvoirs. Une fois l'opinion publique de notre côté nous pourrons nous détendre mais pour le moment il n'est pas question de nous reposer sur nos lauriers ! Les efforts que je vous demande sont banals, il suffirait de peut de sang de chaque vampire prélever chaque nuit pour être bien vu d'une bonne partie de la population, et ça ne nous affaiblirait même pas alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Pour ma part dés mon rétablissement je ferais don de mon sang régulièrement à un hôpital pour enfants. »

« Réalises tu que ton avis n'as aucune valeur ?demanda Hugo avec insolence. Tu n'es ni reine ni même la compagne d'un roi. »

« J'approuve ses propos et m'en porte garant, déclara Felipe. Réfléchissez mes amis ! Sookie est une combattante confirmée et n'a jamais proposer quelque chose qui nous a nuis par la suite. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait et son raisonnement est parfaitement logique : au lieu de nous perdre dans une vaine guerre avec les fées nous devons penser à notre survie parmi les humains. Avec peu d'efforts nous pourrions parvenir à vivre en harmonie avec eux, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? D'ailleurs je suivrai son exemple en donnant mon sang et le demanderai à mes sujets. Je compte aussi organiser ce plan d'entraide entre vampires et humains dont elle a parlé dans mon Etat. Alors, dit-il en se levant vivement et en levant le poing d'un air solennel, qui est avec moi ?demanda t-il d'une voix raisonnante de conviction et de détermination. »

L'assemblée d'abord surprise se consulta du regard dans un silence pesant. Je me levai en lui assurant mon soutient dans son projet et il m'adressa un grand sourire nullement anxieux de ce calme dans la salle. Pam m'imita puis Bill à sa suite. J'éprouvé en cet instant une fierté sans limite pour le comportement de ma fille et entoura ses épaules de mon bras droit afin de lui donner une accolade qu'elle me rendit. Plusieurs sheriff d'autres confréries approuvèrent son projet puis finalement à part Hugo tout le monde fut levé dans la salle. Felipe offrit sa main à Sookie pour l'aider à se relever avec douceur et l'enlaça fermement pour lui montrer à quel point il la soutenait, tout en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser. Après quelques minutes d'exclamations d'approbation de la part de l'ensemble des vampires, une vampire de la confrérie de Sookie réclama notre attention :

« Puisque ce problème est réglé et que cette résolution a été prise, nous pourrions fêter ça lors d'un grand bal demain soir, suggéra Sandy. Chaque vampire devra inviter un vampire qui n'est pas de sa confrérie, ainsi nous pourrons tous élargir nos relations et échanger des idées pour notre projet visant à changer l'image que nous donnons. »

L'assemblée approuva et Sandy se tourna vers Sookie pour lui dire :

« Et toi n'espère même pas y échapper, la menaça-t-elle gentiment. Tu me feras pas ce coup là à chaque fois, compte sur moi pour te surveiller de près. »

L'auditoire qui avais été très attentif à cette scène rit et l'intéressée fît mine de bouder en se blottissant encore plus contre le torse de Felipe. Puis la salle de conférence se vida petit à petit et je pris à mon tour le chemin de la sortie.


	5. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Dans le couloir je fus interpellé par une voix que je reconnu immédiatement et me retourna prestement la voyant ainsi se faufiler avec grâce dans la foule pour arriver à mes côtés.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutient de ce soir, me dit-elle. En plus d'avoir tenu tête à Hugo, vous avez été le premier à vous lever quand Felipe a demandé qui serait de son côté. »

« Tu me rendrait vraiment très heureux si tu commençait par me tutoyer, lui répondis-je avec douceur. Pour le reste il est tout à fait naturel que j'agisse ainsi puisque j'étais contre ce projet. »

« Toi aussi tu t'es battu lors de la guerre des fées, constata t-elle les yeux perdus dans le vague et exprimant une profonde tristesse. »

« Oui en effet, j'ai été assez sot pour aller me battre, soufflais-je avec regret. Je suis content que l'on ait évité une seconde guerre, et tout cela grâce à toi !lui dis-je avec entrain désireux de changer de sujet. Tu as fait un discours des plus convainquant et tu mérite vraiment mille félicitations, sans compter que c'était de l'improvisation de A à Z. Vraiment bravo ! la complimentais-je avec admiration. »

« Non vraiment ces félicitations ne sont pas méritées, bredouilla t-elle gênée. »

Je la connaissais depuis peu mais je savais que si il y avait un truc qui marchait toujours pour lui changer les idées c'était de la complimentée comme ça elle oubliait le sujet puisqu'elle était très gênée et ça ne la rendait que plus mignonne encore.

« Je sais que ça n'a absolument aucun rapport, enchaînais-je, mais accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière au bal de demain ?tentais-je. »

Elle fît mine d'entrer dans de profondes réflexions avant de me répondre :

« Mmmm, peut-être mais il faudra vraiment que tu te comporte en parfait gentleman pour que j'accepte, dit-elle avec un sourire joueur. »

J'entrai dans son jeu et me mis à genoux devant elle en prenant sa main avant de déclarer d'un ton théâtral :

« M'accorderiez-vous l'extrême honneur de passer la soirée de demain en votre compagnie gente demoiselle ? »

Elle rit clairement amusée et ravie que j'entre dans son jeu avant de me répondre :

« Eric Nordman vous êtes vraiment une charmante personne. Bon puisque c'est ainsi je vous accompagnerez à ce foutu bal où je suis de toute façon obligée de venir, dit-elle avec une grimace adorable. »

Je souris avant de lui faire un baisemain puis me releva pour me tenir en face d'elle. Felipe arriva et nous regarda surpris :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous sympathisiez si vite, nous confessa t-il, mais ça me fais très plaisir. Non que je ne te fasse pas confiance Eric, précisa t-il en voyant mon air confus, mais Sookie accorde la sienne après quelques décennies et je suis agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle te l'accorde si vite, ça renforce encore plus l'estime que j'ai pour toi. Les événements de la veille doivent aider j'imagine, dit-il d'un air tout à coup plus sombre, mais je préfère ne plus y penser, ajouta t-il en secouant la tête pour se reprendre. »

« Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser, nous dit tout à coup Sookie. »

« Et peut-on savoir pour quoi faire jeune fille, la questionna Felipe d'un air soupçonneux. »

« Pour aller à l'entraînement, lui répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence. »

Felipe fît les gros yeux d'un air choqué et s'apprêta à protester avant que je ne le coupe dans son élan :

« C'est absolument hors de question, tranchais-je avec fermeté. »

Elle se retourna vers moi pour me lancer un regard agacé avant de répliquer :

« Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? »

« Pour la simple raison que tu as été blessée hier et que la plaie est susceptible de se rouvrir à tout mouvement trop brusque. Je refuse catégoriquement que tu y aille, tu dois te ménager, lui dis-je en gardant mon regard ancré au sien. »

« Et qui es tu pour me donner des ordres, me demanda t-elle sans interrompre la joute visuelle qui se jouait entre nous. »

« Je suis celui qui t'a sauvé la vie hier soir, lui rappelais-je, et je suis ton ami, ajoutais-je, même si j'aimerais être tellement plus que ça pensais-je. »

Le combat visuel se poursuivit encore quelques minutes puis elle se détendit et souffla :

« Vraiment Nordman je t'apprécie de plus en plus, me dit-elle en souriant. Tu es un des seuls vampires qui ait osé me tenir tête, pour mon propre intérêt qui plus est. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée de la sorte, tu a sûrement raison, ajouta t-elle en se détendant. »

Felipe souffla un bruyant soupire de soulagement nous rappelant soudainement sa présence :

« Ouf alors là si je m'attendais à ça !s'exclama t-il. J'ai vraiment cru que tu vivais tes derniers instants Eric ! Elle en aurait étripé plus d'un pour moins que ça ! Et crois-moi, même si je t'apprécie beaucoup, je ne me serais pas risqué à affronter sa fureur pour sauver ta peau, sinon je suis sûr que j'y aurais laissé la mienne en même temps que toi ! »

« J'ai dis que j'étais désolée, souffla Sookie. Tu m'en veux ?me questionna t-elle. »

« Bien sûr que non !m'exclamais-je. »

Comme elle ne parût pas convaincue je lui ouvris donc mes bras dans lesquels elle s'empressa de se blottir en souriant et je refermai mes bras autour d'elle. J'appréciai le contact de son corps pressé contre le mien jusqu'au moment où je la sentis se crisper.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?m'alarmais-je. »

« Non c'est juste un léger élancement au niveau de ma blessure, c'est trois fois rie…, elle s'interrompit en proie à une nouvelle vague de douleur. »

« Je vais te chercher du sang, déclara Felipe avant de partir à tout vitesse. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et la transporta vers le canapé le plus proche avant de l'y assoir délicatement et de m'accroupir devant elle en lui tenant les mains.

« La douleur vaut presque le coût quand tu vois que tout les hommes de ton entourage se plie en quatre pour satisfaire le moindre de tes besoins et s'assurer de ton confort, plaisanta t-elle. »

Je lui souris avec chaleur, l'admirant du courage dont elle faisait preuve pour relayer sa douleur au second plan afin de ne pas trop m'inquiéter. Bill choisit ce moment pour briser cet instant complice entre nous.

« Sookie !!!s'exclama t-il d'un ton enjoué ne remarquant même pas la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Quel plaisir de te voir ! Tu es absolument rayonnante ce soir, comme toujours. »

Même si j'avais conscience que sa technique de « drague » était absolument nulle je ne pus l'empêcher d'être jaloux. Je ne pris pas la peine d'être poli pour répondre à la place de Sookie qui serrait maintenant les dents face à un nouvel élancement.

« Compton, le moment est mal choisit, va donc embêter quelqu'un d'autre ou prend des cours de drague sur internet je ne sais pas moi mais fiche le camp d'ici, lui ordonnais-je plus froid que jamais. »

Il parût surpris et se retourna vers Sookie afin de lui demander :

« Tu es de son avis ? Tu ne veux pas me voir dans les parages ? »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête pour approuver, toujours incapable de parler, et il retourna d'où il venait d'un air furieux. Quelques minutes plus tard elle parvînt à desserrer les dents et me lança :

« Je vois que c'est le grand amour entre toi et Compton, dit-elle clairement amusée par la situation. »

« M'en parles même pas, soupirais-je. Ce mec est pathétique, toujours en train de pleurnicher pour se faire plaindre. Pff, tu parles d'une mauviette ! »

Elle rit doucement avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux dans un geste à la fois tendre et naturel puis pris un air concentré avant de me les recoiffés d'une façon différente avec application. Quand elle eût finit elle sourit apparemment satisfaite du résultat. Je lui souris affectueusement et nous attendîmes le retour de Felipe dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

Quand il arriva enfin les yeux de Sookie se rivèrent à ce qu'il était parti lui chercher et ses canines descendirent d'un coup. Je trouvais cette vision très érotique mais n'en fit pas le commentaire au risque d'affronter son ire.

A ma grande surprise c'était un de ces énormes gobelets dans lesquels les humains mangeaient de la glace pillée avec une cuillère faisant aussi office de paille. Ce même gobelet étant transparent on pouvait voir que le contenu était de couleur rouge sang.

« Oui Eric, c'est bien ce que tu crois, soupira Felipe lui aussi toujours étonné des excentricités de Sookie même après des siècles de vie à ses côtés. De la glace pillée saveur sang synthétique. Depuis qu'ils ont trouvé la recette du sang synthétique Sookie refuse de toucher aux humains alors elle varie les plaisirs, me dit-il en lui tendant l'énorme gobelet qu'elle s'empressa de prendre et de commencer, parmi ses favoris, poursuivit-il, tu as aussi la glace au sang synthétique, le mélange eau gazeuse/sang synthétique, et bien d'autres encore plus farfelus dont tu serais étonné d'apprendre l'existence. »

« Mais c'est très bon, argumenta Sookie. Tiens goûte, me dit-elle en approchant sa paille mes lèvres pour m'inciter à tester sa boisson. »

Je fis une grimace d'appréhension mais je ne pus résister à son regard suppliant et me prêta donc au test. Sa boisson était agréablement rafraîchissante tout en étant très nourrissante. Elle était très différente du sang humain, elle était bien meilleure. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle adorait cette boisson à présent. Sookie fût ravie lorsque je lui rendis mon verdict et me fis un large sourire.

« Seigneur mais qu'ai-je fais !s'exclama Felipe en s'adressant théâtralement au ciel les mains levées au-dessus de sa tête. Je n'aurais jamais dû les présenter, s'écria t-il feignant le désespoir. »

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire puis il partit me chercher la même boisson que Sookie, renouveler la sienne par la même occasion et s'acheter un true Blood « comme tout vampire qui se respecte » nous avait-il dit avant de partir.

Je pris place à côté de Sookie qui me fixa un long moment avant de me demander :

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'ai plus de 1 000 ans, répondis-je. »

Elle parût s'absorber dans une réflexion tout en fixant mon visage avant de déclarer d'une voix convaincue :

« Tu es un viking. »

« Oui en effet. Comment as-tu deviné ? la questionnais-je étonné de tant de perspicacité. »

« J'ai eu l'occasion de combattre aux côtés d'un clan de vikings, répondit-elle en souriant à ce bon souvenir. J'étais déjà un vampire à l'époque et c'était la première guerre que je faisais en tant que tel. Tu me rappelais quelque chose depuis que je t'ai rencontré mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi, maintenant je sais, dit-elle en arborant un sourire triomphant. »

« Comment s'est finie la guerre ?demandais-je sincèrement intéressé. »

« Par la destruction totale du clan adverse mis à part quelque prisonniers que mon camp avait gardé pour pouvoir me nourrir. Aucune perte de notre côté. C'était extrêmement rapide mais non moins distrayant pour autant, me sourit-elle laissant ainsi apparentes ses canines descendues au souvenir plaisant de ce combat. »

« Mais ils savaient que tu étais un vampire ?demandais-je incrédule. »

« Oui, répondit-elle penaude. Je leurs avait dis d'entrée de jeu et ça les avaient pas gêné plus que ça, surtout quand je leurs ait montré mes capacités de combat. Les jours qui ont suivis mon arrivée, j'ai commencé à leurs donner des cours de combats plus pointus et j'ai amélioré leurs armes. Avant que la semaine ne soit terminée ils s'étaient habitués à dormir le jour tout en laissant des gardes surveiller mon lieu de repos, et m'amenaient des prisonniers de guerre sans scrupules pour me nourrir. Je suis resté plusieurs mois avec eux et quand ils ont décidés de s'établir définitivement quelque part je suis partie pour qu'ils puissent reprendre un mode de vie normal. »

Felipe arriva avec nos consommations et nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à discuter gaiment tout les trois. Je les raccompagnai devant leurs chambre et pris Sookie dans mes bras devant sa porte pour lui souhaiter une agréable journée (= bonne nuit chez les humains). Elle me rendit mon étreinte puis s'en défit pour me planter un baiser sur la joue en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle me sourit une dernière fois puis parti rejoindre son cercueil pour se reposer.

Je me dépêcha de rejoindre ma chambre souhaitant sombrer dans l'inconscience le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir être plus vite à demain mais Pam ne voyais pas les choses comme ça, j'eu droit à un interrogatoire très complet seulement interrompu par ses questions et ses exclamations de joie. J'avais l'impression d'être une ado racontant à sa mère qu'elle avait parlé avec le mec sur qui elle avait flashé et qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Sauf que dans le cas présent c'était plutôt moi qui l'avait invité à sortir mais bon faisons fi des détails, seul le résultat compte.


	6. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Pour la première fois de ma vie, et non vie, j'étais anxieux à l'idée d'avoir un rendez-vous avec une femme. Pam dû le remarquer vu le fou rire qui la gagna. Elle me prépara mes vêtements avec soin et goût puisque j'étais tout bonnement incapable de le faire moi-même. Pour l'occasion elle m'avait choisi une chemise moulant mon torse de couleur noire et un pantalon blanc. Pam ajusta mes manches en les retroussant jusqu'en bas des coudes pour me donner une allure décontractée puis m'ouvrit les premiers boutons de ma chemise et m'ordonna de rentrer ma chemise dans mon pantalon. Cette tenue me rendait sexy et classe à la fois selon ma fille. Elle portait quant à elle une robe rouge sang et m'avais dit y aller avec un membre de la confrérie de Felipe.

Je parcouru les couloirs en un temps record et frappa à la porte de la suite de Sookie. C'est Felipe qui m'ouvrit. Il parût ravi de constater qu'elle m'ai choisi pour cavalier et me donna une accolade amicale puis m'invita à entrer.

« Décidément je vais de surprises en surprises avec vous deux, me lança t-il nullement contrarié par cette constatation. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle t'accepterait si vite dans son entourage ! Je suis vraiment ravi à l'idée que tu nous rejoignes bientôt. Je pense te faire sheriff d'une zone mais à la fois gendarme des autres zones dans un sens. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que vu que Sookie rempli actuellement cette fonction et que je ne suis jamais rassuré quand elle part seule ainsi, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir que tu es avec elle. Ou peut-être que je devrais assigner Sandy à cette fonction comme ça je pourrais toujours garder un œil sur ma petite princesse, j'en sais trop rien, réfléchit-il à voix haute. »

« Nous verrons bien le moment venu, lui assurais-je. Les deux postes me conviennent et je t'avoue que je n'apprécie pas l'idée qu'elle soit à découvert de la sorte, grimaçais-je. »

« Vous êtes vraiment impossibles, s'exclama Sookie en débarquant subitement dans le salon. Je suis une grande fille je vous rappelle, nous réprimanda t-elle. »

Nous fûmes incapables de répondre et je remerciai Dieu de ne plus avoir besoin de respirer pour vivre parce que sinon je serais mort une deuxième fois à l'heure qu'il est. Elle était éblouissante dans sa robe noire. Cette dernière était constituée d'un corsage pourvu de fines bretelles sur le haut de son corps et se finissait par un bas vaporeux mais tout à fait décent. Sookie avait enfilé des chaussures à talons aiguilles noires et s'était coiffée d'un chignon ne laissant s'échapper que deux mèches frisées qui encadraient son visage. Son maquillage était naturel et elle avait appliqué un fin trait de crayon noir autour de ses yeux. Ses yeux d'ailleurs qui étaient d'un bleu tellement foncé qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec du noir. Saisissant la cause de mon trouble elle m'expliqua qu'elle pouvait changer la couleur de ses yeux à volonté puis m'en fis la démonstration. Felipe fût le premier à se reprendre.

« Tu es absolument parfaite ma chérie, la complimenta t-il, elle lui sourit et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. »

« Il n'y a pas de mots pour à quel point je te trouve belle, lui dis-je sincèrement, reproduis le même comportement qu'avec Felipe et vînt baiser ma joue. Comment vas-tu ?m'enquis-je »

« Très bien, me sourit-elle. Dans trois jours maximum ma plaie se sera refermée, annonça t-elle fièrement. »

Felipe nous quitta pour aller chercher sa cavalière et Sookie procéda à un examen minutieux de ma personne.

« Tu es très élégant Eric, me félicita-elle. »

« Et tu dois m'inspecter pendant 5 minutes pour le constater ! Aurais-tu des problèmes de vue ? raillais-je. »

« Que crois-tu ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir accompagnée de n'importe qui, me taquina t-elle en imitant les airs d'une bourgeoise de haut rang social ce qui nous valu un grand éclat de rire. »

En parfait gentleman je lui présentai mon bras afin de l'escorter jusqu'à la salle de bal. Elle l'accepta en souriant puis nous empruntâmes le dédale de couloirs afin d'arriver à notre destination tout en discutant gaiment.

La salle était décorée dans une teinte rouge sang qui ne laissais pas douter de la nature de ses occupants. Sookie resserra sa prise sur mon bras lorsqu'elle aperçu tout les regards se tourner vers elle et que les murmures compatissant commençaient à bourdonnaient dans la foule. Je mis ma main libre sur la sienne qui tenait mon bras afin de lui faire silencieusement comprendre que j'étais là et elle m'en remercia du regard. Soudain un vampire se fraya un passage à travers une foule de ses congénères irrités par son manque de tenue : il les bousculait littéralement sans jamais s'excuser ; pour nous rejoindre. Avant de pouvoir apercevoir son visage il brailla gaiment :

« Sookie ! Je suis tellement heureux de voir que tu vas bien, dit-il en continuant d'avancer. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu quand j'ai appris ce qui c'était passé. »

Puis il apparut enfin et Sookie sembla comblée de sa présence. Il franchit rapidement les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de lui et la pris dans une étreinte de fer à laquelle, à ma grande surprise elle répondit. L'homme était robuste et devait sûrement avoir été soldat en son temps. Il avait presque une aussi grande carrure que moi et avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de familier qui m'intriguait. Sookie s'échappa de son emprise et se tourna vers moi pour me le présenter :

« Eric je te présente Matthew, mon frère, et Matthew je te présente Eric, c'est lui qui ma sauvé la vie il y a deux nuits, poursuit-elle en s'adressant à son frère. »

Celui-ci m'observa d'un regard dur pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se détendre et de me tendre la main. C'était extrêmement rare pour des vampires de se serrer la main, mais c'était aussi très symbolique. Je lui serrai volontiers et il me souffla un « merci » exprimant toute la gratitude qu'il éprouvait envers moi tandis que ses yeux témoignaient de la peur qu'il avait ressentis quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Consciente que nous étions l'objet de toute l'attention des vampires présents, Sookie nous pris chacun par un bras et nous dirigea vers une table. Matthew commanda trois Royal Blood et il fixa sa sœur du regard d'un air réprobateur. Sookie lui expliqua donc les circonstances exactes de l'incident. Son frère ne manqua pas de nous faire part de son opinion sur les humains. En cela il était très différent de sa sœur, elle avait beaucoup plus de respect pour eux que lui. Son amour envers elle était cependant sincère alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi le blâmer d'un détail si insignifiant. Tout me paraissait futile à côté de la sécurité et du confort de Sookie.

Matthew aperçu soudain dans la foule sa cavalière qu'il avait planté sans aucunes explication pour nous rejoindre et s'excusa auprès de nous avant de la rejoindre. Bubba débarqua sur scène un micro à la main et nous annonça qu'il chanterait pour nous ce soir. Cette nouvelle parût ravir ma partenaire et elle me confessa qu'elle appréciait beaucoup le King. Bubba, ou Elvis, avait fière allure ce soir. Il avait retrouvé le look qui avait fait toute sa gloire. Il informa qu'il allait ouvrir le bal par _Love Me Tender_, un slow magnifique. Je repoussa donc ma bouteille et vînt me placer devant Sookie en lui offrant ma main pour l'inviter à partager cette danse. Elle s'empressa de sauter de son siège pour se saisir de ma main et m'offrit un sourire radieux.

Elle ne sembla pas être gênée de se trouver à une si petite distance de moi, elle donnait l'impression de réaliser un geste tout à fait naturel. Je fus plus qu'heureux de constater que tout se déroulait dans une ambiance parfaitement sereine depuis notre rencontre : elle ne m'avait jamais évité et n'avais jamais hésité à parler de sujet assez tabous avec moi, en général les vampires n'aimaient pas parler de leurs passé. Elle avait même inconsciemment instauré des gestes affectueux à chacune de nos rencontres. J'étais agréablement surpris de constater qu'elle était si tactile et si câline. Sookie déplaça ses bras pour les accrocher autour de mes hanches et reposa sa tête contre mon torse en soupirant d'aise. Je raffermis ma prise autour de ses hanches tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal et appuya ma joue contre le haut de sa tête en humant doucement sa délicieuse odeur.

J'aurais aimé que cette chanson ne s'arrête jamais mais Bubba enchaîna sur _JailHouse_ et Sookie se détacha de moi en soupirant, elle ne pouvait pas danser sur celle-ci car elle était trop rythmée et elle aurait donc risqué de rouvrir sa blessure.

Je la reconduisis à notre table et l'installa sur mes genoux de sorte qu'elle puisse regarder le spectacle sans quitter mes bras. J'entourai délicatement son corps de mes bras afin de la maintenir et elle noua ses doigts au miens tout en se laissant aller contre mon torse alors que ma joue prenait une fois de plus appui sur le haut de sa tête. Je soupirai d'aise en appréciant ce moment tendre. Malheureusement il ne dura pas, Godric s'avançait vers nous à grands pas.


	7. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

A mon grand étonnement, c'est vers Sookie qu'il se dirigea, il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué. Dès qu'elle le remarqua elle se redressa et afficha un grand sourire. Cette situation me dérangeait car si Godric la désirait il pouvait m'interdire de la fréquenter et je ne pourrais pas m'y opposer puisqu'il était mon créateur. Sookie franchit les derniers mètres la séparant de lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Godric verrouilla sa prise sur elle et sourit franchement. Elle s'éloigna de lui pour l'observer.

« J'attendais de tes nouvelle, le réprimanda-t-elle sévèrement. »

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Mais tu sais comment c'est, plaida-t-il. Tu pars en voyage en solitaire pour quelques années et finalement tu perds la notion du temps et des décennies se sont écoulées. »

Puis il jeta enfin un coup d'œil en ma direction et se figea de stupeur. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à Sookie qui nous dévisageait tour à tour afin de comprendre ce comportement. Elle s'apprêter à nous en demander la cause quand Godric s'exclama en souriant :

« Eric, mon fils ! Qu'il est bon de te revoir ! Je ne te reconnaissais plus avec cette coupe de cheveux, sourit-il en me donnant une accolade. »

« Maître, dis-je en m'inclinant. »

Il me coupa et me dit :

« Non toutes ces formalités sont inutiles, tu es mon fils, mon égal, me dit-il en me regardant avec fierté. J'ai entendu parler de tous ce que tu as fait dernièrement, tu ne pouvais me rendre plus heureux. »

J'étais soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait pas changé. Sookie paraissait se livrer à de profondes réflexions. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard accusateur.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as sauvé la vie cette semaine, dit-elle avec colère puis elle se tourna vers Godric. Et toi tu n'as toujours pas abandonné ce projet ! »

Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce dont elle parlait mais ses paroles semblaient avoir un sens pour Godric qui lui répondit :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, lui dit-il mais ses mots renforcèrent sa fureur. Eric n'été même pas au courant que je te connaissais avant aujourd'hui, il n'a jamais su ce que j'avais fait pendant que j'étais parti en Europe. J'ai oublié ce projet dès que j'ai appris à te connaître mais maintenant que tu connais mon fils avoue que je ne m'étais pas trompé quand je t'ai choisie. »

Sookie parût réfléchir et se calma. Je ne comprenais toujours rien à cette histoire.

« Mais c'est quoi ce projet au juste ? demandais-je en les observant. »

Sookie ne semblait pas vouloir me le raconter et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Elle ne réagit que quand Godric mis sa main sur le bas de son dos afin de l'inciter à regagner notre table. Une fois assis il me regarda longuement en cherchant ses mots. Ils commençaient vraiment à me faire peur ces deux là, c'était vraiment si moche que ça ?

« Quand je suis parti en Europe mon fils, c'était parce que j'étais à la recherche d'autres vampires, m'annonça t-il. A la fin de ma première année de voyage j'étais vraiment découragé après avoir vu un tas de vampires plus monstrueux les uns que les autres alors j'ai choisit de faire une pause en passant quelques mois dans la campagne, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Sookie, dit-il avant de marquer une longue pause, plus hésitant que jamais. J'étais en train de me promener dans les rues quand j'ai sentis la présence d'un autre vampire qui se déplaçait très vite et qui utilisait les toits des maisons pour ne pas être repérer des humains. J'étais intrigué alors j'ai suivit son odeur et j'ai débouché sur une ruelle dans laquelle un couple d'humain étaient attaqués par des voleurs de bas étages, dit-il avec mépris en repensant à la scène. J'allais intervenir quand une forme a sauté d'un toit et a propulsé deux d'entre eux contre le mûr de la maison la plus proche. Une fois qu'elle s'est immobilisée j'ai pu observer pour la première fois la magnifique jeune femme qui est assise à tes côtés, continua-t-il en souriant tout en la regardant. Elle a fait face aux trois adversaires restant et les a rapidement neutralisés. Puis elle a fouillé les poches de chacun des voleurs et a remis aux humains les bourses d'argent qui s'y trouvaient. Après l'avoir remercié des dizaines de fois ils sont rentraient chez eux. Je me suis approché d'elle et me suis présentais. Je lui ai offert mon aide pour porter les voleurs hors de la ville puisqu'ils étaient tous encore vivant et après nous nous sommes nourris de leurs sangs de façon qu'ils survivent. Sookie a alors esquissé un signe pour partir et là, il s'interrompit en grimaçant, eh bien je, j'ai, comment dire ?commença t-il à bafouiller. J'ai demandé à rencontrer son créateur dans le but de l'acheter. Pour ma défense ça se faisait très fréquemment à l'époque, débita-t-il. Je voulais acquérir sa personne pour qu'elle soit ta compagne, m'avoua-t-il en me fixant. Sookie s'est rapidement énervée et elle m'a attaqué. Je n'ai pas cherché à la blesser, je veillais juste à parer ses attaques tout en admirant sa maîtrise parfaite du combat. Elle a rapidement saisit que je n'allais pas me battre avec elle et s'est arrêtée avant de me cracher avec dédain qu'elle n'était pas un animal et que seule elle possédait les droits relatifs à sa personne. Je me suis excusé, le jour allais bientôt se lever et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé d'endroit pour passer la journée alors elle m'a proposé de venir avec elle. Je l'ai suivit étonné d'une telle confiance envers un inconnu qui l'avais insulté involontairement et j'ai appris à le connaître. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'elle avait réduit en charpies son créateur à son réveil et au fil des jours j'ai remarqué qu'elle était différente des autre non seulement moralement mais aussi biologiquement. Je lui ai dit et nous avons cherché d'où venait cette différence. Il s'est trouvé qu'elle avait des ancêtres fées et qu'elle en avait gardé certaines caractéristiques et beaucoup de dons. J'imagine que tu en as découvert encore pleins de nouveaux, lui demanda t-il en la regardant, pour toute réponse elle sourit. Au fil des semaines suivantes j'ai tenté de la convaincre de venir avec moi pour au moins te rencontrer afin de juger par elle-même quel homme d'honneur et quel fier combattant tu étais mais elle a catégoriquement refusé de m'écouter. Puis un vampire qui disait être son frère s'est présenté un soir et a demandé son aide. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de rentrer avec moi mais elle était dune indéfectible loyauté envers les siens et elle a choisit d'aider son frère. Je me suis consolé en me disant que si je n'arrivais pas à l'amener à toi alors ce serait toi que j'amènerais à elle mais les événements ne s'y sont malheureusement jamais prêtés, soupira t-il tristement. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as fait parcourir le monde tant de fois à la recherche du mystérieux vampire, lui dis-je lui arrachant un sourire. »

Sookie s'arracha de ses réflexions et me regarda fixement.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux honteuse. Je n'aurai pas dû t'accuser si vite. »

Je la pris sur mes genoux en l'entourant de mes bras. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts pour remonter son visage à hauteur de mien et ainsi plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

« Ce n'est pas grave, luis dis-je tendrement. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que Godric était un si grand cachotier, rajoutais-je en souriant, cette réplique la fit sourire, puis je me tournai vers l'intéressé. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien ça explique des tas de choses. »

« Pour ma défense vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, commença-t-il en feintant l'innocence ce qui provoqua notre hilarité. Et puis avoue que si je t'avais exposé mon projet tu n'aurais pas crû qu'une telle femme existe ou tu n'aurais pas voulu me suivre pendant tant de temps. J'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de tact avec Sookie et présenter différemment la situation. J'aurais pu faire l'éloge d'un soldat des plus braves qui cherchait de fiers combattants pour l'accompagner dans quelques périples, dit-il distraitement. Je suis certain que tu n'aurais pas hésité, railla-t-il à l'intention de Sookie. »

Cette réflexion provoqua l'hilarité générale à notre table. L'atmosphère s'était allégée et je reposai ma tête inconsciemment contre le haut de celle de Sookie qui reposait elle contre mon torse. Godric nous observa avec attendrissement avant de lui demander :

« Comment vas-tu Sookie, questionna-t-il avec gravité, elle haussa les sourcils d'un air d'incompréhension alors il rajouta ; j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé avec le type de la confrérie du soleil. Mais on ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'en es sortie, ta blessure était très grave selon les descriptions que j'ai entendu. »

Je me crispai au rappel de cette nuit tandis que Sookie grimaçait.

« C'est grâce à ton fils que je suis encore en vie, assena-t-elle avec une franchise frappante. Felipe était tellement sonné qu'il n'a pas réagi alors Eric s'est approché et m'a donné son sang. »

« Et tu la pris sans protester, s'exclama-t-il ahuri. »

« Non je te rassure il m'a fallu la convaincre avant qu'elle daigne desserrer la mâchoire, répondis-je à sa place. »

« Je me disais aussi, tu ne pouvais pas avoir autant changé, déclara-t-il en souriant. »

Victor s'approcha de notre table et sourit à Sookie.

« Tu es splendide ce soir, commença-t-il. Me ferais-tu l'extrême honneur de m'accorder une danse ? »

Je m'apprêter à aller lui faire ravaler son arrogance mais Godric fut plus rapide que moi et se trouva en face de lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il le toisa avec mépris.

« Dégage d'ici avorton, cracha-t-il avec dédain. Tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle, si jamais je te trouve à l'importuner encore une fois, je te ferais amèrement regretter d'être encore de ce monde et tu me supplieras de t'achever tant les tortures que je t'affligerais seront insoutenables. Suis-je assez clair ? »

Victor pâlit et décampa à toute vitesse. Sookie sourit, amusée par la scène. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à me calmer. Elle le remarqua et exerça une faible pression sur mon avant-bras pour me signifier que l'incident était clos. Je tournai alors ma tête pour rencontrer son regard et ce que je vis me détendis. Elle était vraiment incroyable, c'était le seul vampire que je connaissais qui était capable de témoigner autant de tendresse à quelqu'un qu'elle avait rencontré si récemment. Felipe m'avait dit qu'elle cernait les gens très vite et à partir de ses conclusions elle leurs accordait ou non sa confiance. Godric rejoint sa place et Sookie se concentra sur lui.

« C'est très aimable à toi, dit-elle avec humour. »

« Ce type ne te méritait pas, grogna-t-il. Il n'aurait même pas dû se prétendre assez bien pour ne serait-ce que pour te quémander un danse. »

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et il s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Finalement j'avais raison, lança-t-il triomphant. Vous êtes fait pour vous entendre ! D'ailleurs je veux tout savoir, poursuit-il avec entrain. Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

Sookie fut amusée par ses questions et me laissa répondre.

« J'ai rencontré Sookie à la demande de Felipe qui est un ami de longue date et qui tenait absolument à me présenter son bras droit dont il ne cessait de me faire l'éloge, lui expliquais-je. »

« C'était il y a deux nuits, poursuivit Sookie. A l'occasion du bal d'ouverture du sommet, j'étais en train de tenter d'échapper à Quinn dont les avances m'exaspéraient quand Felipe m'a approché pour me présenter son ami et après quelque minutes de discutions et un râteau mémorable pour Quinn les premières notes de la danse d'ouverture ont raisonnées Felipe m'a demandé une danse et je le lui ai accordée. Nous étions en train de danser quand un espèce de taré a brandit un couteau en argent dans le but de tuer le premier vampire qu'il croiserait, et ça aller tomber sur Felipe. J'ai donc repoussé Felipe mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de parer le coup, dit-elle en grimaçant. Et après l'avoir envoyer valser à quelques mètres je me suis effondrée et Felipe m'a rattrapé de justesse. La suite tu la connais, Eric m'a donné son sang, après je me souviens avoir été portée jusqu'à ma chambre et avoir vidé une bouteille de sang. Quant au reste je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, dit-elle en haussant les épaules avec une mimique adorable. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain avec la chemise d'Eric dessus et sans traces de sang sur mon ventre, la plaie avait diminué de moitié et ma robe était à la poubelle. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me changer que déjà Eric frappait à ma porte. »

Godric affichait un sourire rayonnant. Il exultait, heureux de voir qu'il avait raison et que tout se passait bien entre nous.

« Et après ?nous questionna-t-il avec impatience. »

« Ensuite nous avons discuté avec Felipe dans la cuisine, nous sommes arrivés en retard à la réunion, nous avons contrarié Hugo et empêché ses projets de guerre, mis en place un vaste projet visant à changer l'image des vampires aux yeux des humains, énonçais-je. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?demandais-je à Sookie. »

« Oui, après la réunion s'est terminée, nous attendions Felipe qui était allé me chercher mes « excentricités » comme il les appelle, d'ailleurs ton fils aime aussi ça, dit-elle ce qui fit rire mon créateur qui devait sûrement partager l'opinion de Felipe sur ses repas ; et ton fils a envoyé balader avec autant de classe que toi Bill Compton. »

Godric se retourna vers moi et me lança :

« Tu ne pouvais me rendre plus fier de toi mon fils !puis il se tourna vers Sookie et l'interrogea taquin. Tu ne m'as pas encore raconté comment il t'a convaincue d'être sa cavalière ce soir. »

« Tout d'abord Sandy m'a menacée quand elle a proposée l'idée du bal, dit-elle en prenant des airs de victime. »

« C'est vrai que tu a l'air très malheureuse dans les bras d'Eric, railla-t-il. »

« Il m'a fait du chantage, se défendit-elle. »

« Moi ?m'exclamais-je ahuri. »

« Parfaitement ! Du chantage affectif !répliqua-t-elle. Toi ta jamais eu droit au regard de Viking battu, tu peux pas comprendre, fit-elle à l'intention de Godric en roulant les yeux. »

Godric qui jusque là se retenait explosa de rire. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, je l'avais rarement vu rire autant. Je riais doucement en repensant à la description de Sookie qui ne s'accordait pas vraiment à mon souvenir. En interprétant mon rire comme une moquerie envers elle Sookie me frappa doucement le torse de son tout petit poing. Je le saisi dans ma main et y déposa un baiser puis ancra mon regard à celui de Sookie sans lâcher sa main. Godric cessa de rire et admira l'alchimie du moment.

« J'avais raison, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, nous arrachant brutalement à notre bulle. »

Je réajustai nos position pour caler son dos contre mon torse et croisa mes mains sur son ventre. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et reposa sa tête contre la mienne.

« Mon seul regret sera de ne pas avoir réussit à vous présenter plus tôt, poursuivit-il. »

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, beaucoup de vampires avaient rejoins leurs chambres avec leurs compagnons afin de passer un moment plus intime. Je regrettai de ne pas en faire partie, mais tenir Sookie dans mes bras était déjà un immense bonheur. Elle semblait calme, sereine dans mes bras alors qu'elle me connaissait à peine, cette pensée me fit sourire.

Pam s'approcha de moi avec un regard suppliant, j'avais déjà saisi, elle voulait la chambre pour ce soir. Godric fut ravi de faire sa connaissance et quand elle me demanda ma permission pour avoir la chambre c'est Sookie qui répondit.

« Je pense que Felipe ne verra aucun inconvénients à ce que tu reste avec nous ce soir, déclara-t-elle. Ca te convient ?me demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi. »

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas alors ça sera parfait, répondis-je à Sookie. »

Pam était folle de joie et sautilla sur place sous nos regards amusés. Elle vînt serrer Sookie dans ses bras pour la remercier puis me fît un baiser sur la joue. Avant de partir elle me lança :

« Tes affaires sont déjà dans leurs suite, je les ai faits porter par le groom, bonne fin de soirée à demain, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse avant de partir sans demander son reste. »

Sookie éclata de rire face à l'attitude de ma fille. Voyant que j'étais contrarié par cet excès de confiance elle me dit :

« Souris ! à ces mots elle se releva afin de me pincer les joues comme le font les grands-mères à leurs petits-enfants. Vois le bon côté des choses tu n'aura même pas à aller chercher tes affaires, dit-elle avant d'exploser de rire une nouvelle fois. »

« Et ça te fais rire, dis-je amusé par son comportement. Viens par ici petite peste, lui dis-je en la saisissant pour la chatouiller. »

« Godriiiiiic, hurla-t-elle en se tortillant afin d'échapper à mes chatouilles, morte de rire. Mais fais quelque chose, supplia-t-elle entre deux rires. »

« Alors là tu assumes ma jolie, lui répondis Godric plus qu'amusé par la situation. »

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires je cessai mon jeu de peur qu'elle fasse un geste trop brusque qui rouvre sa blessure. Puis l'aida à se repositionner normalement. Elle défit son chignon et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux afin de leurs redonner leurs aspects habituel.

« Je ne te savais pas si chatouilleuse, la taquinais-je en souriant. Je saurais m'en rappeler. »

« Parce sue ça t'amuse de me torturer, dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. »

« Bien sûr que non mais j'adore te voir rire autant, lui dis-je gaiment. »

Je passai mon bras derrière son dos afin de la plaquer contre mon torse et remis quelques mèches de ses cheveux en arrière, afin de dégager son visage, de mon autre bras. Godric ne parvenait pas à ôter le sourire qui barrait son visage et prêtait attention à chacun des gestes que nous échangions avec un regard attendrit. Il se leva et déclara :

« Bon les enfants il va être l'heure de regagner nos chambres. Je vous vois demain, nous dit-il avant de repartir en direction des couloirs. »

Sookie se leva d'un bond gracieux et se saisit de ma main pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Dans les couloirs elle garda sa main soudée à la mienne pendant que nous bavardions gaiment. Pam n'avait pas menti, mon sac était juste à côté de la porte de la suite. Felipe attendais Sookie et fut à peine surpris lorsqu'il me vit arrivé. Nous convînmes que je passerais la journée dans le cercueil de Sookie puisqu'ainsi nous ne manquerions pas trop de place si nous restions enlacer et je me voyais mal passer ma journée dans les bras de Felipe.

Sookie fila à la salle de bain enfiler son pyjama pendant que Felipe et moi nous changions dans la chambre en racontant le déroulement de nos soirée. Elle revînt avec le bas de jogging noir que je lui avais mis il y a deux nuits et un débardeur noir moulant ses formes sans être vulgaire. Quand à moi je m'étais contenté d'un bas de jogging tout comme Felipe.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je fais l'effort de passer une tenue décente alors que vous deux vous ne mettez même pas un T-shirt, s'indigna-t-elle. »

Devant mon regard interrogateur Felipe m'expliqua :

« On a l'habitude de dormir en sous-vêtements, enfin surtout moi, elle met toujours un bas de jogging ou un short. »

« Personnellement ça me dérange pas, dis-je. Habituellement je fais pareil. »

« Parfait, déclara Sookie visiblement fatiguée par cet excès de pudeur. »

Sans autres formalités elle fît passer son débardeur par-dessus sa tête et l'envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce restant ainsi en brassière et bas de jogging.

« Il arrive qu'elle soit comme ça quand elle est fatiguée, m'expliqua Felipe exaspéré. »

Il parti ensuite en direction de son cercueil en nous souhaitant une bonne journée. Je me dirigeai vers le cercueil de Sookie attendait à côté que je m'installe pour pouvoir se coucher à son tour. Une fois couché, Sookie me rejoignit d'un mouvement souple et s'allongea près de moi en referment le couvercle du cercueil.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton créateur, constatais-je. »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire à ce sujet, éluda-t-elle. »

« J'aimerais savoir, insistais-je doucement en l'installant dans mes bras, dans lesquels elle se blotti. »

« Mon créateur a été attiré par mon odeur j'imagine, commença-t-elle dans un soupir. J'étais issue d'une famille noble et mon frère et moi nous entrainions tout les jours, notre père était tellement fier de nous. Nous vivions près du peuple sans jamais les commander, on préférait aller les aider quand on avait du temps libre et souvent on se battait contre les petites crapules qui débarquaient dans la ville. Les gens du peuple nous appréciaient beaucoup et il n'était pas rare que l'on soit invité à rester manger chez une famille. Puis ce vampire à débarqué, cracha-t-elle avec amertume. J'ai comprit ce qu'il était dès la première fois où je l'ai vu et j'ai pris l'habitude de rentrer avant le coucher du soleil tout en mettant en garde les villageois. Je lui ai échappé pendant un mois en suivant cette règle mais un soir ma meilleur amie a frappée à la porte du château et a prétendu que son frère était pris de convulsion. Je pratiquai déjà la médecine alors j'ai accouru inconsciente du piège dans lequel je me jetais. Le vampire m'est tombé dessus sur le chemin menant au village, il m'a expliqué que cette catin était son amante depuis plus de 3 semaines et avait accepté de l'aider, c'est depuis cet incident que j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Malgré sa trahison j'ai été horrifié quand il l'a achevée. Ensuite il s'est jeté sur moi et malgré tout mes efforts il m'a mordu et transformée. Quand je me suis réveillée il m'a exposé la situation et le fait que selon sa logique j'étais maintenant sa compagne. Il m'a aussi dit que mon frère était venu le trouver le lendemain de ma disparition pour être transformé parce qu'il refusait de me laisser seule. Et c'est là que tout a dérapé. J'étais tellement furieuse qu'il l'ai transformé que je me suis jeté sur lui et je lui ai brisé la nuque puis j'ai bu son sang. Je préférais le sien que celui d'un humain. Les jours suivants j'ai chassé de gros gibiers avec mon frère dans la forêt. Nous avons vécu comme ça pendant des mois en nous nourrissant parfois de malfrats. Mais très vite Matthew a commencé à faiblir et il nous a fallu changer de régime alimentaire. Nous avons appris à hypnotiser nos victimes par expérience et par chance on n'a jamais loupé notre coup. On faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas les tuer sauf quand c'était des meurtriers. Puis on a voulu poursuivre des objectifs différents, il voulait voyager alors que je voulais participer à des guerres, alors on s'est séparés en se donnant un lieu de rendez-vous avec une date précise à laquelle on devait s'y retrouver. On a découvert plus tard qu'on était capable de se localiser parce qu'un lien nous unissait du fait qu'on soit jumeaux. Et donc voilà tu sais tout, acheva-t-elle en souriant. »

« J'aurais aimé être à tes côtés à ton réveil, soupirais-je. »

« Et qu'aurais-tu fait ?s'esclaffa-t-elle. »

« Je me serais chargé de ton éducation, argumentais-je. »

« J'aurais tout fait pour te contredire, pouffa-t-elle. J'ai fait le coup à Godric. A chaque qu'il voulait m'apprendre une valeur importante pour les vampires je lui posais toujours une question qui remettais en question tout son raisonnement. »

« J'aurais fait preuve de beaucoup de sévérité, dis-je d'un ton manquant cruellement de conviction, ça la fit éclater de rire. »

J'étais heureux de pouvoir alléger l'atmosphère après l'avoir forcé à déterrer ses mauvais souvenirs. Elle soupira d'aise, je me mis à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. J'étais heureux qu'elle se soit confiée à moi sans crainte, heureux aussi d'être près d'elle et de l'avoir blottie contre mon torse.

« J'imagine qu'il est inutile que je te raconte ma transformation, ironisai-je. »

« En effet, sourit-elle. Godric m'a tout raconté, même ta « crise d'adolescence », railla-t-elle. »

Je grimaçai à l'audition de ce terme. Il était vrai qu'une fois que j'avais découvert tout le fonctionnement du monde des vampires je m'étais légèrement emporté. J'avais juste dévasté les ¾ d'une forêt à moi tout seul. Pendant ce temps Godric essayait vainement de me calmer en me disant qu'il serait toujours à mes côtés en cas de problèmes, prêt à m'épauler. Cette crise dura quatre heures (hé oui, la forêt était grande, et belle aussi, mais bon ça c'était **avant** mon passage).

Je me redressai autant que me le permettais le cercueil et observa Sookie. Elle avait redressé sa tête en percevant mon mouvement et me fixait elle aussi en souriant affectueusement.

« Quand je suis avec toi, commença-t-elle ; je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression d'être toujours humaine et que les gens ne sont pas aussi vils que le laissent prétendre toutes les expériences que j'ai vécues. J'ai la sensation que toute personne est bonne et honnête et que la notion même de la guerre disparaît tellement elle est inutile, me confessa-t-elle. »

Je restai sans voix durant quelques instants, tellement ému par son aveu, puis chercha mes mots pour lui traduire ce que j'éprouvais en sa présence.

« C'est à peu près ce que je ressent pour toi, lui avouais-je en lui caressant la joue. A la différence que moi je veux te protéger de tout ce qui pourrait te blesser que ce soit physiquement ou psychiquement. Je ne me projette même pas au-delà de la fin du sommet, admis-je. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je vais supporter de ne pas savoir ce que tu fais ou comment tu vas. »

« Je n'y avais pas encore pensé, dit-elle tristement. Je pourrais peut-être passer une semaine sur deux dans ta zone en attendant que tu rejoignes notre royaume. »

« Cela me semble encore trop peu, soupirais-je. »

« C'est portant déjà suffisamment risqué, argumenta-t-elle en se blottissant contre mon torse de nouveau. Si ta reine remarque à quel point je te suis attachée elle te demandera de me manipuler pour que je convaincs Felipe d'un mariage avec elle. Ainsi elle réussirait à rétablir l'économie en Louisiane et dans l'Arkansas. Peut-être qu'elle a déjà dans la tête l'idée de te le demander puisqu'elle sait que je te dois la vie. »

« Jamais je ne te manipulerais pour quelque raison que se soit, promis-je solennellement. Tu m'es bien plus précieuse que les bonnes grâces de Sophie-Anne ou de qui que se soit d'autre. Je vais essayer de quitter son royaume le plus vite possible mais il faut que tu me fasses le serment que durant la semaine où tu ne seras pas avec moi j'aurais de tes nouvelles tout les jours. »

« Promis, je n'y manquerais pour rien au monde, jura-t-elle en enlaçant mon cou de ses bras. Felipe va être fou quand il va recevoir la facture de téléphone, ajouta-t-elle en riant. »

Je refermai mes bras autour de sa taille et fit passer ses jambes par-dessus mon ventre pour rendre sa position plus confortable. Elle s'installa de côté en calant sa tête sur mon épaule et plaça ses mains contre ma peau nue. Je reposai ma tête contre le haut de la sienne avec un bras entourant sa taille et l'autre derrière ses genoux. J'observai la femme que j'aimais dormir avant de sombrer à mon tour dans l'inconscience.


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Le soir suivant, à mon réveil, je tentai de me lever quand j'entendis un gémissement de contestation de la part de Sookie, qui elle, dormait toujours. C'était rare pour un vampire de rêver mais Felipe m'avait dit qu'elle rêvait presque à chaque fois. Je l'observai donc pendant qu'elle reposait dans les bras de Morphée. Je l'entendis soupirer puis lentement elle émergea. Quand elle prit conscience de ma présence elle me fit mon « câlin du réveil » comme elle l'appelait puis fila à la cuisine d'une démarche souple. Une fois qu'elle eut avalé sa ration de sang Felipe débarqua dans la cuisine et me salua avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Sookie. Cette dernière quitta rapidement la cuisine pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressortie quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'un pantalon en jean de couleur claire. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et retenus dans une queue de cheval. Felipe resta perplexe devant tant de précipitation.

« Tu a un rendez-vous ?demanda t-il. »

« Non je vais voir Godric pour savoir s'il veut passer la soirée avec nous puisqu'on a quartier libre, nous dit-elle avant de passer la porte menant au couloirs. »

¼ d'heure plus tard Godric se présenta à la porte de la suite mais Sookie n'était pas à ses côtés. Il fut étonné de ne pas la trouver ici et nous dit ne pas l'avoir croisé. La panique commençait à grandir dans la pièce. Je m'apprêtais à partir à sa recherche quand Quinn fit une entrée remarquée dans la pièce en défonçant presque la porte. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué et bafouillé des paroles inintelligibles. Exaspéré, Godric le saisit par les épaules et lui assena une violente gifle. Le tigre-garou fut choqué mais repris ses esprits.

« C'est Sookie, commença t-il en captant ainsi toute l'attention de son auditoire. Elle a repéré une bombe artisanal à l'étage où elle passait, mais elle l'a compris qu'en la ramassant. Alors elle s'est figée et quand je lui ai demandé de me la donner elle a refusé. Et ensuite elle a disparu. Une seconde elle était là avec la bombe, et la suivante j'étais seul dans le couloir. »

« Nous ne pouvons rien pour elle, affirma Felipe. Elle a jumpé avec la bombe, voyant mon air perdu il précisa, elle a la capacité de se téléporter à souhait. Elle a dû partir dans un coin où elle serait certaine qu'il n'y aurait personne quand la bombe exploserait, dit-il d'un air sombre. »

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, commenta Godric d'un ton fataliste. »

Les minutes suivantes furent pénibles. ¼ d'heure passa, puis ½ heure et enfin une heure sans aucune nouvelles de Sookie. Les vampires étaient en mode veille et Quinn avait était congédié depuis longtemps. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, la tension était à son comble. A la fin de la deuxième heure, un bruit dans la chambre nous alerta. Nous courûmes vers la chambre pour découvrir Sookie en piteux état et qui luttait pour rester debout. Sa chemise était maculée de sang séché et on pouvait apercevoir des grains de sable parmi ses cheveux. Voyant sa faiblesse je la pris dans mes bras dans lesquels elle se laissa aller. Elle était extenuée. Felipe parti chercher un gant humide pour nettoyer son visage pendant que je l'asseyais sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je refis sa queue de cheval en écartant ses cheveux collés par le sang et Godric lui apporta un gobelet gigantesque de glace pillée saveur sang synthétique. Une fois son visage nettoyé et sa boisson bien entamée elle débuta les explications.

« Quinn a dû vous prévenir pour la bombe, cette affirmation fut suivi d'hochements de tête. Et bien j'avoue que sur ce coup-là j'ai vraiment pas assuré, grimaça-t-elle, mais je me voyais mal supportais les recommandations et les appels au calme du changeling alors qu'il paniquait plus que moi. Donc j'ai jumpé avec la bombe. »

« Où ?demanda seulement Felipe. »

« Au Sahara, répondit-elle simplement comme si c'était banal. »

« Mais il fait jour à cette heure-ci là-bas, m'écriais-je ahuri. »

« En effet, mais je peux sortir de jour, cadeau du patrimoine génétique, expliqua t-elle, Felipe lui fit un signe l'invitant à poursuivre son récit. Oui, donc, une fois arrivée là-bas j'ai posé la bombe avec beaucoup de précaution mais le sable n'était pas aussi stable que je le pensais, je croyais avoir le temps de parcourir plus de distance avant que le mécanisme ne se déclenche mais je me suis trompée. Le souffle de l'explosion m'a envoyé quelques mètres plus loin et j'ai perdu connaissance. Je suis revenue dès que je suis parvenue à jumper à nouveau. »

« Un membre de la confrérie du soleil ?s'interrogea Godric. »

« Non je ne pense pas. Ils auraient fait en sorte que tout le bâtiment s'effondre pour provoquer plus de morts, argumenta Sookie, ils l'auraient posée au sous-sol je pense, ça aurait suffisamment fragilisé la structure de l'hôtel pour que tout tombe. »

« Hum, tu a sûrement raison, répondit Godric. Il faudra quand même surveiller ça de près. »

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, lâcha Felipe en l'enlaçant. »

« Ne nous refait plus jamais ça, poursuivit Godric en la prenant à son tour dans les bras quand Felipe l'eut relâchée. »

« Tu aurais dû laisser le changeling avec la bombe, ça aurait pas était une grande perte, lui reprochais-je en la prenant dans une étreinte de fer. »

Elle rit gaiment puis s'excusa pour aller prendre une douche. Toujours absorbé par la vision de ma Sookie vivante je ne remarquai pas l'échange silencieux en cours entre Felipe et Godric.

« J'ai jamais vu ça, s'exclama Godric joyeusement. J'étais au courant pour la légende sur les vampires qui ont des âmes-sœur mais j'en avais jamais croisé, je commençais même à croire que c'était des bêtises. »

« Ca donne de l'espoir, soupira Felipe. Peut-être que chacun de nous a une personne qui lui est destinée, peut-être que nous ne sommes pas des damnés condamnés à la solitude éternelle. Une fois qu'ils seront officiellement un couple on devrait montrer à tous les vampires que cette légende est bien vraie. Ils seront un symbole d'espoir et d'amour pour notre communauté, et qui sait, peut-être que les vampires feront des efforts en sachant que tout n'est pas perdu, supposa-t-il. »

Je réagis enfin mais ne demanda pas d'explications sur leurs discutions. Ils changèrent bien vite de sujet et nous rîmes jovialement en attendant le retour de Sookie. Elle revînt quelques minutes après, vêtue d'un short en jean et d'un débardeur blanc. Elle séchait ses cheveux encore emmêlés tout en marchant vers le salon. Nous fûmes rapidement à ses côtés et elle nous exposa triomphalement sa trouvaille. Il s'agissait de la première saison de _Buffy contre les vampires_ en dvd.

« Vous êtes partant pour une soirée dvd les garçons ? nous questionna-t-elle avec un sourire rieur. »

« Je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde, raillais-je en me saisissant du coffret pour lire le résumé. »

« Je dis pas non, ria Godric. »

« Comme si on pouvait refuser ça, enchaîna Felipe en souriant. »

« Parfait donc je vous laisse installer tout, nous lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. »

C'est ce que nous fîmes : Godric n'étant pas amateur de la nouvelle technologie, il s'occupa de moduler différemment le salon en déplaçant les canapés avec Felipe pendant que je démarrais le dvd. Sookie revînt avec un plateau chargé de provisions en sang synthétique dans les mains. Elle débuta la distribution.

« Royal Blood pour Godric et Felipe, énonça-t-elle tout en leurs donnant. Et glace au sang synthétique pour Eric et moi. Ca te va ?me demanda-t-elle en me montrant le grand pot de glace que nous allions partager. »

« C'est impeccable, souris-je. »

« Bon, tout est prêt pour la soirée dvd, dit-elle tout en me donnant ma cuillère. »

Je m'assis sur un canapé en l'entraînant sur mes genoux au passage puis démarra le premier épisode. Je me saisis de la brosse et commença à démêler ses magnifiques cheveux avec douceur. Elle ne protesta pas et se reposa plus confortablement sur moi tout en appréciant le dvd. Par moment elle prenait un morceau de glace dans le pot et me le faisait manger comme une mère l'eu fait pour son enfant, ça avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

Une fois ses cheveux entièrement peignés, la situation dégénéra vite. Comme j'imitais Sookie en lui donnant moi-même la glace, les bêtises commencèrent. Elle démarra les hostilités en barbouillant ''accidentellement'' mon nez de glace. Puis je maculais ''accidentellement'' sa joue de glace. Je la léchai pour l'en nettoyer ce qui lui provoqua un grand éclat de rire. Les ''accidents'' se multiplièrent ainsi que les éclats de rire et je fus très vite inconscient de la présence des deux autres vampires dans le salon.

Alors que j'étais allongé au-dessus d'elle sur le canapé un toussotement nous rappela à l'ordre. Sookie interrompis l'imitation des peintures de guerre qu'elle faisait sur mon visage et se redressa à ma suite.

« Vous pouvez nous rappeler ce qu'on regarde, demanda Felipe. »

Sookie se retourna vers l'écran mais Felipe avait éteins ce dernier et la boite n'était pas dans notre champs de vision. Toujours concentrés sur notre mémoire, nous ne vîmes pas Godric apparaître en face de nous avec un appareil photo et ne remarquâmes sa présence qu'après avoir entendu le bruit spécifique à la prise d'une photo. A voir sa tête, la photo devait être comique. Felipe manqua de s'écrouler de rire quand il le rejoignit pour voir le résultat sur l'écran numérique de l'appareil.

« Tu peux être sûr que je vais la garder celle-là Eric ! pouffa Godric. Je crois même que je vais l'encadrer. J'en mettrait un tirage dans chaque pièce de chez moi et j'en commanderais une en taille poster pour ma chambre. »

« C'est si terrible que ça ?questionna Sookie. »

« Je te laisse en juger par toi-même, lui dit-il en lui tendant ce maudit appareil. »

« Tu m'en fera imprimer une ?demanda Sookie en souriant après avoir brièvement observer le cliché. »

« Promis, j'imagine que tu en voudras un exemplaire aussi Felipe, anticipa-t-il. »

« Oui, j'admets que ça me plairait bien, sourit-il. »

Sookie se blottit contre mon torse et me montra la photo, je me résignai donc à la regarder. Je surpris de voir que ce n'était pas la seule que Godric avait prise. Les clichés nous montrer aux moments les plus complices que nous venions d'échanger. On nous y voyait allongés sur le canapé en peignant sur le corps de l'autre avec de la glace puis en la léchant, le dernier nous représentait assis dans une posture trop sage pour s'accorder aux multiples traces de glaces que nous arborions. Sookie en avait dans le cou, sur la mâchoire et sur le nez, quand à moi, j'avais les peintures de guerre et des traces de sang sur le haut de mon torse découvert par mon débardeur.

« Je crois que je vais pouvoir en faire un tirage pour Eric, compléta Godric en apercevant mon sourire. »

« Je confirme, lui dis-je. »

« Bien, maintenant filez vous débarbouillez et restez calme, nous ordonna Felipe d'un ton faussement sévère. »

Nous obéîmes et nous dirigeâmes ensembles vers la salle de bain. Lorsque Sookie sortie deux gants et les humidifia, je la coupai dans son élan et m'en saisit.

« Laisse-moi faire, lui proposais-je en l'asseyant sur le rebord du lavabo et en me plaçant devant elle. »

Je m'appliquai alors à enlever toutes les traces de sang tout en caressant les délicieuses courbes de son visage. Sa peau était si douce que je ne pus m'empêcher de lécher sa mâchoire pour en enlever les traces.

« Arrêtes !rit-elle. On va encore se faire gronder, dit-elle amusée. »

Je me concentrais et finis mon travail. Elle s'arma alors d'un gant propre et s'appliqua à son tour à nettoyer méticuleusement mon visage. J'étais totalement subjugué par sa beauté mais quand elle prenait cet air concentré j'avais encore plus de mal à me retenir de l'embrasser. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcher ? D'un côté nous nous connaissions depuis peu, c'est vrai, mais nous partagions déjà tant de choses et notre complicité était très forte. Peut-être avais-je peur d'un rejet de sa part, je n'y aurais pas survécu. D'un autre côté elle attendait peut-être que je fasse le premier pas. De plus la fin du sommet approchait et il nous faudrait longtemps avant de pouvoir nous fréquenter aussi librement que maintenant. Devenir un couple serait plus simple pour ma position vis-à-vis de la reine. Ainsi je pourrais rejoindre le royaume de Felipe et donc vivre avec elle sans interruptions.

Sookie avait passait ses bras autour de mon cou. Mes bras enserrer ses hanches et nous nous fixions tout deux en menant nos propres réflexions. J'amorçais un mouvement pour atteindre ses lèvres lorsque la voix de Felipe nous parvînt depuis le salon :

« Vous vous êtes perdus ? »

« On arrive, répondit Sookie en sautant agilement de son perchoir. »

Elle se saisit de ma main et m'entraîna vers le salon. Godric et Felipe nous y attendais.

« Ben quoi ?questionna Sookie avec une innocence parfaite. On n'a pas fait de bêtises et on a obéis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?puis en remarquant l'absence de son pot de glace, et où est passé ma glace ? »

« Tout d'abord, débuta Felipe, ça fait plus de 10 minutes qu'on vous attend, et pour répondre à ta question, la glace est rangée pour vous éviter d'autres ''accidents''. »

« Bien alors on peut remettre le dvd, dit Sookie en s'approchant du canapé. »

Elle m'y poussa sans ménagement mais je l'entraînais dans ma chute. S'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva au dessus de moi, allongée sur mon corps son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du mien. Sookie réajusta sa position pour blottir son visage contre mon torse et nous passâmes le reste de la soirée ainsi avant de regagner nos cercueils.


	9. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

La première chose que je vis à mon réveil fut le regard rieur de Sookie qui m'observait ''dormir''. « Allez debout marmotte, me lança-t-elle avant de s'appuyer avec une force inutile sur mon torse pour sortir du cercueil. »

Je soupirais puis la rejoint à la cuisine. Felipe et Godric nous y attendaient déjà. Après quelques minutes de conversation banales quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Laisse j'y vais, dit Godric en voyant Sookie s'y rendre. »

« Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, grogna Sookie. »

« Non mais c'est le minimum de galanterie, se justifia Godric. »

Pour seul réponse Sookie soupira lourdement et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je l'attirais à moi et elle se blottit contre mon torse.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, s'excusa Pam avec politesse. Je cherche mon maître sur ordre de ma reine et je crois savoir qu'il est ici. »

« Entre je t'en pris, lui répondit Godric avec entrain. Il vient à peine de se lever. »

Pam entra dans la cuisine et s'inclina devant moi avant de saluer Sookie et Felipe.

« La reine vous demande auprès d'elle maître, m'annonça Pam. »

Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller, à voir le sourire moqueur de Sookie ça devait se voir sur mon visage.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viendrais avec toi et te tiendrais la main, railla Sookie. Je te protégerais, promis, compléta-t-elle avant d'exploser de rire avec le reste de l'assemblée. »

« Il vaut mieux que vous commenciez à vous préparer dans ce cas, nous avertis Godric une fois qu'il fut calmé. »

« Tu as sûrement raison, approuva Sookie. Il serait fâcheux de contrarier la reine. Viens avec moi, m'ordonna-t-elle avant de m'emmener à sa suite dans la chambre. »

Elle regarda l'ensemble de mes vêtements et me tendis un smoking blanc et une chemise bleue pale. Sookie prit rapidement quelques affaires dans sa valise et fila se changer dans la salle de bain pendant que je faisais de même dans la chambre. Je réajustais le haut de mon smoking lorsqu'elle revînt.

Sookie avait enfilé une robe du même bleu que la mienne. Elle n'avait pas de brettelles et n'était serrée qu'au niveau de la poitrine sans pour autant être vulgaire. Elle s'était chaussée de talons hauts blancs et s'était très légèrement maquillée. La partie haute de ses cheveux était retenue par une pince blanche qui laissait s'échappait les deux magnifiques boucles qui encadraient son visage. Sookie avait pris soin de mettre des accessoires, eux aussi blancs, tels qu'un bracelet, une bague et des boucles d'oreilles. Il ne s'agissait pas de paraître négligé devant une reine.

Elle arriva rapidement à mes côtés avec un peigne et tira soigneusement mes cheveux en arrière avant de me faire une raie sur le côté. S'apercevant que je la détaillé elle sourit.

« Le résultat te plaît ? Je ne te fais pas trop honte ?railla-t-elle. »

« Tu es absolument sublime, et je vois pas vraiment comment tu pourrait me faire honte, répondis-je »

« Nous sommes donc prêts à partir alors, décida-t-elle après un dernier regard sur moi. »

Après avoir essuyé quelques réflexions moqueuses de la part de Godric et de Felipe, nous partîmes en compagnie de Pam dans la direction de la suite de la reine Sookie à mon bras.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-elle demandé ?questionnais-je Pam. »

« Elle souhaite avoir un rapport détaillé sur les évènements de la semaine, soupira-t-elle cette fois-ci totalement relâchée et avec son attitude habituelle. Au faite j'adore ta robe, s'exclama-t-elle gaîment en sautant au bras de Sookie pour mieux l'examiner. Où tu l'as acheté ? »

Sookie rit devant son enthousiasme puis répondit :

« C'est une boutique Londonienne absolument géniale. Je t'y emmènerais si tu veux, proposa-t-elle. Ils y font de pures merveilles. »

« Tu me laissera y aller ?me questionna-t-elle avec ses yeux de chiens battus. »

« Tu peux plus nier le coup des yeux de chiens battus, railla Sookie. Même ta fille s'y met. Et pour ce qui est de la durée du voyage Pam, ça ne prendra qu'une nuit. »

Puis Sookie lui expliqua le principe du jump. Pam fut fascinée par ses capacités et planifia tout un tas de sorties dans les capitales de la mode.

Malheureusement, nous fûmes vite arrivés à la suite de Sophie-Anne. Le garde nous laissa entrer sans faire de difficultés. André nous attendait à l'entrée et, n'ayant pas vu Sookie qui était encore derrière moi, il nous lança sèchement :

« Vous avez fait attendre la reine. »

« C'est de ma faute, plaida Sookie de sa douce voix et lui faisant ainsi remarquer sa présence. »

Elle revînt s'accrocher à mon bras avant de poursuivre avec une gentillesse feinte :

« J'ai retardé votre sheriff en lui demandant de m'attendre pour que je puisse l'accompagner voir la reine. Et, vous savez, une femme est toujours très longue à se préparer, c'est bien connu, nous disculpa-t-elle. C'est entièrement de ma faute s'il est arrivé en retard, permettez-moi de m'en excuser auprès de vous et de votre reine. »

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut il se radoucit immédiatement et afficha un air chaleureux. On aurait cru voir un commerçant tentant de vendre sa camelote.

« Oh dans ce cas vous êtes totalement excusé, me dit-il en souriant à Sookie. Votre compagnie nous est très agréable, la complimenta-t-il. Et permettez-moi de vous dire à quel point vous est resplendissante ce soir. »

Si j'avais eu un pieu à cet instant je l'aurais planté dans la poitrine d'André tant la jalousie m'étreignait. Sookie ne paraissait pas beaucoup l'apprécier non plus mais fit l'effort de ne rien laisser paraître et de poursuivre la discussion dans les règles de la bienséance.

« Vous exagérez flatteur, éluda-t-elle avec modestie. »

« J'imagine qu'il est inutile de faire attendre la reine plus longtemps, coupa Pam. »

« En effet, je vais la prévenir de votre arrivée, annonça-t-il avant de partir en direction des chambres. »

Je me retins de soupirer lourdement et tourna mon regard vers Sookie. Elle m'observait aussi et me fis un sourire encourageant en exerçant une pression légèrement plus forte sur mon avant-bras. J'eu tout juste le temps de lui rendre son sourire avant que Sophie-Anne entre dans la pièce.

« Sookie !s'exclama joyeusement cette dernière. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus eût l'occasion de te parler. J'espère que tu te porte mieux depuis ton agression, s'inquiéta-t-elle avec sincérité. »

« Je vais mieux je te remercie, je suis consciente d'avoir eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup-là, admis Sookie. »

« Oh, ma pauvre Sookie, dit-elle en l'étreignant fermement en l'arrachant par la même occasion de mes bras, Sookie lui rendit son étreinte avec moins d'entrain qu'elle. »

« Je ne suis pas à plaindre, lui assura Sookie avec modestie une fois libérée de sa prise. »

« J'aimerais tellement que tous mes sujets fasse preuve d'autant de courage et de loyauté que toi, soupira-t-elle. Seuls les vieux vampires ont encore un minimum de valeurs de nos jours, les jeunes font ce qui est le mieux pour leurs comtes en banque, poursuit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« C'est une question d'éducation, argumenta Sookie. Pour nous la seul valeur qui comptait c'était la valeur du guerrier en notre temps, maintenant tout ce qui importe c'est l'argent, soupira-t-elle. »

« Cela nous emmène donc à la question que je voulais te poser, dit-elle avant de marquer un pause. Je souhaite que tu rejoignes mes rangs. Evidemment tu auras un excellent statut social, je pensais te faire mon bras droit, poursuivit-elle comme si Sookie avait déjà accepté. »

« Ecoutes Sophie-Anne, hésita Sookie visiblement prise de court. Je suis vraiment flattée par ton offre mais je me suis engagée auprès de Felipe il y a bien des siècles et tu me connais bien, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me rattacher à un clan auparavant. Je n'ai pas pris cet engagement à la légère et j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Felipe. Ne vas pas croire que je n'en ai pas pour toi, mais tu comprendras aisément qu'avec les valeurs qu'on m'a inculqué, il est tout à fait impensable de changer ainsi de camp, dit-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. »

Je regrettais amèrement d'avoir accepté qu'elle m'accompagne et la suite ne fit qu'approfondir ce sentiment.

« Je suis sûr que Felipe comprendras, assura la reine en éludant le problème d'un geste de la main. Tu seras très heureuse avec nous, lui assura-t-elle. Et je te laisserais t'occuper du secteur que tu souhaiteras, poursuivit-elle en lançant un regard vers moi pour appuyer son argument. »

Quel idiot je faisais ! Felipe ne me le pardonnerais quand il apprendrait que Sophie-Anne avait fait pression sur Sookie pour qu'elle rejoigne son camp en m'utilisant pour la convaincre, et que moi, en parfait imbécile, je n'avais même pas vu le coup arriver.

« Je t'assures que c'est inutile Sophie, affirma Sookie. Ma vie me convient très bien comme elle est. Je peux me défaire de mes fonctions quand je le souhaite et Felipe me laisse faire les tâches les plus distrayante, sourit Sookie. »

« Tu pourras te battre dans nos rangs aussi, tu sais, tenta Sophie-Anne. »

« La vie n'est pas qu'une question de combat Sophie, soupira Sookie avec mélancolie. Ce serait si simple si c'était le cas. J'ai appris avec le temps que le devoir devance tout. »

« Tu as une dette envers l'un des notre, lui rappela Sophie-Anne. »

« Felipe s'est acquitter de cette dette, intervins-je. »

« Je n'ai pas été mise au courant de cela, me reprocha la reine. »

« C'est normal puisque ça vient de se faire, plaida Sookie. »

« Et quel dédommagement t'offre-t-il pour avoir sauvé la vie de Sookie ?questionna le raine. »

« Eric avait un problème avec un membre de notre communauté qui aurait pu s'avérer dangereux pour la tienne. Nous n'étions pas au courant de cela et quand Felipe a appris quels complots il orchestrait afin de faire tomber tous les rois et reines, il lui a offert de payer l'amende que causera sa mort vu son grand âge, inventa Sookie. Et bien sûr, le privilège du combat me revient, sourit-elle en feintant l'excitation. »

« Hum, fit Sophie-Anne contrariée. J'imagine que c'est un choix judicieux. »

« C'en est un, déclara Sookie avec conviction. Cet élément présentait un réel danger pour notre société. »

« Mais tu sais…, commença la reine. »

« N'insistes pas, la coupa gentiment mais fermement Sookie. Ma place est aux côtés de Felipe. Sans compter la vaste campagne de réhabilitation des vampires dans la société humaine que je viens de lancer. »

Etant à court d'arguments, Sophie-Anne se tut, néanmoins contrariée. Sookie lui sourit. D'un geste de la main la reine nous invita à la suivre dans le salon où nous primes place sur un canapé.

« Saches tout de même que la proposition reste valable, insista Sophie-Anne. »

« J'en prends note, sourit Sookie. S'il me prend l'envie de changer de camp tu seras la première au courant. »

Ce demi-mensonge – car elle ne changerait pas de camp, question d'honneur- ne fut pas perçu par la reine, qui se réjouit de cette nouvelle. Ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur elle enchaîna gaîment :

« Je t'offre un verre de sang ?proposa-t-elle. Il faut que tu en goûte un ! Un pur délice ! On n'a jamais connu si douce ambroisie ! »

« Tu es adorable Sophie, mais je ne consomme plus de sang humain, déclina poliment Sookie. Je me contente du sang synthétique depuis qu'ils l'ont mis sur le marché. »

La reine en fut choquée, mais visiblement elle connaissait Sookie depuis longtemps et ne s'en formalisa donc pas.

« Et toi Eric ? Je te sers un verre ? Vu ton âge tu dois être un fin connaisseur, déduit la reine. »

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de contrarier une seconde fois la reine mais en même temps l'opinion que Sookie avait de moi m'importait énormément et je ne pouvais donc pas accepter son offre. Sookie vit ma gène et avant que la reine s'en aperçoive à son tour elle me sorti d'embarras :

« Ah non c'est hors de question, s'exclama-t-elle vivement à la surprise de son amie. Eric est mon cobaye. Bon d'accord c'est pas comme s'il l'avait choisi, disons que c'est plutôt un volontaire désigné mais il reste mon cobaye jusqu'à la fin de l'expérience. »

« Une expérience ? Sur un de mes sujets ?s'étonna Sophie-Anne. »

« Parfaitement. Il doit rester au sang synthétique pour prouver à Felipe, et accessoirement à Godric, qu'un vampire normalement constitué peut se satisfaire de sang synthétique. Ils pensent que j'ai tord mais que ça n'as aucune incidence sur mon organisme parce que je ne suis pas totalement vampire et disent que mes ''excentricités'' ne sont pas digestes, argumenta-t-elle en mimant les guillemets. Eric me sert à leurs prouver qu'ils ont tord. »

La reine éclata de rire devant l'exposé de son amie. Le ton léger et insouciant de Sookie avait brillamment détendu l'atmosphère et la complicité régnait entre les deux femmes.

Je me demandais comment Sookie faisait pour supporter des vampires aux tempéraments semblables à celui de Sophie-Anne, maintenant je comprenais qu'il lui suffisait d'être naturelle pour être appréciée de l'ensemble des vampires. Peu de vampires résistaient à son charme inné et à son charisme. Ajouté à cela son sourire et son intelligence, c'était officiel, j'étais raide dingue de cette femme et mon seul but serait désormais de la gardait éternellement à mes côtés.

« Tu n'as pas changé ma Sookie, sourit Sophie-Anne. »

André apparut dans la pièce et s'inclina devant la reine.

« Votre majesté le roi du Minnesota est là et vous demande une audience, lui annonça-t-il. »

La reine ne chercha même pas à freiner le lourd soupir qui lui échappa. Elle fusilla André du regard, le rendant presque coupable d'avoir interrompu cet instant.

« Bien dis-lui d'attendre, le congédia-t-elle. Quant à toi Sookie, j'attends de tes nouvelles au plus vite, et je compte sur toi pour venir me rendre visite. Et toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi après l'avoir prise dans ses bras et relâchée, tu as intérêts à faire très attention à sa sécurité. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, me questionna-t-elle durement. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être si dure avec lui Sophie, me coupa Sookie. Eric fait très attention à moi, il est allé jusqu'à affronter ma fureur en m'interdisant d'aller m'entraîner, et pourtant il est encore en vie, un véritable exploit, railla Sookie. Je crois que Felipe envisage de le garder pour avoir toujours quelqu'un qui veille sur moi, finit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

« Ce serait bien son genre, en même temps il a bien raison, tu as le don pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles, se moqua gentiment la reine. Bon filez, et faîtes bien attention à vous mes chéris ! »

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la sortie et atteignîmes la sortie où nous lâchâmes tout trois un soupir parfaitement synchronisé. Pam partie rejoindre sa conquête pendant que nous déambulions dans les couloirs pour rentrer à la suite. Sookie semblait s'absorber dans de profondes réflexions et je posai délicatement ma main sur le bas de son dos. A mon contact elle se raidit et eu un hoquet de surprise avant de s'immobiliser parfaitement et de fermer ses yeux.


	10. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Avais-je fait quelque chose de déplacé ? Souffrait-elle d'un quelconque mal ? Je n'en savais rien, toujours est-il qu'elle ne réagissait pas à mes appels. Ses yeux dansaient à une vitesse incroyable sous ses paupières. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement et son corps se décrispa d'un coup donnant l'impression qu'elle venait de recevoir un choc électrique et se serait effondré si je ne l'avais pas rattrapée. Je la pris dans mes bras et commença à la transporter en vitesse à la suite. La panique m'étreignait douloureusement. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais elle ne semblait pas voir. Ses pupilles s'étaient colorées en gris argenté. Ses lèvres bougeaient, formant des mots inaudibles. Elle parvînt enfin à prononcer une phrase que je pouvais entendre.

« Evacuer hôtel…, bombe…, soleil…, murmura-t-elle péniblement. »

« Qu'es-ce que tu dis ma puce, l'encourageais-je. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il vont faire exploser l'immeuble, souffla-t-elle une fois arrivés aux portes de la suite. »

J'y entrai vivement et déposa Sookie sur un canapé du salon où Godric et Felipe nous rejoignîmes. Felipe semblait habitué et parti lui cherché une ration de sang. Godric était absolument subjugué et ses yeux brillaient d'une curiosité mal retenue. Une fois qu'elle eu bu son verre de sang elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et Felipe en profita pour m'expliquer la situation.

« Il lui arrive d'avoir des flashes, des successions d'images ou de sensations, parfois même un enchaînement très précis qui la préviennent d'événements à venir. En général c'est de mauvaise augure, mais bon je me trompe peut-être, supposa-t-il. »

« J'en doute elle m'a parlé d'une bombe, contrais-je. »

« Il n'y en a pas qu'une, intervint Sookie en attirant toute l'attention de son auditoire. Il y en a une par suite royale, dissimulée dans un bagage ''oublié''. C'est un coup de la confrérie du Soleil, ils les feront exploser en plein jour, il nous faut évacuer dans la plus grande discrétion tous les vampires. »

« Comment on peut faire ça ? Un mouvement de foule pareil va attirer l'attention des membres de la confrérie du soleil qui nous surveillent, réfléchit Godric à voix haute. »

« Pas forcément, il suffit de les téléporter tous aux palais, proposa Sookie. »

« Hors de question, s'insurgea Felipe. Tu n'es pas en état de faire ça ! »

« Matthew m'aidera, en faisant moitié-moitié c'est amplement réalisable. Les membres de cette secte n'y verront rien puisque nous ne passerons pas par le hall d'entrée, conjectura-t-elle. »

« Je suis réticent à ce projet, tu es trop faible tu viens d'avoir cette prémonition et tu pourrais te fatiguer avec tout les efforts que ça va te demander. Tu resteras peut-être bloquée ici par manque d'énergie et quand l'immeuble s'effondrera tu seras toujours ici, c'est une mauvaise idée, conclus-je. »

« Avec de bonnes provisions de sang c'est parfaitement faisable, s'entêta-t-elle. Va chercher ta fille, qu'elle soit une des premières à être à l'abri. Et ne conteste pas, me coupa-t-elle en me voyant prêt à contester. »

En voyant les visages graves de Godric et Felipe je pris mesure de la situation.

« Je vais chercher Matthew, déclara Godric avant de s'engager dans les couloirs. »

« Je vais te chercher du sang, enchaîna Felipe. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et embrassa ses cheveux avant de partir chercher Pam. Je courus dans les couloirs, désireux de retrouver Sookie au plus vite. Je me trouva rapidement à la suite de ma fille, à qui j'expliqua la situation sur le chemin du retour.

Quand je fus de retour dans la chambre, Sookie avait abandonné sa robe pour un short en jean et un débardeur et avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée et haute. Elle s'était chaussée de basket. Elle affichait une mine déterminée et concentrée. Quand Sookie vit Pam elle lui sourit et lui prit les mains.

« Tu risques d'être un peu désorientée comme c'est la première fois mais ça passera vit, la rassura-t-elle. »

« J'ai confiance, assena Pam avec conviction. »

« A tout à l'heure Pam, sourit Sookie. »

Puis sans avertissement Pam disparut sous mes yeux éberlués.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas elle est atterrie dans une chambre d'invité entièrement hermétique à la lumière, me dit Sookie. »

« Merci, lui soufflais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. »

« Tu sembles convaincu qu'on va tous y laisser nos peaux, railla Sookie. »

« La situation est tout de même assez grave, tempérais-je. »

« Il n'y aura pas de morts Eric, me sermonna-t-elle. Fais-moi confiance, poursuivit-elle en resserrant son étreinte. »

Matthew débarqua dans la chambre et ils se partagèrent les chambres à faire avant le levé du soleil.

« Bon, ne t'inquiètes pas je serais vite de retour, me rassura-t-elle en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Je vais t'envoyer dans la chambre où est Pam, il devrait faire nuit à présent. »

« Fais attention à toi, soufflais-je en caressant ses cheveux dorés. »

« Toujours, rit-elle. Désolée d'avance pour l'atterrissage, sourit-elle. »

Avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre ses mots, je me sentis bizarre et tout à coup les reliefs d'une chambre se dessinèrent devant mes yeux. Une petite distance me séparait du sol et je manquai de m'effondrer terre. Je me soutins au mûr le plus proche pour éviter de tomber, les contours de la chambre dansaient sous mes yeux. Je retrouvais vite mes repères et distingua Pam un peu plus loin. Nous n'échangeâmes qu'un regard mais il fût suffisant à attester de la peur palpable que nous éprouvions.

Quelques minutes après, des vampires apparurent en masse au palais. Parmi eux se trouvaient Godric et Felipe. Certains des vampires qui arrivaient hurlaient dans le vide leurs désaccords. Visiblement Matthew n'avait pas choisi la voix de la diplomatie. Il nous fallut leurs expliquer l'urgence de la situation et leurs trouver une chambre. Beaucoup de personnes furent évacuer de la sorte avant qu'un premier vampire arrive maculé de poussière et de sang en nous annonçant que la première bombe avait explosé et que les autres étaient en train de le faire.

La tension monta encore d'un cran et je me mis à parcourir le grand salon de long en large en faisant les cents pas. Les rescapés se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux et leurs nouvelles sur la situation étaient de plus en plus mauvaises. Quand tous furent arrivés, un grand silence s'empara du palais. Tous les vampires retenaient leurs souffles en attendant l'arrivée de Sookie et Matthew.

Ce fut Matthew qui arriva le premier. Il était blessé à la jambe gauche et avait même beaucoup de mal à rester debout. Il parcouru rapidement les personnes présentes dans la salle du regard puis demanda avec une anxiété palpable :

« Sookie n'est pas ici ? Elle n'est pas encore rentrée ? Vous n'avez pas eu de ses nouvelles ? »

« Tu ne sais pas où elle est ?l'interrogea Godric effrayé par cette perspective. »

« Non. Merde. Je croyais qu'elle était ici. Toutes les bombes ont explosées. L'hôtel n'est plus qu'un tas de débris, bordel pourvu qu'elle soit encore vivante, pria-t-il en succombant presque à la crise de nerfs. »

Beaucoup de vampires avaient commencés à pleurer la mort de Sookie, parmi eux beaucoup de roi et de reines. Sophie-Anne était effondrée et sanglotais dans les bras d'André. Je refusais d'accepter ça. Il était impossible qu'elle soit morte. Les Dieux n'auraient pas étés assez cruels pour lui ôter son âme-sœur alors qu'il venait juste de la rencontrer.

« Laisses-moi repartir avec toi là-bas pour la chercher, demandais-je. »

« Impossible, assena-t-il en tenant de se reprendre. Le soleil s'est levé, je suis trop faible pour te protéger de la lumière. Il me faut la chercher seul. »

Sa déclaration fut suivi d'un lourd silence, puis, sans autres formes de procès, il jumpa rejoindre l'hôtel dans lequel le corps de sa sœur était ensevelis, qu'elle soit morte ou vivante.


	11. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Les heures passaient difficilement et toujours aucune nouvelle de Matthew et Sookie. Felipe était plongé dans un état végétatif ne répondant à personne et fixant le vide, debout, le visage empreint d'une profonde douleur qui ne faisait que s'accroître au fil du temps. Tous les vampires étaient réunis dans le salon en attendant leurs retours. Plus les heures coulaient, plus la tension et la peur montaient, et plus le nombre de vampires qui éclataient en sanglots bruyants augmentait. On se serait cru à une veillée funéraire. Godric passait dans les rangs pour leurs rappeler que rien n'était certain à l'heure actuelle. A défaut de ma peine, ma colère grandissait d'une façon exponentielle, me rendant hermétique à tout autre sentiment. Mon créateur le remarqua et me prit à part.

« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, m'ordonna-t-il. »

« Je pense à détruire tout sur mon passage, à briser la nuque de chaque membre de cette foutue confrérie du soleil, répondis-je en desserrant à peine la mâchoire. »

« Sookie ne serait pas fière de toi si elle t'entendait. N'oublie pas son idéal, tu l'as approuvé je te rappelle. Je pense qu'une fois qu'elle aura connaissance des propos que tu as tenus, elle, elle n'oubliera pas de te botter les fesses, dit-il en tentant vainement de sourire. »

« Parlons-en de ça, hurlais-je. Nous ne savons même pas si elle est encore en vie. »

« Aie confiance en elle. Elle t'a dit qu'elle reviendrait, non ? Elle n'a jamais manqué à une promesse, assena-t-il avec conviction. »

Ne pouvant plus retenir ma frustration, je frappais dans le mûr le plus proche, qui se brisa sous le choc. Je contemplais par la suite les dégâts que j'avais engendrés en serrant fortement la mâchoire. Godric se plaça à mes côtés et fit de même.

« Il n'y a pas de forêts à Vegas Eric, sortit Godric sans préavis. »

Il n'obtînt de moi qu'un faible reniflement à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Godric poursuivit le fil de ses réflexions :

« Comme je doute que Felipe apprécie que tu détruises sa région, nous allons procéder à l'ancienne. J'ai appliqué cette méthode avec Sookie et ça a très bien marché, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas sur toi aussi. »

Je le regardais avec curiosité. Il m'invita à le suivre et nous traversâmes le palais en direction de la salle d'armes.

« Enlèves ta chemise, m'intima-t-il en faisant de même. »

« Vraiment Godric, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais c'est no…, commençais-je »

« Obéis Eric, me coupa-t-il. Il est hors de question que tu provoques les mêmes dégâts que la dernière fois. »

J'obéis donc de mauvaise grâce. Dès que j'eu retiré ma chemise, je reçu un coup de poing à la mâchoire venant de Godric. Après m'être essuyé le sang qui coulait de ma plaie je lui lança :

« Alors c'est ça ta méthode ! Me frapper jusqu'à ce que je te supplie de t'arrêter et te promette de rester tranquille ! »

« Non, ria Godric. Nous allons faire un combat, à l'ancienne. Je laissais toujours à Sookie le temps de voir arriver l'attaque pour qu'elle puisse la parer, et puis on ne frappe pas une femme c'est bien connu, mais toi tu es un homme. Ne me dis pas que tu es une mauviette Eric Northman ! me provoqua-t-il. »

Cette phrase fut suivie d'une succession d'attaques et de parades dans une vitesse incroyable. Nous fûmes fatigués après 3 heures de combats intensifs et Godric déclara forfait. Il s'appuya dos contre un mûr et se laissa glisser au sol. Je l'imitais et nous restâmes quelques minutes côte à côte en silence.

« Je savais que ça marcherait, s'exclama Godric. Vous êtes si semblables qu'on croirait voir deux parts d'une même unité. C'est incroyable, et magnifique, soupira-t-il. J'espère trouver à mon tour la personne avec qui je pourrais partager ça un jour. »

« Je suis désolé Godric, je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre ainsi à toi, m'excusais-je. Tu es mon créateur et j'assumerais les pleines conséquences de mes actes, qu'elle que soit la punition que tu choisiras. »

« Pourquoi te punir de me rendre si fier ?s'étonna Godric. Ton aptitude au combat est décuplée par l'amour que tu ressens pour Sookie. J'ai vraiment pensé que tu allais m'arracher la tête Eric, rappelle moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, railla-t-il. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas, souris-je tristement. »

« Quelle ironie ! J'ai été ton professeur durant un millénaire, et maintenant c'est mon élève qui m'apprend de nouvelles choses sur la vie. Je pensais avoir tout vu, tout appris, et pourtant je ne suis qu'au commencement de mon existence, souffla-t-il. »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et y exerça une faible pression. Je dirigea mon regard vers lui et vis qu'il me souriait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle. Elle est vivante, dit-il avec conviction. »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?demandais-je avec réserve. »

« C'est une Stackhouse !me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Les Stackhouse ne se laissent pas abattre ainsi ! Ils ont des ressources insoupçonnables. Si en plus Matthew lui-même est parti à sa recherche, soit assuré qu'il la ramènera. »

Je méditais ses paroles et la pièce fut à nouveau plongée dans le silence. Godric se leva d'un geste souple et me lança ma chemise.

« Habilles-toi, m'ordonna-t-il en faisant de même. Nous allons retourner au salon, ainsi nous seront informer en cas de changements et on pourra peut-être éviter la crise de panique générale qui se prépare. N'oublies pas d'afficher une mine confiante et patiente. Les vampires se basent sur toi pour se rassurer puisque tu as été son plus proche ami durant le sommet et que Felipe n'est pas très ''opérationnel''. »

Nous fîmes le chemin dans le sens inverses et découvrîmes les vampires dans un état pathétique, tous sanglotant ou criant à l'injustice. Nous dûmes les clamer et nous leurs attribuâmes à tous une chambre pour rester durant la journée en leur promettant de les informer si Matthew et Sookie rentraient. Je me plongeais ensuite dans un état proche de celui de Felipe et attendis patiemment assis sur un fauteuil, les mains liées en un poing, en fixant l'endroit où était apparu Matthew tout à l'heure.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi. Lorsque je perdais espoirs il me suffisait de regarder Godric pour reprendre contenance : il affichait un air si confiant et si serein que l'idée même qu'elle soit morte paraissait ridicule. Plus de 6 heures s'étaient désormais écoulées depuis la dernière apparition de Matthew. Je fixais la pendule murale du regard en me disant que plus le temps passait, plus ses chances de s'amenuisaient.

Felipe n'était toujours pas sorti de sa stupeur et je commençais à me faire du souci pour lui. Je m'approchais de son corps semblable à une statue tant il restait immobile et lui assena un grand coup de poing. Ce geste fit rire Godric. Felipe s'effondra sur le sol sous l'impact et recracha le sang qui s'était accumulé au niveau de sa lèvre entaillée. Le choc parvînt à le sortir de son état végétatif.

« Mais t'es complètement malade, hurla-t-il. Qu'es-ce qui te prend ? »

« Felipe, ça fait 6 heures que tu fixes le vide sans réagir, expliquais-je. Viens t'assoir avec nous pour attendre leurs retours. »

Il obéit et vînt s'installer à côté de moi sur un fauteuil. Je remarquais alors que Felipe présentait une forte tendance à répéter les mêmes actions lorsqu'il était angoissé. Là, il regardait l'heure à sa montre, se frottait la nuque et tordait ses doigts avant de regarder à nouveau sa montre,…

« Je crois que je préférais quand tu ne réagissait pas, soupirais-je. »

« Tu n'es pas anxieux toi ?me lança-t-il sans me laisser le temps de répondre. C'est Sookie dont on parle ! C'est ma petite chérie, je veux qu'elle rentre à la maison, geignit-il. Et toi Godric, comment réussis tu à être si confiant dans de pareilles circonstances ? »

« C'est Sookie ! C'est une Stackhouse, une battante ! Elle s'en sortira, comme à chaque fois, affirma-t-il. »

« Tu devrais peut-être tester ta méthode de relaxation sur Felipe, proposais-je. »

« Il va appeler ses gardes et me fera mettre au cachot, sourit-il. »

La discussion s'arrêta là. ¼ d'heure, ½ heure puis une heure passèrent toujours sans aucun signe de vie de Sookie et Matthew. J'allais demander une autre séance de thérapie de relaxation à Godric lorsque le bruit d'un corps tombant à terre brisa le silence.


	12. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Il n'y avait pas un, mais deux corps allongés au sol. Ils étaient si étroitement enlacés qu'on ne distinguait que le corps du dessus. Il s'agissait de celui de Matthew qui haletait sous le coup de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Il relâcha les muscles de son corps avant de rouler sur le côté laissant ainsi plus d'air à la deuxième personne.

A mon grand soulagement, comme à celui de Godric et de Felipe, je constatais qu'il s'agissait bien de Sookie, et bien qu'elle fût maculée de sang coagulé et de poussière, je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver splendide. Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés puis blottit son corps frêle et fatigué contre mon torse. Je la berçais doucement, nos corps enlacés, assis au sol.

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur ma chérie, lui confiais-je en décollant ses mèches de cheveux plaquées contre son visage par le sang coagulé. »

« Eric, murmura-t-elle en soupirant d'aise. Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, soufflais-je près de son oreille. Je vais t'amener à la salle de bains pour te nettoyer un peu et je te laisserais dormir après, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. »

« Tu restes dormir avec moi ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. »

« Promis, souris-je. »

Pendant notre échange Godric s'était occupé de faire soigner Matthew, qui lui, avait perdu connaissance quelques secondes après son arrivée. Il nous rejoignit dans la salle de bains avec un grand gobelet de sang puis repartit après nous avoir dit que Felipe faisait le tour des chambres pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Je fus gêné de devoir déshabiller Sookie pour pouvoir la mettre dans un bain mais elle ne vit pas les choses de la même façon. Je lui fis couler un bain puis revînt à ses côtés.

« Tu veux bien m'aider à retirer ça, me dit-elle en tirant sur son débardeur, trop exténuée pour le faire elle-même. »

« Viens par là, lui demandais-je en l'attirant près de moi. »

Une fois déshabillée je l'aidais à monter dans la baignoire et lui donna un gant en prenant un second pour l'aider. Je m'appliquais alors à laver son dos méticuleusement en veillant à nettoyer ses plaies, puis ses doux cheveux. Nous eûmes rapidement terminés et j'attrapais une grande serviette blanche pour l'y enrouler à sa sortie de la baignoire, cachant ainsi à ma vue son corps parfait. Je séchais ses cheveux à l'aide d'une deuxième serviette pendant qu'elle se séchait le corps puis les peignais. Elle eut bien meilleure mine à présent mais peinait à rester éveillée.

Je lui enfilais ma chemise et elle passa un shorty noir avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Je ne pris pas le temps de l'observer et m'installais pour passer la journée, déjà bien entamée, dans les bras de mon aimée.

A mon réveil, je sentis un corps allongé sur le mien. Je compris vite qu'il s'agissait de celui de Sookie et lâchais un soupir de soulagement en repensant aux événements de la veille. J'ai manqué de perdre, je ne me rendais pas encore compte de l'importance qu'elle avait pour moi : Sookie était devenue un besoin vital et impérieux alors que je la connaissais depuis moins d'une semaine. Je me décalais légèrement pour pouvoir sortir et la laissais dormir, mais elle raffermit inconsciemment sa prise autour de mon cou en gémissant de désapprobation et me força à me rallonger. Je me mis à observer la pièce en attendant son réveil.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre aux mûrs blancs pourvus de décorations en rotin. Le lit était au niveau du sol et la tête de lit était rembourrée et le sol était fait d'un parquet clair. Sa chambre ressemblée : un style épuré tout en restant accueillante et attractive. Ce calme était reposant et je remarquais une enceinte qui laissait s'écouler de doux chants d'oiseaux. Sookie m'avait confié que parfois la vie au grand jour lui manquait et que Felipe avait donc tout fait pour trouve que ça vie y ressemblée tout de même : beaucoup des pièces que j'avais traversées possédaient de grandes fenêtres dont l'extérieur ressemblait à s'y tromper à un paysage en plein soleil. Felipe avait d'ailleurs fait installer des pièces dont elle seule se servait : une grande véranda exposée au soleil, une salle de musique, …

Je l'observais à nouveau. Elle semblait reprendre conscience. Sookie bâtit des paupières lentement et me sourit paresseusement lorsqu'elle m'aperçut. Je lui embrassais doucement le front.

« Bien dormi ?questionnais-je. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'être passé son un camion et d'avoir pris une grosse cuite pendant la même soirée, sourit-elle. Mais j'ai assez bien dormi, je l'admets. »

« Tu nous as fait très peur hier, la réprimandais-je. »

« Je me suis fait peur aussi, avoua-t-elle. »

« Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé hier ?demandais-je en lui caressant les cheveux. »

« Eric, je suis vraiment pas du matin, rit-elle. Et j'ai pas envie de me répéter alors tu sauras en même temps que tout le monde. »

Je fis mine de bouder et elle éclata de rire. Elle se leva mais tanga sur ses jambes et j'eu tout juste le temps de la rattraper.

« Ouf, c'est dur le matin, ironisa-t-elle. »

Puis je la remis debout et elle se libéra de mon emprise pour se rendre à son armoire. Elle y prit une robe blanche et se dirigea vers une petite penderie d'où elle sortie une chemise noire qu'elle me lança. Voyant mon air étonné elle m'expliqua :

« Ce sont les chemise de Matthew, soupira-t-elle exaspérée. Vous avez la même carrure, elle t'ira très bien, fini-t-elle avant de filer dans la salle de bain. »

Elle avait évidemment raison et j'attendis son retour. Sookie était une fois de plus éblouissante, sa robe épousait ses formes sans être provocatrice, elle ressemblait seulement à un ange. Elle se chaussa rapidement d'escarpins à talons blancs et se saisit de ma main pour partir dans le salon. Tous les vampires y étaient réunis et des exclamations joyeuses suivirent notre entrée.

Felipe et Godric étaient les plus proches et vinrent l'enlacer chacun à leurs tours.

« Va-t-on enfin pouvoir savoir comment tu t'es débrouillée pour rester introuvable si longtemps ?fit Felipe ne pouvant plus contenir sa curiosité. »

« C'est pas dur, j'étais dans un des étages inférieurs quand une bombe a explosé pas loin, le bâtiment a commencé à montrer des signes de fragilisation donc je suis partie au sous-sol, expliqua Sookie. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas simplement rentrer ?s'insurgea Sophie-Anne. »

« J'en étais incapable, la seule chose que je voulais c'était dormir. Le sous-sol était la meilleure option : certes je suis restée bloquée mais j'étais à l'abri en attendant Matthew, poursuivit Sookie. Finalement Matthew était trop faible et blessé pour nous transporter tout deux donc on a testé une nouvelle façon de jumper en combinant l'énergie qu'il nous restait. Pour un premier essai, je trouve que le résultat n'est pas mal. Matthew dors encore je suppose. »

« Oui, il doit se remettre de ses plaies, répondit Godric. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'en remettra vite. »

« Et toi, comment te sens-tu, questionna Sandy. »

« Je pourrais courir le marathon, plaisanta Sookie. »

« Il en est hors de question jeune fille, intervint Felipe. Tu restes ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Cette petite scène fit rire l'assemblée gaîment. J'entendais des soupirs de soulagement venir de nombreux vampires.

« Vous pouvez dès maintenant vous diriger vers la salle de bal pour qu'on puisse fêter ça tous ensemble, annonça Sandy. »

Les vampires obéirent sagement et Sandy se joint à notre quatuor pour sauter dans les bras de Sookie.

« Viens avec moi, je vais te passer une robe pour le bal, lui intima-t-elle. D'ailleurs viens toi aussi, me dit-elle en me pointant du doigt. Je vais te donner quelque chose de mieux à mettre. »

« Est-ce vraiment absolument nécessaire ?questionna Sookie en soupirant. »

« Evidemment ! s'exclama Sandy. »

Elle nous tira sans ménagements vers sa chambre, bien plus moderne, et se dirigea vers sa penderie immense. Elle me donna un smoking noir et une chemise rouge avant de se saisir d'une housse et d'attraper Sookie par le bras.

« Tu te changes ici et tu nous attends, m'intima-t-elle. On revient vite. »

Je remarquais la mine désespérée de Sookie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la salle de bain avec son amie. J'obéis et me changea pour échapper aux courroux de Sandy.

Ma patience fut grandement récompensée : Sookie était splendide. Vêtue d'une robe en soie rouge fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse et lui arrivant aux chevilles. Cette robe laissait entrevoir une poitrine généreuse et son dos était dépourvu de tissu jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, où la robe se resserrait autour de son abdomen en lui dessinant de délicieuses courbes. Elle était perchée sur de hauts escarpins à talons de couleur rouge. Son maquillage était assorti et des rubis pendaient à ses oreilles. Sandy avait laissé ses deux boucles encadrer son visage, mais avait tiré strictement le reste de ses cheveux et les avait attachés de sorte qu'ils descendent dans son dos en une magnifique cascade de boucles blondes.

En la voyant ainsi, on ne pourrait pas imaginer les événements de la veille. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui fis un baisemain.

« Je ne veux aucun commentaire, me coupa-t-elle avant que je n'ai eu le temps de la complimenter. »

« Pourtant tu mérites milles compliments, souris-je. »

Visiblement contrariée que je ne la soutienne pas, elle fit mine de bouder. Je m'apprêter à lui embrasser la joue lorsque Sandy s'interposa entre nous et nous sépara.

« Pas touche le viking !s'écria-t-elle. Tu vas abimer son maquillage. »

Devant mon air dépité Sookie me lança un regard triomphant.

« Bon partons rejoindre les autres, soupira Sookie. »


	13. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Le trajet me parût bien plus long qu'à l'allée puisque Sandy s'était mise entre nous. L'arrivée à la salle de bal me sembla être une libération. Peut-être que Sandy serait trop occupée ailleurs pour nous surveiller.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, elle resta fermement attachée au bras de Sookie. Cette dernière faisait vraiment le minimum en matière d'écoute et ne semblait pas passionné par le sujet en cours.

« Je vais voir Sophie, annonça Sookie. »

« Il faut que je lui parle aussi, inventais-je. Je t'accompagne. »

Sandy nous lança un coup d'œil indécis mais nous laissa nous éclipser. Sookie soupira puis vint s'accrocher à mon bras.

« La soirée va être longue, souffla-t-elle discrètement. »

« Avec un peu de chance on arrivera à tromper la vigilance de Sandy et on pourra filer, souris-je. »

« Tu ne connais pas Sandy, railla Sookie. Il n'y a pas plus tenace. »

Nous déambulions à travers la foule, feintant de chercher la reine lorsque Godric nous aborda.

«Sookie ! Je n'arrivais pas à te trouver. C'est à toi d'ouvrir le bal, tu es l'invitée d'honneur, lui annonça-t-il. »

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarre ! Invitée chez moi ?railla-t-elle en tentant d'échapper à la danse. »

« Tu m'as très bien compris, soupira-t-il. Ne cherches pas de prétexte, tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Désolé Eric mais c'est toi qui t'y colles cette fois-ci, sourit-elle. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de danser avec vous gente damoiselle, lui dis-je en exécutant une petite courbette théâtrale. »

« Vilain flatteur, rit-elle. »

« Si mademoiselle veut bien m'accorder une danse, continuais-je en lui tendant révérencieusement ma main. »

Elle rit puis y posa la sienne. Je la conduisis au milieu de la piste avec délicatesse.

« Je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention, me confia-t-elle. »

« Moi non plus, admis-je. Mais que ne ferais-je pas pour secourir une gente damoiselle en détresse, fis-je avec un sourire méchant. »

« Pour ta gouverne, viking, je ne suis absolument pas en détresse, se défendit-elle en feintant d'être outrée par mais propos. »

Le débat sur son statut aurait continué si les haut-parleurs n'avaient pas déverser les douces notes d'une valse lente. Je me mis rapidement en position et débuta les pas de danse. Je la fis tournoyer sur la piste sous le regard fasciné des vampires présents et devînt complètement oublieux du monde qui nous entouré, seulement concentré sur ma partenaire de danse sui deviendrait, enfin je l'espère, un jour ma partenaire dans la vie.

Des couples se joignirent à nous sur la piste de danse. Soudain, un humain fendit la foule et se plaça au milieu du parquet de danse. Etonnés, les vampires s'arrêtèrent de danser et l'observèrent avec curiosité. L'homme prit la parole :

« Excusez-moi, tout le monde. Si je pouvais avoir votre attention. Mon nom est Luke McDonald. Je suis membre de la confrérie du Soleil. »

« Qui a laissé entrer ce type ?souffla Sookie.

Je me décalais pour me placer devant Sookie et ainsi la protéger. Tous les vampires fixaient l'humain avec dégoût et mépris.

« Et j'ai un message pour vous tous, de la part du révérend Steve Newlin. »

Finit-il avant d'ouvrir son manteau sur une bombe armée d'argent et d'appuyer sur le détonateur.

Des hurlements de douleurs s'élevaient dans la salle de bal quelques minutes plus tôt. Le souffle de l'explosion m'avait envoyé à quelques mètres de ma place initiale. J'avais mal partout et sentis un corps frêle se tortiller doucement sous moi. Je me décalais pour laisser de l'air, bien qu'inutile, à Sookie et évalua les dégâts. Elle n'avait pas trop souffert de l'explosion à mon grand soulagement mais présentait quelques blessures superficielles et une profonde entaille à la jambe. Elle siffla de douleur lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever et je me redressais pour l'aider.

C'est là que je m'aperçu de l'étendu des dégâts sur mon propre corps. Il était criblé d'argent et une balle s'était logée sous mon cœur. Sookie eu un hoquet d'horreur lorsqu'elle me vit dans cet état. Je cru déceler dans ses yeux une brève étincelle de panique puis elle se reprit.

« Tu es vraiment dans un sal état Eric, constata-t-elle. Tu n'aurais pas dû te mettre en danger de la sorte pour me protéger. La balle qui est dans ta poitrine ne partira pas toute seule. Allonges-toi je vais te la retirer. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas utile, soufflais-je sans desserrer la mâchoire. »

« Obéis pour une fois, me réprimanda-t-elle. Elle ne sortira pas, et tu finiras empoisonné lorsque ton corps l'aura dissoute dans ton organisme.»

Elle me força à me rallonger en faisant attention à ne pas me blesser. Sookie me retira ma veste puis déboutonna ma chemise avec douceur. Je l'observais faire en me concentrant sur son visage pour éviter de penser à la douleur lancinante qui torturait mon corps.

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?demandais-je avec une certaine ironie dans la voix. »

« Je pensais à prendre un couteau pour te la retirer, commença-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. Mais je risquerais de te tuer pendant la manœuvre. Je crois que je vais simplement sucer ta plaie pour la faire sortir. »

Elle savait très bien que ça ne me rassurais pas plus que ça et me fis un sourire encourageant.

« Serres les dents et évites de te contracter, me conseilla-t-elle. »

Puis elle débuta sa tâche sanglante. Dans d'autres conditions, j'aurais trouvé érotique qu'elle suce ainsi mon sang, mais là j'avais tellement mal que je ne parvenais plus à penser à autre chose que la douleur. Enfin, elle retira ses lèvres de ma plaie et recracha la balle d'argent.

« Ca vas, m'enquis-je. »

« Je viens de te retirer une balle Eric, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question, me taquina-t-elle. »

« Les vampires ne supportes pas l'argent et tu viens d'en avoir un morceau dans le bouche alors j'estime être en droit de m'inquiéter, me justifiais-je. »

« Je suis insensible à l'argent. Et ma plaie se sera refermée d'ici 15 minutes, sourit-elle. Mais toi, comment te sens-tu ?me demanda-t-elle en caressant ma joue. »

« J'avoue que j'ai connu de meilleurs jours, admis-je. Mais être encore en ''vie'' et te savoir saine et sauve me suffit. »

Ma déclaration la fit sourire, d'un sourire triste néanmoins. Elle m'aida à me redresser, se plaça derrière moi et me cala dos contre sa poitrine avant de s'ouvrir la peau et de me présenter son poigné sanglant.

« Bois, m'intima-t-elle gentiment. »

« Il est hors de question que je boives ton sang Sookie !me récriais-je. Toi aussi tu es blessée et tu as besoin de force pour guérir. »

« Eric, soupira-t-elle. Tu as besoin de te nourrir et mon sang est le plus apte à te soigner rapidement. S'il-te-plait acceptes-le. Tu m'as offert ton sang en début de semaine, à présent laisses-moi te donner le mien Eric. »

J'avais toujours son poigné dans les mains mes ne buvais pas son sang. Sookie vaincu toutes mes réticences en me susurrant suavement à l'oreille :

« S'il-te-plait Eric, fais-le pour moi. »

Avec un soupir je fis descendre mes canines et les plongea délicatement dans son poignet dont la plaie s'était refermée. J'aspirais avec douceur le doux nectar qu'elle m'offrait et pu ressentir les premiers effets du lien du sang précaire que nous venions d'établir. J'espérais qu'un jour elle accepterait d'être ma liée de sang- possible seulement après plusieurs échanges de sang-, en d'autre termes ma femme.

Elle passa son bras libre autour de ma nuque pour rapprocher son corps du mien et reposa sa tête sur mon épaule en fermant les yeux. Je libérais une de mes mains pour saisir la sienne et me mis à la caresser tendrement. Je sentis le sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres contre la peau nue de mon cou. Une fois que je sentis son sang se propageait dans mon corps et commençait à œuvrer sur mes plaies, je retirais mes crocs de sa peau et déposais un baiser sur son poigné.

« Merci Eric, me dit-elle gaîment avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur ma joue. Montres-moi où tu en es dans ta guérison, s'enquit-elle sur un ton sérieux cette fois-ci. »

Je me tournais vers elle en me libérant malheureusement de son étreinte puis écartais les pans de ma chemise pour qu'elle puisse voir à sa guise. Sookie fit voyager sa main sur mon torse en frôlant mes abdominaux puis caressa mes plaies avec douceur et légèreté pour en évaluer la profondeur.

« Tu ne devrais pas tarder à être totalement rétablis, sourit-elle visiblement satisfaite. »

« Et toi, Tu en es où ?demandais-je en regardant sa jambe. »

Elle releva le pan de sa robe pour me dévoiler sa plaie, entièrement soignée, à mon grand étonnement.

« Comment tu fais pour guérir et donner ton sang dans un même temps, questionnais-je ahuri. »

« Le talent mon cher, dit-elle en imitant une bourgeoise arrogante. »

Je ris gaîment avec elle. Nous évaluâmes tout deux les dommages causés par la bombe. Plusieurs vampires étaient blessés, mais sans grande gravité. Certains d'entre eux se regroupaient autour d'un corps inerte. J'aperçu Godric et l'interpella. Il vînt vers nous et nous pris dans un même temps dans ses bras.

« Vous êtes vivants, souffla-t-il soulagé. »

« Tu vas bien ?questionna Sookie en l'observant à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures. »

« Oui, j'étais assez éloigné de l'humain lors de l'explosion, nous expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai rien mais d'autres ont eut moins de chance et y ont laissé leurs vie, soupira tristement. »

« Qui ?demandais-je promptement. »

« André qui a voulu jouer les héros, Isabelle et Stan qui dansaient à proximité de l'humain, nous annonça-t-il. »

« Les autres vont bien ?s'enquit Sookie. »

« Ils s'en sortent tous assez bien dans l'ensemble. Il n'y aura aucune amputation, nous avons eu de la chance que Felipe fasse construire un immeuble si solide sinon nous aurions été ensevelis et d'avantage de morts auraient étés à déplorer, admis Godric. »

« Où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'explosion, constat Sookie. »

« Il est entré dans une colère noire en réalisant qu'un traitre humain avait laissé entré ce kamikaze, il pense qu'il n'arrive même pas à te protéger même quand tu es au palais. Je l'ai isolé en attendant de pouvoir aider les blessés et faire sortir tout le monde d'ici, avoua-t-il. »

« Bien, nous allons venir t'aider, décida Sookie avec détermination. »

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, nous conseilla Godric. Vous avez été blessés, vous méritez bien un peu de calme et une bonne douche, dit-il en nous observant. »

« Ce sera inutile, je tiens à aider les rescapés, s'entêta ma jolie blonde. Eric tu peux partir te reposer si tu le souhaite. »

« Non c'est bon, je reste avec toi, lui annonçais-je. »

Godric lâcha un lourd soupir et nous dis qu'il repartait pour voir où en était Felipe. Sookie se dirigea vers un premier groupe de personnes. Je reconnus Sophie-Anne, bouleversée par la vision de son plus vieux et fidèle compagnon. Sookie la réconforta et l'aida à se relever et à marcher pour regagner sa chambre. J'en fis de même et évacuais les blessés les plus sévères. Les vampires encore valides imitèrent notre exemple et la pièce fut rapidement vidée.

Une fois que tout le monde fut revenu à sa chambre et eut bénéficié de soins, je me mis à arpenter le palais à la recherche de ma jolie tête blonde que je n'avais pas trouvé dans sa chambre. Une fois que j'eu fait le tour de la propriété pour la troisième fois, je me résignais à demander à Felipe au risque de réveiller sa fureur.

« Sookie a quitté le palais pour affaires m'a-t-elle dit, elle m'a promis d'être de retour avant la nuit prochaine. Godric l'a suivi pour assurer sa sécurité, m'annonça-t-il. »

« Elle est partie sans même m'avertir, m'étonnais-je blessé par son attitude. »

« Elle n'a rien voulu me dire de ce qu'elle allait faire, juste qu'elle devait aller voir quelqu'un. Si ça peut te rassurer Eric, saches qu'elle ne m'a avertis que pour être certaine que je ne la fasse pas chercher. Je crois qu'elle est partie faire quelque chose que nous désapprouverions, ça expliquerait son silence, souffla-t-il plongé dans de profondes réflexions. »

« Et tu l'as laissé partir, me récriais-je. »

« Quand elle a une idée en tête c'est inutile de tenter de la persuader, soupira-t-il. »

Son portable sonna pour l'avertir d'un nouveau message.


	14. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Son portable sonna pour l'avertir d'un nouveau message. Il s'en saisit et lut rapidement le message et soupira lourdement. Felipe me lança son portable et s'avança vers son écran plat pour l'allumer sur la chaîne des informations. Je parcouru le message :

_Allumes la télévision, on arrive aux studios d'infos nationales._

_J'ai bien essayé de l'arrêter mais elle ne veut rien entendre._

_Godric_

Pour le moment l'émission se déroulait normalement pour le moment puis on perçu quelques exclamations de surprise et quelques protestations en fond sonore. Sookie apparut à l'écran à la grande surprise de la présentatrice et demanda la parole :

« Je viens ici de mon plein grès pour demander un débat filmé avec le leader de la confrérie du soleil. »

« Nous n'avons pas été prévenus, bafouilla la présentatrice prise de court. Notre équipe va s'occuper de vous, dit-elle en s'adressant aussi à Godric qui venait de faire son apparition sur le plateau. »

« Ce ne seras pas nécessaire, déclina poliment Sookie. Je voudrais que les téléspectateurs soit pris comme témoin de l'attaque que notre communauté vient d'essuyer. Enfin je dirais plutôt les attaques, puisque l'explosion de l'hôtel de vampires dans lequel nous étions réunis n'a rien d'une coïncidence. »

« Bien, bredouilla-t-elle. Je vous en prie suivez-moi dans un autre plateau en attendant qu'on puisse contacter M. Newlin. »

Sookie sourit aimablement et suivit la journaliste aux côtés de Godric. Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé à côté de la journaliste qui s'était réservé un fauteuil. Elle enchaîna sur le sujet suivant. Je m'inquiétais pour eux, le soleil se lèverait dans moins d'une heure. Ils n'auraient pas le temps d'engager un débat et de rentrer, et il était hors de question qu'ils passent la journée là-bas sachant que les tarés de la confrérie du soleil y seraient aussi.

Je partis aussi vite que possible sur les traces de Sookie et parvînt vite au studio. Après avoir dépassé la sécurité en utilisant l'hypnose pour me faire inviter, je me rendis sur le plateau en déambulant dans les couloirs en suivant son odeur. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle ne parût pas très étonnée de ma présence.

« Eric, dit-elle. Tu m'as l'air contrarié, constata-t-elle calmement. »

« Il y a de quoi, répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne le voulais. »

« Viens donc t'assoir avec nous, me proposa-t-elle sans se départir de son doux sourire malgré mon ton détestable. »

J'obéis sagement et vînt m'installer à sa droite en prenant sa main que je gardais dans les miennes à hauteur de mes lèvres.

« Le révérant Newlin a accepté de débattre avec vous ce soir, nous prévînt la journaliste. Il ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Merci, répondis poliment Sookie. »

« Tu peux encore choisir de laisser tomber Sookie chérie, lui proposais-je. »

« Non Eric, déclara-t-elle fermement. Ce soir trois de nos amis sont morts par leurs fautes alors je veux entendre leurs raisons. »

« Le jour va bientôt se lever, tentais-je. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je vous protégerais du soleil. Tu vas pouvoir revoir le soleil après mille ans de nuit, sourit-elle en replaçant une de mes mèches de cheveux. »

Evidemment les caméras avaient enregistrées la scène, sans toutefois parvenir à distinguer nos paroles car nous chuchotions et donc c'était imperceptible pour les humains. Peut-être que les vampires parviendraient à connaître le sujet de notre discussion mais peu importait. Je soupirais de dépit puis patientais en plaçant distraitement un baisé sur sa main. Sookie me sourit tendrement et caressa affectueusement ma joue.

« Qui eut cru les vampires si émotifs ?s'exclama Newlin sans salutations. Vous faites vraiment de bons acteurs ! En même temps vous avez des siècles de mensonge derrière vous. »

« M. Newlin, salua Sookie avec politesse tout en se levant et en tendant sa main pour répondre aux coutumes humaines. »

Godric et moi nous levâmes aussi pour nous placer aux côtés de Sookie. Ce taré regarda sa main avec mépris.

« Fille de Satan, lui dit-il pour seule salutation en ignorant délibérément sa main tendue. »

« Mon nom est Sookie, le reprit Sookie en dévoilant des trésors immérités de patience. »

« L'appellation de fille de Satan t'iras très bien catin, répondit cet abruti. »

Je m'avançais déjà vers lui pour lui régler son compte mais Sookie m'arrêta en posant de façon autoritaire sa main sur mon torse.

La journaliste fut gênée de la tournure des évènements et s'empressa de prendre les devants :

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est arrivé on va pouvoir passer aux présentations. J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous présentez le révérend Newlin, fit la journaliste avec un sourire crispé. Par contre nous ignorons vos identités. »

« Peu importe le nom qu'ils utilisent ma fille, dit Newlin en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce sont tous trois des enfants de Satan. »

« Je vous prierez de rester polit envers nos invités, répliqua sèchement la journaliste en se dégageant de sa prise. Ils sont venus d'eux-mêmes pour parler avec vous de leurs convictions. Donc reprenons, quels sont vos noms ? »

« Mon nom est Godric, débuta mon créateur. La charmante demoiselle qui est à mes côtés s'appelle Sookie. Et le vampire surprotecteur à sa droite est mon fils Eric. »

Vampire surprotecteur ? J'aurais tout entendu ! Quand on voit tout ce que la confrérie du soleil lui a fait subir cette semaine, c'est vraiment mal placé comme réflexion ! La journaliste sourit lorsqu'elle entendit le terme par lequel il me présenta. Au moins il y en avait que ça amusait ! Sookie remarqua ma mauvaise humeur et prit ma main et la caressa affectueusement pour me montrer son soutien même si je voyais bien qu'elle se retenait de pouffer. La présentatrice nous invita à nous rassoir ce que nous fîmes docilement. Je ne lâchais pas la main de Sookie et la porta encore une fois à mes lèvres.

« Quelle est la raison de votre présence parmi nous ce soir ?questionna la journaliste pour engager le débat. »

« L'attaque orchestrée par la confrérie de soleil que nous avons subi ce soir, déclara calmement Godric. »

« Ces accusations sont sans fondements, s'insurgea Newlin en sautant de son siège et en pointant Godric du doigt. »

« Oh si, sourit Godric amusé par son attitude. Nous avons des preuves de ce que nous avançons, dit-il en brandissant un cd dans sa boîte qu'il avait jusque là gardé dans sa poche. Sur ce disque sont enregistrées les vidéos surveillances de ces dernières 24 heures de la salle concernée par votre attenta. La bande son est parfaitement claire, pouvons-nous la diffusée sur un de vos écrans ?demanda poliment Godric. »

« Bien sûr, répondit la journaliste. »

Un technicien s'approcha de nous et mis en route le cd sur un ordinateur. Les yeux de l'assemblée se rivèrent sur l'écran qui retranscrivait les images.

On vit une nouvelle fois le déroulement de la scène. L'homme s'avança et déclara haut et fort :

« Excusez-moi, tout le monde. Si je pouvais avoir votre attention. Mon nom est Luke McDonald. Je suis membre de la confrérie du Soleil. Et j'ai un message pour vous tous, de la part du révérend Steve Newlin. »

Puis l'humain appuya sur le détonateur et on vit le souffle de l'explosion sur la bande vidéo. Heureusement, la vidéo succomba à l'explosion, et les téléspectateurs ne furent pas témoins du macabre tableau qu'offrit la salle après l'attenta.

« Avez-vous quelques chose à dire à ce propos M. Newlin ?l'interrogea la journaliste. »

« Oui, je ne suis pas responsable des faits et gestes des membres de ma paroisse, se disculpa-t-il. Cependant, j'avoue que cet homme m'honore en me dédiant ce geste. »

« Vos mains ont tâchées de sang Newlin, répliquais-je froidement. Vous saviez très bien que cet homme était marié et vous l'avez pourtant envoyé à la mort. »

« Je vous trouve bien informé pour quelqu'un qui se prétend innocent à tous points de vue, éluda-t-il. Comment pouviez-vous savoir qu'il était marié si vous ne surveillait pas mon troupeau ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide Newlin, sifflais-je. Cet homme portait une alliance, et aux dernières nouvelles ça symbolise le mariage chez les humains. »

Newlin ne sut que répondre et ne démentit pas l'accusation d'Eric qui l'inculpait d'avoir envoyé cet homme droit à la mort.

« On peux savoir quel est le problème ?interrogea Sookie. Cette semaine vous nous avez attaqués trois fois ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? »

« Pouvez-vous nous racontez les circonstances de ces attaques s'il-vous-plait, s'enquit la journaliste. »

« Bien sûr, accepta Sookie poliment. La première s'est passée en début de semaine lors d'un bal lorsqu'un membre de la confrérie du soleil m'a poignardé avec un couteau d'argent. Par la suite, ces mêmes personnes ont posés des bombes dans l'hôtel dans lequel nous logions et les ont faites explosées en plein jour. »

« Mais il n'y a pourtant eu aucun morts à déplorer, la coupa la journaliste. »

« C'est normal, nous avions fait évacuer l'hôtel, expliqua Sookie. »

« Pourquoi ? Enfin, comment avez-vous su ?s'enquit-elle. »

« Disons que les vampires ont tous un domaine dans lequel ils ont des capacités hors normes. Pour ma part j'ai des pressentiments très précis sur des évènements fâcheux qui vont se produire dans un court laps de temps et qui me toucheront d'une façon directe. Nous avons donc évacué l'hôtel la nuit précédent sa destruction, développa Sookie. »

« Vous autres humains est d'une telle hypocrisie, soufflais-je. Il y a des siècles les chrétiens étaient persécutés par les polythéistes et mourraient au cirque pour divertir le peuple. Ensuite, les chrétiens forcèrent les esclaves noirs dans les colonies à renier leurs croyances et à se faire baptiser en leurs promettant un avenir meilleur, puis ils les laissèrent crever comme des chiens dans les mines ou les exploitations de sucre en les faisant mourir de fatigue ou simplement en les rouant de coups, et tout ça pour satisfaire mes dames d'Europe. Aujourd'hui la différence de couleur de peau ne vous dérange plus tant que vous êtes prêts à vous unir contre les vampires. Quelle est votre raison cette fois-ci ?lui demandais-je en le fixant dans les yeux pour obtenir une réponse franche en le mettant sous hypnose. »

« Mon père était un saigneur, nous avoua Newlin inconscient de ces paroles et ne contrôlant plus son esprit. Il s'est fait vider de son sang par un vampire. »

« Saigner un vampire est illégal, rappela Sookie. Le vampire était dans son bon droit, c'était un cas de légitime défense. »

Je fis sortir Newlin de sa transe, se leva et se mit à hurler :

« Vous êtes des créatures sataniques, vous ne méritez pas de vivre ! »

« Tu n'as aucun droit de nous juger !siffla Sookie rageusement en se levant et en montrant ses crocs. J'ai vécu des siècles et vu tout la monstruosité dont était capable ton espèce. J'ai toujours tout fait pour rester juste et éviter de tuer des humains. Il m'est même souvent arrivé de protéger des humains d'aitre humains et Godric m'en est témoin. Alors dis-moi Newlin ! Qu'es-ce que tu as à me reprocher pour souhaiter si ardemment ma mort ? »

Tout le monde était à présent debout sur le plateau sauf la journaliste qui elle faisait tout pour se faire oublier.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'échapper au jugement dernier, argumenta Newlin. »

« Parce que tu crois que notre vie sur Terre n'est pas assez dur ? Tu crois vraiment que nous sommes hermétiques aux émotions et que la perte de tous nos proches et notre famille humaine ne nous est pas douloureuse ? Tu estime peut-être que notre vie est une succession de joies et de plaisirs ! Et bien permet-moi de te dire que c'est absolument faux ! Nos vies c'est une remise en question perpétuelle, c'est regretter tout les jours les erreurs qu'on a pu commettre par le passé, c'est être exclu de la société et vivre seul, ou au mieux dans un clan. Voilà ce que c'est d'être un vampire !finit-elle. »

Newlin ne répondit pas, trop choqué par sa déclaration. Déjà le soleil se levait et n'allait pas tarder à envahir le plateau. Sookie le remarqua et exerça une pression sur ma main pour me rassurer. Je me sentis soudain étrange. J'avais l'impression que mon corps s'était réchauffé. J'aperçu les yeux de Sookie, ils étaient du même gris argenté que la fois où elle avait eu un pressentiment qui nous avait sauvé la vie. Les yeux de Godric étaient parsemés d'éclats de la même couleur et il affichait un air confiant.

Puis le soleil me frappa le visage, m'éblouissant par la même occasion et réchauffant délicieusement ma peau. Des larmes sanglantes s'échappèrent de mes yeux tant l'émotion m'étreignait, c'était la première fois depuis mille ans que je revoyais le soleil. Je saisis Sookie pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui soufflais un merci à l'oreille. Elle sécha rapidement mes larmes et déposa un baisé sur ma joue.

« Mais co… co… comment est-ce possible, bafouilla Newlin. »

« Cadeau du patrimoine génétique, sourit Sookie. Les vampires ne sont pas les seuls êtres surnaturels qui vivent sur Terre, dit-elle énigmatique. »

« Nous allons vous quittez, il fait bien trop beau pour rester enfermé. Autant profiter du soleil. Merci d'avoir accepté de nous recevoir, dit Godric en serrant la main de la journaliste, toujours trop choquée pour réagir. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée mademoiselle. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie puis nous promenâmes dans les rues de Vegas. Une fois revenus au palais, Godric nous annonça qu'il allait se reposer et Sookie me proposa de se changer avant de passer la journée dehors. Après une douche éclair, j'enfilais un jean clair avec une chemise blanche dont je retroussais les manches et laissais pendre les pans hors de mon pantalon. Je laçais mes baskets blanches et attendis Sookie. Elle revînt vêtue d'une tunique blanche en d'un jean clair et rit lorsqu'elle aperçu ma tenue similaire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le garage afin de prendre une voiture.


	15. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

« Pourquoi doit-on prendre une voiture ?bougonnais-je. »

« Tu es libre de t'essayer au vol Eric, rit Sookie. Mais je te le déconseille. »

« Pourquoi ?demandais-je piqué par la curiosité. »

« Le cadeau que je te fais demande un sacrifice, expliqua-t-elle. Dans notre cas, ça exige d'être moins performant que le vampire moyen dans certains domaines. Il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit que ce sort fait ressortir les caractéristiques les plus humaines de ton organisme. Et les humains ne volent pas. Après tu es libre de tenter ta chance mais préviens-moi que je puisse filmer, railla-t-elle. »

« OK, j'ai compris, évite de te moquer de moi toi, menaçais-je faussement. »

« Monsieur serait-il susceptible ?se moqua gentiment Sookie. »

« Pas du tout !me défendis-je. »

Nous montâmes en voiture- une belle voiture je l'admets- et Sookie démarra le moteur. Je fus étonné de voir que sa préférence se portait sur un modèle si sportif alors que d'autre voiture du garage auraient parfaitement convenues à une femme.

Le trajet fus comblé par des discutions agréables et des fous-rire. Nous parvînmes devant une grande grille scellant une luxueuse propriété privée. Sookie l'ouvrit en passant une carte dans un lecteur prévu à cet effet et le portail s'ouvrit, nous dévoilant ainsi toutes les merveilles qui composaient la propriété.

Des plaines verdoyantes s'étendaient devant nous seulement ombragées de quelques arbres. La vue qu'elle nous offrait était paradisiaque. Sookie sortit rapidement de la voiture et patienta pour que je la rejoigne. Nous passâmes la journée à vagabonder dans l'immense par cet à rire en se remémorant l'interview avec Newlin.

«Je trouve que tu as pris des couleurs, lâcha subitement Sookie en m'observant. Ca te va bien, sourit-elle. »

« Tu crois que je vais les garder, questionnais-je. »

« Sûrement, j'y arrive bien donc il n'y a pas de raison. Par contre les autres vampires vont souvent te demander ton secret, railla-t-elle. »

Nous rîmes gaîment puis son portable sonna.

« Je veux que tu rentres au palais immédiatement, hurlait Felipe à l'autre bout du fil. »

La journée était si agréable que je n'avais pas remarqué que le soleil s'était couché.

« On arrives, soupira Sookie. »

Nous rejoignîmes la voiture et prîmes rapidement le chemin pour rentrer. Lorsque nous franchîmes la porte du salon tous les regards se posèrent sur nous. Felipe s'approcha, fou de rage.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?hurla-t-il. Ne t'était-il pas venu à l'esprit que tu étais une proie facile ainsi isolée ? Ne te soucis-tu donc plus de ta sécurité ? »

« J'étais en sécurité, affirma Sookie. Ce taré aurait eu de graves ennuis s'il m'avait attaqué. De plus j'ai de l'expérience et je ne suis plus à un combat près. Il était important que les gens sachent ce qu'on a subi cette semaine. En parlant de ça, as-tu découvert qui était le traitre ? »

Un murmure de peur secoua l'auditoire, inquiet de la présence d'un ennemi dans nos rangs.

« Il n'y a pas de traitre, assura Felipe étonné. »

« Tu crois que les humains ont devinés que nous venions ici nous réfugier après l'attaque de l'hôtel ?demanda Sookie sarcastique. Il y a forcement un membre de la confrérie du soleil infiltré au château sinon ils n'auraient jamais su où nous trouver et le kamikaze n'aurait pas franchit le portail de sécurité. »

Les vampires approuvèrent sa théorie et commencèrent à s'interroger sur l'identité du traitre.

« Nous verrons bien, souffla Felipe. En attendant, Sandy fait rentrer tous nos humains chez eux, il serait regrettable qu'un autre incident de ce genre se reproduise, ordonna Felipe. Nous avons tous besoin de repos après l'attaque d'hier. Et pour en revenir à toi Sookie, sache que l'interview enregistrée ce matin passe en boucle sur toutes les chaînes, sourit-il. »

« Nous ferions mieux d'éviter de sortir pendant une semaine ou deux alors, soupira Sookie. Les journalistes vont épier nos faits et gestes et nous traquer pour pouvoir nous arracher quelques informations. »

« Vous êtes tous les bienvenus à séjourner chez nous dans ce cas, nous invita Felipe. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit nous serons à votre disposition. Bon séjour à Las Vegas, sourit-il. »

Sur ces mots la foule se dispersa rapidement. Sophie-Anne vînt vers Sookie et la tira vers sa chambre pour parler de « trucs de filles ». Godric m'accosta et me saisit par l'épaule droite pour me diriger vers le salon où l'immense télévision diffusait un match de catch. Les paris volaient à travers la pièces pour élire le vainqueur du combat. La salle était remplie d'une population masculine de vampires faisant partie des plus illustres guerriers.

Sookie entra dans la pièce et s'affaissa sans retenue sur mes genoux. Elle observa rapidement la scène pendant que je l'enlaçais tendrement.

« Je mise 150 000$ sur Johnny Nitro, dit-elle subitement. »

Tous les mâles se turent et se consultèrent du regard. Tous avaient donné son rival vainqueur. Victor afficha un sourire méchant.

« Je tiens le pari, lui dit-il en tendant la main pour sceller leur accord. »

Sookie la serra à contrecœur puis se blottit contre moi pour regarder le match. Pendant les 15 minutes suivantes Johnny Nitro encaissa cou sur cou sans jamais réussir à atteindre son adversaire. Puis enfin, alors que tous les mâles se réjouissaient déjà de voir Sookie perdre un pari pour une fois, le catcheur se réveilla et para avec succès les attaques de son adversaire. Il se mit ensuite à lui porter une série d'attaques qui mirent K.O son adversaire pour le plus grand étonnement des spectateurs vampires de la salle qui observaient la scène bouche bée.

« Tu me dois 150 000$ Victor, annonça fièrement Sookie à la fin du match. »

Puis elle quitta la salle pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Je l'y suivis et m'assit près d'elle avant de lui demander :

« Comment tu as su qu'il gagnerait ? »

« Je ne le savais pas, mais j'aime bien parier contre le favoris, sourit-elle. »

Sa déclaration me fit rire aux éclats et je me lançais dans une partie de chatouilles quand une voix interrompit :

« Sookie, le révérant Newlin est là, annonça Sandy. Il souhaiterais te parler.»

« J'arrive, dit Sookie puis voyons que je l'empêchais de se lever. Aller debout. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Si ça se trouve il vient nous dire qu'il arrête de nous persécuter. »

« J'en doute, soupirais-je. »

Elle m'entraîna tout de même de force à sa suite. Les vampires formaient un vaste cercle dans le salon autour de Newlin. Sookie choisit de se montrer polie envers lui malgré ses récentes attaques.

« Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire révérant Newlin ?proposa Sookie. »

« Je ne viens pas faire la causette, répliqua sèchement l'humain, puis tirant une arme de sa veste et en la pointant dans sa direction. Vous avez détruit ma vie, accusa-t-il. Je viens te renvoyer auprès de ton père fille de Satan. »

Je me mis directement entre Newlin et Sookie mais celle-ci m'en empêcha et me fis revenir à sa droite.

« Vous réalisez que si vous me tuais vous aurez à faire avec tous les vampires de cette pièce ?demanda gentiment Sookie. »

« Je me moques de mourir, s'écria l'illuminé. Mon Dieu me récompensera de mon sacrifice. »

« Vous avez déjà tué des vampires qui servaient depuis des siècles des causes nobles et menaient une existence pacifique, votre Dieu comprendra-t-il ces meurtres ?le questionna-t-elle. »

« Vous êtes tous des créatures de Satan, des morts en sursis, hurla ce cinglé en tremblant. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'échapper au jugement dernier ! »

Sur ce il tira avec son arme et la balle transperça la peau de Sookie dans le ventre avant qu'elle n'ai pu l'éviter. Les vampires immobilisèrent Newlin et le sortir de la pièce. Je saisis Sookie par les bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle pressait sa main contre sa plaie pour lui éviter de saigner mais le sang coulait sur ses doigts et tombait sur le carrelage blanc de la salle. Ses yeux se firent vitreux et elle écarta sa main pour évaluer la gravité de sa blessure.

Felipe arriva rapidement et commença à donner une série d'ordres aux vampires présents. Il me secoua pour me faire reprendre conscience. Sookie perdit connaissance et le la pris dans mes bras pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Le docteur Ludwig arriva. Elle inspecta la plaie avant de nous donner son pronostic :

« La plaie est trop grave pour être traitée normalement, il va falloir qu'elle reçoivent du sang de son frère et que je lui injecte de l'argent liquide dans la blessure pour qu'elle se referme. »

« De l'argent ?m'écriais-je. Mais c'est un vampire ! Vous allez la tuer ! »

« Du calme le viking !tempéra le docteur. Certes c'est un vampire, je sais encore en reconnaître un quand je le vois, mais elle supporte l'argent et dans le cas présent elle en a besoin alors au lieu de me faire une crise d'hystérie allez plutôt me trouver ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Je consultais Felipe du regard pour avoir son avis sur la question.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Eric, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'occupe de Sookie, soupira-t-il. »

« La balle était en argent non ? Ca devrait suffire, supposais-je. »

« La balle va aider à soigner les plaies internes de Sookie mais pour refermer la plaie il nous en faut en plus grande quantité, m'expliqua le docteur. »

« Bon, je vais chercher ce qu'il vous faut, soufflais-je réticent. »

« Merci Eric, me dit Felipe. Je reste près de Sookie. »

Je prévins Pam de la situation, elle regroupa tous les vampires présents au palais et leurs demanda de chercher le métal si dangereux pour notre race et pourtant salvateur pour Sookie. Les vampires furent choqués et réservés, mais lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait de la vie de Sookie, ils s'attelèrent avec zèle à la tâche.

Je rejoignis la chambre de Matthew pour lui demander son aide. Je le trouvais devant un écran plasma géant en train de jouer à Zelda sur la wii.

« Salut, me dit-il sans se retourner. Eric, c'est bien ça ? Si c'est pour me demander la main de ma sœur c'est non, débita-t-il sans me laisser parler. »

« Non ce n'est pas pour ça, le coupais-je. Je suis venu parce que j'ai besoin d'aide. »

« En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?sourit-il sans se retourner. »

« J'ai besoin de ton sang, annonçais-je ne provoquant qu'une toute petite réaction chez lui. C'est pour Sookie, lui dis-je en captant tout à coup toute son attention. »

Il reposa vivement la télécommande wii et se mis face à moi en arborant une expression grave et soucieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Elle est blessée ? Qui est l'espèce de connard qui a osé s'en prendre à elle ?questionna-t-il à toute vitesse. »

« Sookie s'est fait tirer dessus par Newlin avec une balle en argent. Elle est blessée au niveau de l'estomac, selon Ludwig elle a besoin de ton sang et d'argent à l'état liquide, énonçais-je. »

« Ca se tient, réfléchit-il à voix haute en pensant au diagnostic du docteur. L'argent est près ? »

« Je ne sais pas, répondis-je. J'ai envoyé les vampires résidents au palais à la recherche d'argent et je suis venu te voir juste après. »

« Je vais rejoindre Sookie pour lui donner mon sang, toi pars te renseigner pour savoir où en est l'argent, m'ordonna-t-il avant de partir précipitamment. »

Je m'exécutais docilement. Pam m'appris que tout était prêt et qu'ils n'attendaient plus que moi pour commencer les soins. Je me hâtais de rejoindre l'infirmerie et y découvrit ma Sookie, consciente et souriant faiblement à ma vue. Je m'accroupis près d'elle et pris ses mains dans les miennes. Matthew lui avait déjà donné son sang et le docteur Ludwig chauffait l'argent pour le rendre liquide non loin de nous.

« Bon, voici comment on va procéder : le viking devra tenir Sookie pour l'empêcher de se débattre pendant que je lui injecterais l'argent puis Matthew lui donnera une seconde fois son sang puis la miss sera alitée pendant une bonne semaine nourrie avec une ration quotidienne de sang fort et âgé de préférence avant de pouvoir reprendre une quelconque activité physique. Felipe vous maintiendrez ses chevilles pendant que le viking fera de même avec ses poignés, nous dit-elle pour que nous nous mettions en place. »

Je caressais tendrement les cheveux de Sookie avant d'entrelacer nos doigts et ainsi de bloquer Sookie dans une position allongée lui interdisant tous mouvements. Felipe pris place et le docteur s'affaira rapidement près de nous, préparant son matériel.

« Tout va bien se passer, la rassurais-je. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, ce sera vite fini. Je resterais auprès de toi quoi qu'il arrive, promis-je en baisant son front. »

« Tu as intérêts, sourit-elle. Sinon je te pourchasserais sur la planète entière pour avoir ma vengeance, railla-t-elle. »

« Je tremble de peur, ris-je. »

« Tu peux, se moqua ma tendre Sookie. »

Je compris que le docteur n'allait pas tarder à intervenir et la peur infiltra mon être malgré la façade assurée que j'offrais à Sookie.

« Tu es culoté Eric Northman, me reprocha Sookie. Tu me fais ton beau discours pour me faire penser que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer alors que toi-même tu es transi de peur. »

« Comment tu sais ça ?m'écriais-je ahuri. »

« Nous avons échangés nos sang la nuit dernière, me rappela Sookie. Si tu te concentres intensément sur moi tu pourras sûrement percevoir une ébauche floue de ce que je ressens. »

« Nous allons commencer, annonça le docteur. »

Je me déplaçais pour faire en sorte que mon visage soit au dessus de celui de Sookie et encrais mon regard au sien. Le docteur planta délicatement l'aiguille de la seringue dans la blessure de Sookie et commença à injecter l'argent dans sa chaire meurtrie. Sookie grimaça de douleur et ses traits se crispèrent. Elle chercha à s'échapper de mon emprise mais je raffermi ma prise sur ses mains.

« Regardes-moi Sookie, lui ordonnais-je. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ma puce, lui assurais-je en fixant mon regard au sien. Je suis près de toi, concentres-toi sur ma voix, oublies tout le reste, tu va y arriver ma puce. »

Elle serra fortement mes mains et lutta pour garder ses yeux plantés au miens. Ses yeux étaient bleus pastel et je supposais donc que c'était leurs couleur naturelle. Sookie se concentra sur moi comme je lui avais demandé et battit fortement des paupières lorsque la douleur devenait trop intense.

« Nous arrivons au bout, déclara le docteur. »

« Allez ma chérie encore un tout petit effort et se sera fini, l'encourageais-je. »

« Je voudrais bien t'y voir, souffla-t-elle les dents serrées. »

« C'est bon, annonça Ludwig. Matthew tu vas pouvoir lui donner ton sang maintenant. »

« Je suis fier de toi ma petite puce, complimenta Matthew. Tu as su rester forte malgré la douleur, tu es vraiment une Stackhouse, sourit-il. »

Je relâchais progressivement mon emprise sur elle pendant que son frère commençait à l'alimenter. Le docteur Ludwig inspecta la blessure et eut un sourire satisfait.

« Il ne devrait pas y avoir de complications, la plaie s'est bien refermée. Pense quand même à te ménager pendant la semaine qui arrive, conseilla-t-elle. »

« Promis, souffla ma bien-aimée en souriant. Merci docteur. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider, mais j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à nous revoir dans de telles conditions avant un bon moment. Je peux compter sur toi pour faire attention à tes fesses ?demanda le docteur d'humeur taquine. »

« Evidemment, sourit Sookie. »

« Je pense que je vais la mettre sous surveillance constante, soupira Felipe. »

« Tu as une idée sur la personne en laquelle tu aurait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier la vie de notre très chère Sookie ?interrogea Ludwig. »

Pendant ce temps je m'étais réinstallé près de Sookie et l'enlacer d'un bras en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal tout e lui caressant le visage de ma main libre.

« Tu l'as juste devant toi, s'exclama Felipe en me pointant du doigt. »

« N'appartient-il pas à la confrérie de Louisiane ?demanda la petite femme étonnée. »

« Si mais je suis certain que nous trouverons un terrain d'entente avec Sophie-Anne surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Sookie, assura-t-il confiant. »

« Je l'espère bien, sourit le docteur. Bon je vais vous laisser les enfants ! Et toi n'oublies pas de te ménager, dit-elle en pointant Sookie du doigt. »

« J'y veillerais personnellement, garantis-je. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, je vous quitte mes amis, j'ai beaucoup à faire, nous confia-t-elle avant de partir. »


	16. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

« Qu'en est-il de Newlin ?questionna Sookie. »

« Nous ne savions pas trop quoi en faire alors nous l'avons enfermé à la cave en attendant de recevoir tes directives le concernant, lui appris Felipe. Sache que tous les vampires se tairont si tu décides de faire quelque chose d'illégal le concernant. Ils sont tous prêts à te couvrir si tu choisis de mettre fin à ses jours, ce qui serait des plus légitimes, ça va de soi. »

« Nous allons le livrer aux autorités, déclara Sookie. Il faudra leur donner une copie de la cassette de vidéo surveillance pour qu'ils sachant exactement comment s'est arrivé. »

« Tu le laisse vivre !m'écriais-je. »

« Je me dois de donner l'exemple Eric, me réprimanda-t-elle. Cet humain aura à comparaître devant un tribunal pour répondre de ses actes. Nous ne sommes pas des barbares, nous n'allons pas le torturer jusqu'au moment où son corps mourra d'épuisement. »

« Mais …, protestais-je. »

« C'est ma décision Eric, me dit-elle fermement en me fixant. »

« Dans ce cas je la respecterais, mais je ne l'approuverais pas, répliquais-je déçu du sort de ce cinglé. »

« Merci Eric, me sourit-elle tendrement. »

« Bon…, je vais contacter la police, nous annonça Felipe en quittant la pièce, toujours choqué par la nouvelle. »

« Il sera bientôt l'heure des Simpson, observa Sookie après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre. »

« Les Simpson ? Tu regardes les Simpson ?ris-je. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?répliqua Sookie amère. »

« Rien du tout, assurais-je. Je suis simplement étonné de tes goûts : le catch, les combats et maintenant les Simpson. »

« Si tu ne veux pas regarder tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, me dis Sookie. »

« Hors de question que je te perde de vue à partir de maintenant, assurais-je. J'ai eu peur de te perdre quand j'ai vu les dégâts provoqués par la balle. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me surveiller parce que Felipe pense que j'ai besoin d'un garde du corps, argumenta Sookie. Felipe ne t'en voudra pas si tu relâche ta vigilance et si tu prends du temps pour toi. »

« Ce n'est pas pour Felipe que je veille sur toi !m'exclamais-je ahuri. »

« Pourquoi dans ce cas ?demanda Sookie perplexe. »

« Parce que je tiens à toi tout simplement !m'écriais-je. Je te protège parce que je suis un égoïste dans le sens où je refuse de souffrir de ton absence ou de ta mort, dis-je. »

Sookie m'observa pendant quelques minutes cherchant à distinguer un mensonge dans mes paroles.

« Je ne comprends pas, soupira-t-elle. »

« Que ne comprends-tu pas ma puce ?demandais-je avec douceur en caressant sa joue. »

« Les vampires éprouvent rarement de l'affection pour leurs semblables, en plus même si c'est le cas c'est temporaire, les vampires se lassent vite, m'expliqua ma Sookie. »

Je lui souris et pris sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Ses craintes étaient infondées, je ne pourrais jamais me lasser d'elle puisque je l'aimais mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer ainsi ou elle prendrait peur. Si jamais je lui avouer ma passion de la sorte elle penserait que les siècles d'existence avaient finit par me faire sombrer dans la folie.

« Comment se lasser de toi ma puce ?souris-je. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu fais ressortir le côté le plus humain de moi, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais passer de mon petit rayon de soleil, lui confiais-je en caressant ses longues boucles d'or. »

Elle me sourit tendrement et embrassa ma joue. Un nouveau coup d'œil à ma montre la fit s'agiter.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais on va louper le début des Simpson à ce train là, rit-elle. »

Sookie tenta de se mettre debout mais je la retins.

« Laisses-moi au moins me lever, protesta-t-elle. »

« Le docteur t'as dit de te ménager, rappelais-je. »

« C'est ce que je fais, sinon j'aurais déjà jumpé, répliqua mon aimée. »

Je soupirais lourdement et la pris dans mes bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?repartit Sookie. »

« Je te portes, ris-je. Tu devrais être ravie d'avoir un fier guerrier vampire à ton service, raillais-je. »

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, dit Sookie avec un sourire joueur. »

« Je sais, mais que peut-on refuser à une si belle femme, soupirais-je théâtralement. »

« Rien, assurément, répliqua Sookie en riant. »

Je ris aussi puis Sookie accrocha ses bras autour de mon cou et reposa sa tête sur mon torse. Sur le chemin de sa chambre nous rencontrâmes beaucoup de vampires qui s'enquirent de la santé de Sookie. Arrivé dans sa chambre, je déposais Sookie sur son lit et allais lui chercher une autre chemise, la sienne étant tachée de sang. Je lui pris un chemisier bleu pâle et l'aidais à l'enfiler. Sookie me remercia d'un baiser sur la joue puis saisit une télécommande qui fit coulisser le panneau face à son lit, dévoilant ainsi un immense écran plasma. Elle m'entraîna sur le lit et s'adossa à la tête de lit tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule droite. Je passais un bras derrière son dos pour l'attirer plus contre mon torse et ainsi la blottir dans mes bras.

Les Simpson débutèrent et le générique me fit sourire. Pas étonnant que Sookie ne veuilles pas rater ces épisodes, c'étaient Les Simpson horror show. L'épisode mettait en scène Burns en vampire avec la famille Simpson à sa merci. Les gags nous firent beaucoup rire et les épisodes prirent fin trop tôt à mon goût.

« Rappelles-moi qui se moquait de moi quand il a su que je voulais regarder les Simpson, fit Sookie taquine. »

« Je ne me moquais pas, répliquais-je amusé. J'étais juste étonné. »

La soirée se finit sur ces plaisanteries, nous ne tardâmes pas à nous endormir, fatigués de toutes les émotions de la nuit.

Lorsque je repris conscience Sookie n'étais plus dans le lit. La panique m'étreignit avant que je ne remarque la note posée à mon attention et signée de la main de Sookie :

_J'avais soif donc je me suis levée plus tôt._

_Je suis dans la salle de musique si tu me cherches._

_Gros bisous guerrier Viking!!!_

_Sookie_

Je souris à la lecture du mot et me levais pour la rejoindre dans la pièce à côté. Sookie ne remarqua pas mon arrivée, elle chantait _Thousand miles de Vanessa Carlton_ tout en jouant au piano. Sa voix magnifique me berçait et j'observais avec admiration la femme que j'aimais plus belle que jamais. A la fin de la chanson je m'approchais d'elle et murmurais à son oreille :

« Tu as une voix magnifique, je pourrais rester ici pendant des heures pour t'écouter chanter et jouer. »

Sookie sursauta car elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle se retourna et m'enlaça pour me donner mon câlin du matin. Je lui caressais les cheveux, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule, mon bras libre enserrant sa taille.

« Bien dormis ?murmura-t-elle. »

« J'aurais mieux dormis si j'avais eu quelqu'un dans mes bras avant mon réveil, répondis-je en murmurant,

Ma déclaration la fit sourire contre ma peau et elle renforça sa prise autour de mon cou. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou et respirais profondément son odeur délicieuse.

« Comment te sens-tu ?expirais-je.»

« Bien, m'assura-t-elle. La plaie tire un peu, mais étant une jeune fille obéissante, je mes suis ménagée et donc il n'y a rien à signaler de particulier sur l'avancée de la cicatrisation. »

« C'est bien, souris-je. Je suis fier de toi, ça dois te demander des efforts immenses de rester calme, raillais-je. »

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, soupira-t-elle théâtralement. »

J'observais la pièce et remarquais une vaste gamme d'instruments : guitares, sèches et éléctriques, violons, batterie…

« Tu sais jouer de tous ces instruments ?m'étonnais-je. »

« Bien sûr, sourit Sookie. Je peux jouer un morceau à la guitare si tu veux, me proposa ma douce. »

« Je dis pas non, soufflais-je étonné. »

Sookie me sourit une seconde fois puis se leva pour attraper une guitare sèche et s'installa sur un sofa non loin où je m'empressais de la rejoindre. Elle choisit de m'interpréter Hallelujah . Encore une fois je fus subjuguée par sa beauté. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, je remarquais que d'autres personnes nous avaient rejoints pour écouter Sookie chanter.

Parmi elles, Sophie-Anne s'approcha d'une guitare électrique et la donna à Sookie en souriant. Sookie la prit et lui rendit son sourire comprenant une allusion entre elles à une chanson. Matthew lui aussi présent s'installa à la batterie. Sophie-Anne, visiblement habituée des lieux, appuya sur un bouton et fit un signe de la tête pour donner le départ. Matthew commença à battre la mesure et Sookie fit les premiers accords de la chanson. Je reconnu _I hate myself for loving you_ de Joan Jett et souris lorsque Sophie-Anne se mit à chanter. La reine avait la voix parfaite pour cette chanson et s'amusait beaucoup à l'interpréter. Les autres vampires faisaient les chœurs pendants les refrains et battaient la mesure en frappant dans leurs mains. Les vampires se mirent à danser et bien trop tôt la chanson pris fin. La fin de la chanson fut accueillie par un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de hurlement festifs.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien dès que j'ai le dos tourné, s'exclama Felipe taquin en arrivant dans la pièce. N'oubliez pas qu'il faut qu'on ménage notre petite Sookie. »

«Je vais bien Felipe et tu peux te joindre à nous si tu le désire, souris Sookie. »

« Oui chantes-nous quelques chose, appuyais-je. »

Les vampires présents insistèrent à leurs tours, sourds aux protestations de Felipe. Finalement il prit la guitare sèche et nous chanta une sérénade espagnole et fut félicité amplement pour ses talents de chanteur.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit, décida Felipe. Sortez tous d'ici, Sookie a besoin de se reposer et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle y arrivera. »

Les vampires furent déçus mais obéirent docilement. J'aidais Sookie à ranger ses instruments avant de quitter à mon tour la pièce. Felipe nous attendait.

« Je crois que ça ferait plaisir à Godric que tu passes le voir Sookie, proposa Felipe. »

« J'y file. A plus tard, me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue en passant. »

Felipe attendit que Sookie soit hors de portée puis se retourna vers moi un air grave au visage.


	17. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Felipe me fixa pendant plusieurs minutes avant de commencer à vider son sac :

« Sookie est une très belle femme, et je sais que je n'ai pas toujours assuré en ce qui concernait sa protection, mais je ne laisserai personne, tu m'entends bien, **personne**lui faire de la peine d'une quelconque façon, quelle que soit ma relation avec ladite personne. Je peux comprendre que tu n'éprouves que du désir pour elle, tu ne serais pas le premier, mais dans ce cas prends tes distances car je n'hésiterais pas à t'étriper au moindre mal que tu lui infligeras, menaça Felipe. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis si vain !m'énervais-je. Sookie est une personne et je la respecte en tant que telle. Je tiens à elle et mon intention n'a jamais été de la faire souffrir mais plutôt de la garder en vie sinon je n'aurais pas agis ainsi lors de l'explosion de la bombe. Comment peux-tu penser ça de moi ?!? Tu me connais depuis des décennies ! Les seules personnes que j'ai protégées dans mon existence sont toi, Pam, Godric et Sookie. Je pensais que tu aurais confiance en moi, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas !crachais-je presque avant de le contourner pour sortir. »

« Attends Eric, me dit Felipe en me retenant en souriant. Pardonnes-moi. Je sais que j'ai été rude mais je n'avais pas le choix. Comprends-moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser quelqu'un jouer avec les sentiments de ma petite Sookie, sourit-il. Je voulais m'assurer de ta sincérité, même si Godric en est persuadé je préférais vérifier une dernière fois. »

« Ce que tu as entendus t'as convaincu, sifflais-je. »

« Oui, soupira-t-il avec un sourire béat. Tu l'aimes, affirma-t-il. »

A ces mots je me tendis. C'était considéré comme malsain d'éprouver ces sentiments pour un vampire. Cela dit je ne pouvais le nier et le fait que Felipe m'aie cerné si rapidement me surpris. Je m'attendais à une explosion de fureur de sa part, à l'entendre me dire de ne plus jamais m'approcher de Sookie mais rien ne vînt.

« Ben…, c'est-à-dire que je…, hum…, bafouillais-je pitoyablement en regardant au sol. »

Felipe rit franchement. Il saisit mon épaule droite d'une main et de l'autre exerça une faible pression à l'arrière de ma tête de l'autre. Je fus choqué par ce rapprochement soudain et surtout de voir Felipe le prendre si bien.

« Ne sois pas gêné Eric, me lança-t-il enjoué. De tous les prétendants qu'elle a eut, tu es le seul assez digne pour pouvoir la courtiser. Je te donne ma bénédiction, j'imagine que c'est à moi de le faire puisque je suis plus âgé que Matthew et qu'elle est une sœur pour moi, mais il faudra tout de même que tu t'entretiennes de ce sujet avec lui. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, ça se voit, même Godric le savait avant même que vous ne soyez présentés. D'ailleurs tu me dois des remerciements pour te l'avoir présentée, se complimenta-t-il. »

« En effet, souris-je en me détendant. J'ai une énorme dette envers toi, je ne sais comment m'en acquitter. »

« C'est très simple, veilles sur elle, rends-la heureuse, épouses-la, j'imagine que c'était déjà dans tes projets, railla-t-il. »

Pour seule réponse je lui offrais un sourire complice qu'il me rendit. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers le salon. Nous ne nous attendions vraiment pas à ce que nous y découvrîmes.

Le salon avait été ré agencé de sorte qu'on puisse y accueillir une immense fête et c'était justement ce qui s'y déroulait. On se serait cru dans une boîte de nuit, les lumières, la musique assourdissante et la foule de danseurs.

Je distinguais Sookie non loin qui dansait avec Godric. Je la tirais à l'écart pendant que Felipe faisait de même avec Godric.

« On peut savoir ce que c'est ce bordel ?rugit Felipe. On ne peut donc pas vous laisser 5 minutes sans que vous fassiez des bêtises ? »

« On s'amuse un peu, on fait rien de mal, se défendit Sookie. »

Je remarquais qu'elle s'était changée. Elle portait maintenant une tunique de couleur cuivre et un short en jean délavé et des talons de même couleur que son haut. Ses cheveux étaient désormais maintenus dans une queue de cheval haute et elle avait pendus des créoles en or à ses oreilles.

« Rien de mal ?hurla Felipe pour couvrir la musique. Tu es censée te ménager, tu as oublié ? »

« Bien sûr que non, j'ai tout prévu, sourit-elle. »

Puis elle souleva légèrement sa tunique pour nous laisser voir un corsage très serré maintenant sa plaie et lui interdisant tout mouvement trop brusque. Je soupirais lourdement en ferment les yeux. Sookie prit ma main dans la sienne. Je rouvris les yeux et elle me fit son regard de chien battu.

« Viens danser avec moi, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, répétait-elle sans cesse en gardant sa moue enfantine. »

« Comme si je pouvais résister à ça, soupirais-je. »

Cette remarque fit rire Godric et Felipe pendant que Sookie me sautait au cou, heureuse que j'aie cédé.

« A la moindre douleur tu préviens Eric et vous arrêtaient les bêtises pour la soirée, compris ?sermonna Felipe. »

« Promis, dit Sookie avec un sourire rayonnant. »

Elle m'entraîna rapidement à sa suite sur la piste, ne laissant pas le temps à Felipe d'ajouter autre chose. _Tik Tok de Keisha(= .com/watch?v=oGhQNUCdQLU) _ résonnait dans la pièce. Sookie passa ses bras autour de mon cou pendant que je verrouillais mes mains sur ses hanches. Nous commençâmes à nous déhancher en parfaite harmonie sur la chanson.

Plusieurs chansons passèrent mais il me semblait pourtant que nous venions à peine d'arriver sur la piste de danse improvisée. Mon regard était encré à celui de Sookie et nous exécutions une danse langoureuse, oublieux du tempo de la chanson et des vampires nous entourant. Je posais mon front contre le sien, ce qu'il n'aurait pas été possible si elle n'avait pas porté de talons, et fermais les yeux, savourant ce moment tendre. Nos corps étaient pratiquement soudés et nous ne réalisions qu'un faible mouvement de balancier de droite à gauche.

La semaine s'était déroulée bien trop vite à mon goût. Je me retrouvais assis sur le lit de Sookie, la tête dans les mains, pensant aux différents choix qui s'offraient à moi : je ne pouvais pas avouer de but en blanc ma passion à Sookie au risque de l'effrayer et de la perdre, en même temps je devrais patienter avant de pouvoir rejoindre les rangs de Felipe au péril de m'attirer les foudres de Sophie-Anne ; il ne me restais qu'un choix, attendre de pouvoir quitter la confrérie de Sophie-Anne en douceur et devoir me contenter de passer une semaine sur deux avec Sookie. Cette perspective ne m'enchanter guère et je lâchais un profond soupir.

Sookie le perçu et vint m'enlacer par derrière en passant ses bras autour de mon cou et en reposant son menton sur mon épaule. Je me saisis de sa main que je pressais délicatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?souffla Sookie. »

« Rien c'est juste…, commençais-je mais je ne trouvais pas les mots pour expliquer mon désarrois. »

Elle bascula pour atterrir en douceur sur mes genoux. Je fixais mon regard au sien pendant qu'elle remettait en place quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, m'assura-t-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« Je sais que c'est ridicule, souris-je de dépit. Je suis juste triste quand je pense qu'à la fin de la semaine il nous faudra nous séparer et je ne te verrais plus qu'une semaine sur deux. »

« Non ce n'est pas ridicule, essaye de ne pas y penser pour le moment, conseilla-t-elle. Et dis-toi que ce n'est que provisoire. »

J'acquiesçais faiblement et la blottit contre mon torse. Il m'était de plus en plus dur de freiner mes élans de passion à son égard en sa présence. Cette pensée me rappela le conseil que Felipe m'avait donné quelques jours plus tôt. J'éloignais Sookie de mon torse et lui dit que j'avais quelque chose à faire.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?questionna Sookie suspicieuse. »

« Je dois voir quelqu'un, admis-je. »

« Parfait, je viens avec toi, décida Sookie. »

« Non, dis-je rapidement. »

« Pourquoi ? demanda Sookie de plus en plus méfiante. »

« En fait je…, je cherchais un bon mensonge mais ça me dégoutais de lui mentir. Bon, la vérité c'est que je vais voir ton frère parce qu'étant donné que je veux garder une relation sereine avec toi, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que je m'entende bien avec ton frère, débitais-je. »

« Tu fais ça pour moi ?demanda Sookie après un moment de silence. »

« Oui je le fais pour toi, pour nous, avouais-je. »

Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux et elle me sauta dans les bras, émue par mon geste. Sookie prit elle-même l'initiative de rompre notre étreinte à mon grand regret.

« Dans ce cas je te laisse, je vais faire des ''trucs de filles'', sourit-elle. »

Elle fila de la chambre et je me dirigeais quant à moi vers l'armoire pour me changer. Je sélectionnais une chemise noire et un pantalon blanc. Cette tenue me rappela ma première sortie avec Sookie et je souris à ce souvenir. Je rentrais ma chemise dans mon pantalon, retroussais ses manches et me coiffais en tirant mes cheveux en arrière.

Après une dernière vérification dans le miroir, je quittais la chambre de Sookie pour partir vers celle de Matthew sans vraiment savoir ce que j'étais censé lui dire et comment aborder le sujet. Sa réaction me faisait peur aussi, s'il n'avait pas était important pour Sookie et qu'il s'était énervé je me serais tout simplement battu pour faire valoir mon point de vue, mais là c'était différent, c'était le frère de Sookie et j'avais en quelque sorte besoin de sa bénédiction pour avancer dans ma relation avec Sookie sans encombres.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, je m'immobilisais poing en l'air prêt à frapper, pris d'une intense sensation d'appréhension. Puis je réfléchis à tous ce qui faisait que j'aimais Sookie tant et m'interdisais d'abandonner maintenant. Je pris un air déterminé et frappais trois coups à la porte.


	18. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Matthew* fut promptement à la porte et m'invita à entrer. Il me serra la main lorsque je passais à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Eric ?m'interrogea-t-il d'un ton enjoué. »

« Je suis venue vous parlez de Sookie, répondis-je lentement. »

« Elle va bien ?s'alarma-t-il immédiatement mais voyant que je hochais la tête il se détendit. Il est inutile que tu me tutoies, à ce que Felipe m'a dit, on a à peu près le même âge et tu fais pratiquement partie de la famille. De quoi veux-tu parler exactement ?»

« Hier Felipe m'a pris à part pour me dire que si je causais le moindre mal à Sookie je le payerai de ma vie, quand il a compris que ce n'était pas mon intention il m'a donné sa bénédiction pour ma relation avec Sookie. Si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour venir demander la tienne, lâchais-je d'un coup. »

A voir sa tête on comprenait facilement qu'il s'y attendait. Il eu un sourire joueur et fixa son regard sur moi en me jugeant pour ma valeur et mon intégrité.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu prendras soin d'elle ?demanda-t-il en souriant comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. »

« Je l'aime, dis-je simplement. La voir souffrir m'est insupportable alors je ferias tout pour ne pas que ça se produise. »

« Ta sincérité me touche le viking, sourit-il. Je savais très bien qu'un jour ça arriverait, mais je suis assez fier de voir avec quel type d'homme, et de guerrier, ma sœur reste et est susceptible de passer sa vie. Je t'avouerais que j'ai rencontré beaucoup de ses soupirants, et j'en ai aussi beaucoup tué je l'admets, mais je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi direct que toi. De plus quand on voit comment tu réagis face au danger, il est ridicule de refuser pareil demande. J'apprécie les guerriers respectant de telles valeurs. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir les vidéos surveillances de l'hôtel lors de son agression, celle de la salle de bal lors de l'arrivée du kamikaze, celle de l'accident avec Newlin et bien sûr celle de l'interview. J'aime savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un à proximité pour veiller sur elle. Alors oui, dit-il en avançant vers moi. Je te donne ma bénédiction, poursuivit-il en me serrant la main. J'imagine que Felipe t'as déjà servis les menaces d'usage. »

« Oui, en effet, souris-je. »

« Saches tout de même que Sookie est d'une loyauté sans failles et qu'elle est hautement allergique à la trahison, me prévînt-il. Il est pratiquement vital pour elle que ses amis aient une confiance absolue en elle. Il lui arrive de mettre en place des plans douteux pour sauver les personnes qui lui sont chères parfois, et si tu n'as pas confiance en elle à des moments comme cela tu y laisseras ta peau. »

« A quels styles de plans douteux dois-je m'attendre ?questionnais-je quelque peu dérouté. »

« Une fois elle a infiltré un clan adverse, sourit-il comme à l'évocation d'une simple anecdote. Elle s'était faite appelée Isis et cherchait des amis à elle qui était retenus en otages là-bas. Si ce n'était pas pour Peter je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle aurait pris de si grand risque, le problème étant qu'ils avaient tout prévu pour qu'elle ne puisse pas venir le chercher en jumpant. Sookie est restée dans ce clan suffisamment longtemps pour gagner leurs confiances et quand Peter l'a vu arrivée il a vraiment cru qu'elle était de leurs côté, elle leurs a proposé de l'emmener avec elle et de le sacrifier une fois arrivée au sommet d'une montagne dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. Les vampires ont étés réticents mais ont finis par accepter. Alors elle a joué le jeu, l'a attaché et brutaliser pour faire bonne figure. Arrivé au sommet Peter l'a fixé droit dans les yeux et s'est mis à sourire, il avait compris. La morale de l'histoire c'est que Sookie peu faire n'importe quoi pour quelqu'un à qui elle tient et que si Peter n'avait pas était si confiant envers elle il les aurait conduits vers la mort en la suppliant de ne pas le tuer au nom de leur amitié. »

« Je comprends, soufflais-je. Qu'est-il arrivé au clan ? »

«Une fois qu'ils ont été hors de vue ils ont jumpé et réunis pas mal de guerriers, dont moi, et ont littéralement massacré le clan, dit-il sans émotion. Cela dit, ce clan constituait une menace pour notre société, se disculpa-t-il. Peter est un homme bien, il ne méritait aucunement le sort qu'ils lui avaient réservé. S'il avait éprouvé autre chose que de l'amitié pour Sookie, je lui aurais volontiers offert ma permission. Je ne dis pas que tu ne la mérites pas, m'assura-t-il immédiatement. Je dis juste que Peter est un homme d'honneur et un guerrier valeureux. »

« Quand tu dis Peter, c'est Peter le roi de …, commençais-je. »

« Non pas du tout, me coupa-t-il avant d'être secoué d'un rire amusé. Peter n'est pas un vampire pour commencer, c'est un immortel de naissance. C'est extrêmement rare mais ça existe. Il a notre âge et depuis qu'il connaît Sookie il a toujours veillé sur sa sécurité. A chaque fois qu'il apprend qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important qui l'a touché il débarque ou du moins il appelle. Sookie et Peter ont faits beaucoup de guerre ensemble et pas mal de missions d'infiltration dirons-nous. Dernièrement ils ont démantelaient un réseau de prostitution de vampires. Des vampires anciens qui transformaient des humains contre leurs grès et les obligeaient à faire ces choses en usant de leurs liens créateur/enfant, m'expliqua-t-il avec dégoût. Les créateurs ont étés exécutés et les enfants sont désormais pris en charge par des tuteurs bénévoles qui appartiennent à notre confrérie. Depuis Peter est partis en voyage en Italie et Sookie l'aurait accompagné si Felipe n'avait pas fait du chantage affectif auprès d'elle pour qu'elle assiste au sommet, sourit-il franchement. »

« Sookie est une femme courageuse, soupirais-je admiratif. »

« Oui, en effet mais il est parfois nécessaire de freiner ses pulsions, il lui est déjà arrivé de perdre le contrôle des évènements une fois, m'avoua-t-il tristement. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ?demandais-je rongé par la curiosité. »

« Elle avait une amie, commença-t-il les yeux perdus dans le vide. C'était une jeune femme nègre magnifique et vertueuse. On était au temps des colonisateurs et cette jeune femme, Tara, était esclave. Par sa beauté elle s'était attiré l'attention d'un colon arrogant qui l'avait acheté. La jeune femme refusait de céder aux avances de cet homme sans morale et cruel. Un jour il a craqué et lui a ravi son innocence en abusant de sa personne. Le soir venu Sookie est venue voir son amie et l'a découverte bouleversée, sanglotant dans le coin le plus isolé de la propriété de cet infâme homme. Quand elle a compris ce qui s'était passé elle n'a pas pût refreiner l'élan de rage qui s'est emparé d'elle et est allée trouver l'homme dans sa demeure. Une fois qu'elle s'est retrouvée devant lui, elle s'est jetée sur lui et lui a brisé tout les os à force de l'envoyer contre les mûrs. L'homme est décédé de ses blessures peu avant que les premiers rayons du soleil ne réchauffent les terres. »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas achetée cette Tara pour lui offrir sa liberté ?interrogeais-je perdu. »

« Parce que je lui avait formellement interdit, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Libérer cette femme aurait était injuste envers les autres esclaves, pourquoi elle et pas une autre après tout ? Il fallait laisser les Hommes apprendre de leurs erreurs : voilà ce que je répétais sans cesse à ma sœur, admit-il. J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter ses supplications, cette femme était son amie, Sookie avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle, il aurait fallut si peu pour qu'elle retrouve sa liberté. Au lieu de ça cette femme s'est suicidée en se jetant du haut d'une falaise causant par la même occasion la douleur de Sookie. Cette femme, je l'ai laissé mourir, je suis coupable de son trépas !s'exclama-t-il honteux. Sookie se sentait si coupable, se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû la laisser et qu'elle était entièrement responsable de sa mort. Pendant près d'un mois elle a passer ses journées et ses soirées à sangloter dans mes bras alors que j'essayais vainement de la consoler par des paroles douces et des caresses tendres. Voir Sookie souffrir m'est insupportable, tu comprendras donc aisément que tu t'exposerais à de gros ennuis s'il t'arrivait de la blesser et sue je n'aurais pas la moindre once de pitié pour toi Eric, me dit-il d'un air grave. »

« J'approuves parfaitement et j'appliquerais la même méthode dans la situation inverse, répondis-je en le fixant. »

« Parfait, s'exclama-t-il en retrouvant son entrain. Cette conversation doit rester entre nous je présume ? »

« Il est clair que ça m'arrangerait bien, confirmais-je. »

« Bien, allons voir ce que fait notre petite Sookie, proposa-t-il. »

C'est l'esprit léger cette fois que je fis le chemin inverse en compagnie de Matthew. Nous entrâmes sans frapper et fûmes témoin d'un véritable bazar dans la chambre. On ne pouvait même plus savoir la couleur du sol tant les robes et habits divers jonchées le sol. On entendait des rires féminins provenant de la salle de bain.

« Hum, hum, fit Matthew. Pourrait-on connaître l'objet de ce foutoir ?demanda-t-il d'une voix forte pour signaler notre présence. Y a-t-il eu une guerre sans qu'on soit prévenus ? »

Sookie sortit de la salle de bain et enlaça son frère pour lui dire bonjour. Elle vînt ensuite se blottir dans mes bras.

« Ce ''foutoir'' comme tu dis si bien, c'est le résultat lorsque quatre filles se mettent à parler chiffons, expliqua Sookie. »

« Encore une chance qu'on soit pas arrivés au beau milieu d'une discussion sur la lingerie, ironisa Matthew. »

Pour seule réponse Sookie lui tira la langue. A ma grande surprise, Pam passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Tu souhaites te joindre à nous Eric ? J'ai ici une pure merveille : une robe rose bonbon qui t'irais parfaitement, se moqua ma fille. »

Matthew se retint de rire mais Sookie ne l'oublia pas pour autant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Matt, je t'ai trouvé une robe jaune canari qui s'accorderais parfaitement avec ton teint. On passe aux essayages ?demanda innocemment Sookie. »

« Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose à faire, tentais-je pour m'échapper. »

« Désolé les filles, ça aurait été un plaisir, mais Eric m'avait demandé de l'aide pour ce truc qu'on a à faire, alors on va vous laisser, dis Matthew en reculant. »

Les filles rirent et nous filâmes en vitesse de la chambre. Une fois assez éloignés pour être en sécurité, nous nous arrêtâmes et soupirâmes en chœur.

« Les filles peuvent être vraiment bizarres par moment, constata Matthew. »

« Je te le fais pas dire, approuvais-je. »

« Bon, je t'invites dans ma chambre le temps qu'elle se calme, me dit-il en mettant une main sur mon épaule. Tu connais le dernier jeu qui est sorti sur wii ? Wii Sport Resort ? Il y a un jeu de combat dessus. Ca te dit de le tester ? »

« Ce sera avec plaisir, acceptais-je. »

Nous mîmes rapidement le jeu en route. Le jeu me déplut fortement, la télécommande wii ne parvenait pas à détecter certains de nos mouvements car ils étaient trop rapides et d'autre part nos possibilités d'attaques étaient très réduites.

« Verdict ? demanda Matthew après avoir fait un combat au sabre. »

« Je n'aime pas tellement. Ca ne rivalise pas avec un bon combat à l'ancienne, développais-je. »

« Je suis bien d'accord, consentis Matthew. On va laisser tomber la wii et s'essayer au combat réel. T'es partant ? »

« Toujours, souris-je. Je parie 15 000$ que tu perds, défiais-je. »

Visiblement le pari était quelque chose de très apprécié chez les Stackhouse de même que les défis car des que j'eu fini ma phrase une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Matthew et il surenchérit la mise. Nous fîmes la course jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement comme des gamins et commençâmes un long combat. Nous finîmes à égalité et épuisés quelques minutes avant l'aube.

* * *

* Matthew : Wes Ramsey


	19. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

L'heure du départ arriva rapidement. J'avais déjà beaucoup tardé, la majorité des vampires avaient regagnés leurs Etats et même Pam était repartie pour s'occuper du Croquemitaine en mon absence. Seulement maintenant il devenait urgent que je rentre, les mordu s'impatientaient et les factures et autres papiers administratifs m'attendaient à mon bureau. J'avais pu me permettre de rester encore un peu en sachant que Sookie me raccompagnerais en jumpant.

Je fus surpris quand je la vis s'approcher de moi avec son sac de voyage.

« Ben quoi ?s'étonna ma douce. Si je veux passer la semaine avec toi il faut bien que j'apporte quelques affaires, non ? »

« Si évidemment, souris-je. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu passes la semaine avec moi, je pensais que tu serais venu la semaine prochaine. »

« Dis que tu veux pas de moi ça va plus vite, me taquina Sookie. »

« Comme si c'était possible, soufflais-je. Non je pensais juste que ça me donnerait le temps de ranger un peu chez moi avant ton arrivée, raillais-je.»

« Eric Northman vivrait-il dans une porcherie ?continua mon aimée sur le même ton. »

« Non mais pas loin, ris-je. »

« Et Pam te laisse faire ça !s'écria Sookie faussement choquée. »

Nous rîmes et Sookie s'approcha de moi pour réajuster le col de ma chemise. Ce soir elle était de toute beauté, elle portait une robe blanche vaporeuse sur le bas et ceinturée par un ruban large noir en soie et s'était chaussée de bottes noires à talons et en daim. Ses cheveux étaient noués par un ruban en soie noir qui formait un élégant nœud se mêlant à ses boucles dorées. Elle portait pour seul maquillage un trait noir fin sous les yeux et un rouge à lèvres bordeaux.

« T'ai-je dit à quel point tu étais belle ce soir ?questionnais-je rêveusement tout en caressant ses cheveux. »

« Oui, une bonne dizaine de fois déjà, rit Sookie. »

« Il ne coûte rien de se répéter, soupirais-je. »

« Avoue que tu deviens gâteux mon pauvre Eric, se moqua gentiment Sookie. »

« Absolument pas !m'écriais-je. Je suis simplement éblouis par tant de beauté et ça m'en fais perdre la mémoire, me disculpais-je d'un ton poétique avant de lui baiser la main. »

« Vilain flatteur, rit-elle. Tu as rassemblé toutes tes affaires ? »

« Oui, c'est bon, affirmais-je. »

« On va pouvoir partir, déclara-t-elle. »

Je récupérais mon sac et faisait le tour du palais avec Sookie pour faire mes au revoir à tous les vampires de Las Vegas. Une fois que nous eûmes fini, nous passâmes au bureau de Felipe. Lorsqu'il me vit il vint vers moi et me serra fermement la main.

« Ca a été un véritable plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous Eric, s'exclama-t-il. J'espère te voir nous rejoindre au plus vite, prends bien soin de Sookie pendant la semaine. »

« J'y veillerais comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse du monde, promis-je. »

« C'est pas loin de la vérité, sourit Felipe. »

« Elle est bien plus encore, commençais-je avant d'être interrompus par Sookie. »

« Bon quand vous aurez fini on pourra y aller, s'impatienta Sookie. »

« C'est bon, filez, mais fait bien attention à elle, me sermonna-t-il. »

Après un dernier signe de tête Sookie me pris la main et jumpa. A force d'utiliser ce mode de transport je commençais à m'y habituer donc il me fut plus facile de reprendre mes esprits. Il faisait jour à Shreveport mais Sookie me préservait de la lumière du soleil avec son don. Nous arpentâmes les rues de la ville main dans la main et nous promenâmes jusqu'à arriver chez moi.

Je l'y fis pénétrer et lui présentais toutes les pièces avant de m'arrêter devant la chambre d'amis et de la laisser entrer.

« Et voici ta chambre, lui annonçais-je. »

« Ah, s'étonna tristement ma jolie blonde. Je ne partagerais pas ta chambre, constata-t-elle. »

« Ben, c'est-à-dire que, bafouillais-je totalement pris au dépourvu puis je me repris. J'ignorais que tu voudrais partager ma chambre, avouais-je. Je pensais que tu apprécierais d'avoir un espace à toi avec ta propre salle de bain. »

« Enfin Eric réfléchis, s'exclama Sookie en riant. Tu pensais que j'avais partagé ma chambre avec toi parce qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres à disposition et qu'on avait nulle part à te loger ? »

« Dans ce cas je serais absolument ravi de partager ma chambre avec toi, souris-je enchanté par l'idée. »

Je l'y conduisis et elle se figea à l'entrée. Il était vrai que ma chambre était en totale opposition à la sienne : des mûrs rouges et des meubles noirs, peu de lumière et pas de fenêtres ; mais Sookie ne parût pas en être incommodée.

« J'aime beaucoup ta chambre, me complimenta-t-elle. Elle fait très moderne, c'est très beau. »

« Je te remercies mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aimes, admis-je. »

« J'ai des goûts spéciaux, mai ça tu le savais déjà, rit-elle. J'ai plusieurs maisons et elles sont décorées de styles très différents. »

Après quelques minutes de bavardages supplémentaires je la quittais pour aller chercher nos valises que j'avais laissées à l'entrée à notre arrivée. Quand je fus de retour dans ma chambre j'y trouvais Sookie caressant une plainte pour apprécier sa douceur. Cette vision me remplit d'espoir, je souhaitais qu'un jour cette femme soit mienne et donc que cette chambre soit notre, témoin de nos ébats amoureux et de nos mots tendres. Pour atteindre cet objectif il me fallait être patient et ne surtout pas la brusquer. Ma seule crainte était qu'elle me rejette lorsqu'elle apprendrait mes sentiments à son égard.

Elle me sortit de mes pensées noires :

« Je peux laisser des vêtements chez toi ?demanda-t-elle distraitement. Oh…, non…, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…, bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant. Je suis désolée de m'imposer ainsi, je débarque chez toi, j'exige de dormir avec toi et après je t'ordonne de me faire de la place dans ton armoire, poursuivit-elle toujours gênée. Je suis terriblement confuse, de plus que tu dois bien avoir une compagne, finit-elle en baissant les yeux honteuse. »

Je fus touché par cette attitude et m'approchais d'elle en souriant. Je saisis doucement son menton entre mes doigts pour la forcer à rencontrer mon regard puis caressait tendrement les rougeurs de ses joues.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée ma puce, susurrais-je. Tu es ici chez toi, tu peux prendre la place que tu veux. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, je te donnerais les codes d'accès tout à l'heure. Je suis égoïstement ravi de te garder si proche de moi encore une semaine. Pour ce qui est d'une compagne tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Depuis que j'ai acheté cette maison seules deux personnes y sont entrées à part moi : Pam, et toi aujourd'hui. Je vais te faire de la place dans mon armoire, dis-je en m'exécutant. »

« Pourquoi ?questionna Sookie après m'avoir observé longuement. Pourquoi accéder à tous mes désirs alors qu'ils sont parfois en contradiction avec les tiens ? Tu dois avoir besoin d'air et je te bouffe tout ton espace vital. »

« Si je fais ça ma puce j'avoue que ce n'est pas innocent, dis-je avec un sourire carnassier. Je nourris le secret espoir qu'en te faisant te sentir comme chez toi ici je parvienne à te convaincre d'y passer plus de temps et ainsi arriver finalement à t'avoir avec moi 7jours/7, souris-je. »

Elle rit et je la lançais sur le lit –notre lit désormais– avant de la chatouiller pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle me supplia d'arrêter et je la laissais respirer. Je remarquais alors l'heure et me pressais de me lever pour choisir ma tenue avant d'être en retard. Sookie comprit mon changement d'humeur et s'approcha de mon armoire.

« Laisses-moi choisir, me proposa-t-elle. »

« Tu dois te changer aussi, lui fis-je remarquer. »

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu aimais ma tenue, bouda Sookie. »

« C'est justement parce que je l'aime que je veux que tu te changes, je n'ai pas envie de tuer les ¾ des vampires de ma zone pour qu'ils aient osés me défier à ton sujet. Tu devrais te proclamer mienne pour ta sécurité, réfléchis-je à voix haute. »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre toute seule, s'insurgea Sookie. »

« Je le sais ma puce mais ça me rassurerait, soufflais-je. S'il-te-plait, murmurais-je en la fixant avec mes yeux de ''viking battu'' pour l'attendrir. »

Elle céda à contre cœur et s'approcha plus de mon armoire pour ne pas voir mon sourire triomphant.

« Je te rappelle que tu doit te changer, répétais-je. »

« Choisis pour moi, éluda-t-elle en faisant un vague geste de la main en direction de sa valise encore au pied du lit. »

J'installais sa valise sur le lit et l'ouvrais, touché d'un tel geste de confiance. Je trais ses tenues et retenu quelques choix intéressant : un pantalon en cuir de couleur noir –non il moulerait trop bien ses fesses et je ne supporterais pas de voir les vampires baver à son passage–, une tunique noire au décolleté correct –non elle laisserait ses longues jambes halées à la vue de tous-, puis enfin une robe noire faite d'un corsage puis terminant par une jupe en soie lisse et s'arrêtant un peu avant le genou je présume. Cette robe combinait modernité, élégance et décence, elle serait parfaite pour ce soir. Sookie revînt vers moi et parût satisfaite de mon choix. Elle prit des escarpins noirs à talons s'attachant avec des rubans de soie de même couleur se nouant au milieu du mollet et définissant encore une fois ses délicieuses formes. Elle me donna mes vêtements avant de filer à la salle de bain avec sa tenue et sa trousse de maquillage.

Sookie m'avait choisit un jean de couleur sombre sans toutefois être noir avec des chaînes accrochées, des mitaines en cuir noir et une veste en cuir. Je souris à cette vue.

« Pas de T-shirt, raillais-je après avoir enfilé mon jean et mes baskets. »

« Non surtout pas, cria mon aimée depuis la salle de bain. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers moi pour me la faire enfiler et la réajuster. Sookie était déjà prête et n'avait pour seul maquillage que mis un rouge à lèvres écarlate et fait un trait fin au crayon noir sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient tordus d'une façon complexe pour cascadant sur ses épaules avec élégance. Elle rit devant mon ébahissement. Mon aimée avait apporté un peigne en sortant de la salle de bain et coiffa mes cheveux d'une façon Bad boy en faisant retomber quelques mèches de mes cheveux sur mon front d'une manière naturelle avant de déclarer que nous étions fin prêts.

Je la conduisis au garage et lui ouvrit la porte passager pour la faire entrer. Elle sourit à la vue de ma corvette, mon aimée était donc une grande amatrice de voiture ?!? Le trajet jusqu'au Croquemitaine fut rapide et Sookie réprima un rire lorsqu'elle vit le nom du club. Je l'aidais galamment à s'extraire de la voiture en ouvrant la porte puis en lui proposant ma main qu'elle accepta en souriant. Nous empruntâmes la porte arrière et croisâmes Pam qui resta la bouche grande ouverte pendant au moins 5 minutes lorsqu'elle nous aperçut. Elle se reprit enfin et secoua fortement la tête.

« Je sens que les affaires vont être bonnes ce soir, déclara-t-elle. Une inspiration soudaine Eric ?railla-t-elle. »

« Tu l'a là mon inspiration, dis-je en avançant Sookie. »

« Je vois, souris Pam. Je vous laisse, je vais m'occuper de la paperasse, je suis certaine qu'entre vous deux les mordus ont suffisamment de quoi s'extasier. »

« Viens, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille en l'approchant de moi avec mon bras. Tu n'es pas obligée de servir ou de captiver les humains comme le font les autres, tu peux t'assoir dans un box isolé et travailler sur un projet ou tout simplement rester près de moi sur l'estrade. »

« Je crois que je vais rester t'embêter, rit mon amour. »

« Parfait, dis-je comblé. »

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte à ma grande surprise, je me retournais donc pour en connaître le motif.

« T'ais-je offensée d'une quelconque façon ?questionnais-je. »

« Non pas du tout c'est juste qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de débarquer ainsi enlacés alors que personnes ne sait d'où je sors et que tu es tout de même le maître des lieux, me fit-elle remarquer. »

« On s'en moque, soupirais-je puis je la ramenais contre moi dans un élan de possessivité. Tu es ma Sookie, j'ai bien le droit de faire valoir mes droits sur ta personne. »

« Tu n'as aucun droit, me défia Sookie d'un ton joueur. »

« Ah vraiment ?l'interrogeais-je en jouant le jeu et en m'approchant toujours plus de l'objet de ma convoitise : ses lèvres. »

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres et elle n'avait rien fiat pour m'en empêcher lorsque Grand Ombre fit irruption dans le couloir menant à la salle.

« Vous êtes rentrés maître, constata-t-il d'un ton révérencieux. Les mordus attendent après vous. »

« J'arrive, répliquais-je d'un ton glacial et irrité. »

Sookie rit à mon comportement et m'entraîna dans la salle principale du club en acceptant mon étreinte possessive sur elle. Le silence se fit lors de notre entrée à l'exception de la musique assourdissante toujours déversée par les enceintes, les mordus comme les vampires se retournèrent vers nous en écarquillant les yeux. Certains mordus perdirent connaissance sous le choc.

La foule se fendit pour nous laisser passer et je fus rapidement assis dans mon fauteuil. Mon aimée hésita pour déterminer la place qu'elle devait occuper. Je l'attirais près de moi et l'assit sur l'accoudoir gauche de mon trône en passant mon bras derrière son dos pour la rapprocher de moi. Les mordus et les vampires continuaient à nous fixer ahuris. Plusieurs minutes plus tard ils reprirent tous leurs activités habituelles en nous zieutant avec insistance.

Bill débarqua au club une heure plus tard. Je ne le vis pas arriver, trop occupé à caresser le flanc de Sookie en pensant à elle, sa fragrance, son rire, ses sourires, sa tendresse,…

« Eric, salua-t-il sèchement. »

« C'est sheriff Northman Billy, lui rappelais-je sans toutefois détacher mes yeux du corps de Sookie. »

« Je suis venu ici pour réclamer des explications, ordonna-t-il d'un ton insolent. »

Fatigué et irrité de sa présence je me levais lentement, lui laissant apprécier ma carrure dangereuse de viking et m'imposait de toute ma hauteur devant un Compton qui tentait vainement de masquer sa peur.

« Rappelles-toi à qui tu t'adresse avorton, sifflais-je. »

« Tu n'as aucun droit sur Sookie, annonça-t-il en essayant de paraître sûr de lui. »

Un grand rire qui dû sonnait cruel m'échappa.

« La dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit ? Sookie t'as dit très clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas te fréquenter, lui rappelais-je. »

« Je suis certain que tu lui fait du chantage ou que tu as un moyen de pression sur elle, avança Bill. Prends garde à toi je suis près à me battre contre toi pour lui rendre sa liberté. »

« Ma biche, demandais-je en me tournant vers Sookie et en lui tendant ma main qu'elle accepta afin de me rejoindre. T'ais-je fais le moindre mal ? Te retiens-je contre ton grès ? Ma présence t'est-elle imposée d'une quelconque façon ? »

« Absolument pas, déclara Sookie avec force. »

« Tu acceptes d'être dominée par ce barbare ?s'exclama Bill. »

« Non, j'accepte d'être son égal, assena Sookie. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es …, commença Bill avant de s'arrêter incapable de prononcer une telle horreur à ses yeux. »

« Si, je suis sienne, affirma ma bien aimée noblement gonflant mon égo et ma fierté. »

« Tu vois bien Billy, Sookie elle-même se déclare mienne. Maintenant tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, ne t'avises pas de nous importuner à nouveau, sifflais-je rageusement. Je ne veux plus te voir sur mon territoire. »

Bill était encore plus blanc que d'habitude et partit en courant. Bien évidemment la scène avait été suivie de tous les humains et des vampires présents dans la salle.


	20. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Je me rassis sur mon fauteuil en entraînais mon aimée sur mes genoux. Elle n'émit aucune résistance et passa ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir de droite. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras pendant qu'elle passait les bras autour de mon cou et fixais ses yeux bleus. Je me mis à poser plusieurs baisers sur sa nuque puis suçais et mordillais doucement sa peau pour la taquinais. Je remarquais qu'elle coupait sa respiration à chaque fois que je mordillais sa peau et qu'elle fermait les yeux.

« Tu te rends compte que tout le monde nous regarde ?souffla Sookie les yeux toujours fermés. »

« Je t'avouerais que je m'en moque, dis-je contre sa peau avant de remonter une fois de plus la courbe de sa gorge en y déposant des baisers. »

Je plaçais un baiser sous son oreille avant de mordiller cette dernière. Des images d'une étreinte passionnée sur ce fauteuil traversèrent mon esprit.

« Tu t'exposes à de gros ennuis Viking, m'avertit ma douce en passant un main dans mes cheveux et en serrant fortement sans toutefois me tirer en arrière. »

« Seraient-ce des menaces ?soufflais-je contre sa peau. »

Elle grogna pour manifester son désaccord mais ne fit toujours aucun geste pour m'éloigner d'elle. Je repris mes baisers en laissant mes lèvres en contact plus longtemps avec sa peau pour savourer sa douceur et son odeur. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de ses hanches pour l'approcher encore plus de moins, moulant nos deux corps l'un à l'autre. Soudain elle se raidit et ferma les yeux en arrêtant de respirer comme à Rhodes. Parallèlement, une mordue commença à s'asphyxier dans la salle sous les regards horrifiés de l'ensemble des personnes présentes qui ne faisaient pourtant rien pour l'aider. Sookie rouvrit ses yeux qui étaient maintenant de couleur argentée et bondit de l'estrade en direction de l'humaine en difficulté.

Elle semblait sûr d'elle et avant que je n'aie pu l'en empêcher elle retira la pince pointue qui retenait ses cheveux et la planta en plein milieu de la poitrine de la femme avec force. Pam avait assisté à la scène et ferma toutes les issus pour supprimer les témoins gênants. Le cœur de la mordue ne battait plus et Sookie se tenait à présent accroupie au-dessus de son corps inerte la pince toujours plantée dans sa poitrine.

« Sookie, appelais-je étonné. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Merde, ça repart pas, grogna Sookie entre ses dents sans me regarder. »

« Sookie, tu l'as tuée, soufflais-je interdit. »

« Non il y a encore une chance de la sauver, dit-elle avec conviction. »

Il était vrai qu'il restait une infime étincelle de vie dans cette femme mais elle ne serait pas suffisante à la sauver, de plus la loi interdisait la transformation d'humain en vampire contre leurs grès. Visiblement Sookie n'avait pas ça en tête puisqu'elle s'agenouilla au sol et commença un massage cardiaque pour faire repartir le cœur de l'humaine.

« Allez, un petit effort, pria-t-elle. »

Elle augmenta la force de ses pression et le cœur de la femme se remis à battre à mon grand soulagement. L'humaine se mit à respirer d'une façon très forte et erratique pendant que Sookie examiner son corps. Elle releva son T-shirt et mis à la vue de tous un énorme hématome au niveau de ses poumons. Mon aimée se retourna vers le vampire qui semblait être son compagnon et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« C'est toi son compagnon ?demanda-t-elle puis voyant qu'il hochait la tête. Tu peux être fier de toi ! Tes lubies débiles ont faillis lui coûtées la vie ! Tu ferais mieux de prendre soin d'elle, tu es une véritable honte pour notre espèce ! »

« Quelle blague !s'écria ce dernier. C'est toi qui a manqué de la tuer en lui enfonçant ta pince dans la poitrine blondie. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit finalement : les blondes ont vraiment un Q.I de petit pois ! »

Je l'empoignais vivement par sa chemise en faisant ainsi décoller ses pieds du sol, il n'en menait pas large à présent. J'exposais à sa vue mais canines et le fixais durement.

« Elle lui a permis de respirer en agissant ainsi, sifflais-je. Si vous aviez bougés vos fesses son cœur ne se serrais pas arrêter minable. Et ne t'avises pas d'insulter ma compagne, tu as déjà fait pas mal de conneries ce soir, d'ailleurs tu seras puni pour ton comportement envers cette humaine, puis envers ma Sookie. »

Le vampire tremblait terrorisé par mes menaces. Pam vînt vers nous et je relâchais donc le vampire qui s'effondra pitoyablement au sol avant de ramper loin de moi.

« J'ai prévenu les autorités, nous annonça-t-elle. Ils nous envoient une ambulance pour l'évacuer. »

« Merci Pam, dit Sookie soulagée veillant toujours sur l'humaine en restant assise près d'elle. »

La femme avait repris suffisamment conscience pour parler et Sookie lui tenait la main en lui conseillant de respirer plus doucement. Je fus attendri par la bonté qui suintait de tous les pores de la peau de Sookie, son sourire bienveillant et chaleureux était incroyablement apaisant. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et passais mon bras derrière son dos. Elle reposa sa tête contre mon épaule et attendit patiemment l'arrivée des secours.

Les ambulanciers chargèrent rapidement l'humaine sur un brancard et firent un diagnostic pour évaluer l'état de la victime. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était hors de danger l'un d'eux vînt vers nous :

« Merci beaucoup au nom de cette femme, vous lui avez sauvé la vie, félicita-t-il Sookie en lui tendant la main. »

Le fait même qui lui tende la main prouvait qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout les mœurs des vampires mais Sookie ne s'en formalisa pas et lui serra de bon cœur. Elle était visiblement habituée à leur mode de vie et appréciait leurs compagnies. Mon aimée lui fit un vague sourire puis ses yeux se perdirent une nouvelles fois dans le vide attestant du choc qu'avait provoqué en elle cet accident.

« J'avoue être assez étonné, poursuivit le jeune ambulancier. Les vampires ne sont pas réputés franchement pour leur grande générosité sans vouloir vous offenser. »

« Justement il est temps que tout ça change, dit Sookie en se reconnectant à la réalité. »

« J'en suis ravi, sourit-il. Je vous remercie encore une fois, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est capable d'opérer une telle intervention dans des délais si courts et avec tant de précision. »

«Quand on est un vampire c'est bien la moindre des choses d'être rapide et précis, éluda ma tête blonde. »

« J'en restes tout de même muet d'admiration, insista le jeune homme. Je dois vous laisser, cette femme doit être conduite à l'hôpital pour pouvoir être soignée, bonne fin de soirée. »

Je soupirais de soulagement, heureux que cette histoire finisse bien et que cet humain un peu trop entreprenant à mon goût soit parti.

« Jaloux ?railla Sookie faisait ainsi disparaître toute la tension de la soirée. »

« Jaloux **et** soulagé, répondis-je en embrassant sa tempe et en l'étreignant. »

« Mais tu sais que tu restes mon Viking préféré, rit ma Sookie. »

« Tu as cru que j'allais la tuer, repris Sookie d'un ton grave. »

« J'ai étais complètement dépassé par les évènements, avouais-je. Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu faisais, désolé, j'aurais dû te faire plus confiance mais quand je t'ai vu planté ta pince de la sorte avec tant de force je…, mais je laissais ma phrase en suspens en soupirant. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu aurais put faire pire, sourit-elle. Genre m'envoyer valser contre un mûr pour m'éloigner d'elle et par la même occasion la condamner. »

« Je n'utiliserais jamais la force sur toi, promis solennellement. Sauf si tu comptes faire un truc complètement ridicule qui mettrait en danger ta vie, repris-je sur un ton léger ce qui la fit rire. Sans rire, j'étais déjà en train de réfléchir à la meilleure tactique pour éliminer tous les témoins. Les humains ça n'aurait pas été trop dur mais il aurait fallut réduire au silence tous les vampires. Pam avait d'ailleurs verrouillé les portes. »

« J'y crois pas, pouffa-t-elle contre mon torse. »

Les humains et les vampires commençaient à se disperser pour rentrer chez eux. Je perçu une once de culpabilité venant de Sookie en me concentrant sur notre lien précaire.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander la cause de ce sentiment. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'est pas bon pour les affaires, c'est de ma faute ce foutoir. »

Je l'écartais de mon torse pour saisir son menton et pouvoir encrer mes yeux aux siens –qui avaient repris leur couleur bleue–.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, déclarais-je d'une voix profonde. Tu as sauvé une vie ce soir, c'est très bon pour les affaires. Tu m'as rendu tellement heureux ce soir, soufflais-je. D'une part tu as accepté de te montrer à mon bras, par la suite tu t'es proclamée mienne devant Compton mais en plus tu as sauvé la vie d'une mordue alors que personne ne t'y obligeait. Tu es excellente pour les affaires, d'une part tu offres au Croquemitaine une image bien plus louable mais en plus tu attires les mordus **et** les vampires, ce qui n'est pas rien. Ta présence fait passer le temps tellement plus vite, soufflais-je en caressant sa joue. »

Elle détourna le regard, gênée par tant de compliments puis tenta de changer de sujet :

« Je ne te savais pas si possessif, railla-t-elle. Je pensais que tu voulais que je me dise tienne pour me placer sous ta protection et peut-être flatter ton égo par la même occasion. »

« Tes propos m'offenses, ris-je. Je ne fais ça que dans ton intérêt, me disculpais-je. »

« Me mettre la main aux fesses ou me peloter en public serait moins ostentatoire que ta conduite, me défia-t-elle en me fixant avec des yeux joueurs. »

« Mais pas du tout, me défendis-je en l'attirant à moi dans une étreinte de fer. »

« Tu vois ! Tu recommences !se moqua mon amour gentiment. Tu devrais me faire tatouer ''Propriété d'Eric Northman'' sur les fesses, ça donnerait à peu de chose près le même résultat. »

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, souris-je en prenant un air songeur. »

Elle rit puis me donna une tape sur le bras.

« Et si on rentraient, proposa-t-elle. La soirée est finie de toute évidence. »

« Je suis d'accord, de toute façon le bar aurait bientôt fermé, approuvais-je. »

« Pam, tu veux bien faire la fermeture, demandais-je en interpellant ma fille. »

« Bien sûr Eric. Bravo pour ce soir, félicita ma fille en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Sookie. »

Sookie marmonna un bref « merci » gêné en enfouissant son visage contre la peau nue de mon torse. Je ris mais arrêta vite lorsque je sentis mon amour me mordre la peau. Je tournais mon visage vers elle, étonné.

« Je me venge, d'expliqua-t-elle. Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter tout à l'heure et tu ne m'as pas écouté alors maintenant je crois que nous sommes quittes et encore, je suis indulgente. »

Je découvris la belle entaille qu'elle m'avait faite au torse complètement choqué. Ma Sookie me rendrait fou : sa façon si érotique de se venger me renvoyait des images érotiques en tête, imaginant toutes les situations agréables dans lesquelles les morsures seraient libératrices. Après tout je n'étais qu'un homme –vampire ou non n'y changeait rien– et elle était la femme que je désirais par-dessus tout. Inconsciemment je raffermissais ma prise sur ses hanches en les caressant tendrement avec mes pouces.

Je l'observais fixement, désireux de l'embrasser fiévreusement mais elle détourna le regard et se blottit contre mon torse. Je me rappelais que Felipe m'avait prévenu que ce comportement ne constituait pas un rejet mais un besoin de temps supplémentaire. Selon lui, si Sookie voulait m'exposait un refus total elle m'aurait giflé et se serait éloignée de moi en vitesse. Godric m'avait expliqué qu'elle n'aimait pas se retrouvée liée et que Felipe avait mis des siècles pour la convaincre de rejoindre son clan.

Ainsi elle connaissait mes intentions maintenant, me suis-je dis. Mon aimée ne me rejetais pas, elle avait juste besoin de temps pour être rassurée et sûrement trouver sa place à mes côtés. Mon changement imminent de clan aiderait très certainement à avancer avec Sookie.

Même si j'étais frustré de devoir attendre le comportement de Sookie me fit plaisir : si elle prenait tant de temps c'est qu'elle ne considérait pas ce genre d'engagement à la légère et donc qu'elle serait mienne éternellement une fois qu'elle serait prête. Enfin ça, ça restait la théorie. Je priais pour avoir bien interpréter ses signaux, je serais tellement triste si je lui déclarais tout mon amour pour elle et qu'elle m'avouait avoir agit ainsi pour ne pas me froisser et qu'elle ne désire que mon amitié.

Je chassais rapidement ces pensées sombres de mon esprit désormais torturé par le doute et m'efforçais de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Sookie parût percevoir mon changement d'humeur et m'enlaça plus étroitement m'arrachant ainsi un sourire. Ma Sookie était si câline et sa présence réchauffait mon cœur de glace, au sens propre comme au sens figuré puisqu'elle avait la température corporelle égale à celle d'un humain grâce à son patrimoine génétique. Je réprimais un frisson de pur plaisir et tentais de refreiner mes ardeurs lorsqu'elle frotta tendrement sa joue contre la peau nue de mon torse en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce contact. Si elle continuait ainsi je ne pourrais plus me contrôler et serait tenté de la prendre sur le champ dans mon bureau, ou contre ma voiture –c'est-à-dire dans le parking que nous n'avions pas encore quitté depuis le départ des ambulanciers– faute de temps et de patience mais ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure méthode pour ne pas la brusquer. Je la dirigeais donc vers la voiture et lui ouvrit la porte du côté passager avant de m'installer côté conducteur et de nous ramener à la maison.


	21. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Lorsque je repris conscience le lendemain je trouvai Sookie penchée au-dessus de moi dessinant paresseusement les lignes de mes pectoraux. Je saisi sa main et en baisai tendrement chaque doigt.

« Je n'ai plus le droit à mon ''câlin du réveil'', boudais-je. »

« Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, me taquina ma belle blonde. »

« Tu sais que je serais très triste si je n'y avais pas droit, suppliais-je théâtralement. »

« Bon, dans ce cas, concéda mon amour en souriant. »

Elle m'enlaça fermement et reposa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'enfouis mon visage contre son cou et respirais profondément sa fragrance, douce odeur sucrée qui laisser imaginer un sang délicieux dont il ne m'avait été donné de goûter qu'une seule fois. Je retraçai la courbe de sa gorge du bout des lèvres.

« Humm, soupirais-je béatement. J'aime tellement ton odeur, elle est à ton image, douce et sucrée. »

Sookie rit de la comparaison mais ne chercha pas à se dégager de mes bras. Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes enlacés étroitement dans le lit s'imprégnant chacun de l'odeur de l'autre. Je repartis à mes doutes : Sookie appréciait-elle mon contact en particulier ou était-elle seulement très tactile avec ses amis ? Avais-je tort d'espérer la faire mienne ou devais-je faire aveuglement confiance à Felipe et Godric au risque de m'exposais au rejet le plus blessant de mon existence ? Devais-je prendre le risque d'attendre pour ne pas la brusquer au péril de voir un autre prétendant s'attirer ses faveurs ou devais-je me montrer plus pressant pour ne pas la perdre ?

Sookie remarqua ma tension et se dégagea de mes bras. Elle me fit m'installer sur le ventre et me chevaucha pour entreprendre un massage dans le but de décrisper mes muscles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Eric, me demanda l'élue de mon cœur avec douceur. Depuis qu'on est rentrés au palais tu es de plus en plus souvent perdu dans tes pensées et ton humeur se dégrade après, remarqua-t-elle. Quelque chose c'est mal passé avec Matthew ? Tu appréhendes les représailles avec la confrérie du soleil ? Je ne sais pas moi ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, souffla-t-elle avec tendresse. »

Je me retournais assez vite pour qu'elle se retrouve assise sur mes pectoraux, à une distance respectable de mon bas-ventre pour ne pas tenter le diable puis lui caressai la joue pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Je vais bien ma puce, affirmais-je doucement. J'ai comment dire…, un casse-tête à l'esprit et je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir mais ce n'est rien de vraiment grave. »

« Si ça n'étais pas grave tu n'y penserais pas si souvent, observa mon amour en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Dis-moi ce que c'est, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. »

Je lui souris tendrement en plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle posait les siennes sur mes épaules. Si je lui exposais la situation d'une façon si crue je l'effraierais et la perdrais à coup sûr.

« Je veux m'en sortir par moi-même mon petit cœur, murmurais-je. »

« C'est la première fois que tu m'appelle comme ça, sourit-elle. »

« Je trouve que ça te vas si bien, expliquais-je. Tu me fais sentir vivant, humain. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais connu le bonheur avant de te connaître, tu es une drogue pour moi, avouais-je. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, ta présence ma rendu accro. »

Cet aveux voilé l'émue aux larmes avec lesquelles elle lutta mais celles-ci lui échappèrent et je m'empressais de la faire basculer sur mes jambes pour me relever et la consoler. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de lécher ses larmes pour les faire disparaître mais à peine j'eus goûté une première larme Sookie bondit à la direction opposée pour s'éloigner au maximum de moi. Je fronçais les sourcils, blessé par sa réaction et désespéré à l'idée de l'avoir définitivement perdu par un élan de passion.

« Eric tu vas bien ?s'inquiéta Sookie. »

« Comment pourrais-je aller bien quand je vois comment tu réagis quand je te touche ?marmonnais-je blessé. »

« Sans rire Eric tu vas bien ?insista Sookie. »

« Oui, dans l'ensemble ça va, soupirais-je en la regardant. »

Elle s'approcha de moi avec lenteur et appréhension. Avait-elle peur de moi ? Je remarquai alors que ses pupilles étaient argentées et que ses larmes étaient semblables à des paillettes d'argent emprisonnées dans des cristaux liquides.

« Tu ne t'es pas brûlé ?questionna-t-elle ahurie mais soulagée. Oh, Eric je suis tellement désolée, je croyais que je te brûlerais comme ça le fait d'habitude avec des vampires. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, sanglota mon amour sans toutefois parcourir la distance qui nous séparais encore. »

« Ce n'est rien, la consolais-je en me levant et en la prenant dans mes bras. Chut, c'est pas grave mon cœur, murmurais-je en caressant ses cheveux tendrement. »

Ma Sookie pleurait toujours, la tête enfouit contre mon torse pendant que je caressai doucement son dos pour lui apporter du réconfort et lui témoigner mon pardon. Je l'entraînai vers le lit et l'allongeai sur mon torse en attendant qu'elle se calme. 10 minutes plus tard elle eut fini de pleurer mais garder les yeux obstinément fermés. Je me mis à chatouilles son nez avec ses cheveux et elle se blottit encore plus contre moi pour y échapper. Peu après j'effleurai la peau nue de son dos –son corps étant seulement couvert par une brassière noire et un shorty de même couleur– mais sa réaction fut plus violente.

Mon aimée se jeta sur moi pour me renverser et finit à cheval sur mon ventre en me toisant du regard d'un air de défi.

« Tu veux la guerre Viking ?demanda Sookie avec une lueur joueuse dans les yeux. »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur de toi?répliquais-je avec un sourire carnassier. »

« Tu peux, affirma Sookie. »

« Vraiment ?m'étonnais-je faussement. »

« Oui vraiment, assura mon aimée. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus à ces mots. Je basculai en bloquai le corps de mon amour avec le mien en immobilisant ses jambes sous moi avant de me lançais dans une grande partie de chatouilles sans qu'elle n'ait put me stopper.

Lorsque je cédai enfin à ses prières en cessai ma torture je ne la libérai pas de mon emprise et réunis ses deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête, les clouant au matelas. Je fis voyager ma main libre sur son corps en effleurant sa peau pendant que mes lèvres embrassaient la ligne de son cou avec tendresse et douceur. Je ne reçu aucune protestation de sa part et continuai donc mon exploration. Je sentis que Sookie cambrait son corps au passage de ma main pour obtenir plus de contact. Je me remerciai intérieurement d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas me placer entre ses jambes lui permettant ainsi d'ignorer les effets que sa présence avait sur moi. Ma Sookie avait fermé les yeux et avait cessé de respirer appréciant chaque caresse que je lui offrais.

Poussé par la pensée qu'elle m'aurait repoussé depuis longtemps si nos désirs différaient je fus plus audacieux. Pendant que mon nez dessinait la ligne de sa mâchoire, je déménageai mon corps entre ses jambes en veillant à ne pas mettre en contact mes parties intimes avec les siennes puis plaquai sa jambe avec fermeté contre ma hanche, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autours de moi. Je m'approchai de plus en plus de ses lèvres et mes doutes s'évanouissaient doucement à la vue de ses réactions. Son corps se cambrait pour pouvoir satisfaire ses besoins impérieux de contact me faisant grogner doucement et elle n'effectuait toujours aucun geste pour se dégager de cette situation.

Je pris enfin le chemin de ses lèvres mais fit une étape à son nez avant que je frottai amoureusement comme pour me rassurer. Elle soupira d'aise à mon toucher et se détendit encore plus. J'observai une seconde ses lèvres tant désirées puis me jeter à l'eau sourd à ma logique précédente me commandant d'attendre pour ne pas la brusquer.

A peine eu-je effleurer ses lèvres douces et chaudes la sonnette retentit, nous faisant brusquement revenir à la réalité. Je dégageai doucement Sookie de ma prise et soupirai lourdement –très lourdement– ce qui la fit rire. Je passai rapidement un jean –car je passai la journée en sous-vêtement– puis descendit pour ''accueillir'' mon visiteur.

« Surprise, s'écria Sophie-Anne visiblement d'humeur joyeuse. Je viens te faire un petit coucou, puis en apercevant Sookie qui portait une de mes chemises et un short noir serré. J'espère que je n'interromps rien, ajouta-t-elle d'un air goguenard. »

« Non je te rassure Sophie, sourit ma Sookie. J'ai l'habitude de dormir en sous-vêtements et j'imagine même pas la réaction d'Eric si je m'étais pointée comme ça, déjà qu'il a faillit assassiner la moitié des vampires présents dans son club hier parce qu'ils me regardaient d'un peu trop près, su justifia-t-elle. »

« Je veux bien te croire, rit Sophie. D'ailleurs je suis venue pour affaires aussi. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Bill Compton hier. Il s'est plaint d'avoir été chassé de la zone 5 sans motif valable. »

« Quel pleurnichard celui-là, soupira Sookie exaspérée. »

« Je sais mais ça me donnait une excellente raison de m'échapper un peu du palais, se justifia la reine en souriant. »

« Vas pas croire que ta présence me gêne Sophie, mais n'est-il pas un peu tôt pour sortir ? Par là je veux dire qu'il y a pas mal de route du palais jusqu'ici, l'interrogea ma belle blonde. »

« Je me fais vieille Sookie, soupira Sophie. Je suis partie tôt aujourd'hui pour échapper à la surveillance de mes gardes un peu trop collants, mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'avais pris mes précautions contre le soleil. »

« Je vous en prie, entrez majesté, offris-je poliment. »

« Oh mais mon petit Eric tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer, me sourit la reine en entrant. Si tu as su gagner la confiance de ma Sookie alors tu es digne de mon estime. Fait donc comme elle, je ne veux plus t'entendre me vouvoyer ou m'appeler votre majesté ou ma reine, dit-elle en roulant les yeux à ces noms. »

« Tu bois quelque chose Sophie ?questionna Sookie en parfaite hôte. »

Je m'imaginai déjà cette situation faire partie de notre quotidien. Au lieu d'être _**ma**_ maison se sera la _**notre**_ etc. J'observai fixement ma Sookie et comprit les raisons de son attitude si décontractée au sujet de notre relation : tant que je ne parviendrai pas à l'embrasser elle considérerait nos charmantes scènes d'affection comme un flirt innocent entre amis. Cela dit je n'étais pas inquiet, elle n'avait rien fait pour me repousser et accepter avec facilité mon contact physique. Sophie-Anne me sortit de mes pensées.

« Oh tu es bien gentille ma chérie, mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes habitudes alimentaires, grimaça-t-elle. »

« Bon, concéda mon aimée. On peut peut-être passer au salon pour cette discussion, proposa-t-elle. »

« Avec grand plaisir, accepta la reine. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes en silence en direction du salon et nous assîmes sur les canapés, moi à côté de ma belle blonde et Sophie-Anne juste en face d'elle.

« Oui, donc je disais que j'ai reçu la visite de Compton hier, repris la reine. Il semblait si effrayé que s'il avait été humain il aurait mouillé son pantalon, pouffa-t-elle. Cet homme est navrant, un chiot serait plus courageux que lui. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, racontez-moi tout, demanda Sophie d'une curiosité malsaine.»

« Trois fois rien, éluda Sookie. Eric a juste montré à quel point il était civilisé. »

« J'étais en mon bon droit, me défendis-je. Compton est arrivé sans prévenir, il s'est montré odieux avec moi et a déversé tout un tas d'accusations sans fondements. »

« A quel propos ?demanda la reine avec un sourire entendu. »

« La place de Sookie à mes côtés, grognais-je. »

« Oh, laisse-moi deviner, rit Sophie-Anne. Il a dit que tu ne la méritais pas ? Ou non qu'elle serait mieux avec lui ? »

Sookie riait avec elle alors que je me renfrognai. Ma jolie blonde m'enlaça sans cesser de rire.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, sourit Sookie. »

« Mon pauvre Eric, tu n'es vraiment pas gâté : enfermé avec deux tarées hystériques, pouffa Sophie-Anne avant de se reprendre. Non vraiment Eric, qu'a-t-il insinué exactement ? »

« Il m'a accusé de faire pression sur Sookie pour la garder à mes côtés et m'a menacé, avouais-je avec mépris dans la voix. »

Sophie-Anne se mit à glousser avant d'exploser de rire en croisant mon regard sérieux. Sookie tentait de cacher son rire derrière sa main mais ne put se retenir plus longtemps lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard noir. Elle m'entoura de ses bras et s'arrangea pour atterrir contre mon torse et évidemment je ne pu résister à lui rendre son étreinte.

« Bill t'a défié, gloussa encore la reine. A toi ? Eric Northman ? Vampire de renom et guerrier Viking aguerri ? J'aurais tout entendu ! C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais ! Même Bubba aurait été assez intelligent pour fuir ta colère mais lui non !s'écria-t-elle ahurie et d'un ton sarcastique. »

Sookie s'était calmée à présent et affichait un sourire amusé confortablement blottie dans mes bras.

« Bon, souffla Sophie-Anne en tentant de se reprendre. Je suis censé faire quoi de lui maintenant moi ? »

« Il ne te sert plus à rien non ? Pourquoi ne pas lui interdire ton territoire ?suggéra mon aimée. »

« Eh bien, commença la reine gênée. Je lui ai confié une mission. »

« Un autre vampire sera tout aussi apte à la remplir, répliqua Sookie. »

« C'est une mission …, spéciale dirais-je, hésita son amie. Compton a les compétences pour s'en charger et au pire ce n'est pas une grande perte.»

« Je ne comprends pas, avoua Sookie. Si cette mission est importante pourquoi ne la confis-tu pas à un sujet qui a déjà prouvé sa loyauté et son courage ? »

« Parce que tout ceux qui me sont fidèles sont âgés et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont des valeurs morales, comme toi et Eric, expliqua la reine. Et pour cette mission il faut des compétences informatiques et pas mal de temps libre. »

« Que lui as-tu demandé exactement ?interrogea ma belle blonde. »

Sophie-Anne marqua une longue pause témoignant ainsi de son hésitation. Nous attendîmes patiemment qu'elle accepte de nous mettre dans la confidence.

« Bon d'accord, concéda-t-elle. Ce qui va se dire maintenant doit rester entre nous ! J'ai commandé à Compton une base de données informatique sur les vampires du monde entier. Il doit se renseigner pour les recenser, trouver leurs créateurs, informer de leurs biographies et des trucs comme ça. »

Un silence pesant tomba dans le salon. Sookie fixait Sophie-Anne choquée par ses propos.

« S'est-il déjà penché sur mon cas ?demanda Sookie avec un visage impassible. »

« Oui, murmura Sophie-Anne en baissant la tête. Tu as été un des premiers sujets d'étude. »

« C'est une pure folie, souffla mon aimée contrariée. Comment as-tu put le laisser faire ça ? Je te croyais mon amie ! Je te faisais confiance !s'écria-t-elle blessée. »

« Sookie tu dois comprendre ma chérie, plaida la reine. Tu ne parles jamais de ton passé, je me suis demandée pourquoi. Je voulais te connaître mieux. »

« Ca ne te donnais pas le droit de fouiller dans ma vie privée, répliqua Sookie. Tu aurais put me demander, je t'aurais répondu ! »

« Je suis tellement désolée Sookie, sanglota la reine. »

La colère de mon amour s'évapora lorsqu'elle vît les larmes sanglantes perler sur les joues blafardes de son amie et elle se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de la consoler. Après quelques minutes lorsque Sookie s'écarta après que Sophie-Anne se soit calmée, nous constatâmes tous la chemise que Sookie portait était ensanglantée par les larmes de son amie. Un rire nerveux parcouru cette dernière et elle proposa de choisir les vêtements de Sookie pour faire pénitence. Sookie accepta, ravie de voir l'atmosphère s'alléger et elles partirent toutes deux dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'elles redescendirent je maudis la reine. Sookie n'aurait put être plus tentante, elle portait un corsage noir aux fines bretelles et une mini-jupe volante blanche. Elle était chaussée de talons hauts noirs et quelques accessoires d'une couleur argentée complétaient cette vision idyllique. Son maquillage n'avait rien d'extravagant à l'exception du rouge à lèvre rouge écarlate qui colorait ses lèvres et ses cheveux cascadaient simplement sur ses épaules en douces boucles dorées.

« Tu es absolument sublime ma biche, la complimentais-je. »

Elle me sourit et vînt m'étreindre. La reine nous regarda attendrie. Sookie se retourna vers elle.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu rester avec nous une nuit de plus, proposa l'élue de mon cœur avant de s'interrompre puis de me regarder. Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne suis qu'une invitée ici et je me permets ce genre de propositions. Je suis vraiment désolée Eric, s'excusa-t-elle encore une fois. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Sookie. Je te l'ai dit hier, tu es ici chez toi, la sermonnais-je. Au contraire j'ai grand plaisir à voir à quel point tu t'adaptes bien dans mon milieu, souris-je en caressant sa joue. Sophie-Anne tu es la bienvenue chez nous. »

Sookie fut émue par l'utilisation du terme ''chez nous'' pour qualifier ma maison et resserra sa prise autour de ma taille en reposant sa tête à la hauteur de mon cœur.

« Je suis touchée les enfants mais je dois rentrer, grimaça Sophie-Anne. Mes gardes doivent se demander où je suis passée, éluda-t-elle en roulant les yeux avec dédain. »

Elle s'avança vers nous pour nous dire au revoir. Sookie eut droit à une longue étreinte alors que je reçu un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Prenez bien soin de vous mes chéris, nous ordonna-t-elle. On se revoit bientôt. »

Elle eut vite fait de disparaître et nous restâmes en silences quelques minutes, enlacés au milieu du salon. Sookie releva la tête pour capter mon regard.

« Ne devrions-nous pas partir au Croquemitaine ? »

« Non, c'est fermé aujourd'hui, répondis-je heureux de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle. »

« Génial, sourie-t-elle. On fait quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais trop rien. Que veux-tu faire ? »

« Patin à glace, répondit ma Sookie avec spontanéité. »

« La saison ne s'y prête pas, lui rappelais-je. »

« Peut-être pas ici mais dans d'autres pays oui. »

« Bon d'accord, concédais-je. Mais tu te changes alors. »

« Pourquoi ?demanda mon aimée intriguée. »

« Te connaissant tu vas faire des figures impossibles et ta jupe va se soulever, expliquais-je. Je n'ai pas envie de tuer tous les mâles que nous rencontrerons. »

« Possessif ?se moqua ma Sookie en retraçant la ligne de mon nez avec son index. »

« Juste ce qui faut. »

Cette réponse la fît rire mais elle accepta de se changer et revînt en jean et polaire noire. Elle me lança un pull chaud –totalement inutile mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir– et une paire de baskets. Une fois habillé elle me prit la main et jumpa. Je cru reconnaître la Russie mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de m'y attarder car Sookie me tirait déjà en direction de la patinoire. Une fois le paiement réglé et les patins enfilés je fus agréablement surpris de voir que peu de gens avaient choisit la même activité. Sookie me fît patiner avec elle et nous nous amusâmes jusqu'au dernier moment que nous passâmes ici avant de rentrer. Passer mon temps avec Sookie était la chose la plus agréable que je connaissais. Je me demandais souvent comment je faisais pour ''vivre'' avant de la rencontrer. La vérité s'imposa alors à moi : avant le sommet de Rhodes je n'étais pas heureux, juste satisfait par ma vie, désormais je ne pouvais plus redescendre de mon nuage de bonheur et nourrissais de nombreux rêves concernant mon avenir avec ma Sookie.


	22. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Lorsque je me réveillai le soir suivant Sookie n'était dans le lit. Je fus surpris de son absence car s'était bien la première fois que je ne la trouvai pas à mes côtés à mon réveil, mis à part le lendemain de l'agression de Newlin, et aucune note ne m'indiquai où elle était passée. Je fouillai la maison pièce par pièce en m'interdisant de paniquer avant de la trouver enfin dans la chambre d'amis.

Elle pianotait sur son ordinateur portable trop absorbée par son travail pour remarquer ma présence. Je m'approchai d'elle à pas de loup mais mon odeur me trahit et elle referma vivement son ordinateur avant que je ne puisse discerner l'objet de son attention.

« Eric ?s'étonna ma belle blonde, puis regardant sa montre à son poignet. Oh, mince ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je pensais te rejoindre avant ton réveil. Désolée ! »

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, avouais-je. Je commence à penser que tu veux me priver de mon ''câlin du matin'', plaisantais-je. »

Elle rit de bon cœur et me sauta dans les bras pour réparer ce crime. Son comportement me troublait toujours. Qu'est-ce qui a put autant lui prendre de temps sur cet ordinateur et pourquoi me le cacher ?

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien put accaparer tant ton attention ?interrogeais-je rongé par la curiosité. »

« C'est un secret, sourit Sookie. »

« J'imagines que je devrais me contenter de cette réponse, soupirais-je. »

« Exactement ! Ne devrions-nous pas nous préparer pour aller au Croquemitaine ?suggéra-t-elle. »

« Si, autant y aller de bonne heure pour vérifier les papiers administratifs, dis-je maussade. »

Ce soir j'optai pour une chemise noire cintrée et un jean foncé serré lui aussi. Sookie choisit un slim bleu marine avec de baskets et un débardeur noir. Elle ajouta au tout un bracelet de force en cuir noir et des chaînes pour son pantalon. Avant de partir en direction du bar elle récupéra son ordinateur portable et son téléphone. Le trajet en voiture fut seulement rythmé par le son des touches de son ordinateur sur lequel elle pianota pendant tout le chemin.

Je fus plus que frustré de ne pas pouvoir mettre au clair son comportement avec elle mais fit mon maximum pour qu'elle ne remarque pas mon humeur maussade.

« Je vais dans la salle principale, m'annonça-t-elle dès notre arrivée au bar. J'ai pas mal de boulot et des coups de fils à passer, tu seras plus à l'aise au calme dans ton bureau. Je te vois plus tard, finit-elle en plantant un baiser sur ma joue avant de filer. »

Pam arriva et remarqua mon humeur, que je ne faisais plus en sorte de cacher.

« Un problème Eric ?questionna ma fille. »

« Oui, grognais-je mécontent. Sookie me cache quelque chose et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Ce matin à mon réveil je l'ai trouvé sur son ordinateur et quand elle m'a senti approcher elle l'a refermé vivement pour que je ne puisse pas savoir sur quoi elle travaillait. Lorsque je l'ai interrogé à ce sujet elle a refusé de me répondre. »

« Je peux la surveiller pendant la soirée pour savoir de quoi il retourne, proposa ma fille. »

Je n'avais pas réfléchis à ça. Si je laissais se genre de comportement passer et qu'il arrivait quelque chose mettant en péril ma vie et celles de mes sujets ce serait entièrement de ma faute. D'un autre côté ce serait faire preuve d'un manque important de confiance envers elle d'accepter que Pam l'espionne. En même temps si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'en voudrait de la surveiller. Je soupirais lourdement face à ces réflexions antagonistes.

« Bien, mais fais-toi discrète alors, la prévins-je. Je ne veux pas d'une dispute avec elle. »

« Oui, oui, je sais, éluda Pam. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point tu es fou d'elle. »

Pam fila avant que je n'aie le temps de la réprimander. Je soufflais une deuxième fois puis réfléchis à ce que je venais de faire. J'avais demandé à ma fille d'espionner ma Sookie. Quel abrutit alors ! Sookie n'avait rien d'une traitresse et pourtant je la faisais surveiller comme si c'était le cas. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rappeler Pam, quel mauvais sheriff je ferais si je changeais d'opinion toutes les deux minutes. Désormais je ne pouvais plus compter que sur la discrétion de ma fille pour empêcher Sookie d'apprendre ce que je venais de faire. La soirée promet d'être longue, me dis-je.

Je réglai rapidement les papiers administratifs et les factures avant de rejoindre la salle où les premiers mordus venaient d'entrer. Je repérai vite ma tête blonde préférée au fond de la salle dans un box plus isolé que les autres pianotant sur son ordinateur en parlant dans le kit mains libres de son portable. A peine je fus assis ma fille s'approcha de moi.

« Elle ne fait rien d'extraordinaire. Quand je suis passée près d'elle tout à l'heure elle dessinait le plan d'une maison et elle m'a invitée à m'assoir avec elle quelques minutes. Elle m'a montré son croquis, il était magnifique tu aurais dû voir ! Elle l'a ensuite remplacer par une version informatisée grâce à un programme d'architecture sur son ordinateur. C'est le projet d'aide aux victimes de Katrina qui ont perdus leurs maisons, elle en avait parlé à Rhodes. Quand je suis passée un peu plus tard elle était au téléphone et visiblement elle recrutait certains de ses amis pour un chantier. Je crois avoir compris qu'ils commenceront les travaux en début de semaine prochaine et qu'il n'y a aucun être humain donc le chantier ne durera pas longtemps, me rapporta Pam. »

« Pourquoi m'aurait-elle caché ça ?m'étonnais-je. »

« Peut-être que ce n'était pas sur ça qu'elle travaillait quand tu la surprise, supposa ma fille. »

« Hum… Tu peux disposer Pam et arrêtes de la surveiller avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce que tu fais, ordonnais-je.»

Pam s'inclina respectueusement puis partie reprendre ses fonctions. Je me perdis dans l'observation de mon aimée en éclipsant tout le reste. Je percevais alors la discussion qu'elle tenait avec quelqu'un via le téléphone.

« Serait-il possible que le colis soit livré dans la soirée à l'adresse que je vous ai indiquée ?demanda-t-elle poliment. D'ici 3 heures ? Oui se sera parfait, merci bien, bonne soirée. »

Elle referma son ordinateur puis vînt à ma rencontre. Je la fis s'assoir sur mes genoux dès qu'elle fut à ma portée. J'encerclai sa taille pendant qu'elle accrochait ses bras à mon cou.

« Tais-je manqué ?me taquina-t-elle en m'embrassant le bout du nez en se moquant de ma précipitation. »

« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, soufflais-je. Pour être franc je me suis inquiété de ton comportement ce soir. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait de bizarre, se défendit-elle. »

« Tu as fermé ton ordinateur dès que tu m'as senti approché ce soir, lui reprochais-je. Après tu es restée sur ton ordinateur jusqu'à maintenant m'enlevant toute possibilité de parler avec toi. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne me rendais pas compte que mon attitude était blessante à ton égard. Si je reste autant sur l'ordinateur c'est pour pouvoir partir le plus tard possible avec toi, je prépare l'organisation des chantiers à l'avance pour ne pas perdre de temps sur place. Je peux rester jusqu'à dimanche soir et grâce au travail que j'effectue sur mon ordinateur je pourrais être de retour dès samedi soir, me dit-elle. »

« Et pourquoi me caches-tu ça alors que tu as tout montré à Pam ?demandais-je jaloux. »

« Ce que je t'ai caché tout à l'heure n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, m'avoua-t-elle avec une franchise déroutante. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça concerne dans ce cas ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, sourit-elle. Je ne peux pas te le dire parce que c'est une surprise et bien sûr si je te dis ce que c'est ce n'en sera plus une, il me tarde de voir la tête que tu vas faire. J'ose espérer que ça te feras plaisir au moins, soupira-t-elle tout d'un coup plus triste. »

« Comment quelque chose qui vient de toi pourrait me déplaire ?raillais-je. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un indice ?quémandais-je joueur. »

« Tu n'arriveras jamais à trouver, affirma ma Sookie avec le sourire. »

« Je veux bien tenter ma chance, répliquais-je amusé. »

« Bon d'accord, concéda-t-elle. Tout d'abord tu es directement concerné, ensuite ça a rapport avec une histoire de clan. Ce que tu vas avoir dans quelques semaines tout au plus n'est présent sur Terre qu'en deux exemplaires. C'est tout ce que tu auras pour deviner. »

« Je ne suis pas fan de casse-tête, soufflais-je. Tu n'as pas plus compliquée comme énigme, ironisais-je. »

« Je t'avais prévenu, me taquina-t-elle. »

Elle rit en voyant mon air dépité puis récupéra son ordinateur qu'elle avait laissé au pied de mon fauteuil à son arrivée. Après s'être confortablement calée dos contre mon torse elle l'ouvrit en veillant à ce que je puisse voir tout ce qu'elle faisait.

« Je peux pirater ton serveur ?me questionna-t-elle. »

« Quoi !m'exclamais-je. »

« C'est la meilleure façon de savoir où il a des failles et de le sécuriser Eric, m'expliqua-t-elle. En plus tu pourras surveiller tout ce que je ferais. Alors je peux ?me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire angélique. »

« Je t'en pris, amuses-toi, concédais-je. »

Sookie me fit un grand sourire puis commença à tenter de percer le pare-feu du serveur que nous utilisions. Je fus fortement contrarié de la voir accéder à tous mes fichiers en moins de deux minutes.

« C'est pas terrible tout ça, constata-t-elle. Je peux placer un logiciel espion sur ton ordinateur ? »

« Pourquoi faire ?répliquais-je. »

« Comme ça si quelqu'un d'extérieur au bar tente de pirater ton serveur le logiciel espion va intercepter la connexion, se faufiler dans les programmes et installer un beau virus de mon cru. L'ordinateur de l'intrus sera inutilisable jusqu'à que l'ordinateur principal, c'est-à-dire le tien, le débloque en lui autorisant l'accès. Chaque fois qu'un nouvel ordinateur étranger se connectera à ton serveur tu recevras un message d'information et tu seras libre de bloquer ou d'autoriser l'accès au serveur. Si tu le bloque le virus va détruire l'ordinateur intrus en faisant en sorte de produire une surcharge électrique qui ruinera définitivement ses circuits, m'apprit mon aimée. »

« Je ne savais pas que créer des virus faisait parti de tes hobbies, soufflais-je impressionné. »

« C'est un défi qu'on s'est lancé il y a quelques années avec un groupe d'amis calés en informatique. On la testé sur le réseau de Felipe et il a fait ses preuves. On a mis les plus grands spécialistes sur le problème et ils n'ont pas réussis à percer les défenses ni à inhiber le virus, me sourit-elle fièrement. La seule solution pour passer à travers les mailles du logiciel espion c'est de réussir à l'enlever de l'ordinateur principal du serveur. Encore une fois c'est impossible car le logiciel espion se cache dans tous les programmes en ajoutant une ou deux lettres à chaque fois dans les lignes du programme. Ca ne change rien dans l'exécution du programme mais ça permet de se protéger efficacement contre les intrusions. Le meilleur dans l'histoire c'est que tu apprends l'identité de l'espion lorsque ton ordinateur te demande ton accord. Alors, convaincu ? »

« Je pense que oui, expirais-je remué par ses compétences. Pourquoi vous ne le commercialisez pas s'il est si performent ?demandais-je pendant qu'elle plaçait le logiciel espion. »

Elle se retourna vers moi et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe de son appréhension.

« Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous, on est bien d'accord ?me fit promettre Sookie avant de poursuivre. Il nous est arrivé de devoir pirater les ordinateurs d'autres vampires considérés dangereux mais toujours à but purement préventif et défensif, et si nous vendons cette protection il nous sera impossible de le faire. De plus je doute que les gens comprennent qu'on utilise un logiciel espion pour nous protéger, le concept est totalement opposé. Je te le donne à toi parce que j'ai confiance en toi mais très peu de personnes connaissent ce procédé. »

« Je comprends, la rassurais-je. Et je te remercie de ta confiance, souris-je en caressant sa joue tendrement. »

Je me perdis dans le bleu hypnotique de ses yeux et m'approchai doucement de ses lèvres. Evidemment je ne pus les atteindre car l'ordinateur de mon amour sonna pour signaler une tentative d'intrusion. Lorsque Sookie lu le nom du pirate elle se mit à rire.

'' Bill William Compton, New-Orléans'' : était écrit sur le message.

Je passai ma main sur ''Bloquer'' et enserrai plus fermement Sookie.

« J'imagine bien sa tête quand il va voir la petite animation que Peter a installer, pouffa mon aimée. »

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Attends je crois que je l'ai encore en mémoire, me dit-elle puis après quelques recherches dans ses dossiers ; Ah, voilà, c'est ça qui apparait à l'écran avant la mort de l'ordinateur. »

Elle me montra une animation, on y voyait le dessin d'un homme qui fixait tout d'abord l'écran –donc l'utilisateur de l'ordinateur– avant d'exploser de rire en chantonnant '' tu t'es fait avoir, tu t'es fait avoir'' en boucle d'une voix suraigüe. Cette animation me fit sourire et je me mis à rire en pensant à Compton pétant un plomb, enragé que je sois l'initiateur de la destruction de son ordinateur.

« Au début il avait choisit un truc de plus obscène mais on a préféré éviter, grimaça-t-elle. »

« J'imagines, souris-je. Je donnerais pas mal pour voir la réaction de Compton, soupirais-je rêveur. »

« On peut toujours demander à Sophie, suggéra-t-elle en tapant son numéro sur son téléphone. »

Elle plaça le téléphone près de moi pour que je puisse participer à la conversation. Après trois tonalités la reine décrocha.

« Sookie, s'écria-t-elle étonnée. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de tes nouvelles si tôt, tu n'as rien ?s'alarma-t-elle immédiatement. »

On pouvait entendre Compton hurler en bruit de fond en répétant ''Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible !'' en frappant quelque chose.

« Non je vais bien Sophie, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe de ton côté ?s'enquit Sookie en feintant l'innocence. J'entends hurler. »

« Oui, soupira la reine exaspérée. C'est Bill. Il était calmement assis sur son bureau devant son ordinateur puis il s'est mis à crier comme un dément en jetant son ordinateur et en le frappant. C'est vraiment bizarre tout ça. »

Nous commençâmes à pouffer et ça n'échappa pas à Sophie-Anne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?demanda la reine fatiguée du vacarme. »

« Je l'ai empêché de pirater l'ordinateur d'Eric, avoua Sookie. J'ai posé un virus sur son ordinateur. Mais s'il n'avait pas tenté de s'infiltrer dans les dossiers d'Eric il n'aurait pas récolté ce virus, plaida mon aimée. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as détruits toutes les données de l'ordinateur, s'inquiéta la reine. »

« Si. Je ne savais pas qu'il bossait pour toi. Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis désolée parce que se serait un mensonge mais je suis confuse de te retarder. En même temps tu aurais put avertir Eric de tes projets ça aurait évité cette situation. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que ça te gênerait Sophie, s'excusa mon amour. »

« Il n'était pas censé pirater Eric, il devait travailler sur la base de données que je lui ai commandé. Je sens qu'il va faire un petit tour au cachot pour apprendre à désobéir aux ordres de sa reine, ragea Sophie-Anne. Je te laisse ma puce. J'ai un prisonnier à torturer. »

Après un regard nous nous remîmes à rire au grand étonnement des derniers mordus. Les heures avaient défilées à une telles allure que je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il était temps de faire la fermeture. J'étais heureux de voir que la soirée se terminait bien finalement et c'est le cœur léger que je parcouru le chemin du retour cette fois comblé par nos conversations et nos rires.


	23. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

Dès que j'eus coupé le contact Sookie bondit hors de la voiture et partit récupérer un petit colis laissé au portail. Je la rejoignis rapidement et dès qu'elle m'aperçut elle le cacha dans son dos.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ce que c'est ?interrogeais-je. »

« C'est mon cadeau pour me faire pardonner d'avoir manqué ton réveil, me sourit Sookie. »

Elle me tendit le petit paquet que je pris et examinai. Voyant l'expression d'excitation de Sookie je me hâtais de l'ouvrir et découvrit … le dvd d'Astérix et les Viking. Mon aimée explosa de rire en voyant ma tête. Cette attention me fit sourire. Sookie ne changerait jamais !

« On va le regarder, me supplia-t-elle comme une enfant. »

« Oui, allons-y, acceptais-je. »

Elle me sauta dans les bras pour me remercier et je pris ses jambes pour la soulever et la porter à l'intérieur.

« Quel sot !m'exclamais-je. Je n'ai même pas pensé à te remercier ! »

« La tête que tu as fait valait tout les remerciements du monde, rit-elle. »

Je secouai la tête amusé et me dirigeai vers le lecteur dvd pendant qu'elle filait à la cuisine.

« Il y avait quand même de quoi être étonné, me défendis-je en haussant la voix pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre. »

« Venant de ma part ça n'aurait pas dû t'étonné, répliqua mon amour en s'avançant dans le salon. Tu aurais même dû t'y attendre !pouffa-t-elle. »

Je me retournai et m'assit avec elle sur le canapé en enclenchant le film. Elle me tendit une cuillère et nous dégustâmes ensemble un énorme pot de glace au sang synthétique concentrés sur le film. Par moment Sookie me regardait en se mettait à rire quand le film tournait au ridicule les Viking et je répliquai immédiatement ''les Vikings n'étaient pas comme ça !'' ce qui la faisait encore plus rire.

Quand vînt la scène du mariage forcé je fis à Sookie le commentaire sur sa ressemblance avec la fille du chef.

« Tu plaisantes ?riposta-t-elle en suivant. Je ne me serais pas fait capturer moi !répondit-elle joueuse. »

« Je suis certain qu'un beau guerrier Viking serait parvenu à conquérir ton cœur, souris-je. »

« J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, me défia Sookie. »

« Tu n'aurais pas résisté, ris-je. »

« Quels auraient été tes arguments ?se moqua mon aimée. »

« Pour commencer j'étais, et je reste, un homme très séduisant, commençais-je. »

« Et très modeste, me coupa Sookie. »

« Oui aussi, souris-je. Ensuite j'étais respectueux envers les femmes déjà à l'époque et pour couronner le tout j'étais le fils du chef du village ce qui faisait de moi un très bon parti. »

Mon aimée rit puis soudain son expression se fit plus nostalgique, presque triste. Je m'alarmai instantanément et la tirai contre moi dans l'espoir de lui offrir une étreinte réconfortante.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?m'inquiétais-je. »

« Non, non, je te rassure, sourit-elle tristement. Tout ça me rappelle juste une histoire qui s'est passée pendant que j'étais encore humaine. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça, refusa-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête. »

« Je souhaite savoir, s'il-te-plait, insistais-je. J'aime apprendre des choses sur toi, je voudrais tout savoir de toi. »

« Si tu insistes, soupira-t-elle. Un jour une femme est arrivée au village où je vivais. Elle se disait prophète et avait un message à me délivrer. Selon elle un guerrier venant des mers du Nord viendrait en je devais lui réserver ma main parce qu'il serait mon âme-sœur ''même dans la mort''. D' après elle j'appartenais à cet homme et il m'appartenait également. Nous ne ferions bientôt plus qu'une seule entité sur le plan psychique et nous serions complémentaires en tous points si bien qu'au combat nous serions imbattables. Mon père était tellement heureux de me savoir prédisposée à une telle destinée qu'il y a cru immédiatement et a obéi naïvement. »

« Tu crois qu'elle mentait ? »

« Non, j'en suis persuadée. Mon père était un seigneur aimé de son peuple et craint de ses ennemis. Me garder célibataire profitait à ses ennemis puisqu'ainsi il n'y aurait pas d'alliance avec un autre seigneur grâce à un mariage. En plus 4 mois plus tard j'ai rencontré mon créateur et aux dernières nouvelles je n'ai toujours reçu aucun signe de mon futur mari, argumenta-t-elle. »

Je me perdis dans mes pensées. Nous avions reçu une visite nous annonçant des mêmes faits et m'ordonnant de me mettre en route pour trouver mon épouse en prenant la mer par le Sud. J'avais obéis à la femme mais sur la route menant à la mer nous avions rencontrés d'autres guerriers et nous étions battus. C'est ainsi que Godric m'avait repéré et bien sûr lorsque je fus proche de la mort il m'accosta et me proposa une alternative. J'avais tellement envie de trouver mon âme-sœur que je n'avais même pas hésité et avait accepté sans deviner ce à quoi je m'engager mais j'avais perdu espoir après avoir étais confronté à l'univers monstrueux des vampires. Ce pourrait-il que la prophétie soit vraie ? Aurions-nous été créés pour être unis à jamais ? Godric avait-il connaissance de tout ça ? Sûrement, il n'aurait pas dépensé tant d'énergie à nous réunir sinon.

« Eric, m'appela ma douce en passant la main devant mes yeux. Eric ! Ca fait au moins 10 minutes que je t'appelle ! »

« Désolé, m'excusais-je en reprenant mes esprits. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi, souris-je en caressant sa joue. »

Ma douce me sourit en retour puis étouffa un bâillement. Décidemment ! Elle ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner pensais-je.

« Tu serais restée plus longtemps avec moi au lit et tu ne serais pas si fatiguée, la sermonnais-je puis m'apercevant grâce à la pendule que le soleil était déjà levé depuis ½ heure ; Allons nous coucher. »

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à bouger je la pris dans mes bras et la monta dans notre chambre. Je remarquai qu'elle s'était endormie donc je lui retirais ses baskets puis son jean et son débardeur avant de lui ôter son bracelet de force. Je la plaçai sous les draps même si j'avais conscience que c'était parfaitement inutile puis me mettait en sous-vêtement puis la rejoignais et la pris dans mes bras en abandonnant nos vêtements au sol. Je sombrai dans mon sommeil diurne la tête pleine de question au sujet de cette prophétie en me promettant de contacter Godric à la première heure demain.

Le lendemain j'eu la plaisir de me réveillé avec Sookie dans mes bras. Mon aimée s'amusait à retracer les veines de mon bras droit. Discrètement je commençai à prendre une de ses mèches pour chatouiller son cou délicat. Elle rentra un petit peu son cou dans ses épaules pour se défaire de ce contact puis se figea avant de me sauter dessus en riant.

« Vilain Eric, me gronda-t-elle comme si j'étais un enfant. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! Je cède à tes caprices et toi tu ne trouves pas mieux à faire que m'embêter. »

« Je regrette, souris-je. »

« Avec un peu plus de sincérité c'est possible ?demanda Sookie. »

« Ma chère Sookie je ne me pardonnerais jamais d'avoir osé t'importuner de la sorte, énonçais-je. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner un jour. »

« Pas très crédible, commenta mon aimée en souriant. »

« Je fais de mon mieux, me défendis-je. ''Câlin du matin'' ?quémandais-je en ouvrant grand les bras. »

« Certainement pas !s'écria Sookie. Tu ne le mérite pas !bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »

« Si tu le prends comme ça, souris-je. »

Je fis basculer son corps sous le mien et commençai à couvrir son cou de baisers. Elle mit ses mains sur ma poitrine sans pour autant me repousser.

« Tu es un incorrigible garnement Eric Northman, ria ma Sookie. »

« Je sais, souris-je contre sa peau. »

Bien évidemment notre moment d'intimité fut brisé par mon portable. D'après la sonnerie l'appel provenait du bar. Je poussai un lourd soupir et l'attrapai puis me replaçai contre le haut de la poitrine de ma Sookie, mon oreille près de son cœur. Je fus surpris d'entendre un battement de cœur isolé et faible. Pendant que je prenais mon appel Sookie caressait affectueusement mes cheveux en les peignant doucement avec ses doigts.

« Northman à l'appareil, répondis-je sans grand enthousiasme. »

« Maître, me salua respectueusement Clancy. Je tenais à vous informez que votre créateur est au club et qu'il est venu pour vous voir. J'ai pensé qu'il était important de vous prévenir dans l'éventualité où vous ne viendriez pas parce que vous estimiez avoir ''mieux à faire'', insinua-t-il en faisant référence à Sookie. »

« Je ne te permets pas, tonnais-je rageusement en faisant sursauter Sookie. »

Je l'enlaçai de mon bras libre pour la rassurer et la rapprocher de moi en la regardant tendrement ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec mon ton.

« Mes excuses Maître, trembla Clancy. Je ne pensais pas être insultant. »

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te trouver sur mon chemin ce soir si tu tiens à la vie, menaçais-je. »

« Passes-moi se téléphone gamin, exigea Godric d'un air amusé. Bonsoir mon fils, me salua-t-il. J'ai eu envie de venir vous voir, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. »

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, lui assurais-je. »

« Je peux venir à ton domicile si tu n'as pas envie de faire le déplacement, me proposa-t-il. Ca ne me dérange absolument pas. »

« Non, ça ira, déclinais-je. On devrait être là dans une dizaine de minutes. »

« Bien je vous vois tout à l'heure alors, dit-il avant de raccrocher. »

J'éloignai le portable de moi mais ne fis rien pour me lever.

« Tu sais Eric, tu pourras rouler à la vitesse que tu veux mais tu n'arriveras jamais à être au club dans 10 minutes si tu ne bouges pas, ria mon amour. »

Je perçu un autre battement de cœur. Je lui en fis la remarque, intrigué par ce phénomène.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, m'avoua-t-elle troublée. D'habitude j'en ai un par mois maximum, pas plus, mais depuis le début du sommet j'en ai régulièrement, ça fait un effet bizarre. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est pendant que je dormais que ça c'est déclencher, d'ailleurs c'était un rêve vraiment étrange. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à être anormale. Il m'est arrivé d'entendre battre le tien, rarement et très espacé mais il battait. »

Je restais un moment sans voix face à cette annonce.

« Nous poseront la question à Godric, il saura sûrement nous dire comment ça se fait, suggérais-je. »

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, constata mon aimée. Prépares-toi et après on jumpera. »

Elle me donna une chemise rouge sang et un jean noir à porter pendant qu'elle filait à la salle de bain s'habiller. Elle revînt vêtue d'un corsage sans brettelles rouge sang avec une jupe noire volante et des bottes en cuir à talons hauts en comportant des sangles décoratives sur les côtés extérieurs. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et son maquillage était composé d'un rouge à lèvres bordeaux et d'un trait noir soulignant ses jolis yeux. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ses yeux, elle avait choisi de leurs donner la couleur rouge sang pour la soirée.

« C'est hors de question, tranchais-je après m'être extirpé de ma stupeur. »

« Tu n'aimes pas, bouda mon aimée attristée par ma décision. »

« Non ma puce ce n'est pas ça, la consolais-je en m'approchant d'elle pour lui caresser la joue. Tu peux porter tout ce que tu veux ici, tu peux même ne rien porter du tout tant que je n'ai pas d'invité, mais comprends qu'au club je serais obligé de supporter les regards des autres mâles sur toi et ça pourrait rapidement me porter sur les nerfs. Je ne voudrais pas que cette soirée soit marquée par un massacre sanglant de toutes les personnes qui seront présentes au club. »

« Tu réagis comme un de ses humains qui préfèrent enfermer leurs femmes ou les enfants à la maison parce qu'ils sont trop jaloux, se moqua Sookie. »

« Je sais mais je ne supporte pas de savoir que d'autres mâles vont oser fixer tes jambes, et tes fesses. Pour moi ils ne méritent pas de vivre, grognais-je. »

« A qui devrais-je consacrer mon attention dans ce cas ?me taquina mon amour. »

« A moi, évidemment, répliquais-je en souriant. »

« Pourquoi m'attendais-je à cette réponse ?railla Sookie en m'enlaçant. Eric, tu dois avoir confiance en moi, reprit-elle avec sérieux. Je suis autant capable que toi de massacrer toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar ce soir. A la différence que moi je le ferais rapidement, sans difficulté ni effusions de sang, mais je sais aussi que je le regretterais par la suite. »

« Je pense que moi aussi, admis-je. »

« En effet, ce serait assez mauvais pour les affaires, sourit Sookie. »

« Les affaires sont de moindre importance. Savoir que je t'ai déçu et provoquer ta tristesse me serait insupportable en revanche, avouais-je. »

Sookie releva la tête, émue aux larmes, puis caressa mes pommettes des doigts d'un geste d'une infinie tendresse.

« On devrait y aller, constata Sookie avec regret. »

« Tu as sûrement raison, soupirais-je. »

« Sache que j'ai toujours raison mon cher, railla Sookie. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter, la taquinais-je. »

Elle me frappa légèrement le bras avant de me prendre la main et de jumper.

Merci pour tous vos encouragements,

Bises Emy64


	24. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

Lorsque nous débarquâmes dans le couloir Pam nous attendait avec un papier en main. Une fois que la surprise de notre entrée fut passée elle nous fit le résumé de ce dont parlait cette feuille.

« Les affaires ne se sont jamais si bien portée, m'assura-t-elle fièrement. Depuis ton retour l'affluence et l'entrée d'argent atteint des records que seules les soirées à thèmes ont réussis à approcher. Sans compter le bouche à oreille sur le sauvetage d'un mordu par un vampire. J'ai hypnotisé un humain nouveau dans le monde de mordus et il m'a dit que s'il était devenu mordu c'était seulement dans l'espoir de devenir l'humain attitré de Sookie. Pourtant il ne l'avais vu que la dernière fois et était venu spécialement pour la voir. Visiblement les mordus sont sous le charme de Sookie. »

« C'est censé être une bonne nouvelle ?grognais-je mécontent. »

« Ca te fais plus d'argent, positiva Sookie. »

« Et plus de rivaux, répliquais-je. »

« Oui mais tu restes mon Viking à moi, me taquina mon aimée. »

« J'espère bien, souris-je en l'attirant dans mes bras. »

Elle rit et je lui pris la main pour la mener dans le club. Toutes les conversations se turent à notre arrivée et j'entendis des crocs descendre sous le choc. Je devais admettre que j'avais durement lutté pour rétracter les miens avant qu'elle s'aperçoive de ma réaction lorsqu'elle était sortie de ma salle de bain. Je raffermis ma prise autour de sa taille de façon possessive et lançai des regards noirs aux mâles –et à ma grande surprise, au femelles – qui osaient la regarder avec convoitise. Je nous frayai un passage parmi la foule sui s'écartait respectueusement à notre approche puis rejoignait mon trône. Je m'assis rapidement puis positionnai Sookie sur mes genoux en passant ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir gauche de mon fauteuil puis en plaçant ma main sur la fin de la jupe, c'est-à-dire le haut de sa cuisse, pour la maintenir en place et donc éviter aux regards indiscrets d'admirer le galbe parfait de ses fesses –spectacle que je me réservait, enfin…, quand elle serait enfin mienne–.

Je m'aperçu enfin de la présence de Godric, qui était assis sur une banquette à ma gauche et qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est indécent un pareil comportement dans un lieu public ?se moqua-t-il en fixant ma main sur la cuisse de Sookie. »

« Sookie m'aurait écouté et ma main ne se trouverait pas là, me défendis-je. Je l'empêche juste d'avoir les fesses à l'air. »

« Tu as bien fait. J'ai oublié de mettre une culotte, me dit Sookie avec insouciance. »

Je me raidis et me déplaçai sur mon siège, mal à l'aise et surtout très excité par ses propos, pour qu'elle ne soit pas en contact avec mon entre-jambe. Quand je pensais à la simplicité avec laquelle je pourrais réaliser mon fantasme, et devant tous les mordus et vampires ! Il me suffirait juste de la faire s'assoir à cheval sur moi en cachant ainsi mon corps à la vue de tous, ensuite je l'embrasserais avec passion en m'unissant à elle se qui expliquerait ses mouvements sur moi aux mordus puis au moment culminant de notre étreinte je l'embrasserais encore plus langoureusement pour étouffer ses gémissements. Je posséderais son corps devant les yeux de tous en marquant par la même mon territoire.

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça, d'abord parce que Godric était trop proche de nous pour être dupe mais aussi parce que l'idée m'excitait de plus en plus et je risquai de me laisser emporter par ma passion et je doute que Sookie apprécie ma façon de voir les choses. Godric sentit mon changement d'humeur.

« Elle plaisante, me sourit-il. Sookie aime bien choquer ses amis quand elle les trouve trop paternaliste. »

Devant mon air perplexe Sookie soupira et pris ma main qui était posée sur sa cuisse. Elle la fit monter plus haut, sous le tissu de sa jupe en la maintenant elle-même de sa main libre. Je pus apprécier une nouvelle fois la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau et il me fallut faire appel à toute ma raison pour ne pas coller mon excitation contre son autre cuisse et commencer à me frotter à son corps. Sookie immobilisa ma main et guida mon doigt pour le faire toucher un tissu soyeux.

« Tu sens ça ? C'est ma culotte. Je peux même te dire qu'elle est noire, en soie et qu'elle est bordée de dentelles. »

Je retirai ma main pour ne pas céder à la tentation et la replaçai sur le haut de sa cuisse pour maintenir sa jupe en place. Je remarquai alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. On pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'excitation des humains et les crocs des vampires étaient complètement sortis.

« Je devine facilement le sujet de leurs pensées, se moqua Godric. Un peu plus et ça tournait à l'orgie. »

« Pff, frissonna Sookie de dégoût. Je déteste ce genre de fête. »

« J'imagine que tu préfères te tourner vers une relation stable, supposa Godric. »

« Peut-être, éluda Sookie. En attendant je n'ai pas envie de faire comme tous ces vampires qui changent de compagnons toutes les nuits. »

« Je me demandais quelque chose, enchaînais-je en reprenant mes esprits. Le cœur d'un vampire peut-il battre ? »

Godric écarquilla les yeux et nous fixa tour à tour étonné. Il me sembla qu'il paraissait heureux tout de même.

« Pourquoi ? A qui c'est arrivé ? Depuis quand ?débita-t-il. »

« Le cœur de Sookie bat, je dirais un battement toutes les …3 minutes environs, réfléchis-je. »

« Celui d'Eric aussi, répliqua Sookie. A peu près à la même fréquence. Tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle nos cœur battent?»

« C'est assez inhabituel, souffla Godric. J'ai entendu parler d'une prophétie disant qu'un vampire qui a une âme pure peut avoir un cœur qui bat mais je n'ai jamais rencontré ce cas. Comment se fait-il que je n'entende pas vos cœurs battre ? »

« Tu ne les entends pas ?m'étonnais-je. Pourtant celui de Sookie vient de battre. »

« Le tiens aussi, ajouta Sookie. Peut-être que le son qu'ils produisent est trop faible et toi trop éloigné pour les percevoir. »

« Impossible. Je perçois vraiment **tout** ce que ressent Eric donc ça ne m'aurait pas échappé, dit-il en me regardant. »

Le silence suivit sa déclaration et chacun menait ses propres réflexions. Sookie perdit toute sa concentration lorsqu'elle aperçut un humain entrer dans le club et le suivit du regard puis se leva sans cesser de le regarder. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et l'invita à une table. L'humain, charmé, ne refusa pas et après lui avoir dit quelques mots que je pus entendre à cause de la distance et du bruit l'humain se mit à parler pendant plusieurs minutes en toute confiance.

Je fus extrêmement blessé de son comportent et Godric s'en aperçu.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, me rassura Godric. Sookie interroge cet humain, elle ne le drague pas. Elle n'a pas dû te dire qu'elle peut percevoir les pensées des humains quand elle se concentre sur eux. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'elle apprécie alors elle évite mais elle a son sixième sens qui l'avertit des dangers et visiblement cet humain n'est pas net. Profites qu'elle ne soit pas là pour me confier tes autres troubles, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. »

« Tu savais pour la prophète ?demandais-je. »

« Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Quand Sookie est morte pour renaître la prophète m'a contacté et m'a demandé de te transformer puisqu'il était criminel de séparer vos deux âmes. Au début j'ai refusé puis elle m'a convaincu de venir te voir sur un champ de bataille et là j'ai été si impressionné que j'ai même oublié la requête de la femme pour me concentrer sur toi. Par la suite j'ai recherché Sookie sur tous les continents pour pouvoir vous rassemblez mais il faut croire que votre rencontre devait obligatoirement être le fruit d'un heureux hasard et non pas une réunion orchestrée. »

« Pourquoi tout ça ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Vous êtes des âmes-sœurs ! Selon les croyances les Dieux vous ont créés pour être ensemble à jamais, complémentaires. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de faits similaires mais il est possible que vous ouvriez la voie. D'après la prophétie vous seuls pouvez capter les battements de cœur de l'autre mais vous serez aussi en mesure de communiquer mentalement peu importe l'espace qui vous sépare. Je pense que ça se produira dès que vous serez liés par le sang. Il y aura un partage de vos capacités et tu seras en mesure de sortir en plein jour sans sa protection, et ce n'est qu'un exemple. Vous allez ouvrir le chemin vers notre redressement à tous ! Vous nous prouvez que nous ne sommes pas des monstres et que nous sommes capables d'éprouver des sentiments. Face à cette révélation les vampires vont changer et chercher à s'améliorer pour ensuite partir à la recherche de leurs âmes-sœur ! Cette nouvelle va bouleverser notre société et bientôt tous les vampires pourront déguster la vie avec un compagnon. Imagine donc ce que ça représente ! Notre intégration n'en sera que facilitée et nous vivrons bientôt en harmonie avec les humains. Que tu entendes le cœur de Sookie est la preuve irréfutable qu'elle est ton âme-sœur, sans compter que vos cœur battent au même rythme !s'enthousiasma mon créateur. »

« Si elle ne veux pas de moi, m'alarmais-je une fois le choc passé. Je n'ai rien d'un saint, si je la déçois elle pourrait renier ses sentiments et se tourner vers un autre. »

« Impossible, affirma Godric. Quand elle te regarde on voit bien qu'elle t'aime, on perçoit l'étincelle de fierté qu'elle éprouve en voyant la personne que tu es. Il est si attendrissant de vous observez quand vous êtes dans votre bulle à tous les deux, totalement ignorants du monde qui vous entoure. Ca m'a tellement ému que je vous ai filmés lorsque vous avez dansés après qu'elle soit agressée par Newlin. Une fois que vous serez enfin ensemble je vous montrerez la vidéo. Je réfléchis déjà à l'acquisition d'une île privée à l'équateur pour vous l'offrir en cadeau de mariage.»

« On en est pas encore là, soufflais-je après avoir enregistré toutes ces informations. »

« Ca ne saurait tarder, déclara Godric d'un air confiant. »

« J'en doute, soupirais-je. A chaque fois que je tiens la possibilité de l'embrasser il y a toujours quelque chose qui m'en empêche. Il y a 3 nuits dans le couloir Grande Ombre nous a interrompus, il y a 2 nuits c'était Sophie-Anne…, le plus frustrant dans l'histoire c'est qu'on flirtait ouvertement depuis plusieurs minutes et j'étais à deux doigts de poser pleinement mes lèvres sur les siennes…, c'est si dur d'échouer si près du but, lui confiais-je. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle ne faisait absolument rien pour m'empêcher de continuer alors que j'étais très proche de ses lèvres. J'ai à peine eu le temps de les effleurer avant que la sonnette retentisse. »

« Qu'appelles-tu ''flirter ouvertement'' ?me questionna Godric. »

« Je n'ai pas tellement envie de parler de mon comportement lorsque je suis à proximité de Sookie, répondis-je gêné. »

« Oui je comprends. Je crois savoir qu'elle a un grand effet sur toi, pouffa-t-il. Rien qu'avec une provocation elle arrive à t'enflammer ! »

« Je n'y peux rien, sifflais-je. »

« J'ai cru remarqué, se moqua-t-il en riant encore plus. »

« CES HUMAINS MERITENT LA MORT, brailla un vampire dans le club en désignant du doigt les humains que défendait Sookie. »

Je ne remarquai qu'à ce moment-là que tout le monde était regroupé autour de Sookie et des trois humains qu'elle protégeait des vampires très en colère.

« Touches-les et tu auras à faire à moi, grogna Sookie. »

« Mais que crois-tu ?demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Tu n'es pas chez toi ma jolie, ce n'est pas à toi de décider de leurs sorts. »

« Je les placent sous ma protection, répliqua Sookie avec fermeté. »

« Elle n'a aucune valeur ici, nous sommes en droit de t'achever pour oser défier notre autorité sur notre territoire. »

Je me plaçai vivement aux côtés de ma Sookie –dont les crocs entièrement descendus donnaient une vision des plus séduisantes– et saisissais le vampire par le col de son T-shirt.

« Cette femme est ma compagne ! Si tu l'insultes c'est moi que tu insultes ! Si tu la menaces c'est moi que tu menaces ! Et je n'aime pas être menacé. Ses décisions et ses ordres doivent être respectés comme s'il s'agissait des miens ! Suis-je assez clair ?sifflais-je. »

« Ou.., oui…, maître, bafouilla-t-il tant il était effrayé. »

« Pam, interpellais-je. Amènes-le au sous-sol, je suis certain qu'il appréciera un petit séjour chez nous. »

« Eric !me réprimanda Sookie. Nous ne sommes pas des barbares ! Nous avons évolués ! »

« Cette homme mérite la mort pour t'avoir traité de la sorte, répliquais-je. C'est une faveur que je lui fais. »

« Parce que tu trouves que la torture est une faveur toi ! S'il-te-plait Eric, laisses-le faire amende honorable à la place, me demanda Sookie avec douceur en posant une main sur mon avant-bras. »

Peu désireux de la décevoir j'accédai donc à sa requête à contre cœur –les Dieux me soient témoins de l'effort que ça exigeait de ma part – et posai au vampire un ultimatum.

« Ma compagne a l'immense bonté de pardonner ton offense et de t'épargner la torture, prosternes-toi devant ta maîtresse et présentes-lui tes excuses, intimais-je en le lâchant brutalement. »

Le vampire rampa aux pieds de mon aimée et lui présenta ses excuses puis la complimenta encore et encore sur son infinie bonté et sur sa beauté. Je perçu l'expression gênée de Sookie et vînt à son secours.

« Dégage maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis, grognais-je au vampire qui s'exécuta sur le champ. L'incident est clos, déclarais-je aux autres vampires.»

« Mais maître, me contredit un vampire en posant révérencieusement le genou à terre et en baissant la tête. Ces humains sont venus dans le but de tuer certains d'entre nous. »

« Que s'est-il passé ?demandais-je à ma Sookie. »

« C'est homme, commença-t-elle en pointant l'humain vers lequel elle s'était dirigé précédemment ; a avoué sous hypnose faire partie de la confrérie du soleil et avoir enrichit son sang en argent pour empoisonné les vampires qui boiraient son sang ce soir. Il a ensuite dénoncé ses complices présents ici, rajouta mon aimée en me montrant les deux autres humains. »

« Et tu veux leur laisser la vie ?m'étonnais-je. »

« Elle a raison, intervint Godric. Ne donnons pas à la confrérie du soleil des excuses pour nous persécuter. Montrons-leurs que nous pouvons éprouver de la pitié malgré leur provocation évidente de ce soir. Il nous faut commencer à changer mes amis. Je peux comprendre vos instincts barbares mais nous ne sommes plus à la même époque que lorsque vous étiez encore humains. Le monde évolue, il nous faut évoluer avec lui pour pouvoir trouver l'harmonie. Bientôt nos éternités tristes vont prendre des couleurs grâce à la réalisation d'une de nos plus vieilles prophéties et vous vous apercevrez qu'il est temps pour nous d'être heureux, dit-il avec pragmatisme. »

« Les humains vivrons, déclarais-je après un silence. Ils sont placés sous la protection de la zone 5 et vous devrez d'abord m'en avertir avant de les approcher. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui s'oppose à ma décision ? »

Ma question fut suivie d'un long silence que personne ne troubla. Les vampires respectaient ma décision et semblaient être d'accord avec.

« Partez, ordonnais-je aux humains. Allez donc dire à vos amis que des vampires ont fait preuve de pitié envers des humains, choses qu'ils sont eux-mêmes incapables. »

Les humains sortirent brutalement de leurs transes et détalèrent comme des lapins. Sookie vînt se blottir dans mes bras.

« Merci Eric, me souffla-t-elle. »

Rien que la chaleur de sa voix m'émoustillait. Je la fis basculer dans mes bras et la portai jusqu'à mon trône –en veillant que ses fesses soient hors de vue– puis nous réinstallait dans notre position précédente.

« Quel prix dois-je payer pour avoir provoqué un tel bazar ?m'interrogea ma douce. »

Alors que des milliers de réponses convergeaient à mon esprit je choisi de ne pas être trop gourmand.

« Je pense que quelques gouttes de sang me feront oublier cet incident, souris-je. »

Sookie se plia à ma décision et me présenta son cou. Je l'embrassai avec tendresse mais choisi de mordre dans sa poitrine, juste à la limite de son corsage. Mes crocs se plantèrent avec douceur dans sa chair tendre à j'aspirai avec délectation le délicieux élixir qui roulait sur ma langue. Pendant la manœuvre ma douce avait placée sa main dans mes cheveux en les empoignant fermement tout en ferment les yeux et en se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour retenir un gémissement –que j'espérais de plaisir–. Je léchai plus que nécessaire sa plaie pour nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé pendant ma morsure puis revint à son visage.

Je perçu dans ses yeux une étincelle de luxure et de convoitise. Je caressai sa joue qu'elle appuya plus contre ma paume pour renforcer le contact puis elle plaça un baiser sur ma main.

« Mords-moi, commandais-je sans réfléchir. »

Si elle parut quelques secondes surprise, elle ne contesta pas pour autant. Elle me chevaucha sans retenue et commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Il me fallut d'énormes efforts pour ne pas succomber à l'érotisme de la situation. J'empoignai ses hanches par automatisme puis l'observa faire. Mon aimée caressait mon torse en l'étudiant méticuleusement puis son doigt s'arrêta sur un point de mon sein gauche. Elle eut un sourire carnassier et descendit ses crocs doucement, consciente que je la fixai. Contrairement à moi elle choisit de mordre franchement ce qui me plu encore plus et je ne pus retenir le gémissement rauque et appréciateur qui s'échappa de mes lèvres pendant que je raffermissais ma prise sur sa taille. Elle aspira goulûment le liquide sanglant et finit pas lécher la plaie en laissant sa langue aller plus en hauteur. Un fin filet de sang avait coulé sur son menton et je me chargeais de l'en nettoyer. Je fis courir ma langue sur la peau de son cou pour terminer sur son menton ce qui m'offrit le premier gémissement de Sookie. Mon amour encadra mon visage avec ses mains et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier mon action. Je retraçai la ligne de sa mâchoire avec le bout de mon nez et mordillai légèrement la peau de son cou pour y laisser des marques roses. Sookie mis ses bras derrière ma nuque et se rapprocha de moi. Sa poitrine généreuse était à présent plaquée contre mon torse de marbre et nos visages étaient au même niveau. Elle commença à frotter mon nez avec le sien et je m'empressai de l'imiter en ronronnant presque. Comme à chaque fois quelqu'un vînt nous interrompre se récoltant un regard meurtrier de ma part.

« Alors on s'amuse bien les enfants ?questionna Godric avant de se rendre compte de l'importance de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre. »

« Tiens Godric !s'exclama Sookie. Assis-toi donc avec nous, il y a quelque chose dont je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec toi. »

« C'est-à-dire que je…, tenta Godric. »

« Ce n'était pas une proposition, sourit ma douce. »

Godric obéit docilement gêné par la situation pendant que Sookie se replaçait correctement sur mes genoux.

« Je pensais que tu aurait mieux éduqué Eric, lui reprocha-t-elle. »

« Quoi !m'écriais-je. »

« Comment ça ?s'étonna Godric confus. »

« Il y a à peine 2 heures il m'a proposé de me promener nue chez lui, commença Sookie. »

« En effet, je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça Eric, se moqua Godric amusé. »

« Non, non, là elle déforme mes propos, me défendis-je. Dans le contexte ça n'avait pas une telle connotation. »

« Tu m'en diras tant, pouffa Godric. »

«Et regardes où il m'a mordu, s'écria-t-elle en feintant d'être choquée. Je croyais que tu lui aurais expliqué que c'était plus simple de mordre dans le cou. »

Godric comprit qu'elle me taquinait encore une fois et s'écroula au sol prit d'un énorme fou-rire. Je me tournai vers mon aimée et lui lançai un regard que j'espérai mauvais mais il ne dû pas être à la hauteur de mes espérances car elle se mis à sourire en retraçant les reliefs de mon visage.

« Il faut te rendre à l'évidence Eric, le cou et la poitrine ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, me taquina Sookie. »

« Je sais, éludais-je en caressant les marques de ma morsure. Mais je suis sûr que cette morsure te marqueras, j'aurais pus te mordre dans le cou mais ça aurait été tellement ordinaire. Un peu d'imagination ne fait pas de mal. Et si je me rappelles bien tu m'a mordu au niveau de la poitrine aussi»

« Sauf que moi ça fait deux fois que je te mords là, se défendit mon aimée. C'est ma petite vengeance. »

« J'aime beaucoup quand tu te venges, souris-je. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Qui pleurnichait ce matin parce qu'il était privé de son ''câlin du matin'' ?questionna ma douce moqueusement. »

« La situation était différente, répliquais-je en provoquant son hilarité. La vérité est que tu m'as trop bien habitué et que ce châtiment était vraiment cruel. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour survivre sans toi la semaine prochaine, avouais-je. Je vais avoir l'impression d'être un étranger dans ma propre zone. Tu ne veux pas rester une semaine de plus ? »

« Même si je pouvais Eric je ne le ferais pas parce que te connaissant en arrivant au terme de cette semaine tu me demanderais de rester une semaine de plus et ainsi de suite. »

« Bon dans ce cas je vais formuler ma question différemment. Sookie Stackhouse veux-tu venir vivre avec moi ? »

« Eric, soupira Sookie. Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible pour l'instant. Bientôt se sera faisable mais pour le moment il faut que tu sois patient. Après on choisira une grande maison…, peut-être même une villa, avec une piscine des terrains de tennis et une grande salle de fête…, et une fontaine intérieure aussi, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. »

« Tu as oublié le jacuzzi et le sauna, ris-je. »

« Tu me le rappelleras une fois qu'on y sera, éluda-t-elle. »

Nous rîmes en cœur puis il fut rapidement l'heure de rentrer. Je sentis ses émotions plus clairement après notre récent échange de sang et perçu son amusement et sa tendresse pour moi qui m'ému tant elle était forte.


	25. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

Dimanche soir arriva trop vite à mon goût. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis mon retour avec Sookie. Nous nous étions entendus sur le fait qu'elle laisse ses vêtements ici puisqu'elle serait amenée à passer une semaine sur deux chez moi jusqu'au moment où je pourrais me permettre de quitter les rangs de Sophie-Anne. Pour le moment j'étais assis sur notre lit fixant le vide. Sookie s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mon visage pour le caresser avec douceur.

« Je n'aime pas te voir triste Eric, grimaça-t-elle. »

« Je ne vais pas sauter de joie en sachant que je devrais attendre une semaine avant de te revoir, soupirais-je d'un air sombre. »

« Je suis certaine que tu ne verras pas la semaine passer, me rassura Sookie. »

« Je pense au contraire que ça va être la semaine la plus longue de ma vie, répliquais-je. Le temps passe si vite quand je suis avec toi. »

« Je serais de retour dimanche soir, me réconforta ma douce en s'installant sur mes genoux pour m'étreindre. Tu me fais confiance Eric ? »

« Evidemment, répondis-je prestement. »

« Alors tu dois savoir que je tiendrais parole. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui pourrait me retenir plus d'une semaine. Et puis je te téléphonerais tous les soirs, promit-elle. »

« Ce ne seras pas pareil, soufflais-je. Je ne pourrais pas te prendre dans mes bras ou te chatouiller ou même respirer ton odeur. Tu ne peux pas jumper pour passer la nuit avec moi ? Même si ce n'est que pour dormir ? »

« Eric !sourit mon aimée. Le chantier se poursuivra jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit achevé. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil alors je m'en sortirais facilement mais je ne peux pas me permettre de rester dormir ici sinon je vais retarder le chantier et ça va durer encore plus longtemps. »

« Tu me promets de me téléphoner tous les soirs ?insistais-je. »

« Promis, affirma-t-elle en m'embrassant le bout du nez. Je dois filer, je te retrouve dans une semaine Eric. »

Je l'enlaçai fermement tentant de m'imprégner encore de son odeur tant que je le pouvais puis la laissais à regret s'éloigner de moi. Après m'avoir fait un dernier baiser sonore sur la joue elle jumpa. La nuit s'annonçait longue.

Je me rendis au bar pour éviter de ruminer inutilement ma tristesse et réglai les papiers administratifs auxquels je n'avais prêté que peu d'attention cette semaine en raison de la présence de Sookie. Malheureusement la tâche me pris moins de temps que je ne l'avais imaginé et je me retrouvai sans rien à faire dans mon bar vide –en raison du jour– à rêver de Sookie éveillé. Il était troublant de penser qu'elle m'était devenue indispensable en l'espace d'à peine 3 semaines. De pareilles relations mettaient des siècles à se tisser en général. La révélation de Godric n'était certainement pas étrangère à ce phénomène. Cette dernière me remplissait d'ailleurs d'espoir car elle signifiait que Sookie éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que moi. Nos destins sont liés à jamais car nos âmes font parties d'une seule et même entité. La tristesse m'envahit une nouvelle fois en songeant qu'elle m'avait quitté pour la semaine. Il devenait urgent que je me change les idées.

Je choisi de faire un tour en forêt pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes et changer d'air par la même occasion. Je pratiqua une activité hautement humaine : le jogging. Courir dans cette forêt humide et sombre m'aida à faire le vide pendant quelques minutes mais très vite la sensation de manque que j'éprouvai causée par l'absence de Sookie refit surface. Comment étais-je censé survivre une semaine ?

Je rentrai chez moi en marchant, comme à l'aller, et me laissai tomber sur le canapé comme une masse. Je n'avais envie de rien d'autre que de retrouver mon aimée et ça ne faisait que 2 heures qu'elle était partie. J'aperçu le cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait en milieu de semaine et choisi de le regarder une nouvelle fois. Pendant le film je saisi un coussin imprégné de son odeur et le serra fortement contre ma poitrine en respirant avidement sa fragrance. La vie me parut tout d'un coup fade ma solitude me pesait énormément en ce moment.

Jamais je n'avais ressentis un tel besoin de compagnie, mais je ne désirais pas n'importe quelle compagnie, je voulais **sa** compagnie. Cette pensée ne fit que renforcer mon désir de la faire mienne à jamais et l'idée quelle puisse devenir ma compagne dans l'éternité me charma au plus haut point. En d'autres temps je serais parti à la recherche d'un humain pour combler mes désirs et ma soif mais c'était totalement contraire aux principes que m'avait inculqué Sookie ces dernières semaines. De plus l'idée même de passer la nuit ainsi avec une autre personne que mon aimée me révulsai. Ma douce Sookie m'avais sevré du sang humain pour le remplacer par le sang de synthèse et m'avais parallèlement rendu totalement accro au sien.

Je soupirai lourdement puis me concentrais à nouveau sur le film. Justement c'était la scène finale du mariage et je pensai encore une fois à Sookie en la regardant. Elle ressemblait tellement à la jeune fille Viking : téméraire et combattive. Le mariage était une tradition humaine qui m'avait toujours inspiré le mépris auparavant mais désormais je me mettais sérieusement à l'envisager. Après tout Sookie aimait la vie au contact des humains et elle apprécierait certainement mon attention mais dans un même temps elle paniquait face aux engagements. Je ne doutais pas de sa loyauté mais je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas se sentir piégée. Peut-être que je m'inquiétais pour rien et qu'elle accepterait volontiers car elle se sent en sécurité avec moi. Toutes ces interrogations commençaient à me donner le tournis –façon de parler évidemment puisque c'est impossible pour un vampire– et je me levai pour aller me chercher du sang. Je pris une bouteille sans prendre la peine de la réchauffer car cette variété pouvait se boire aussi bien froide que chaude.

Il me restait encore des heures avant le lever du soleil et je n'avais strictement aucune idée de la façon de les combler. Je me mis à arpenter la maison en passant dans chaque pièce où elle était passée et me remémorai chacun de ses gestes, de ses sourires, de ses rires, nos nombreuses discutions, nos étreintes tendres, … . Je ressentis alors ses émotions à travers notre faible lien. Je ne les percevais pas très clairement mais ça suffisait à me rendre heureux. En ce moment elle était concentrée et je discernais une sensation de manque sous-jacente. Cette pensée me fit sourire car ça laissé entendre que j'avais la même importance pour elle qu'elle avait pour moi. Je passai les heures suivantes à l'étude de ses sentiments par le lien avant d'être finalement happé par le sommeil.

Dés mon réveil le lendemain l'absence de Sookie m'attrista et je m'emparais vivement de mon portable pour l'appeler. Elle décrocha à la seconde sonnerie et sembla aussi heureuse que moi de pouvoir me parler.

« Je te manque tant que ça ?me taquina mon aimée. »

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, soufflais-je. »

« Tu me manques aussi, m'avoua Sookie. Attends juste 30 secondes, me demanda ma douce. »

J'entendis le bruit d'une manipulation de son portable puis Sookie repris la conversation.

« C'est bon, m'informa-t-elle. J'ai installé un kit main libre pour ne pas être limitée dans le temps. »

« Très bonne idée, approuvais-je. Où en êtes-vous ? »

« On a coulé la dalle de béton ce matin et on a passé l'après-midi à construire l'armature de la maison qu'on vient juste de finir de fixer. Maintenant il nous reste à poser les planches sur les faces de la maison et après il y aura l'intérieur à faire mais l'étape la plus longue était celle d'aujourd'hui, le reste devrait vite se faire, m'assura-t-elle. Au fait tu as le bonjour de Matthew ! »

« Dis-lui que je lui renvois, répondis-je étonné. Il y a beaucoup de monde sur le chantier ? »

« Une dizaine d'immortels, éluda-t-elle en continuant à travailler. »

« Tous des mâles je présume, soupirais-je. »

« Eric !rit ma douce. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ! Ils sont tous des amis de longue date qui se sont toujours comportés de façon exemplaire avec moi et même si ce n'était pas le cas Matt serait là pour faire valoir son point de vue d'une façon absolument pas pacifique. »

« C'est agréable de l'entendre, souris-je. »

« Tu es incorrigible, pouffa mon aimée. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as fait de ta soirée d'hier. »

« Pas grand-chose. Il est déroutant de voir à quel point je perds mes repères en ton absence, avouais-je. »

« Tu as bien dû t'amuser un peu, insista ma douce. »

« Non, le temps ne m'a jamais parût si long. »

« Comment t'es-tu occupé ? »

« Je suis allé faire un tour au Croquemitaine pour régler quelques papiers puis je suis allé courir en forêt pour me vider la tête mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. Quand je suis rentré j'ai repérai_ Astérix et les Vikings_ sur la table basse du salon alors je me suis installé sur le canapé et l'ai regardé une nouvelle fois. »

« Mon pauvre Eric, soupira Sookie avec tristesse. Crois-moi, si je pouvais je rentrerais mais je me suis engagée et j'ai vraiment envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon projet. »

« Je comprends, lui assurais-je. Ca ne me plaît pas pour autant de t'avoir si loin de moi mais si c'est ce que tu veux je l'accepte. »

« Tu me manques, souffla ma douce Sookie avec émotion. »

« Toi aussi. C'est frustrant de ne plus avoir mon ''câlin du matin'', souris-je. »

Les nuits suivantes se déroulèrent ainsi me je commençai à percevoir de la tension et un soupçon infime de peur venant de Sookie. Sa peur m'inquiéta au plus au point, et pour cause, Sookie n'avait peur de rien ou personne quand il s'agissait d'elle mais elle se mettait à paniquer quand on s'en prenait au siens pour l'atteindre. Le samedi soir elle me prévînt qu'elle passerait voir Felipe avant de venir mais le dimanche venu elle n'arriva pas. Je tentais de me montrer patient mais 2 heures avant le coucher du soleil je n'avais toujours aucun signe de Sookie et je décidai donc de téléphoner à Felipe puisque le portable de ma douce ne répondait pas.

« Eric !s'exclama-t-il gaiment. Tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu rejoins enfin nos rangs j'espère ! »

« Non, pas encore Felipe. Je t'appelle parce que le portable de Sookie ne répond pas et qu'elle devrait déjà être ici. Elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait te voir avant de me rejoindre et il est déjà tard, l'informais-je. »

« Ah, oui, elle est passée il y a 4 heures, me dit-il. On a eu une grosse dispute sur un projet mené par Victor Madden et elle est repartie furieuse que je ne la soutienne pas. Ca m'a pas mal étonné de la voir si en colère, elle qui est tellement calme d'habitude. Bref, repris Felipe. Ne te fait pas trop de soucis, elle a dû partir se défouler quelque part, elle devrait être rentrée demain au plus tard.»

« Bien, merci Felipe, finis-je avant de raccrocher. »

Je passai le reste de la soirée assis dans le salon à l'attendre. La soirée de lundi fut occupée de la même façon, je restai toujours sans nouvelles de mon aimée. Je tentai à nouveau sans succès de la contacter sur son portable puis mercredi je me résolus à questionner Felipe au risque de paraître insistant.

« Ah ! Sookie n'est pas avec toi ?s'étonna Felipe semblant tout d'un coup anxieux. Ne te fais pas tant de soucis Eric ! Elle a dû faire une rencontre intéressante et a perdu la notion du temps. »

Je sentais bien dans sa voix qu'il tentait de s'en convaincre lui-même sans y parvenir pourtant tant l'argument paraissait ridicule.

« Tu sais quelque chose, l'accusais-je. Ecoutes Felipe, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe moi mais tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver Sookie. »

« Je n'ai aucune preuve qu'elle encoure un quelconque danger Eric, je ne vais pas me lancer à une chasse au traitre juste parce qu'elle a oubliée qu'elle avait des responsabilités auprès de plusieurs personnes, se justifia Felipe. »

« Si je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles d'ici vendredi je te rappelle, soupirais-je impuissant face à la situation. »

Je raccrochai vivement puis détruisis un meuble pour évacuer ma frustration avant de m'écrouler à terre pris d'une douleur inconnue. Lorsque la douleur fut passée j'examinai ma peau à l'endroit dont provenait la souffrance à la recherche d'une plaie mais n'y trouva rien. La douleur repris dans une autre région de mon corps et la soirée se poursuivit de la sorte. La souffrance se présentait sous différent aspects, parfois c'était une impression de brûlure, par moment c'était la sensation d'avoir une lame enfoncée dans le corps, électrocution,… .Le vendredi j'appelai Felipe pour l'avertir de l'absence de Sookie. Il m'apprit qu'il avait envoyé son frère à sa recherche hier et que d'ailleurs ce dernier n'était toujours pas revenu. Il m'assura néanmoins que Sookie était obligatoirement avec lui puisqu'ils pouvaient se repérer grâce à leur lien de parenté.

La peur de Sookie s'amplifia encore et une culpabilité écrasante s'ajouta à ses sentiments.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que Sookie aurait dû me rejoindre et ni elle ni Matthew n'avait donné de nouvelles. La peur de Sookie croissait de jour en jour et je commençai à penser que quelque chose de terrible lui été arrivé. Ma colère grandissait face à mon impuissance et je me mis à reprocher à Sookie la souffrance que m'infligeait son absence et je me sentis trahit, elle m'avait promis de revenir pour dimanche et je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis 2 semaines. Pourquoi ne jumpait-elle pas ? Pourquoi personne ne savait où elle était ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle fait ça ???

Mes douleurs n'avaient pas disparues mes je m'efforçai de les ignorer en pensant que l'éloignement de Sookie devait provoquer ce phénomène. Les ennuis s'accumulèrent après la brutale perte de contact avec les autres sheriffs et le palais de la reine. Un des sheriff avait appelé plus tôt pour nous informé qu'il était attaqué. Mais les révélations ne s'arrêtées pas là ! C'était Victor Madden et ses hommes qui menaient l'offensive.

Je me sentis trahit et abusé : Sookie s'était servie de moi, Felipe y avait concédé et Godric…, Godric y avait participé en me berçant avec ses histoires d'âmes-sœur. J'étais tout simplement incapable de réfléchir et ordonna à mes vassaux de se réunir au bar. Grave erreur de tactique…. J'aurais mieux fait de leur laisser la possibilité de partir pou sauver leurs vies.

Les troupes de Madden eurent vite fait de nous encercler, nous ôtant ainsi toute possibilité de fuite. A travers le lien que je partageai avec Sookie je perçu une peur panique, de l'appréhension et la sensation de manquer de temps.

Victor savourait sa victoire et nous appris que les sheriffs étaient tous morts de même que Sophie-Anne. Pendant que j'écoutai Victor je ne m'aperçu pas que Pam avait filé. Victor me posa un ultimatum puis commença le décompte du temps qu'il me restait avant son attaque. Mes vassaux savaient qu'ils allaient mourir mais refusaient de se rendre vivant. Ils combattraient jusqu'à la fin, même si c'était une cause perdue.

A ce moment-là Sookie fit son apparition sur le parking. Le bar n'avait aucune fenêtre et nous devions donc nous référer aux sons pour savoir ce qui se passait.

« Ma très chère Sookie, s'enthousiasma Victor. Je savais que tu changerais d'avis. »

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, claqua la voix de Sookie. Un petit combat à l'ancienne ça te dit ?proposa-t-elle d'une voix menaçante en lâchant un objet lourd en métal que je devinais être une arme sur le revêtement du parking. »

« Sookie !la sermonna Victor. Je ne voudrais pas te blesser ma chérie. »

On entendit le déplacement d'un vampire puis l'un des deux fut plaqué violemment contre le mûr extérieur.

« Je ne suis pas ta chérie, siffla Sookie. Sois un homme une fois dans ta vie Victor, le provoqua-t-elle en reculant. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur d'une femme. »

Victor grogna et se jeta sur elle. Une série de coups violents retentirent puis un des deux combattants tomba à terre.

« Allons Sookie, la réprimanda Matthew avec douceur et amusement. Ne l'amoche pas trop, il faut qu'il soit capable de marcher jusqu'au van. »

« Comment peux-tu être si indulgent avec cette raclure ? Tu devrais souhaiter sa mort au moins autant que moi. »

« C'est vrai mais je préfère respecter nos lois. »

« C'est bien tout ça mais on pourrait peut-être se charger des autres maintenant, proposa un autre vampire avec enthousiasme. »

« Bien sûr, concéda Matthew. Tiens Sookie, tu en auras besoin. Stéphane, Marcus et Vincent, interpella-t-il. Portez donc notre ''ami'' au palais. »

« On part tout de suite, assura l'un d'eux. »

« Quelles sont tes directives Sookie, demanda le vampire de toute à l'heure. »

« Je ne veux aucun survivant, trancha Sookie avec fermeté. »

…


	26. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

''Aucun survivant ''? Je ne pouvais me sentir plus trahit. Si j'avais ressentis une once d'espoir à l'arrivée de Sookie elle était à présent morte et enterrée. Des bruits de combat succédèrent cette déclaration. Les personnes accompagnant Sookie faisaient le tour du bâtiment en achevant tous les hommes de Victor. Visiblement ils étaient tous de glorieux guerriers car ils ne rencontraient aucunes difficultés. Ils se regroupèrent à la porte arrière du bar qu'ils défoncèrent avant d'entrer.

Le premier à entrer dans la pièce principale du bar fut Matthew. Il avait Pam à ses côtés et souriait pleinement nous exposant ses canines entièrement sorties, son épée ensanglantée toujours à la main. Pam semblait perdue et s'empressa de rejoindre notre côté sans rencontrer la moindre résistance de nos assaillants. Derrière j'entendis la voix de Sookie s'adressant au vampire qui semblait si enthousiasme.

« Tu veux bien me passer ta chemise s'il-te-plait Peter ? demanda Sookie d'un air gêné. »

« Tu n'as pas à cacher tes…, commença-t-il. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de les exposer, le coupa Sookie. »

« Bien, bien, dit-il en ôtant sa chemise noire pour lui enfiler. »

Il remis les manches de façon à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent juste avant ses bracelets de force en cuir puis fit un léger nœud en bas de la chemise pour l'ajuster à son gabarit et la laissa déboutonnée. Il lui détacha les cheveux et les ébouriffa. Par la suite il l'enlaça, la hache sanglante de Sookie toujours à la main, et s'approcha de nous. Sookie portait un pantalon et un corsage en cuir noir avec des bottes à talons plats. Tout dans ses vêtements évoquait le combat et sa hache maculée de sang de ses ennemis complétée par la vision de ses crocs entièrement descendus ne faisaient qu'amplifier cette impression. Peter quant à lui n'était pas une montagne de muscles mais n'en restait pas moins dangereux. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs étaient tiraient en une queue de cheval basse, son torse à présent découvert présentait de nombreuses cicatrices et une épée maculée de sang était accrochée à sa ceinture. Je jalousais sa place et nourrissait le désir ardent de l'étriper. Plusieurs guerriers les suivaient et je devinais que certains étaient restés dehors.

« Désolés pour le retard, sourit Matthew. »

« Vous auriez sûrement préféré pouvoir mener l'attaque vous-même, accusais-je. »

« Mais non !s'écria Sookie blessée. »

« Quel est le programme ?sifflais-je sans prendre en compte sa réaction. Nous nous soumettons ou nous mourrons ?demandais-je sarcastique.»

Un bruit sourd nous fit tous retourner vers Sookie. Celle-ci venait de lâcher sa hache au sol –erreur fatale pour un guerrier– et la fixait en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué à quel point elle était mal en point, trop aveuglé par ma déception et ma rage. Elle était bien plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait à bout de forces.

« Ca va Sookie ?s'alarma Matthew. Tu veux rentrer ?»

« Faites pas attention à moi, éluda Sookie. Je vais très bien, insista-t-elle en voyant que son frère ne s'était pas arrêter de l'observer. »

« Viens t'assoir, suggéra Peter en la dirigeant vers les tabourets du bar. »

Il l'aida à s'installer puis l'enlaça par derrière pour la maintenir sous nos regards inquiets.

« Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, repris Matthew. Nous pourrions peut-être régler cette histoire demain, proposa-t-il sans quitter Sookie du regard. »

« Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, nous sermonna Sookie d'une voix faible. Je vais rentrer je crois… »

Elle perdit connaissance dans les bras de Peter après avoir amorcé un mouvement pour descendre du tabouret. Peter paniqua mais l'allongea au sol avec précaution pour l'examiner.

« Elle est glacée, constata Peter en touchant son front. J'ai besoin de sang et de matériel médical, annonça-t-il. »

Pendant ce temps je m'étais instinctivement rapproché du corps de mon aimée et caressai à présent son visage.

« Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?questionnais-je. »

Peter ne répondit pas mais releva la manche de la chemise qu'elle portait pour me montrer les meurtrissures striant son corps. Je fus choqué de m'apercevoir que j'avais ressentis les mêmes douleurs que celles qui lui avaient été infligées mais contrairement à elle je n'en portais pas les traces.

« Qui ?grognais-je. »

« Madden, répondis Peter. Allez-vous nous aider à la soigner oui ou non ? »

« Pourquoi ferait-on ça ?demanda Clancy avec mépris. »

« Parce que c'est grâce à elle que vous êtes encore en vie !s'emporta le vampire. Si elle avait accepté d'être soignée vous seriez tous morts à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« Pam va chercher ce dont il a besoin dans mon bureau, ordonnais-je. »

Elle s'exécuta sans un mot.

« Tu es en état de jumper ?interrogea-t-il Matthew. »

« Oui, ça devrait aller. Tu viens avec nous Eric ?me proposa-t-il. »

« Oui, répondis-je seulement. »

« Bien, commenta-t-il. Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous serein mes amis, vous n'êtes pas prisonniers ou autre et nous discuterons de tout ça demain. »

Ils me regardèrent tous en cherchant mon approbation.

« Tout va bien, affirmais-je. Partez tous vous reposer. »

« Je peux vous accompagnez ?demanda Pam d'une toute petite voix. Je voudrais rester avec Sookie si c'est possible. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir, lui sourit Matthew puis à ses guerriers. Vérifiez qu'il ne reste pas d'hommes de main de Madden et rentrez au palais pour surveiller cet abruti. »

Les guerriers crièrent leur approbation en chœur et se dispersèrent rapidement.

« On va pouvoir y aller, Sookie a vraiment besoin de soins, constata Peter. »

« Nous n'avons pas de matériel médical ici, s'excusa Pam. »

« Nous avons ce qui nous faut à la villa, la rassura Matthew. »

Il se baissa et prit sa sœur dans les bras aussi délicatement que possible mais le mouvement lui arracha tout de même un gémissement de douleur qui me brisa le cœur.

« C'est bientôt fini ma puce, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Peter va s'occuper de toi. Je vais jumper en premier avec Sookie et je passerais vous prendre tous les trois juste après.»

Sur ces mots il jumpa avec sa sœur dans les bras. Je me retournai vers Peter pour lui demander des explications.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Quand Sookie est sortie de son entretien avec Felipe Victor l'attendait. Il avait l'avantage du nombre, elle était éreintée et désarmée dons malgré tous ses efforts elle n'a pas fait le poids. Dés que Matt a débarqué pour l'aider il a était pris lui aussi mais il a eu le droit à bien moins des traitements de faveur de Madden donc il s'en sort pas trop mal. »

« Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas jumpé ? »

« Ils ne pouvaient pas, ils étaient enchaînés avec un métal qui leur ôte toutes les capacités hors normes qu'ils ont donc ils étaient réduis à l'état de vampire de base. »

« Comment s'en sont-ils sortis finalement ? »

« Victor avait choisit de mettre Matthew dans la même pièce que Sookie pour le torturer sous ses yeux mais ça leur a permis de réactiver leur lien hors de commun et ils ont réussis à récupérer suffisamment de leurs capacités pour se libérer et ensuite…, ensuite ils ont tout simplement massacré leurs tortionnaires. Malheureusement Madden n'était pas présent et quand ils ont compris ses desseins ils ont accourus ici en prenant juste la peine de se changer et de réunir des guerriers fiables. Il est tout à fait normal qu'ils soient épuisés maintenant, je me demande même comment Sookie a tenu pour se battre encore contre Madden et ses hommes après ça. La seule chose dont on peut se réjouir c'est que Madden n'ai pas eu le temps de profaner le corps de Sookie d'une façon encore plus sale, siffla-t-il écœuré.»

Je compris qu'il insinuait des violences d'ordres sexuelles.

« Si Felipe ne le tue pas pour ça je m'en charge personnellement, grognais-je. »

« Comptes sur mon aide mon ami. »

Matthew revînt enfin et nous apporta des nouvelles.

« J'ai trouvé Josh. Il s'occupe de Sookie. Elle est toujours inconsciente mais ses plaies commencent à se cicatriser un peu. Elle aura besoin de sang et d'argent mais elle s'en sortira. »

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai de soulagement. Matthew nous transporta dans une villa que je ne pris pas le temps d'observé, trop accaparé par l'état de santé de ma Sookie. Mon aimée était allongée sur une couche confortable et un immortel –ce n'était pas un vampire en tout cas– s'affairer autour d'elle pour la soigner. C'est un homme de taille moyenne, fin et pas particulièrement musclé, à l'air très intello coincé et aux cheveux d'un châtain très clair et lui arrivant aux épaules.

Il avait enlevé les vêtements de Sookie, ne conservant que ses sous-vêtements, pour la soigner. Matthew s'approcha de sa sœur et survola la peau de son ventre avec ses doigts pour constater les dégâts. Je pris le temps d'observer ses blessures avec minutie et y retrouvai chacune des douleurs que j'avais ressentis depuis sa disparition. Etais-ce le fait que nous soyons destinés l'un à l'autre qui a provoqué une telle réaction ?

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour aider ?demandais-je à Josh. »

« Oui, me répondit-il sans lever les yeux de la plaie profonde qu'il soignait. A côté de moi il y a des compresses aseptisées, vous pouvez nettoyer les blessures de Sookie mais surtout n'appuyez pas trop, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle ait une réaction brusque qui tirerait sur ses blessures et les aggraverait. »

Cet homme avait l'art de rassurer les autres ! Je m'assis de l'autre côté du lit et commençai mon travail avec application et dévotion.

« Peter tu pourrais allez me chercher de l'argent et Matthew j'aurais besoin d'une poche de ton sang. Je la transfuserais tout à l'heure à Sookie en y ajoutant l'argent. »

Tout le monde se mit au travail. Pour ma part j'avais très peur de faire du mal à Sookie mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais l'aider à guérir. Je la sentis frémir sous mes doigts et elle reprit connaissance.

« Tu me fais mal Josh, souffla-t-elle faiblement sans rouvrir les yeux. »

« Je suis désolé ma puce mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Penses à autre chose, regardes ton ami qui est venu ici et qui prend très à cœur de te soigner ! »

« Eric, dit-elle faiblement en ouvrant à peine les yeux. Je croyais que nous étions ennemis à présent. »

« Je suis tellement désolé Sookie, m'excusais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne. J'ai paniqué au fil du temps quand j'ai remarqué que tu aurais dû rentrer depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas compris que Madden agissait sans le consentement de Felipe et qu'il était la cause de ta souffrance. Si jamais je recroise sa route je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. »

« Vous seriez d'accord pour lui donner un peu de sang ?demanda Josh. »

« Evidemment, répondis-je immédiatement. »

Je calai la tête de Sookie sur mes genoux puis ouvrait mon poignet en lui présentant. Elle résista mais céda en croisant mon regard inquiet. Je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux pendant que Josh continuait à la soigner. Soudain un homme débarqua dans la salle à vive vitesse. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'espèce à laquelle il appartenait : il se déplaçait bien plus vite qu'un vampire mais était aussi pâle que l'un d'eux, son cœur battait d'une façon affolée et il me semblait qu'il se dégageait de la chaleur –au sens propre du terme– de son corps. Ses cheveux bruns partaient dans tous les sens et il avait l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Dés qu'il vit Sookie il se précipita vers elle.

« Maman !s'écria-t-il épouvanté. »

* * *

Peter: Milo Ventimiglia

Josh: Matthew Gray Fuller

Denier arrivant: Drew Fuller


	27. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25

''Maman'' ? Soit ce gamin ne s'adressait pas à Sookie soit il avait de graves problèmes de santé mentale. C'était tout simplement impossible pour un vampire d'avoir un enfant. D'accord Sookie n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres vampires mais de là à avoir des enfants…

« Calmes-toi Chris, le sermonna Josh. Ta mère s'en remettre vite. »

« Qui lui a fait ça ?siffla-t-il avec violence. »

« Madden. Il est en route pour être jugé par Felipe, le coupa-t-il avant qu'il ne pose la question. »

« Quel fumier ! Je vais lui régler son compte à cette ordure ! »

« Non, restes ici, souffla Sookie. Il sera jugé selon nos lois. »

« Il ne mérite pas de vivre ! »

« Ecoutes ta mère Chris. De plus tu peux l'aider à guérir, proposa Josh. »

« C'est hors de question, répliqua ma douce Sookie en arrêtant de boire de mon sang. »

« Je suis d'accord, je veux que tu guérisses vite. En plus qui sait ce qui va se passer cette semaine après ce coup d'état ? Il y aura forcement soit un homme de Madden soit des survivant de Louisiane qui voudront se venger. Et qui ils iront trouver ? Nous. On pourra tout faire pour les raisonner mais ils ne voudront rien entendre et là il faudra se battre. Je t'en pris maman, laisses-moi te donner mon sang, je serais plus rassuré si je te sais apte à te défendre. »

« Ton fils a raison sur ce point. En plus ça m'évitera de te donner de l'argent, sans compter qu'il a de ton sang dans les veines, argumenta Josh. Ta guérison sera plus rapide et beaucoup moins douloureuse. »

« Chris ! s'exclama Matthew en entrant dans la pièce avec une perfusion de son sang. Je suis heureux de voir que tu ne te sois pas attraper toi aussi. »

« Oncle Matt, salua Chris. »

« La perfusion est prête, annonça Matthew à Josh. »

« Parfait, maintenant il manque plus que le sang de Chris et on pourra l'installer. »

« Tu es certaine de toi ?interrogea Matthew perplexe en observant son filleul. Après tout on ne connait pas la totalité de son patrimoine génétique. Sookie fera peut-être une réaction indésirable. »

« Je ne pense pas. Il a son sang dans les veines donc s'il y avait quelque chose que son organisme ne supporte pas dans le sang de Chris je pense qu'il serait resté le même au lieu de changer comme ça. »

« Ca se tient, réfléchit Matthew. Tu as toujours ton poignard sur toi ?sourit-il. »

« Toujours ! D'ailleurs il m'a sauvé la vie il y a 3 jours, l'informa Chris avec fierté. »

« Ah ! Je savais que c'était un bon investissement !se rengorgea Matthew. »

« De là à lui offrir pour son sixième anniversaire, soupira Sookie exaspérée. »

« Il vaut mieux être précoce vu le monde dans lequel on vit, se justifia son frère. »

Mon aimée leva les yeux au ciel. Chris s'installa pour ajouter son sang à la perfusion. Pendant ce temps Pam s'occupait de seconder Josh pendant les soins de Sookie.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'aurais dû être plus réfléchit pour vous sortir de ce foutoir. Si j'avais arrêté un plan avant d'arriver là-bas j'aurais put vous libérer. »

« Comment tu t'y es pris, questionna Matthew. »

« J'ai foncé dans le tas, grimaça Chris honteux. »

« Une réaction digne de ton oncle, ironisa Sookie. »

« Quoi ! Mais pas du tout ! »

« Rappelles-moi comment tu t'es fait capturer ? »

« Bon, c'est bon j'ai rien dit, dit-il en levant les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon. »

« Ton neveux a su s'échapper au moins, le taquina Sookie. »

« Comment tu t'en es sorti ? demanda Matthew curieux. »

« Ils n'étaient pas très rapides, se moqua Chris. J'étais trop trempé pour utiliser le feu alors j'en ai tué la moitié avec le poignard que tu m'as offert mais j'ai été touché à la jambe donc j'ai décidé de battre en retraite le temps de trouver Peter pour qu'il puisse m'aider à rassembler quelques guerriers pour pouvoir attaquer, expliqua Chris. »

« Je n'ai jamais compris qu'avec tes capacités tu ne réfléchisses pas avant d'agir, sourit Sookie. »

« En temps normal j'aurais réfléchit mais là c'était différent ! Pendant que je perdais du temps Madden vous torturez, s'écria Chris. D'ailleurs, comment tu vas toi ?demanda Chris à son oncle.»

« J'ai connu pire, éluda Matthew. De plus je suis arrivé bien plus tard que ta mère donc il ne s'est pas trop attardé sur mon cas. »

« J'ai presque fini avec Sookie, annonça Josh. J'aimerais voir où en est ta guérison après Matt. »

Chris remarqua enfin ma présence. Après m'avoir longtemps fixé il reporta son attention sur sa mère.

« C'est qui lui ?questionna-t-il en me pointant du menton. »

« Seigneur ! Mais qui t'as éduqué, se lamenta ma tendre Sookie. J'aurais dû te surveiller pendant que tu restais avec ton oncle ! »

« Excuses-moi maman, dit-il en baissant la tête. »

« Chris je te présente Leif Eriksson, c'est un ami. Et je te présente Chris Stackhouse, m'informa-t-elle en se retournant vers moi. C'est mon fils. »

« Ton fils ?m'étonnais-je. »

Même si je le savais déjà cette idée me surprenait toujours autant. Je fus d'autant plus surpris qu'elle sache mon véritable nom.

« Oui, Chris est mon fils. »

« Je peux comprendre que tu sois différente des autres vampires mais je m'attendais pas à celle-là, soufflais-je ahuri. »

« Je ne suis pas son fils biologique, sourit Chris devant mon étonnement. »

« Si, répliqua Matthew en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Matt. Tu es son fils, vous avez le même sang dans les veines, appuya Josh en plaçant la perfusion. »

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Je n'y comprends vraiment rien. »

« Chris est un démon de feu croisé avec une immortelle, lâcha Sookie sans préavis. Ses parents n'étaient pas des modèles dans leurs genres et ils n'ont pas été satisfaits de voir Chris tourner bien. Ils l'ont abandonné parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas mettre fin à sa vie à cause de ses caractéristiques. On passés dans le secteur avec Matthew pour faire un tour dans notre région natale et on l'a trouvé sur notre chemin. J'ai eu le coup de foudre et je me suis occupée de lui. Il s'est rapidement intégré et est rentré dans la lignée des Stackhouse. Après avoir passé 3 ans en Europe nous sommes rentrés en Amérique. Quand Felipe l'a vu il s'est de suite dit qu'il était un danger pour notre espèce et qu'il devait être éliminé. Nous nous sommes disputés et j'ai décidé d'amener Chris avec moi pour faire le tour du monde en attendant que Felipe se rende compte de son erreur. Pendant 10 ans nous avons changé de pays le lendemain de son anniversaire et Felipe nous a retrouvés pour son 18éme anniversaire. Chris avait demandé à être un Stackhouse de façon officielle donc il a reçu une grande partie de mon sang et il a accru ses capacités en gagnant certaines exclusives aux vampires. Quand Felipe a vu qu'il était devenu un Stackhouse, et qu'il partageait le lien qui nous relie déjà à Matt et moi, il l'a tout simplement accepté, d'ailleurs il est devenu son grand-père. Donc non je ne suis pas la mère biologique de Chris parce que ce n'est tout simplement pas moi qui l'ai mit au monde mais c'est moi qui l'ai élevé, finit Sookie. »

« Pour moi je n'ai qu'une mère et c'est toi, trancha Chris avec douceur. »

Sookie sourit et Chris vint l'enlacer tendrement. Il reporta encore une fois son regard sur moi et se redressa. J'aidai ma tendre aimée à en faire de même puisque je voyais qu'elle souhaitait s'assoir puis l'installait sur mes genoux le dos calé contre mon torse.

« Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, insista Chris. Qui c'est ce vampire pour toi ? Pourquoi je ne le connais pas ? »

« Tu le connais Chris. Je t'en avais déjà parlé en début de mois. Le nom qu'il utilise maintenant c'est Eric Northman, lui précisa Matthew. »

« Pourquoi avoir deux noms ?m'interrogea Chris perplexe. »

« Pour pouvoir m'intégrer parmi les humains il me fallait un nom plus récent et commun, souris-je. J'ai fini par m'habituer à ce nom alors finalement je l'ai gardé après la Révélation. »

« C'est quoi votre pays d'origine ?poursuivit le fils de mon aimée avec intérêt. »

« L'Island. J'étais un Viking quand j'étais humain. »

« Tu es toujours un Viking Eric, contesta Sookie. »

« Oui mais les temps ont bien changés, soupirais-je avec nostalgie. Je me vois mal partir à la guerre avec une épée de nos jours. »

« Vous pourriez m'apprendre à me battre comme un Viking ? Et aussi m'enseigner vos traditions et vos croyances ?me pria Chris avide de savoir. »

« Si ta mère est d'accord j'en serais ravi, mais s'il-te-plait, évites de me vouvoyer. »

« C'est bon pour moi tant que vous ne me détruisez pas la villa, nous sermonna Sookie. Les combats c'est dehors, on est bien d'accord ? »

« Merci maman, sourit Chris ravit. »

« Quel âge a-t-il ?demandais-je à Sookie. »

« Il fera un siècle l'année prochaine. »

« Je le pensais plus jeune, soufflais-je. »

« Il est très jeune d'esprit, ironisa Sookie. Très fougueux et pas toujours très patient. Mais il est aussi très intelligent et en permanence à la recherche de nouveaux savoirs. Il apprend très vite, tu verras ça par toi-même dans quelques temps. Chris, l'interpela mon aimée. Tu veux bien appeler ton grand-père pour l'informer de la situation s'il-te-plait ?»

« J'y file, répondit Chris avant de partir en courant. »

Matthew partit avec Josh dans une autre pièce pour le soigner, me laissant enfin seul avec mon aimée.

« Tu as un fils épatant, soufflais-je à mon aimée. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ? J'aurais été heureux de le rencontrer. »

« Il faut que tu comprennes Eric. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Le jour où j'ai annoncé ma décision à la communauté des vampires personnes n'a comprit. Ils ont estimés qu'avec la célébrité macabre de ses parents biologiques leurs fils ne pourraient jamais devenir quelqu'un de bien. Chris a dû faire ses preuves plus qu'aucun autre et je ne pouvais décemment pas débarquer et t'annoncer un fils avec un arbre généalogique pareil, se défendit mon aimée. »

« Qui sont ses parents ? »

« Son père c'est Jacques l'éventreur et sa mère…, on n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle était précisément mais c'est une mutante. »

« Tout ça n'a aucune importance, la rassurais-je avec douceur. Tu es une mère exceptionnelle, Chris ne pouvait pas mal tourner en grandissant avec toi. »

« Chris n'est pas son vrai nom. Quand je l'ai adopté je l'ai rebaptisé. Il s'appelait Attila, pouffa Sookie. »

« Quel genre de parents peuvent appeler leur enfant comme ça ? »

« Des meurtriers, soupira Sookie. Quoi qu'il en soit je te remercie d'accepter de lui apprendre des choses sur tes origines. Tu n'es pas obligé, si tu ne veux plus il comprendra. »

« Non, tranchais-je. J'y tiens, en plus ça me permettra d'apprendre à connaitre ton fils. »

« Tu aurais aimé avoir un fils, observa-t-elle en percevant mes émotions. »

« Oui, je l'avoue. Mais c'est trop tard pour ça, soupirais-je avec tristesse. »

« Tu peux toujours choisir d'adopter un enfant immortel, suggéra Sookie. »

« Même si l'occasion se présentait je n'aurais ni le temps ni la patience pour l'élever, répliquais-je. Chris est devenu un homme admirable parce qu'il avait ton amour et la présence de Matthew à ses côtés. Moi je n'ai jamais appris les notions de base pour m'occuper d'un enfant. »

« Je pourrais t'apprendre, me sourit ma Sookie en passant les bras autour de mon cou. »

« Oncle Matt est parti chercher Grand-père, nous annonça Chris en arrivant brusquement dans la pièce. »

« Je croyais qu'il devait juste lui téléphoner, s'étonna Sookie. »

« Grand-père criait tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui expliquer la situation alors il est parti le voir en personne, expliqua Chris. »

« On va bien rigoler, ironisa Peter en entrant dans la pièce. »

Pam nous rejoignit suivie de Josh et nous restâmes en silence. Sookie observa ses plaies et se retourna vers moi.

« Je peux avoir ta chemise Eric ?me demanda-t-elle. »

« Décidemment, Felipe ne va pas comprendre quand il va arriver ici que la moitié des hommes soit torse nu, la taquina Peter. »

« Ta chemise est à la poubelle Peter, dit-elle pendant que j'enlevais ma chemise pour lui enfiler. Elle était trop imbibée de sang et déchirée pour être récupérable. Tu peux en prendre une dans la penderie de Matthew je pense. »

« Je n'ai pas froid, répondit ce dernier en riant. »

Cette scène fit rire les personnes présentes puis Peter et Chris se mirent à chahuter pendant que je boutonnai ma chemise du Croquemitaine sur Sookie. Josh la fixa avant de lui poser la question qui le taraudait :

« Pourquoi caches-tu tes plaies ? Felipe sera obligé de reconnaitre ses torts lorsqu'il verra ce que Madden t'as infligé. »

« C'est une question de confiance, répondit mon aimée. S'il me fait confiance il ne mettra pas en doute ma parole. Si ça venait à arriver quand même je quitterais son clan. »

La discussion s'arrêta là et nous attendîmes en silence le retour de Matthew.


	28. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de regarder des dessins animés pendant mon éternité. Voir les humains devenir rouge quand ils étaient en colère me faisait beaucoup rire. L'expression qu'arborait Felipe en ce moment était similaire, sauf qu'étant un vampire il ne pouvait pas devenir rouge de fureur, et donnait elle nettement moins envie de rire. Cet âne n'avait décidemment rien compris. Il arpentait la pièce d'un pas rageur en faisant des mouvements brusques avec ses mains sans jamais s'exprimait. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin devant Sookie ce ne fut que pour hurler tout un tas d'inepties :

« MAIS TU TE CROIES OU AU JUSTE ? TU PENSES QUE TU PEUX DISPARAITRE PENDANT PLUSIEURS JOURS APRES M'AVOIR FAIT UN CAPRICE MONUMENTAL ? ET MIEUX ENCORE ! ME RENVOYER VICTOR PRISONNIERS ET GARDE PAR TROIS DE TES HOMMES DE MAINS ? ET DANS QUEL ETAT EN PLUS ? LE PAUVRE NE TENAIT MEME PLUS DEBOUT ! J'EN AI ASSEZ DE TES BETISE ! TU M'ENTENDS ? ASSEZ ! IL VA FALLOIR QUE CA CHANGE ! JE NE TOLERERAIS PLUS UN FAUX PAS A L'AVENIR ! TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS ? J'EXGIGE QUE TU PRESENTES TES EXCUSES A VISTOR DES DEMAIN ! D'AILLEURS JE TE RELEVES DE TES FONCTIONS, DESORMAIS CE SERA VICTOR QUI OCCUPERA TON POSTE ! ET N'OUBLIONS PAS L'ATTAQUE DE LA LOUISIANE, CERISE SUR LE GATEAU ! TU NE POUVAIS PAS ATTENDRE QU'ERIC PUISSE PRENDRE CONGE AUPRES DE LA REINE ? NON, IL A FALLU QUE TU ATTAQUES ! TU REALISES DANS QUEL MERDIER TU M'AS FOURRE ? CETTE FOIS-CI S'N EST TROP ! TU ME DECOIS VRAIMENT SOOKIE ! A PRESENT TU RESTERAS SOUS SURVEILLANCE CONSTANTE AU PALAIS ! PLUS QUESTION DE VOYAGES OU DE SOMMET ! J'AI DECIDE DE PRENDRE VICTOR POUR BRAS DROIT ! »

Tout le monde resta bouche-bée de cette réplique sauf Sookie. Cette-dernière le fixait durement, blessée qu'il puisse avoir si peu confiance en elle.

« Tu n'auras plus de soucis à te faire à l'avenir, déclara mon aimée d'une voix très calme qui ne la rendait que plus menaçante. Plus jamais je ne t'attirerais des problèmes, tu peux en être assuré. Je quitte ton territoire dans les délais les plus brefs et d'une façon définitive, il est inutile de te dire que je quitte aussi ton clan. Adieu Felipe. »

Ma Sookie quitta la pièce sur ces mots. Felipe resta interdit devant sa réaction. Tous ceux qui étaient encore dans la pièce le dévisagèrent avec mépris, moi compris.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con, lâchais-je. »

« Eric je t'interdit de…, hurla-t-il. »

« Non, tu vas m'écouter, le coupais-je en levant la voix. Tu n'es qu'un sale con égoïste et trop aveugle pour voir que tu as été dupé pas Madden. Sookie et Matthew viennent de passer un sale moment dans ses mains et toi tu ne trouves pas mieux à faire que rejeter la faute sur eux. Elle a mis sa vie en danger pour sauver la mienne et celles de mes vassaux et toi tu l'accuses d'être à l'origine de ce massacre, sifflais-je. Tu n'as pas vu sa peau ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que Madden lui a fait ! Tu ne mérites pas l'estime qu'elle te portait. Il est hors de question que je rejoigne tes troupes ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti égocentrique ! »

«Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, compléta Chris. Tu ne mérites pas le nom de grand-père. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, juste un inconnu. »

« Je pars avec eux, annonça Josh. Je ne peux pas rester sous l'autorité de quelqu'un que je méprise. »

« Madden te mèneras à ta fin Felipe, avertit Peter. Tu viens de perdre mon estime, en même temps que celle de tous ceux présents dans la pièce mais aussi tu viens de détruire la confiance éternelle que Sookie avait pour toi. »

Matthew mit la main sur l'épaule de son filleul puis quitta la pièce imité par nous tous sans un regard en arrière.

« Sookie doit être dans sa chambre, m'informa Matthew. C'est la troisième à droite quand tu montes les escaliers. On se retrouve en bas dans ½ heure. »

J'hochai la tête en silence puis suivit ses indications pour me rendre dans la chambre de Sookie, elle avait pris le temps d'enfiler un jean et d'attacher ses cheveux. Je la trouvai affairée à remplir ses valises avec ses vêtements et ses armes. Son visage était impassible et pourvut d'un masque dur mais je percevais sa détresse et sa rage à partir de notre lien de sang. Je saisi ses mains avec douceur puis la forçai à rencontrer mon regard.

« Quoi ? J'aimerais finir ça au plus vite donc si tu permets, tenta-t-elle pour échapper à mon examen.»

« Je suis désolé Sookie, soufflais-je avec tendresse. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être Eric. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est uniquement de la mienne. »

« C'est faux, m'écriais-je en la saisissant fermement par les bras dans l'espoir de la réveiller. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Victor est le seul coupable ! Felipe est inconscient de ce qui perd par sa naïveté. Je suis heureux de ne pas être si aveugle. La seule chose qui m'effraie c'est de te perdre, finis-je plus doucement. »

« Je ne te mérite pas, sanglota Sookie. »

« C'est faux, répétais-je. Felipe ne méritait pas ta confiance. Tu es la personne la plu altruiste et courageuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. »

Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent après ma déclaration et je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler. Je refermais une emprise protectrice et rassurante autour d'elle en la berçant tendrement. Ma Sookie se laissa aller contre mon torse libérant toute sa douleur et sa rage contre mon torse nu. Je posai ma tête contre la sienne et laissai mes propres larmes s'échapper de mes yeux. L'une d'entre elles retomba sur la joue de Sookie qui releva la tête intriguée.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ?me demanda-t-elle triste. »

« Je partage ta douleur ma chérie. Je voudrais tuer Felipe rien que pour t'avoir fait verser des larmes. »

Sookie essuya une de mes larmes et je fus surpris de m'apercevoir qu'elles avaient l'aspect des siennes. Elle la lécha et sourit un peu.

« Tes larmes sont sucrées. »

Je souris à sa réflexion et me penchai pour gouter aux siennes sur sa joue. Le contact de ma langue sur sa peau la fit rire doucement et elle reposa ses mains sur mon torse.

« Si elles n'étaient pas versées par tristesse j'adorerais pouvoir gouter tes larmes. Elles ont un gout doux et tiède, murmurais-je au creux de son oreille. »

Elle me sourit franchement puis repartit faire sa valise.

« Je peux t'aider ?offris-je. »

« Tu peux ranger les armes si tu veux. Tu n'as rien à récupérer ? »

« Rien de particulier, éludais-je. Je ferais envoyer mes affaires par mon humain lorsque nous nous seront établis quelque part. Tu as déjà pensé à une destination ?»

« J'ai songé à Londres. C'est une ville magnifique. La reine est une amie donc elle n'exigera pas nos services et j'y ai un appartement avec vue sur la ville. Peter et Josh avait parlé de voir le Caire et Matthew voulait partir aux Antilles. Tu veux que je te dépose où ? »

« Comment ça ?demandais-je surpris. »

« Je t'ai entendu renier l'autorité de Felipe donc tu ne peux plus vivre ici. Tu souhaites que je t'amène chez Godric ? »

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter !m'exclamais-je. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'on entendit un bruit sourd en bas suivi des gémissements de douleur de Chris et Matthew. Sookie sauta sur son sac d'arme et en retira deux épées dont une qu'elle me donna. Nous accourûmes au rez-de-chaussée et découvrîmes Sigebert nous attendant. Chris et Matthew gisaient pratiquement inconscients et Pam, Josh, Peter et Felipe étaient étendus immobiles aux pieds des mûrs sur lesquels ils avaient étés envoyés. Ces mêmes mûrs présentaient des signes évidents de faiblesses et ne tarderaient pas à s'effondrer s'ils recevaient un choc supplémentaire.

Sigebert me pris de court pendant mon observation et m'envoya contre une épaisse poutre en métal.

« Eric ! »

Ce fut tout ce que j'entendis avant de percuter la poutre en acier qui soutenait les fondations lâchant en chemin mon arme. Je voulais me lever et venir en aide à Sookie mais je fus incapable de me mouvoir. J'assistai donc impuissant à son combat.

Sookie était faible, elle tentait d'éviter la confrontation en raisonnant Sigebert mais le garde de la reine ne voulait visiblement rien entendre. Mon aimée reculait avec précaution mais Sigebert continuait d'avancer d'un air menaçant.

« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, déclara-t-elle avec assurance en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres du mûr dans son dos. »

Sigebert la gifla violemment ce qui la fit dangereusement vaciller mais elle se maintint debout. Elle cracha le sang par terre et fixa le garde. Il l'a plaqua au mûr derrière elle qui trembla sous la violence du choc. Ma Sookie gémit de douleur mais ne parvint pas à se défaire de sa prise sur ses bras. Elle expira fortement puis une sorte de bouclier se forma autour d'elle et envoyer valser Sigebert de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sookie avait l'air épuisée de cet effort mais le cou que venait d'encaisser Sigebert lui offrit un peu de temps pour récupérer.

Sigebert saisi la hache à proximité du corps de Chris et s'approcha dangereusement de Sookie. Elle bondit sur ses jambes en brandissant son épée juste à temps pour parer le coup que Sigebert comptait lui administrer. Le garde étai âgé et Sookie tremblait sous l'effort que lui demandait cette protection. Elle frappa durement contre son ventre le faisant reculer puis elle enchaina les attaques et les parades avec une souplesse et une rapidité hors du commun. Sigebert fut dépassé quelques instants puis se repris et devint encore plus hargneux. C'est là qu'il commit une erreur qui lui fut fatale : il frappa avec force dans la direction de Sookie mais elle se baissa à temps, lui faisant ainsi planter son arme dans le mûr et elle en profita pour le frapper au visage le faisant reculer et le rendant vulnérable. Sookie l'acheva dignement en lui tranchant la tête d'un geste vif et précis avant de rejoindre le corps le plus proche, celui d Pam, pour lui venir en aide.

« Pam !l'appela-t-elle en la secouant légèrement. Pam ! Ca va ? »

« Hum, gémit ma fille. Juste dormir, marmonna-t-elle. »

Sookie sourit devant son attitude puis l'installa confortablement en attendant de pouvoir l'amener dans une chambre pour qu'elle se repose. La personne suivante fut Josh. Elle répéta ses gestes et fut heureuse d'obtenir plus de résultat. Il se redressa avec son aide et s'adossa au mûr en marmonnant que c'était la pire journée qu'il avait connu depuis longtemps. Peter préféra rester allongé mais avait pleinement repris possession de ses esprits. Sookie ne fit qu'un rapide examen de Felipe pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas y rester puis passa au suivant, c'est-à-dire moi. Elle caressa doucement mon visage puis vérifia que je n'avais pas de plaies trop graves.

« Comment te sens-tu ?me questionna-t-elle avec douceur. »

« Soulagé, souris-je faiblement. »

Elle comprit l'allusion et me brossa légèrement les cheveux avant de s'occuper de Matthew et Chris. Matthew râlait de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant et Chris s'enquit de mon état. Dés qu'il fut en état il se leva pour me rejoindre et s'assit à mes côtés en m'aidant à me redresser pendant que Sookie remboîtait l'épaule de son frère qu'il s'était déplaçait au cours de sa chute.

« Comment ça va ? »

« Bien, sonné mais bien. Et toi ? »

« J'ai un corps très dur donc je n'ai pas vraiment mal mais je me sens pas au top pour autant. »

« Il va falloir les porter dans leurs chambres, constatais-je en regardant mes compagnons. On va être obligés de rester plus longtemps ici pour pouvoir récupérer. »

« Pas nécessairement. Oncle Matt et maman sont aptes à jumper donc je pense que d'ici le lever du soleil on aura pliés bagages. »

« On devrait se retirer dans la villa Italienne que Peter a achetée l'année dernière, intervint Sookie. »

« Tous ensemble ?questionna Chris. »

« Tu ne partiras pas crapahuter avec ton oncle temps que tu ne te seras pas reposé un minimum. La maison est assez grande pour nous tous et on pourra facilement immuniser Peter, Pam et Eric du soleil. »

« Mes valises sont prêtes, annonça Peter. »

« Les miennes aussi, poursuivit Josh. »

« Je vais toutes les rassembler et préparer des vêtements pour Eric vu qu'il n'a rien ici, proposa Chris. »

« Je vais partir en premier avec Pam, Josh et Peter, déclara Matthew en se levant. »

« Que fait-on de lui ?demandais-je en regardant Felipe. »

« Je vais l'emmener dans une chambre hermétique à la lumière et nous pourrons partir dés que tes valises seront prêtes. »

Elle s'accroupit devant moi et me sourit tendrement. Je pris sa main et la baisa amoureusement. Elle se dégagea doucement et déplaça Felipe avant de nous transporter avec Chris en Italie munis de nos bagages.


	29. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel lors de notre arrivée en Italie. La villa était isolée mais placée idéalement, elle reposait sur une plaine ensoleillée à l'abri des regards indiscrets et conservaient le charme de l'Italie. La maison était faite d'un marbre blanc éclatant et s'étalait sur une grande superficie. Une piscine complétait le tout et une terrasse s'y juxtaposait. Je ne fus pas surpris de ne pas avoir à me cacher du soleil car Sookie était avec moi mais je m'inquiétai pour sa santé, elle avait supporté pas mal de mauvais traitement ces derniers temps.

« La maison est protégée par un sort qui empêche à tous ses visiteurs diurnes d'être incommodés par le soleil, m'informa ma tendre Sookie. »

« Epatant, commentais-je. »

« Vous attendez quoi pour nous rejoindre ?nous héla Matthew du seuil de la villa. »

Nous rîmes puis prîmes le chemin de la demeure. Après avoir monté l'escalier de marbre nous arrivâmes dans une entrée lumineuse. En fait toute la villa était lumineuse, les mûrs blancs et les décorations neutres permettaient une luminosité accrue et une ambiance décontractée. Tout le monde nous attendait au salon près de la table pour, semble-t-il, porter un toast. Matthew nous donna à chacun une coupe de sang de synthèse d'une bonne qualité et servie glacé avant de réclamer l'attention de ses amis.

« Je voudrais porter un toast, déclara-t-il en souriant. Tout d'abord parce que je suis très heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec mes amis. En outre nous avons deux nouveaux parmi nous que je suis ravi d'accueillir, dit-il en faisant référence à Pam et moi. J'espère que ce n'est que la première fois d'une très grande liste que vous venez passer du temps en notre compagnie. Mais je ne me fait pas trop de soucis pour ça, sourit-il en regardant mon bras autour de la taille de Sookie. Par la suit parce que je suis simplement heureux d'être encore en vie et libre. Je sais très bien que ce qui vient de se passer en Louisiane marque un grand changement dans nos vies mais encore une fois je ne suis pas inquiet car je sais que si nous avons survécu à toutes ses épreuves ensemble alors rien ne pourra nous arrêter. Alors buvons à tout cela mes amis !acheva Matthew en levant son verre. »

Tout le monde l'imita avec des exclamations festives et nous vidâmes nos verres d'une seule traite. Sookie avait l'air heureuse et le lien du sang qui nous liait me confirmé qu'elle se sentait apaisée et joyeuse.

« Je suggère que nous allions tous nous reposer, proposa Josh. Après les batailles que nous venons d'essuyer je pense qu'on a bien mérité un peu de repos. »

Nous acquiesçâmes puis Chris parti accompagner Pam à sa chambre attitrée. Après avoir récupérer nos valises je suivais mon aimée à l'étage. Elle me tira par la main jusqu'à un couloir spacieux comportant plusieurs portes.

« Tu veux dormir où ?me questionna ma douce Sookie. »

« Quelle question !m'exclamais-je. Peu importe où tant que c'est avec toi ! »

Sookie me sourit mais fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Je ne te comprend pas parfois, m'avoua-t-elle troublée. On vient de passer la pire soirée du siècle et pourtant tu restes auprès de moi comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. N'importe quel vampire voudrait s'isoler pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme. »

« Il faut croire que je ne suis pas ''n'importe quel vampire'', raillais-je. Je ne tiens pas à te perdre de vue après ce qui s'est passé, dis-je plus sérieusement. J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir ou pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras comme je le fait tous les matins. D'ailleurs tu me dois deux semaines de ''câlins du matin'', ris-je. »

« Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, me répondit Sookie en m'étreignant. »

Je répondis à son étreinte en la rapprochant encore plus de moi. C'est à ce moment que Chris choisit de se montrer. Sookie ne se dégagea pas de mon emprise mais se retourna vers son fils.

« Tu veux quelque chose ?le questionna Sookie avec la douceur propre d'un mère. »

« Euh…, je peux repasser, bégaya-t-il gêné. »

« Non, c'est bon, le rassura mon aimée. »

« C'était juste pour vous avertir qu'on a décidé des horaires qu'on devra respecter pendant notre séjour ici. Réveil à midi maximum et couché à minuit au minimum. C'est pour pouvoir profiter du soleil. »

« C'est une très bonne idée. Il est déjà 4 heures du matin ici, on a le droit à une exception pour demain ? »

« Je pense que personne ne sera levé avant 3 heures. »

« Parfait. Merci mon chéri. A demain. »

« Bonne nuit maman. Eric, me salua-t-il respectueusement avant de s'en aller. »

« On ferait mieux de l'imiter, constata ma Sookie. La journée de demain va être éprouvante. »

« Le pire n'est pas encore passé ?m'étonnais-je. »

« Théoriquement oui mais tu n'as jamais vu les garçons quand ils viennent en vacances ici. Ils débordent d'énergie alors pendant que Pam et moi nous ferons trempette dans la piscine, toi tu devras te battre toute la journée avec eux, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Ils adorent la compétition. J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur !»

« Si tu es là pour m'encourager il est impossible que je perde, raillais-je. Puis-je compter sur ta présence à mes côtés demain ?suppliais-je en embrassant sa main. »

« Rêves mon vieux ! Je suis neutre ! Tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul. Je suis sûre que tu pourras compter sur le soutient moral de Pam, pouffa-t-elle. »

« Cruelle !me lamentais-je théâtralement. Je ne peux croire que tu m'abandonnes de la sorte. »

Elle rit de ma réplique puis je la balançai sur mon épaule dans le style homme des cavernes ce qui la fit rire encore plus avant de récupérer nos valises pour les porter dans la chambre qu'elle m'avait indiquée. Je ne pris que le temps d'enlever mes vêtements puis d'en faire de même pour Sookie pour nous installer confortablement dans le lit que nous partagions avant de me laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines je m'endormis serein avec l'élue de mon cœur au creux de mes bras.

Je me réveillai en sursaut vers 2 heures de l'après-midi mais fut soulagé de voir Sookie dans mes bras. J'avais fait d'horribles cauchemars pendant la nuit mais je savais que ça ne se limitait pas à ça, c'étaient des souvenirs mais pas les miens. Pendant toute la nuit j'avais pris la place de Sookie et partagé ses larmes, sa douleur et sa peur. Je me/la voyais devant cet abruti de Madden rivalisant d'imagination pour la faire souffrir encore plus. Je remarquai que sa peur atteignait des sommets lorsqu'il menaçait ma vie, elle n'avait pas peur quand ça ne concernait qu'elle ou Matthew parce qu'elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans ce genre de situations plus d'une fois. Elle savait que son frère était fort et que quoi qui lui arrive à elle, lui s'en sortirait. Par contre elle n'avait aucun moyen de m'aider ou de prévenir et c'était ça qui l'effrayait. Cette pourriture de Madden passait la voir chaque jour en débitant tout un tas d'inepties sur moi et une ''nouvelle conquête'' dans le but de la faire douter de moi. Ma Sookie ne desserrait pas la mâchoire, se contentant d'attendre le bon moment pour lui trancher la gorge. Dans la position dans laquelle elle était bloquée, enchaînée avec les bras maintenus au-dessus de sa tête, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le faire taire et devait se forcer à ignorer ses bavardages incessants et ses avances répugnantes. Mais mon aimée était forte et n'avait jamais montré un seul signe de faiblesse.

Je réalisai alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas versé une larme depuis sa libération. A aucun moment elle ne s'était autorisée à laver ce traumatisme dans ses larmes, jamais elle n'avait laissé voir le moindre effet d'un contrecoup, pas à un seul moment elle ne s'était laissée aller dans mes bras pour me faire partager sa douleur et ses peurs. Elle ne supportait pas la peine que j'éprouvai devant sa douleur. Mais comment voulait-elle exorciser ses démons si elle ne se confiait pas à quelqu'un ? Je voulais être celui vers lequel elle se tournerait dans de telles situations. Je voulais être celui qui lui ouvrirait les bras pour recevoir ses sanglots et faire taire ses angoisses.

Pendant ma réflexion je m'étais tourné vers le plafond et je retournai brusquement pour vérifier que mon aimée était bien dans mes bras. Je savais que les séquelles de ces semaines mettraient beaucoup de temps pour disparaître autant pour elle que pour moi. Il était évident que je ne laisserai plus Sookie partir quelque part sans moi à l'avenir ! Ma Sookie paraissait torturée elle aussi. Ses rêves ne devaient pas être agréables vu l'expression de souffrance intense qu'elle arborait. Je tentai de la réveiller en douceur en caressant ses cheveux mais Sookie refusa mon contact. Je réitérai mon geste mais elle se mit à se débattre violemment, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux clos. Je chevauchai son corps et saisi ses avant-bras pour l'immobiliser.

« Sookie ! Sookie !appelais-je désemparé. Sookie ! Ma puce, c'est moi ! Calmes-toi, tu es en sécurité ma chérie ! »

Sookie émergea lentement de ses cauchemars et se tétanisa effarée.

« Eric ? »

« Oui, c'est moi mon petit cœur, la rassurais-je avec douceur. Tout est fini, tu es en sécurité. »

« Eric ! »

Son corps fut heurté de sanglots violents et elle se cramponna à mon cou en versant ses larmes.

« C'est fini ma puce ! Chut…, tu es en sécurité. Je reste près de toi, la berçais-je tendrement. »

J'avais l'étrange impression d'être blessé, je me sentais comme sali par des meurtrissures physiques et émotionnelles. Dans un premier temps je pensai que c'était le partage de nos émotions qui suscitait en moi ses sensations mais Sookie me désillusionna quelques minutes plus tard.

Après avoir lâché un hoquet d'horreur Sookie s'écarta de moi vivement en pleurant de plus belle en me regardant. Je m'approchai d'elle mais plus j'avançai plus elle reculait. Je fus blessé mais me conforta à l'idée qu'il serait normal d'avoir un contrecoup si violent après les traitements qu'elle avait subit.

« Je suis tellement désolée Eric, parvint à dire mon aimée entre deux sanglots. Je ne savais pas…, je ne voulais pas… . »

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ma puce, la rassurais-je avec douceur. »

Elle secoua la tête pour montrer son désaccord et continua à fixer ma poitrine en sanglotant. Je l'imitais et restait interdit de la vision qu'offrait mon corps. Mon torse hier parfaitement lisse était désormais strié de plaies. Sookie avait l'exacte réplique de ces marques. Cela dit il semblait que nos corps se soient harmonisés pour partager les douleurs et la guérison. Les plaies avaient un bien meilleur aspects qu'hier et à part quelques élancements je me sentais parfaitement bien. Dans un sens j'étais ravi car je partageai sa douleur et l'aidait à guérir. Une des larmes que Sookie avait versée contre mon torse roula sur ma peau me donnant un spectacle hors du commun : toutes les plaies que la larme toucha sur son passage diminuèrent de moitié en intensité. Les plaies symétriques sur le corps de Sookie opérèrent les mêmes changements sous mais yeux surpris. Sookie ne se rendit pas compte de ces changements et pleurait toujours. Je profitai d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour l'emprisonner dans mes bras.

« Eric ! Lâches-moi !se débattit mon aimée. Je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal à nouveau !pleura-t-elle. »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire mal ma puce, lui assurais-je. Dis-moi ce à quoi tu as rêvé. »

« Quoi ?!? »

« Dis-moi, ordonnais-je fermement. »

« J'ai rêvé que j'étais dans ton appartement…, ou peut-être que c'était toi, balbutia Sookie en s'agitant. J'étais dans le salon, très en colère, je me suis approchée d'un buffet et je l'ai mis en pièces. Après je me suis effondrée parce que j'avais mal…, dans le dos, débita-t-elle angoissée en continuant à pleurer. »

« Chut…, la berçais-je. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si rude mais je devais savoir. »

« Mais pourquoi ?s'écria Sookie. »

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, avouais-je en l'amenant vers le lit puis en la plaçant sur mes genoux. Cette nuit j'ai été à ta place pendant que tu été retenue par Madden. J'ai revécu tout ce que tu as subi. Non ne pleures pas ma puce, lui dis-je voyant qu'elle allait se remettre à sangloter. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Inconsciemment j'ai fait le choix d'accéder à ce qui s'était passé par le biais de ta mémoire. Godric dit que nous sommes liés ce qui explique les phénomènes bizarres qui se produisent entre nous. Je _**voulais**_ savoir, je _**voulais**_ partager ça avec toi pour pouvoir être là après pour recueillir tes larmes. C'est un choix que j'ai fait de mon plein grès sans vraiment en avoir conscience parce que pour toi je pourrais tout affronter rien que pour t'avoir à mes côtés. »

« Oh, Eric, s'exclama Sookie attristée. Ne me dis pas que tu as ressentis ma douleur ! »

« J'ai tout ressentis depuis la première once de peur qui t'a envahie en passant par ta rage face à ton impuissance et ta douleur pendant tes tortures. Ne pleures pas ma chérie, regardes !»

A ces paroles je recueillais une de ses larmes sur mon index et l'appliquai contre la plaie la plus profonde qui entaillait la peau de Sookie. Nos plaies se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes simultanément avec une rapidité incroyable sous les yeux de Sookie. Mon aimée ne fit aucun commentaire pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se jeter finalement à mon cou pour m'étreindre fermement.

« Je suis content de pouvoir partager la douleur avec toi Sookie car je sais que tu cours moins de risques et que tu guériras plus vite. Je pense que la seule façon de guérir complètement de tout ça est que tu me confies tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Tu as dit que nous étions liés ?détourna Sookie. Quel genre de lien est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, éludais-je. Godric m'a promit de se renseigner mais il n'est pas certain de trouver quelque chose de similaire. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je te dise ce que j'ai ressentis puisque tu l'as toi-même vécu ? »

« Je connais les évènements et tes sentiments mais ce que je veux connaitre ceux sont tes pensées, tes craintes, soufflais-je. »

« J'ai été terrifié par ce qu'il pouvait me faire, expira mon aimée difficilement. Je n'ai pas peur de la torture en elle-même puisque j'ai connu des niveaux de cruauté et d'imagination bien supérieurs au sien dans ce domaine mais j'avais peur de la trace émotionnelle qu'il pouvait m'imprimer à jamais. J'étais liée, sans défense et je sais parce qu'il me l'avait annoncé qu'il comptait prendre du ''bon temps'' dés qu'il se serait chargé de vous. Je sais que je ne l'aurais pas supporté parce que d'une part j'aurais été dévastée par ta mort mais en plus j'aurais eu à vivre avec ça pour le reste de mon existence. Je sais que certaine personne s'en relève mais je e suis pas assez forte pour ça.»

Je la pris dans mes bras, laissant couler silencieusement ses larmes contre ma peau pendant que les miennes roulaient sur la sienne. Je tentai de lui envoyer du réconfort par le lien tout en la berçant doucement. Sookie se laissa aller dans mes bras et ferma les yeux pendant des larmes dévalaient toujours ses joues. Nos souffrances combinées à notre amour formaient un remède douloureux mais efficaces pour soulager les maux qui torturaient nos âmes.


	30. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

L'heure passa vite et nous descendîmes une fois habillés. J'avais opté pour un simple T-shirt blanc et un jean et Sookie portait un haut bleu marine aux manches ¾ et un pantalon en jean. Il était évident qu'elle tentait de cacher ses blessures aux autres. Pam était au bout du salon avec son téléphone à l'oreille et tous les autres étaient autour de la table de la cuisine à l'exception de Matthew. Après les salutations d'usage Josh s'approcha de Sookie pour vérifier ses plaies. Il souleva à peine le bas de son haut et se statufia à la vue du résultat. Là où une plaie profonde marquait la peau de Sookie hier ne résidait plus qu'une égratignure bénigne. Cette blessure avait beaucoup préoccupé Josh hier tant elle était sérieuse. Devant le manque de réaction de Josh, Chris bondit de sa chaise.

« Il y a un problème ? Elle ne va pas bien ? Les plaies se sont aggravées ?s'alarma Chris. »

« Non…, non…, répéta Josh estomaqué. C'est juste impossible… »

« Comment ça ?interrogea Peter. »

Pour seule réponse Josh leva le haut de Sookie pour dévoiler la peau de son ventre. Peter et Chris restèrent un bon moment bouche bée de même que Josh qui était de plus en plus intrigué. Sa peau avait presque repris son aspect d'avant sa capture. Quelques bleus et égratignures persistaient mais ils disparaitraient dans les prochains jours et les brûlures n'étaient déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

« Comment ?s'écria Josh. C'est impossible ! »

Au même moment Matthew entra dans la cuisine en m'assenant une frappe amicale au niveau de l'épaule. Malheureusement une plaie légèrement plus profonde s'y trouvait et elle se mit instantanément à saigner maculant mon T-shirt et par la même occasion celui de Sookie. Les yeux de Josh firent des allers-retours entre Sookie et moi puis il comprit enfin et s'approcha de moi rapidement. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de l'en empêcher il souleva mon T-shirt et mis à nue ma peau meurtrie à l'identique que celle de Sookie.

« Je…je, bégaya Josh. Mais c'est génial !s'exclama-t-il après un moment de réflexion. »

« Comment c'est arrivé ?demanda Matthew. »

« Ils…, c'est…, hésita Josh en cherchant ses mots, incapable de cacher son excitation. Ils ont fait un partage de leurs maux. »

« Traduction ?interrogea Peter. »

« C'est tout simplement incroyable ! On pensait tous que c'étaient des bêtises ces histoires puisqu'on n'avait jamais rien vu de tel mais maintenant la preuve est faite que c'est possible ! »

« De quoi tu parles ?soupira Chris perdu. »

« Une très vieille civilisation pensait que deux âmes pures aux intentions honnêtes pouvaient faire ce partage, expliqua Josh. Ils parlaient beaucoup d'âmes et d'autre chose aussi mais on n'a jamais put traduire ce mot. Selon eux, ce que la haine a endommagé ou détruit, l'amour sincère peut réparer. Donc après la rétention de Sookie son âme s'est tournée vers une âme éprouvant des sentiments honnêtes pour se guérir. Or l'âme de Sookie n'a pas était la seule blessée puisque son corps a aussi subi de mauvais traitements ce qui explique qu'Eric soit blessé, débita Josh à toute vitesse. »

« Ils ont partagés leurs douleurs sur tout les plans ?interrogea Chris. »

« Oui !s'écria Josh. Et ça continue ! Quand Matthew est arrivé comme un bourrin dans la cuisine, dit-il en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Il a non seulement blessé Eric mais aussi Sookie. C'est un peu comme n miroir. »

« C'est super !s'exclama Matthew après m'avoir dévisagé pendant plusieurs minutes. »

« Je ne trouve pas !répliqua Sookie. Eric va être obligé de supporter mes propres blessures alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. En plus si je me blesse je le blesserais en même temps. C'est censé durer longtemps ?s'inquiéta mon aimée.»

« … »

Josh la fixa en silence totalement ignorant de la réponse.

« J'imagine que non, hésita Josh. Après réparation totale vos deux âmes devraient se défaire je pense. Cela dit je suis certain qu'il restera quelque chose de ce partage. Ce sera beaucoup plus faible mais perceptible pour vous deux. Venez avec moi au salon, je vais vous soigner ça. »

Après avoir pris son matériel médical il nous dévisagea tour à tour.

« Par qui je commence ?s'interrogea-t-il. Si je soigne l'un je soigne l'autre. »

« Tu n'as qu'à le faire sur moi, proposais-je. »

« Si c'est par galanterie c'est inutile Eric. Vous avez besoin de point, si je t'en pose Sookie le ressentira aussi. Le plus malin à faire serait de soigner Sookie. Je vais te faire des points avec un fil en argent, lui expliqua Josh en se tournant vers elle. Vous guérirez vite avec ça. »

« Ce n'est pas dangereux vu la condition d'Eric ?s'inquiéta mon aimée. »

« Je ne pense pas sinon Eric se serait brûlé en t'approchant ce matin. Quand ton corps se soigne il émet de faibles rejets en argent à l'état gazeux. Peter est immunisé parce qu'il a déjà eu le sang de Matt et Pam je pense que c'est grâce à sa parenté avec Eric. Eric a déjà reçu ton sang ?s'assura Josh. »

« Oui. Deux fois, répondit mon aimée. »

« Alors il ne sentira rien d'autre que les points, nous informa-t-il. Il est quand même préférable de te soigner à toi car Eric supporte le contact de l'argent mais son organisme pourrait ne pas en faire autant. Prête ?»

Ma Sookie hocha la tête et je l'aidai à ôter son haut. Chris lui porta un verre de sang et m'en offrit un second. Josh fut rapidement en place et commença sa manœuvre. Je frémi lorsque je senti le tiraillement et la douleur au niveau de ma plaie.

« Eric, Sookie, je suis tellement désolé, s'excusa Matthew honteux d'être à l'origine de nos souffrances. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, le rassurais-je en desserrant à peine la mâchoire. »

« Je saurais me faire pardonner, nous promit-il. »

« J'ai téléphoné aux vampires qui travaillaient pour nous, nous interrompit Pam. Je leur ai donné l'ordre de se disperser et de se trouver de nouveaux nids hors du territoire de Felipe. Le club reste fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il faudra voir ce qu'on en fera, puis voyant le sang sur mon T-shirt ; mais qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé Eric ? »

Peter lui fit un rapide topo de la situation. Josh eu bientôt finit de poser les points de Sookie et se dirigea vers moi et me fit enlever mon T-shirt pour savoir comment mon corps avait répondu.

« C'est incroyable ! On pourrait presque penser que tes points sont faits d'un fil invisible ! Ta peau réagit exactement de la même façon que celle de Sookie ! »

« C'est pas pour dire mais on est en vacances, nous rappela Peter. Et on reste enfermés à l'intérieur alors qu'il y a un soleil magnifique dehors. Alors je propose d'oublier tes expériences et d'aller s'amuser dans la piscine. »

Josh fit mine de bouder mais tout le monde repartit dans sa chambre pour se changer. Lorsque je vis Sookie attraper un short en un T-shirt à manches courtes je l'arrêtai immédiatement.

« Tu ne te baignes pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment en état, soupira Sookie. »

« Penses au moins à ton bronzage, ris-je. »

« Je t'avoues que c'est la dernière de mes préoccupations en ce moment. »

« Tu ne vas pas te cacher derrière des vêtements pour masquer tes plaies, la sermonnais-je. Personne ne va te fixer parce que tu es blessée. En plus les marques ont presque disparues. S'il-te-plait viens te baigner avec nous, la priais-je en faisant mes ''yeux de Viking battu''. »

« Tu triches, sourit Sookie en détournant le regard. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me fais ces yeux. »

Je la pris dans mes bras en riant et lui mis dans les mains un maillot de bain bleu pâle avant de la pousser dans la salle de bain. Elle obtempéra puis partie se changer pendant que je faisais de même dans la chambre. Chris m'avait mis un bermuda bleu ciel avec des orchidées blanches sur une bande bleue marine sur les coutures du vêtement. Sookie sorti peu après que je sois changé et m'observa minutieusement.

« Je suis étonné de voir qu'un style si moderne se marie bien avec ton allure, se moqua mon aimée. »

« Je pense que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment, soufflais-je amusé. »

Mon aimée rit puis s'approcha de moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. La supplier de porter ce maillot de bain était une très, très, mauvaise idée. Malgré ses marques témoignant de son séjour chez Madden elle était horriblement tentante. Ce bikini lui laissait peu de place à l'imagination en moulant le galbe de ses fesses et de sa poitrine à la perfection. J'eu beaucoup de mal à me retenir de lui sauter dessus et fus incapable de respirer.

Je cru rêver lorsque Sookie passa les bras autour de mon cou avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle me donna un baiser doux et chaste auquel je répondis à peine tant j'étais sonné. Je commençai à peine à me reprendre quand elle se dégagea. Je comprenais qu'elle veuille y aller à son rythme après ce qui venait de passer et me contentai de ce baiser. Ma Sookie me sourit tendrement et me caressa la joue avant de m'entrainer en direction de la piscine, ses lunettes de soleil à la main.

Pam se reposait sur un transat et les garçons bataillaient dans la piscine lors de notre arrivée. Sookie me lâcha la main pour me laisser faire ce que je voulais et rejoignis Pam sur le transat d'à côté. Pour ma part je plongeai dans l'immense piscine et commençai à chahuter avec les garçons.

« Doucement, nous réprimanda Sookie. »

« Désolé. »

Nous dîmes ça à l'unisson, conscients que nos bêtises se répercutaient sur le corps de Sookie. Je sortis de l'eau et me plaçai de sorte à cacher le soleil à Sookie. Celle-ci gémit de contrariété mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. J'en profitai et la surplombait en veillant à ne pas la toucher. Une goutte d'eau perla d'une de mes mèches trempées et atterrit sur sa joue. Cette fois-ci elle ouvrit les yeux et me fixa d'un air contrarié.

« Eric! rouspéta mon aimée. Tu es infernal ! Que t'ai-je fais pour mériter un tel traitement ! »

Je me mis à rire puis mon attention se recentra sur ma fille qui hurlait. Chris l'avait balancée sur son épaule et s'apprêtait à la jeter à l'eau. Le fils de Sookie s'amusait de l'entendre le menacer sans cesse et la lança sans préavis à l'eau. Tout le monde riait quand Pam émergea en hurlant diverses insultes et menaces destinées à Chris.

« Il manque plus que Sookie, constata Peter avec un sourire carnassier. »

« Pitié, gémit Sookie. »

« Je ferais doucement, lui promis-je avec un clin d'œil complice. »

Elle soupira et posa ses lunettes de soleil sur le transat pendant que je la soulevais. Je la plaquai contre mon torse puis sautai en ignorant ses prières. Mon aimée tordis ses cheveux quand elle sortit sa tête de l'eau et me regarda avec une étincelle joueuse dans les yeux. Elle m'envoya une grande quantité d'eau dessus. J'arquai les sourcils d'un air surpris avant de sourire méchamment et de me jeter sur elle pour la couler. Evidemment nous pouvions rester autant que nous voulions sous l'eau car nous n'avions pas besoin d'air mais Sookie fit tout pour refaire surface et s'éloigner de moi à chaque fois. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de me couler mais j'avais l'avantage avec ma carrure et elle abandonna après de nombreux essais.

Après avoir chahuté pendant plusieurs minutes je sentis un douloureux élancement au niveau de l'épaule et arrêtais de l'embêter sachant que la douleur provenait d'elle. Je la saisi par les hanches et la posais sur le bord de la piscine sur lequel je m'accoudai juste à côté de ses jambes. Sookie ébouriffa mes cheveux et se mit à jouer avec.

La ½ heure passa rapidement dans cette position et je sentis la douleur s'atténuer pour enfin disparaitre totalement. Je fis monter Sookie sur mon dos et nageai quelques minutes avant de m'immobiliser complètement, à l'instar de tous les autres. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver au portail et demandais à entrer. Chris et Matthew se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de partir en courant voir l'identité de notre visiteur.

« Ils ne changeront jamais, sourit Sookie toujours accrochée à moi. »

Je posai mes mains sur ses avant-bras encerclant mon cou pendant qu'elle reposait la tête sur mon épaule. Nous nous raidîmes tous lorsque Chris et Matthew revinrent le visage dur accompagnés de Felipe. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large mais semblait décidé à nous parler. Le temps était passé si vite que je n'avais pas remarqué que le soleil s'était couché. Sans échanger un mot nous sortîmes tous de la piscine pour nous poster au bord de celle-ci. J'entourai Sookie dans une étreinte réconfortante puis reportai mon attention sur Felipe.

« Bonsoir mes amis…, commença Felipe mal à l'aise. »

« Comment as-tu su que nous étions ici ?le coupa sèchement Sookie. »

« Peter a acheté la villa avec sa véritable identité et c'est toujours là que vous partez quand vous voulez vous retrouver, expliqua Felipe. »

Sookie lança un regard désapprobateur à Peter pendant que Matthew poursuivait l'interrogatoire.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Nous avons quitté ton territoire et ton clan. Nous n'avons rien fait contre toi alors ta présence ici est injustifiée. »

« Je suis ici pour m'excuser. Sookie je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. »

Mon aimée s'écarta vivement de lui lorsqu'il fut proche de la toucher. Je me plaçai entre eux et montrai mes crocs à Felipe pour signifier que je n'hésiterai pas à attaquer.

«Ne t'approches pas d'elle, sifflais-je. »

« Je suis confus, bafouilla Felipe. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?s'exclama-t-il horrifié en voyant mon torse. »

« Ce qui se passe ici ne te regardes en rien, répliqua Chris violemment. Tu n'as aucune autorité sur nous. »

« Je m'inquiète pour un ami, se défendit Felipe. »

« Je ne suis plus ton ami, ripostais-je. Si tu t'approches d'un pas de plus je te réduis en charpies. »

« Bon, termina Matthew. Je pense que tout est dit donc je ne vois pas en quoi ta présence ici est nécessaire. »

« J'ai d'autres choses à vous dire avant de partir. »

« Si c'est pour t'entendre pleurer et supplier c'est pas la peine. Gardes donc tes mensonges pour quelqu'un qui accepteras de les avaler, grogna Josh. Tu sais où se trouve la sortie…, le congédia-t-il. »

« Ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important, insista Felipe. »

« Bon, soupira Sookie. Dis-nous ce pour quoi tu es venu qu'on en finisse ! »

«Merci. Tout d'abord je viens pour t'offrir la direction de la Louisiane Eric. »

« Je n'en veux pas, répondis-je sans même y réfléchir. »

« Mais enfin Eric réfléchit !s'écria Felipe choqué. Tu es un des meilleurs businessmen de ton temps, c'est une place en or ! »

« C'est tout réfléchit Felipe. Je n'en veux pas, répétais-je. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur comme on dit. Je refuse de renoncer à l'équilibre que je viens tout juste d'appliquer à ma vie pour venir travailler sous tes ordres. »

« Même si je t'offre la main de Sookie en complément pour qu'elle devienne reine à tes côtés, proposa Felipe. »

Dés qu'il prononça ces mots Matthew lui sauta dessus et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mûr de la villa. J'étreins Sookie pour la réconforter et la berçai doucement. Depuis la déclaration de Felipe elle n'avait eu aucune réaction et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide.

Pendant ce temps Matthew secouait Felipe en l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise.

« Tu n'es qu'un salaud, hurla-t-il. Tu n'as aucun droit sur Sookie. Tu n'es même pas du même sang qu'elle ! »

« Peut-être que je ne suis pas de son sang qu'elle mais je suis son ainé et elle n'a plus de créateur. En vertu de nos lois ça en fait mon enfant puisqu'elle a passé ces 4 derniers siècles près de moi. N'ayant pas reconnu un autre maître je suis en droit de la réclamer puisqu'elle appartient à mon clan, répliqua Felipe. Etant son maitre je suis en droit d'exiger d'elle ce que je veux ! »

« Je me revendique enfant de Godric, déclara soudain ma Sookie. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il faut qu'il soit d'accord pour ça, riposta Felipe. »

« S'il ne l'est pas, ce qui m'étonnerais, je prendrais Sookie sous ma tutelle, certifiais-je. »

« Et si ça n'est toujours pas suffisant, je prendrais Sookie sous ma protection, attesta Peter. Et comme je suis bien plus vieux que toi je zappe ton autorité. »

« J'ai compris, râla Felipe. Mais sachez que vous faites une grosse erreur. »

« Je vois pas en quoi, protesta Josh. »

« Je suis porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, nous apprit Felipe. »

« Ta venue elle-même est une mauvaise nouvelle, soupira Chris. »

« Victor s'est enfui, nous informa Felipe en ignorant la remarque de Chris. Il se savait coincé et d'après mes sources il a rejoint Mordred la nuit dernière. »

« Tes sources sont-elles fiables, s'enquit Matthew avec sérieux. »

« Plus que fiables, répliqua Felipe. »

« On est dans la merde, soupira Josh. »

Merci encore pour vos commentaires.

Bises Emy64


	31. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29

Un silence de mort s'abattit après cette déclaration.

« Qui est Mordred ?questionnais-je. »

« Le frère de Victor, répondit Sookie sans me regarder. »

« Quand ils sont réunis ils provoquent beaucoup de dégâts, compléta Matthew. Tu te souviens de la seconde guerre mondiale Eric ? Eh bien disons qu'ils sont les muses d'Hitler car c'est eux qui ont engendrés tant de problèmes. Ils avaient Hitler sous leur contrôle, l'idée du camp d'extermination c'était eux aussi. Ils avaient choisi les juifs comme bouc émissaire parce qu'ils avaient un problème avec un vampire de cette religion. C'était une vengeance de leurs parts. Pendant que des humains s'entre-tuaient sur les champs de batailles, les frères Madden se remplissaient la panse dans des camps de la mort. »

« On est dans le pétrin !s'alarma Josh. Si Felipe a réussi à nous retrouver alors ils n'auront pas de difficultés à en faire de même et la première chose qu'ils voudront ce sera se venger de notre petite bande. On fera pas long feu face à eux ! »

« On est assez pour pouvoir contrer leurs attaques, contredit Sookie. »

« A 6? interrogea Josh sceptique. »

« Tout est dans la tactique, sourit Sookie. »

« Elle est folle, se lamenta Josh. »

« On va bien s'amuser !s'enthousiasma Sookie. »

« Godric ?s'enquit Sookie au téléphone. C'est Sookie, j'aurais besoin d'un petit service. »

Nous avions tous enfiler un jean et un T-shirt puis avions décidé de recourir à la magie pour pouvoir avoir 3 coups d'avance sur l'adversaire. C'est pourquoi Sookie était au téléphone avec Godric pendant que nous examinions le plan de la villa. Godric avait un sorcier très puissant sous sa protection –allez savoir pourquoi il faisait confiance à ce type de personnes– et nous avait déjà proposé ses services par le passé. Nous avions convenus d'abattre certaines cloisons menant aux pièces clés de la villa afin de pouvoir se faufiler discrètement et ainsi tuer le plus d'ennemis avec rapidité et sans combats, c'était la première étape de notre plan de bataille. Le sorcier jettera un sort pour rendre invisibles à nos ennemis les changements que nous allions opérer.

Felipe osa se plaindre et rejeter la faute sur d'autres vampires et Chris ne le supporta bientôt plus. Il s'apprêtait à lui flanquer un bon coup de poing en pleine face histoire de l'assommer pour avoir la paix mais je retins son poing quelques centimètres avant le nez de Felipe.

« Mauvaise idée, le sermonnais-je. C'est peut-être un abruti mais c'est un abruti couronné. Sachant que c'est un pleurnicheur il n'hésitera pas à aller se plaindre et convoquera un tribunal pour avoir été offensé et violenté. Je sais que ça te ferais du bien, ça nous soulagerait même tous, mais les conséquences seraient désastreuses. »

Chris soupira d'agacement mais obtempéra en jetant néanmoins un regard meurtrier à Felipe.

« Je vais le renvoyer, intervint Matthew. »

« Quoi !?!s'écria Felipe outré. Mais vous ne vous en sortirez jamais sans moi ! »

« Tu ne sais même pas te battre correctement, siffla Sookie de retour au salon. Tu vas te faire massacrer et nous on devra endosser la responsabilité de ta mort. C'est hors de question que tu restes encore 5 minutes de plus ici à nous rabattre les oreilles ! Figures-toi qu'il y en a qui ont du boulot. »

« Qu'a dit Godric ?demandais-je. »

« Il refuse de nous prêter un sorcier…, commença Sookie. »

« Quoi !m'exclamais-je en la coupant. »

« …il préfère venir sur place et mettre ses sorciers autour de la maison. Il m'a demandé 5 minutes le temps qu'il rassemble ses plus puissants sorciers et après il attendra Matthew pour qu'il les amène ici. Il veut à tous prix participer au combat, poursuivit Sookie. »

« Bon, fit Matthew en se frottant les mains. Eh bien il me semble que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent Felipe, se réjouit-il. »

« Mais enfin…, vous n'avez pas le droit de me virer ainsi de vos vies…, blêmit Felipe abasourdi. Ce serait ridicule de se fâcher pour un malentendu. »

« Peut-être que nous serons prêts à tourner la page d'ici 1 siècle ou 2, supposa Sookie. »

Felipe ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si triste et si blanc depuis que je le connaissais. Il ne protesta pas quand Matthew le saisit par le bras pour le téléporter. A la place il fixa Sookie désormais dans mes bras avec des yeux aux bords rouges laissant deviner que des larmes maculeraient bientôt ses joues livides. Le silence se fit dans la pièce après son départ. Pour échapper à cette atmosphère lourde Sookie commença à travailler sur le plan de la villa pour déterminer les cloisons à détruire.

« Il nous suffira de faire un passage assez large pour cacher une personne, conclut Sookie. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'une fois que vous dépasserez les limites du mûr vous serez visible pour eux. »

« Comment ça vous ?m'étonnais-je. Tu comptes faire quoi toi ? »

« Je vais rester bien en vue dans l'entrée, répondit mon aimée sans émotion. »

« C'est de la folie !se récria Josh. La première chose qu'ils verront ce sera toi ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils seront disposés à négocier ? »

« Ils ne me tueront pas de suite, sourit Sookie de façon carnassière. Ils sont beaucoup trop vantards pour ça. En plus ils auront des doutes sur vos absences et feront fouiller la villa. »

« Ca reste trop dangereux, protestais-je. Tu seras face à eux deux sans aucune protection. Tu ne t'es même pas encore remise totalement de tes blessures. »

« Je ne serais pas la seule dans l'entrée, appuya Sookie. Seulement eux ne verront pas ce que moi je verrais. »

« C'est un plan des plus corrects, commenta Peter se récoltant des regards noirs de la parts des autres mâles. »

« Au pire il y a toujours le champ de force et la possibilité de jumper si jamais ça ne marche pas comme prévu, compléta mon aimée. »

«D'accord, soupirais-je vaincu. Mais dans ce cas je reste dans l'entrée, tranchais-je fermement. »

Sookie me sourit et vint se blottir contre mon torse. Matthew partit chercher Godric et ses acolytes pendant que je suivais mon aimée dans l'armurerie pour s'équiper de masses. La salle était large et faite dans un métal solide. Les mûrs étaient saturés d'armes en tous genres : épées, haches, arcs, massue, et autres plus modernes. L'une d'elle retînt mon attention car elle était encore dans un étui de velours noir. L'arme en question était d'un éclat éblouissant et son aspect était vraiment unique : la partie haute de l'arme était une hache mais le métal était taillé dans un style rappelant les arts tribaux mais sans vraiment y appartenir, le bas se composait d'une lame tranchante certainement pour achever dignement les victimes agonisante, et pour finir une surface coupant l'homogénéité du manche car elle était plus creuse et empêchait l'arme de glisser de la main de son propriétaire. J'étais tellement hypnotiser par l'arme que je ne remarquai pas Sookie s'approchant de moi et m'imiter en silence.

« Elle te plaît ?me questionna-t-elle en souriant. »

« C'est une véritable merveille, soufflais-je. »

« Je suis contente de t'entendre dire ça, sourit-elle en s'approchant de l'arme pour s'en saisir. Tu te rappelles peut-être que je t'ai caché des choses pendant mon séjour chez toi ? Elle est à toi, poursuivit-elle en me la tendant. »

Je la regardai choqué pendant qu'elle me souriait tendrement puis pris l'arme dans mes mains presque religieusement. Elle était légère et parfaitement adaptée à mon style de combat, elle était agressive et forçait le respect.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est la tradition, répondit simplement mon aimée. Quand on a un nouveau dans la ''famille'' qu'on forme on offre une arme. Dans ma famille chaque enfant en recevait une à la naissance et y avait accès le jour de ses 20 ans, après avoir appris à combattre avec toutes sortes d'armes. On n'a pas changé nos habitudes puisque le forgeron qui s'occupait de ces commandes particulières est devenu un vampire 4 ans après ma transformation. Un vampire l'avait remarqué pour ses travaux alors il a décidé de le transformer.»

Je l'enfermai dans une étreinte de fer pour lui prouver à quel point ses mots me touchaient puis une idée m'effleura l'esprit.

« Tu as toujours la tienne ? »

« Evidemment, dit mon aimée en roulant les yeux. »

Elle traversa la pièce et s'approcha d'un étui de couleur mauve qu'elle ouvrit consciencieusement. L'arme se séparait en deux parties identiques. La forme était similaire à la tête de ma hache mais les reliefs tranchant ne s'étendaient que d'un côté de l'arme. Ce même côté était arrondis pour atteindre plus facilement l'adversaire et les pointes étaient aiguisées comme aucunes autres. Du côté lisse de l'arme se trouvait une encoche pour faire glisser ses doigts durant le combat et ainsi bouger de place l'arme. Il était clair que cette arme ne pardonnait pas la moindre erreur, surtout dans les mains de Sookie. Je fus surpris qu'un homme ayant vu Sookie bébé, si douce et si pure, ait put lui forger une arme si violente et meurtrière. Lorsque j'en fis la remarque à Sookie elle se mit à rire.

« Mon père a eu la même réaction, pouffa mon aimée. Il l'a crut fou quand il lui a apporté nos armes. Le pire c'est qu'à chacun de nos anniversaires ils nous en offrait une nouvelle, c'est ainsi qu'on a eu une large gamme d'armes et qu'on a commencé à s'entrainer sur tous les types de combats connus. Il a beaucoup de talent, il peut cibler la personnalité d'une personne rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux quelques secondes. Il savait bien avant nous qu'on serait dégourdis Matthew et moi. On était ses petits préférés, me confia-t-elle. »

« Quoi c'est lui le vampire qui est venu au bar après ton départ et qui est parti sans un mot après m'avoir fixé bizarrement ?compris-je tout à coup. »

« Il y a de fortes chances, sourit ma Sookie. Comment t'a-t-il parut en partant ? »

« Il avait l'air satisfait. Ce qui m'a étonné c'est qu'il souriait, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. »

Sookie me sourit mais ne m'expliqua pas les raisons de son comportement. Elle se dirigea vers un présentoir d'armes de toutes sortes que je supposai lui appartenir. Après avoir hésité pendant quelques secondes elle revint avec une arme similaire à la mienne à part que les bords tranchants encadraient l'arme à l'exception de deux surfaces sur lesquelles elle pouvait placer ses mains.

« C'était pour quel anniversaire celle-là, ris-je. »

« Pour mon 3éme, m'apprit Sookie. »

Je fus étonné de voir qu'elle se souvenait si bien de sa vie d'humaine. Ma Sookie accrocha l'arme dans son dos à l'aide d'une lanière en cuir adapté à cette fonction puis m'en tendit une autre pour que j'en fasse de même avec la mienne. Je m'exécutai rapidement puis venais prendre deux masses pour les porter dans le salon. Sookie m'imita et nous fîmes le chemin inverse en se racontant des anecdotes des temps pendant lesquels nous avions combattu sur les champs de bataille les plus connus.

Godric nous sauta dessus dés notre arrivée dans le salon pour nous prendre dans un même étreinte exprimant sa joie de nous revoir.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne m'ai même pas proposé de venir me battre à vos côtés Sookie, la réprimanda-t-il dés qu'il nous lâcha. Tu sais pourtant que j'attends depuis longtemps de pouvoir mettre fin à la vie de Mordred. »

« Désolée, leurra mon aimée avec des yeux de petite fille larmoyante. »

« Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, assura-t-il en tombant dans son piège. »

Il la prit dans ses bras pendant que je ricanai en silence. Mon aimée s'aperçut de ma réaction et ma tira la langue, acte puéril mais absolument craquant.

« Il faut se mettre au boulot, rappela Sookie en se dégageant de son étreinte doucement. Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une masse. »

Matthew s'empara celle dont je n'aurai pas besoin et nous nous regroupâmes autour du plan pour savoir par où commencer. Après la répartition des tâches nous nous mîmes tous à l'ouvrage. Sookie n'était pas loin de moi et commença à me taquiner gentiment. Elle faisait exprès de me dire des choses choquantes –et absolument fausse– au moment où je m'apprêtai à frapper me faisant ainsi rater mes coups et fissurant à peine le mûr. Sookie était pliée de rire en voyant mon efficacité alors je me mis à jouer au même jeu qu'elle quand elle décida de commencer à travailler.

« Je t'avais déjà dit que j'avais posé dans un calendrier entièrement nu dont les bénéfices allaient à une associations pour aider les vampires battus par des humains ?demandais-je en me retenant de rire. »

Sookie rata son coup et me dévisagea les yeux ronds. Voyant que je ne développais pas elle se remit à l'œuvre.

« Et j'oubliais, il y a deux ans j'ai fait la gay-price version vampires seulement vêtu d'un string rose fluo, rajoutais-je. »

Comprenant ce que je faisais mon aimée se concentra sur son travail en arborant un sourire carnassier.

« Je t'avais déjà dit que j'avais défilé entièrement nue en pleine ville pour appeler les femmes à se libérer de l'oppression masculine ?m'interrogea mon aimée en frappant avec sa masse. »

« Non, éludais-je après m'être repris. T'avais-je dit que j'étais à l'origine d'une gigantesque orgie au palais de la reine d'Angleterre au temps de l'autre reine ?poursuivis-je. »

Cette fois-ci Sookie s'écroula par terre tant elle riait. Je m'aperçu que les autres avaient suivit notre conversation et étaient dans le même état que mon aimée.

« Vous n'êtes pas censés travailler ?observa Josh en se reprenant. »

« C'est Sookie sui a commencé !protestais-je. »

« Tu t'entends ? On dirait un gamin !rit mon aimée. »

Voyant qu'elle ne cessait pas de rire je posai ma masse et la chevauchai pour lui infliger une séance de chatouille. L'effet était étrange vu que je sentais tout ce qu'elle ressentait elle aussi mais je n'arrêtai pas pour autant.

« Ça suffit les enfants, nous réprimanda Godric faussement sévère. On a du pain sur la planche. Plus de conversations sur la gay-price ou le nudisme, OK ? »

Nous acquiesçâmes en silence puis je me relevai en entrainant Sookie avec moi. 10 minutes plus tard toutes les cloisons inutiles avaient été réduits à l'état de gravas et il était l'heure de partir se coucher si nous voulions être au top au coucher du soleil. Je pris la main de Sookie pour l'amener vers notre chambre et me laissai tomber sur le lit.

« Tu es tendu, remarqua mon aimée. »

« Il y a de quoi, m'écriais-je. Demain on va se battre contre deux espèces de malades mentaux qui prennent plaisir à faire le mal et on ne sait pas du tout comment ça va se finir. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire à toi. La torture n'est rien comparée à ta souffrance ou à ta mort. »

« Il n'arrivera rien, assura-t-elle en caressant ma joue. Nous avons un plan en béton et je doute qu'ils s'attendent à tous les pièges que leurs réserves la villa. »

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'appréhender ce face à face, soupirais-je. Je serais plus rassuré si tu ne participais pas aux combats. Je suis sûre que Felipe acceptera de te loger. Lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe. »

« Mais ça va pas la tête, s'écria Sookie en s'écartant brusquement de moi. J'en ai marre que tout le monde veuilles prendre des décisions pour moi ! J'ai peut-être l'apparence d'une femme de 25 ans mais j'ai l'expérience de quelqu'un de 1000 ans je te rappelle ! Je n'en suis pas à mon premier combat ! Je sais tenir une arme ! »

« Chut, soufflais-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour la calmer. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser ma puce. Je sais bien que tu sais te battre mais je n'arrive pas à être serein à cette idée. »

Sookie ne répondit pas à mon étreinte et garda ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Comprends que je ne veux pas te perdre, murmurais-je à son oreille. Je viens à peine de te trouver et j'ai faillis par bien des fois déjà te perdre. Je ne veux pas vivre si tu n'es plus de ce monde Sookie. Tu me rends heureux et je ne veux pas connaitre un seul jour sans me réveiller à tes côtés. »

« Tu sais que si je meure tu seras débarrassé de toutes les plaies qui te font mal actuellement ?demanda mon aimée. »

« Je me moque éperdument de ça Sookie !rugis-je en la saisissant par les bras pour qu'elle me regarde. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi ! Si tu venais à mourir, je …, je te suivrais, assurais-je en choisissant bien mes mots. »

« Tu ne peux pas vivre pour quelqu'un Eric ! Tu dois vivre pour toi avant tout ! Penses à Pam !s'écria Sookie choquée par mes propos. »

« Mais c'est avec toi que je veux vivre Sookie ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt sinon ! Je ne suis heureux qu'avec toi et qu'importe ce que je ferais pour t'oublier je n'y parviendrais jamais et finirais par rencontrer le soleil pour mettre fin au supplice ! »

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, m'implora mon aimée les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu meures par ma faute !»

« Ce ne serait pas de ta faute, la rassurais-je en adoptant un ton plus doux. Ce serait à cause de mon incapacité à vivre sans toi. »

Cette fois-ci elle se mit à pleurer et je l'entourai de mes bras pour la réconforter. Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi avant qu'elle ne se calme totalement et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous reposa sur le lit avec délicatesse. Matthew fit un rapide passage dans notre chambre pour nous laisser un tube de pommade à base de poussière d'argent pour cicatriser les plaies puis partit se coucher. Sookie examina le tube pensivement puis appliqua la crème sur ses bras.

« Laisses, je vais le faire, proposais-je en commençant à lui masser les bras. »

Sookie me regarda fixement avec un air d'incompréhension peint sur son visage.

« Tu aurais dû te bruler, remarqua-t-elle. C'est à bas d'argent. »

« Peut-être que j'ai acquis les mêmes capacités que toi quand on a fait ce partage, suggérais-je sans vraiment m'en préoccuper. »

Elle haussa les épaules, trop fatiguée pour y penser et se laissa aller. Je continuai à lui masser les épaules avec douceur puis lui retirai son T-shirt pour appliquer la lotion sur sa peau. Tous les muscles de mon aimée se détendaient à mon toucher.

« Je vais finir par m'endormir si tu continues, gémit-elle. »

« Tu as besoin de repos, susurrais-je à son oreille. »

Je plantai quelques baisers papillons sur son cou puis l'incitai à s'allonger à plat ventre. Elle se laissa faire et ferma les yeux pour se détendre encore plus. Quand sa respiration se régula, me faisant penser qu'elle s'était endormie je cessai mon massage et ôter mon haut et mon pantalon. Sookie tourna son visage vers moi et me sourit tendrement.

« Je croyais que tu dormais déjà, me justifiais-je. »

« Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir sans mon doudou, railla mon aimée. »

Je lui souris en retour et m'allongeai près d'elle pendant qu'elle se mettait sur le flanc pour me regarder. Elle laissa sa main courir sur la peau de mon torse, créant des frissons que je m'efforçai de réprimer, puis fixa son regard au mien.

« Merci, lâcha-t-elle soudainement. »

Avant que je n'ai put lui demander pourquoi elle atteignit mes lèvres et les scella aux siennes pour ma plus grande joie. J'eus le plaisir d'apprécier la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres plus longtemps que la première fois et me ressaisis suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir répondre à son baiser. Nos lèvres se mouvaient dans une parfaite harmonie sans précipitation ni insistance et le baiser témoignait de notre affection –et amour je l'espère– mutuelle. Quand elle sépara finalement nos lèvres elle resta tout de même très proche de moi et frotta le bout de son nez avec le mien.

« Je devrais te faire des massages plus souvent, plaisantais-je. »

« Oui tu devrais, confirma mon aimée. »

Puis elle positionna ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ce baiser n'avait rien de commun avec les deux précédent, il était plus sauvage, plus passionné, et emplit d'un désir luxurieux que je ne lui connaissais pas. Rien que ce baiser laissait envisager un avenir proche agréable et comblé en grande partie par nos nombreuses relations sexuelles. J'étais simplement heureux de vivre aux côtés de ma Sookie alors je n'imaginai même pas ce que ce serait si je vivais une histoire d'amour avec elle. Le baiser seul me faisais tout oublier, j'osai imaginer la sensation de ne faire qu'un physiquement avec elle…

Sookie ne m'aida pas à retrouver mon calme, bien au contraire. Ma belle et innocente Sookie m'excita encore plus –fruit du hasard ou volonté de sa part ? – en commençant à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure avant d'y enfoncer légèrement ses canines, m'arrachant deux gouttelettes de sang. La même réaction se produit sur sa lèvre et je la renversai en grognant après qu'elle ait lécher ma lèvre pour récolter le liquide sanglant. Je la dominai à présent de tout mon poids et me mis à sucer sa lèvre pour enlever son sang avant que la petite entaille ne se referme. Sookie gémit mon nom et cambra sous la vague de plaisir qui l'assaillit. Même si je l'avais voulu –ce qui était loin d'être le cas – j'aurais été parfaitement incapable de m'arrêter et les réactions de ma Sookie ne faisaient qu'amplifier le phénomène. Mon corps comme mon esprit me criait de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Le lien étroit qui unissait nos âmes et notre lien du sang précaire penchaient aussi de ce côté. Je me mis à embrasser son cou avec une passion qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue, et j'avais pourtant tout essayé en matière de sexe ! Je ne parvenais pas à croire que j'étais si douloureusement dur alors que nous n'avions même pas commencé les préliminaires. Mon aimée cambra une seconde fois en gémissant et rencontra mon excitation à travers le tissus tendu de mon sous-vêtement. Je pensai qu'elle se retirerait immédiatement et chercherait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous mais l'inverse se produisit. Elle commença à se frotter contre moi en passant ses jambes autour de ma taille et crocheta ses bras autour de ma nuque. Son regard était voilé par le désir quand elle attira de nouveaux mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut un baiser langoureux –et sanglant – que nous échangeâmes. Je grognai contre ses lèvres et répondit au baiser avec encore plus de ferveur que précédemment puis abaissai mon corps pour plaquer celui de Sookie au matelas avant de frotter nos intimités au rythme de notre baiser. Sookie gémit à la sensation et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de mes épaules.

« Sookie, gémis-je près de son oreille après avoir séparé nos lèvres. »

« Il faut qu'on s'arrête, tenta de me raisonner mon aimée sans pourtant stopper ses mouvements sous moi. Demain doit se lever tôt. »

Je cessai instantanément tout mouvement ce qui la fit gémir de frustration.

« C'est bien dommage, susurrais-je. Je t'aurais fait connaitre le 7éme ciel, et pas qu'une seule fois… »

« Eric, gémit mon aimée. Ne me tente pas. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités au lit, sourit-elle. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée puisque les pensionnaires de la villa ont tous une audition très affutée et qu'il faudra être en forme demain. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si impulsive quand on parle de combat et si raisonnable quand tu es au lit avec moi ?me plaignis-je. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas plutôt le contraire ? »

« Tu es incorrigible Eric, rit mon aimée. »

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois, plus tendrement, puis nous nous endormîmes dans la même position quelques secondes après.


	32. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30

Ma journée fut agitée d'un rêve des plus plaisants. Trois protagonistes y figuraient : Sookie, moi et un immense lit…, je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire que je ne jouai pas aux échecs avec Sookie dans mon rêve. Evidemment, le rêve n'eut pas le temps de prendre fin avant que je reprenne conscience –ça ne changeait pas tellement de la réalité…– mais je me prélassai paresseusement dans le lit pour profiter de ces derniers moments de paix. Je me mis à la recherche de Sookie à tâtons pour pouvoir la rapprocher de moi mais ne la trouvai pas, ce qui me fit paniquer et me relever précipitamment. C'est alors que j'entendis le son de la douche. Je soupirai de soulagement et ris silencieusement de ma stupidité. Un élan d'audace me fit franchir la porte de la salle de bain. Ma douce chantonnait _**Fuck You**_ de Lily Allen. Je saisis une large serviette pour pouvoir l'y enrouler à sa sortie puis attendis patiemment. Mon aimée ne fut pas longue à sortir et m'adressa un sourire éblouissant en m'apercevant. Je lui rendis puis l'entourait de la serviette en ramenant son corps humide contre mon torse.

« Ta présence m'a manqué à mon réveil, murmurais-je de façon sexy à son oreille. »

«Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?demanda Sookie pleine de bonne volonté en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. »

Je fis mine de réfléchir puis posai mon index sur mes lèvres en une invitation silencieuse à un baiser. Sookie sourit puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour accéder à ma requête. Le baiser d'abord chaste devînt vite langoureux et passionnel. Mes mains épousaient maintenant les courbes sans défauts des fesses de mon aimée et ses bras resserraient de plus en plus leur prise sur mon cou. Sookie encercla mes hanches avec ses jambes pour poursuivre notre baiser plus aisément.

« Tu ne voudrais pas prendre une seconde douche ma chérie ?l'interrogeais-je suggestif. »

Sookie rit mais n'accepta pas mon offre.

« Nous avons beaucoup à faire mon cher viking, me sourit-elle. Mais je peux te promettre que nous prendrons beaucoup de douches ensembles dés que nous serons à Londres, rajouta-t-elle à mon oreille avec sensualité. »

« J'ai hâte d'y être, soufflais-je contre la peau de son cou. »

« La patience est une vertu, me rappela Sookie en partant dans la chambre. »

« Ma patience a atteints les limites du supportable depuis longtemps, souris-je. »

« Tu peux venir m'aider s'il-te-plait ? »

J'entrai dans la chambre et découvris sa tenue pour la soirée. C'était…une robe blanche…. Je cru halluciner lorsque je vis ça. Sa robe se composait d'un corsage aux larges bretelles dissimulant entièrement son dos mais laissant une étendue respectable de peau en haut de sa poitrine à la lumière. Le bas de la robe était taillé dans un tissu vaporeux mais opaque s'arrêtant à la hauteur de ses genoux dévoilant ses magnifiques jambes halées dont les pieds était chaussés d'escarpins blancs aux talons vertigineux. Ses boucles dorées était retenues dans une queue de cheval haute et l'ensemble lui donnait un air absolument angélique. Si je m'étais écouté j'aurais arraché tous ces vêtements superflus de son corps et aurais assouvis mes instincts primaires, lui démontrant par la même la hauteur de mon désir et de mon amour pour elle.

« Dois-je te rappeler que nous allons nous battre ce soir ? »

« Je sais, soupira Sookie. D'où l'utilité de la robe ! C'est un trompe l'ennemi ! Qui pourrait deviner qu'une demoiselle cache ceci sous sa robe ?demanda mon aimée en relevant le pan de sa robe. »

Un bandeau blanc encerclait sa jambe, maintenant par la même occasion un poignard affuté en place.

« En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?interrogeais-je encore plus excité. »

« Ça m'arrangerai si tu pouvais reproduire la même chose sur l'autre jambe pendant que je m'occupe de mon corsage. »

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et m'agenouillai aux pieds de Sookie matériel en main. A la place de faire glisser le tissu sur sa peau soyeuse je passai ma langue, m'arrêtant sur le haut de sa cuisse, sur l'artère fémorale plus précisément, et y suçais sa peau avec insistance, lui laissant une marque rose que j'aurais voulue indélébile. Mes doigts se glissaient déjà sous sa culotte en soie blanche lorsqu'elle m'arrêta.

« Retires tes mains de là, m'ordonna-t-elle haletante. »

Je souris et enlevai mes mains, non sans caresser sa peau au passage, puis les posai sur ses fesses fermes. J'appuyai ensuite ma joue contre le bas de son ventre en toute innocence et fermai les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir béat. Sookie passa les mains dans mes cheveux dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse.

« Je saurai qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite de te demander ce genre d'aide désormais, rit ma tendre Sookie. »

« J'aurais préféré t'enlever des jarretières avec les dents, déclarais-je de façon sensuelle. Mais c'est un bon début. »

« Eric Northman tu es…, commença-t-elle puis chercha un mot assez fort pour exprimer son indignation. »

« Sexy comme le diable ?suggérais-je avec le sourire. »

« Infernal et insatiable !finit mon aimée en riant. »

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Dés que je parviendrai à m'isoler avec toi je peux te promettre que… »

« Stop !me coupa-t-elle. N'essaies pas de m'allumer Eric !me réprimanda ma douce. Nous avons beaucoup à faire avant de pouvoir nous retrouver toi et moi…, seuls,…dans un lit… »

Elle tortillait mes cheveux pendant qu'elle me disait ça. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir découvrir les plaisirs de la chair avec elle immédiatement ! Godric avait raison, rien que le ton de sa voix suffisait à m'enflammer, mais en même temps le son de sa voix en ce moment était à lui seul un appel au partage des délices charnels. Je ne pus refreiner l'élan de désir qui m'assaillit à ce moment et l'attirai contre moi au sol avant de l'y allonger pour finalement la dominer de tout mon corps.

« Rappelles-moi qui essaies d'allumer l'autre là ?soufflais-je contre la peau de son cou en y déposant de doux baisers. »

« Eric !gémit longuement Sookie de plaisir. »

Je l'embrassai avec passion pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me séparer de ses lèvres.

« Nous avons besoin de nous préparer, constatais-je à regret en l'aidant à se relever. »

« J'ai une tenue pour toi, me dit Sookie en s'approchant du lit. »

Elle me tendit un ensemble de vêtements noirs : un pantalon en cuir, des bottes et un débardeur moulant ma musculature. Je me changeai dans le chambre, nullement incommodé par la présence de ma douce Sookie qui semblait lutter pour ne pas se régaler du spectacle et se concentrait sur la dissimulation de ses poignards dans son corsage. Voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à placer l'un deux j'abandonnai mon occupation et saisis ses mains pour lui signaler que je m'en chargeais. Je desserrai son corsage pour y avoir un accès plus facile puis frôlais toute l'étendue de peau se trouvant sur mon chemin du bout des doigts, ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir. Une fois son arme correctement ajustée je la rhabillai sans hâte et embrassai tendrement son épaule. Sookie se retourna vers moi et riva son regard au mien avec une expression grave.

« Eric…, je voulais te dire…, si jamais je ne survivais pas à cette nuit…, je voudrais que tu saches que…, hésita mon aimée. Je voudrais que tu saches que jamais je ne m'étais attaché à quelqu'un comme ça. Que je n'avais même jamais recherché ce genre de relation mais qu'aujourd'hui, malgré tous les problèmes que nous traversons ces temps-ci, je me sens comblée parce que tu as rempli un vide dans ma vie que je n'ai jamais su identifier. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de se sentir si bien. Si jamais on s'en sort vivant je te promet qu'on prendra du recul sur la société pour éviter les accidents qu'on a connu et qu'on fera une vraie pause, loin de la société humaine et la société des vampires, juste entre nous. Si je venais à mourir ce soir je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas te tuer Eric ! »

« J'en suis incapable, lui avouais-je en lui prenant les mains. Je ne peux pas imaginer un jour sans toi, je ne le supporterais pas ! Une fois qu'on se sera sorti de ce merdier –parce qu'on s'en sortira ! – je voudrais pouvoir commencer quelque chose de sérieux et d'officiel avec toi, si tu le désires aussi évidemment. Nous nous sommes assez cherchés pour continuer à nous tourner autour en se contentant de quelques flirts. Tu es celle qu'il me faut, la seule que je désire Sookie…, lui dis-je avec solennité. »

Sookie se blottit contre moi en m'enlaçant fermement, laissant échapper ses larmes d'émotions contre mon épaule. Je renforçai notre étreinte ce qui eut pour effet de la faire décoller du sol en raison de notre différence de taille. Je caressai distraitement ses longues boucles dorées en respirant profondément son odeur, simplement heureux de sa réaction prouvant qu'elle donnerait une chance à note relation. Je ne pouvais pas être plus comblé –enfin si, dés que les frères Madden seraient morts et que je pourrais me retrouver enfin seul avec ma Sookie pour souffler, mais ça attendrait–, je souhaitai juste lui dire à quel point je l'aimai à présent mais je préférai patienter encore un peu.

« Il va falloir commencer à se renseigner pour l'achat de la nouvelle maison, railla Sookie. »

« On pourrait peut-être chercher du côté de l'Island, suggérais-je pensif. »

« Ça me semble être une bonne idée, me sourit mon aimée avant de m'embrasser. »

« Ma chère Sookie !s'exclama un vampire en pénétrant dans l'entrée. Ça commençait à faire longtemps ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Tu t'es encore embellie depuis notre dernière rencontre ! Un vrai délice pour les yeux ! »

Je supposai que ce vampire était Mordred. Il était brun, aux cheveux mi-longs descendant en boucles bien définies et dans un smoking noir décontracté et sans veste. Il arborait un sourire malveillant et observait Sookie d'une façon indécente. Son frère le suivait, précédé de trente vampires pour les aider… On allait bien s'amuser !

De là où j'étais je me trouvai aux premières loge du spectacle effrayant qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Sookie approcha du vampire avant de s'arrêter à une distance de 5 mètres de lui et de le jauger consciencieusement.

« Il y a en effet longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, accorda ma douce d'un ton maitrisé. Mais je t'avouerais que je ne m'en portai que mieux ! »

« J'aime ton caractère !sourit-il. Permets-moi de renouveler ma proposition avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Sookie Stackhouse veux-tu devenir ma compagne selon les lois de nos ancêtres ? »

« Je préfère encore mourir, répondit mon aimée d'une voix étonnamment douce vu le sujet abordé. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'une fois ma prisonnière tu ne seras plus en mesure de t'exprimer, je te laisse le choix de devenir mienne, tu seras mon égal. Je te rendrai heureuse, insista Mordred. »

« Parce que tu croies que tu m'auras vivante !pouffa Sookie. »

« Où sont les autres ?l'interrogea-t-il subitement. »

« Ils ne savent pas, mentit ma douce avec sérénité. Tous sont dispatchés aux différents coins du monde. »

« Ce n'est pas la meilleur des tactiques que tu as utilisé, se moqua Mordred. Vérifiez la villa et restez sur vos gardes, ordonna-t-il aux vampires. »

« Je ne veux entrainer personne dans ma chute, se défendit ma Sookie avec conviction. »

« C'est adorable, ricana le vampire. Pourquoi cette robe ? »

« Quitte à mourir autant partir de ce monde avec un minimum d'élégance, éluda Sookie avec une indifférence effrayante. »

Mordred se rapprocha de Sookie. Ce fut une terrible erreur. Elle le saisit par le col et l'envoya contre l'escalier menant à l'étage. Nous avions déjà commencé à éliminer les vampires des Madden. Leurs sangs maculaient à présent le sol, seul vestige de leurs existences. Je m'approchai du terrain où je me battrai dans quelques secondes aux côtés de Sookie, attendant que Victor entre dans mon champ d'action pour intervenir. Ce ne fut pas loin car il se précipita auprès de son frère sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Je me faufilai discrètement à côté de Sookie et lui tendais son arme pendant que nous fixions l'endroit où Mordred essayait de se reprendre pour pouvoir contre attaquer.

Dés qu'il fut debout il se mit à rôder autour de nous tel un prédateur avec Victor l'imitant à l'opposé. Je me mis dos contre celui de Sookie et ne lâchai pas du regard les mouvements de mon adversaire, Victor. Le combat débuta par les attaques simultanées des frères Madden. Je me sentis en symbiose parfaite avec Sookie. Nos défenses étaient identiques et j'avais la sensation de pouvoir percevoir tout sur un angle de 360°. Après avoir échangé une série de coups et paré une seconde nous exploitâmes ce nouvel atout. La précision de nos gestes et leur coordination nous permirent d'être plus efficaces et rapidement les frères Madden perdirent leurs repères à force de changer en permanence d'adversaire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de combat supplémentaire les frères perdirent le fil du combat et leurs têtes tombèrent en un même bruit sourd au sol après avoir été décapitées par les lames de nos armes.

Je restai un moment immobile avant de me retourner vers Sookie. Celle-ci avait un sourire soulagé aux lèvres. Je la pris dans mes bras en la soulevant du sol et l'embrassai avec ferveur. Ce baiser exprimait notre soulagement, notre peur dépassé et notre confiance en l'avenir. Elle passa ses mains autour de ma nuque et nous rapprocha encore plus en encerclant mes hanches de ses jambes. Le baiser se poursuivit sans interruption puis je brisai le silence uniquement troublé des nos respirations haletantes –malgré notre condition– et de nos gémissements en lâchant mon arme pour maintenir d'une main son corps à hauteur du mien en la soutenant au niveau de ses fesses et passai ma second dans ses cheveux pour attirer ses lèvres plus proches encore afin d'échanger un baiser dur. Un bruit nous fit néanmoins séparer nos lèvres.

« Hum hum, toussota Peter. C'était juste pour vous avertir que les vampires de Madden ont tous périt…, au cas où ça vous intéresserez… »

Sookie rougit en apercevant notre posture peu décente mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour descendre. Peter nous sourit et nous fûmes bientôt tous réunis dans l'entrée. J'eu le bonheur de constater que personne n'avait été blessé. Par contre la villa…était foutue… Le combat contre les frères Madden s'était révélé plus destructeur que je ne l'avais remarqué.

« Content de voir que tu vas bien, me sourit Chris en me donnant une accolade amicale après s'être assuré que sa mère allait bien. »

Nous discutâmes quelques minutes de l'avenir de la villa avant de convenir qu'elle était bonne à rebâtir.

« Finalement vous faites quoi ?questionna Sookie pour connaitre leurs projets. »

« Je pars en Egypte avec Josh pour faire des recherches, lui appris Chris. »

« Je vais en Antarctique avec Peter, dit Pam d'une petite voix timide. »

« On va s'amuser du côté du Japon avec Godric, s'enthousiasma Matthew. »

« Je suppose que vous allez à Londres, ajouta Godric. »

« Oui, confirma ma douce. On se retrouve tous dans un moi en Grèce ? »

Après une approbation collective tous le monde s'étreignit et parti faire ses valises. J'eu un sourire goguenard quand je réalisai que j'allais enfin être **seul** avec mon aimée pendant un moi. **ENFIN** ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !


	33. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 31

L'appartement était savamment décoré, alternant entre les baies vitrées et les vues panoramiques de New York en noir et blanc mais je ne m'attardai pas sur les détails, bien plus intéressé par la sublime créature se faufilant en ce moment même dans la chambre. Je la rattrapai et la poussai doucement sur le lit en commençant à l'embrasser tendrement. Elle me rendit mes baisers sans se presser, heureuse d'avoir du temps à me consacrer sans que personne ne vienne nous interrompre. Je jouai distraitement avec ses vêtements –elle s'était changée et portait maintenant une chemise noir et un short en jean– en l'embrassant plus langoureusement. Elle inversa nos positions et se retrouva à cheval sur moi, sa poitrine comprimée contre mon torse puis plaça son index sur ma bouche pour me faire arrêter.

« Nous avons quelque chose à faire avant Eric, me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui a de plus importent, ripostais-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. »

« Nous devons aller voir la reine d'Angleterre pour connaitre la vérité sur cette histoire d'orgie, dit-elle avant de se mettre à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. »

Je me souvins de ce jeu ridicule consistant à sortir la plus grosse bêtise possible pour choquer l'autre et sourit avant de me remettre au-dessus d'elle et de la chatouiller sans pitié. Quand je cessai enfin nos yeux restèrent connectés avec une intensité qui m'était alors inconnue et nous nous embrassâmes avec passion. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui confier à voix haute les sentiments qui me hantaient depuis que je l'avais rencontrée.

« Je t'aime, déclarais-je en rivant mon regard au sien pour qu'elle puisse mesurer ma sincérité. »

Sookie stoppa tout mouvement et me fixa sans réaction en cherchant une trace d'humour mais n'en trouva point. De petites perles cristallines naquirent aux coins de ses yeux et ne tardèrent pas à dévaler la peau de ses joues. Je pris peur de m'être trompé soudainement. Avais-je été si aveuglé par l'amour que j'avais interprété les signaux comme ça m'arrangeait ? Sookie recherchait-elle seulement un compagnon pour partager les plaisirs charnels ? Elle baissa les yeux deux secondes avant de revenir aux miens.

« Je t'aime aussi Eric, m'avoua-t-elle avec tendresse. »

« Pourquoi hésites-tu alors ?lui demandais-je triste de son manque de spontanéité. »

« Le ressentir est une chose mais l'admettre à voix haute permet à l'autre d'avoir une emprise éternelle sur toi. C'est un sentiment qui me fait peur. Si jamais j'avais des ennuis ils s'en prendraient à toi pour me faire du mal, m'expliqua Sookie, les larmes perlant toujours de ses yeux. »

« A nous deux nous ferons face mon amour, la rassurais-je en frottant le bout de mon nez au sien. »

Elle me sourit et je léchai ses larmes puis me mis à embrasser le haut de sa poitrine découvert par sa chemise. Mon aimée passa ses mains dans mes cheveux pour tirer mon visage au niveau du sien et échanger un baiser passionné. La situation était hors contrôle mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Sookie alors je débutai les choses sérieuses. Déboutonnant doucement les boutons de sa chemise un par un, je posai des baisers sur chaque centimètre carré de peau découvert ce qui la fit gémir mon nom avec impatience. Mes canines descendirent entièrement à ce son envoutant et je frottai le renflement de mon pantalon en cuir avec insistance au niveau de son entre-jambe, ce qui me valut un nouveau gémissement, de plaisir cette fois.

« J'aime t'entendre gémir mon nom, susurrais-je à son oreille en la léchant. Tout à l'heure je peux te promettre que tu le hurleras. »

Mon aimée gémit de nouveau et encercla mes hanches de ses jambes. J'écartai les pans de sa chemise pour découvrir un soutien-gorge en dentelles noires que je laissai en place pour l'instant mais massai ses seins à travers le tissu. Elle se cambra et s'accrocha plus fermement autour ma nuque. Ma douce commença à bouger sensuellement sous moi pour créer une friction entre nous deux. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille qu'elle mordilla et suça avant d'y murmurer ces mots :

« Je t'aime Eric… »

« Je t'aime Sookie, lui répondis-je béat avant de l'embrasser passionnément. »

Mon aimée inversa nos position une seconde fois pour m'ôter mon débardeur en un geste rapide. Elle dessina d'abord les lignes de mon torse du bout des doigts avant de l'explorer avec ses lèvres et sa langue, me mordant même jusqu'au sang à certains points sensibles. La paume de sa main s'activait, frottait langoureusement contre la bosse proéminente de mon pantalon, pendant que l'autre se débattait avec le système d'ouverture de mon bas. Je me débarrassai rapidement de mes bottes et exerçai une pression sur les hanches de mon amante. Je les abandonnai pour placer une main sous le menton de ma Sookie et la forcer à me regarder.

« Je t'aime Sookie Stackhouse, soufflais-je. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. »

« Je t'aime Eric Northman, me répondit ma douce. Depuis la première fois qu'il m'a été permis de voir ton âme à travers tes yeux.»

Nous reprîmes nos baisers en gardant nos mains aux niveaux de nos bustes. Je basculai pour plaquer Sookie sous moi et défaisais lentement son short en caressant sa peau soyeuse lorsque je lui retirai, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour était si douloureusement excité, je ne suis même pas sûr que je parviendrai à m'arrêter d'ici une semaine…, c'est pour vous dire à quel point je la désirai ! Je revins à ses lèvres parfaite pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Evidemment tout cela était trop beau…. Le portable de Sookie sonna et elle s'en saisit à contre cœur avant de raccrocher en ayant aperçu l'identité de son interlocuteur. Elle reprit possession de mes lèvres, me faisant oublier ma question. Le téléphone se manifesta une seconde fois et je le pris des mains de Sookie pour répondre.

« Qui est-ce ?grognais-je. »

Sookie reprenait déjà la position dominante en me chevauchant. Ma douce entreprit un érotique mouvement de balancier créant une friction délicieuse entre nos intimités ce qui me fit soupirer de plaisir.

« C'est Felipe, répondit la voix. Je voudrais parler à Sookie. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas elle qui me répond ? »

« Sookie est…, occupée, lui dis-je en retenant mes grognements de plaisir. A vrai dire je le suis aussi, soufflais-je d'une voix rauque lorsque mon aimée prit mon téton droit entre ses dents sans cesser sa danse envoutante. Est-il vraiment vital de parler maintenant ? »

« Eh bien…, euh…, non, hésita Felipe gêné par la situation. »

« Parfait !fis-je avant de raccrocher et de lancer habilement le portable sur la table de nuit. »

« Enlèves ça !geignit Sookie en accrochant ses mains à la ceinture de mon pantalon en cuir. »

« Je t'en pries mon amante, souris-je. Fais-toi plaisir ! »

Ma déclaration l'émoustilla encore plus, comme le prouvaient ses canines entièrement abaissées, et elle arbora un sourire carnassier avant de se mettre au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Ma douce embrassa rapidement mon excitation à travers mon pantalon puis faufila une main sous le tissu pour rejoindre l'objet du délit qu'elle caressa puis massa avec un rythme idéal. Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir et de crier son nom sous le plaisir qu'elle m'offrait et venais dans sa main. J'haletai fortement quand je repris conscience après ma jouissance fulgurante. Je la renversai une autre fois et lui ôtai ses sous vêtements.

« Il ne m'a été donné que trop peu de fois de te voir dans ton plus simple appareil, constatais-je absorbé dans mon admiration. »

« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que ça va changer ?railla Sookie. »

Je remontai mes yeux sur son visage et lui offris un sourire radieux. Je me mis ensuite à sucer ses tétons jusqu'à les rendre durs, la faisant gémir, puis frôlai son intimité avec mes doigts. Je découvris alors qu'elle était très, très humide….Nous étions vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde ! J'entrai mon index en elle en effectuant des cercles sur son clitoris. J'instaurai un rythme lent que j'accélérai au fil de ses gémissements. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de la goûter et passai ma langue sur sa fente brûlante. Elle cambra à la sensation pendant que je me régalai du produit de nos ébats. Son excitation avait une ressemblance avec son sang mais son goût légèrement plus accentué appelait à la débauche et je dû faire un immense effort pour ne pas jouir une seconde fois. Après quelques poussées supplémentaires je lui exigeai de me regarder. Elle fut frappée d'un orgasme foudroyant et vint en criant mon nom. Rien n'était plus beau que voir Sookie jouir ! Le fait qu'elle le fasse sur ma langue ne faisait qu'augmenter encore l'érotisme de la situation.

Je la laissai se remettre et lapai avec délectation le liquide attestant de son plaisir quand je sentis ses mains caresser mes cheveux. Je remontai immédiatement à ses lèvres, les embrassant langoureusement pour lui faire goûter le plaisir que je venais de lui donner.

« Je t'aime Eric, chuchota-t-elle en posant son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés. Je t'aime tellement… »

« Je t'aime mon bébé, répondis-je en serrant son corps contre le mien. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. »

« Ça tombe bien, me sourit mon amour. Je ne compte pas te laisser sortir de ma vie facilement. »

Je souris, comblé, et l'embrassai doucement. Je sentis ses mains se reposer sur mon excitation et chercher le système d'ouverture de mon pantalon sans jamais rompre notre baiser. Mon bas rejoignit rapidement ses vêtements, aussitôt suivi de mon boxer. Commença alors une danse passionnelle soudant nos peaux pour créer une friction. Je restai au niveau du visage de Sookie pour pouvoir l'embrasser à ma guise puis me plaçait à son entrée pour lui laisser le choix. Mon aimée releva son bassin et gémit de frustration.

« Eric !geignit ma douce. Je t'en supplie ! Fais-moi l'amour ! »

« Arrêtes-moi si je te fais mal, la prévins-je tendrement. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air impatient et accrocha ses petites mains autour de mon cou. Je fis un premier mouvement en elle très doucement et constatai qu'elle s'était légèrement crispée. Je m'immobilisai immédiatement et attendis patiemment que la douleur passe en lui embrassant tendrement le cou. Le corps de ma douce se détendit peu à peu et elle commença à bouger sous moi. Je me retirai entièrement d'elle malgré ses gémissements de protestation et replongeai une seconde fois.

« Tu es si serrée, susurrais-je à son oreille. »

« Et toi si grand, rit-elle. »

Je lui souris, heureux de voir notre relation aboutir enfin. Son corps brûlant contre le mien devenu tiède au cours de notre échange de sang. Je pris ses deux mains dans l'une des miennes et les faisaient passer par-dessus ma tête pour les maintenir de chaque côté de sa tête pour enlacer mes doigts au siens. J'instaurai alors un rythme tendre, mes yeux toujours rivés aux siens. Sookie passa ses jambes autour de mes hanches pour rapprocher nos corps à leur point de rencontre. Il était inutile qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle voulait car le lien du sang que nous avions établit et la symbiose que nous connaissions au niveau spirituel m'indiquaient déjà tout ça. Je gardai des mouvements amples et sensuels en accélérant un peu le rythme. Je senti qu'elle était proche du paroxysme et la mordit en haut du sein droit. Elle vînt en gémissant mon nom et reproduisit le même geste à mon épaule ce qui me fit lâcher prise à mon tour en criant le sien.

Je restai en elle plusieurs minutes, nous étions tous deux haletants et tentions de nous reprendre. Je passai mes bras derrière son dos et reposai ma tête contre sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle réussi à dompter sa respiration erratique et laissa glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les recoiffer ce qui me fit ronronner de plaisir. Je relevai les yeux pour croiser les siens et fut heureux d'apercevoir une étincelle de bonheur dans ses yeux. Il était devenu rare de voir un sourire atteindre ses yeux depuis les évènements traumatisants qu'elle avait vécus mais là je pouvais vraiment dire qu'elle était heureuse. Elle caressa ma joue tendrement, je fermai les yeux pour mieux apprécier son toucher.

« Je t'aime Sookie, soufflais-je les yeux toujours fermés. »

« Je t'aime aussi Eric, me dit-elle un sourire dans la voix. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? »

« Un vampire qui est amoureux c'est déjà rarissime alors je n'imaginai même pas ta réaction si je te l'avais dit dés que le lendemain de notre rencontre, souris-je amusé. Aurais-tu cru un vampire sortant de nulle part et disant t'aimer comme jamais on n'avait vu auparavant ? »

« Je crois que Felipe se serait chargé de toi avant même que j'aie le temps de comprendre ce que tu m'aurais avoué, rit ma douce. »

« Je devine sans mal ce qui me serait arrivé, souris-je. »

Elle bailla dans un bruit absolument adorable ce qui me rappela qu'après la journée que nous venions de passer nous avions vraiment besoin de repos.

« Dors ma puce, lui conseillais-je en me retirant à regret de la chaleur douce de son antre. Tu es exténuée. »

« TU m'as exténuée, corrigea-t-elle. »

Je ris et nous installai sous les draps en soie en la gardant plaquée contre mon torse. Je l'observai s'endormir avant de la suivre dans le monde de Morphée peuplés de rêve agréables, résultats de cette soirée dépassant toutes mes espérances.


	34. Chapitre 32

Chapitre 32

Mon réveil fut l'un des plus désagréables que j'ai connu au cours de mon existence. Je me sentais incomplet et triste. Sookie n'était pas dans mes bras ce qui me fit grogner de frustration. Après un rapide examen de la pièce je remarquai qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre non plus. J'enfilai un jean que je sorti de ma valise pour être certain de ne pas gêner Sookie si elle recevait quelqu'un car si ça n'avait été que pour moi je serai parti la rejoindre nu comme un ver.

Je trouvai mon amante roulée en boule sur le canapé dans une robe en laine de couleur chocolat et regardant la télévision. Je sentais qu'elle était bouleversée et m'intéressai donc à l'émission. La nouvelle de la journée était la condamnation à mort de Steve Newlin après avoir été jugé par la justice humaine sur les preuves que nous avions fournies aux autorités. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Ce connard allait payé pour avoir mit tant de fois la vie de ma Sookie en danger !

Je m'approchai de la table basse, y pris la télécommande et éteignis la télévision avant de m'agenouiller devant Sookie.

« Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui irais le pleurer ! La Terre ne se portera que mieux sans lui ! »

« Eric !me réprimanda Sookie choquée. Ce n'est pas bien de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un ! Cet humain va mourir à cause des vampires ! »

« C'est sa propre justice qui a tranché ! Nous sommes les victimes de l'histoire ! Nous n'avions rien demandé ! »

« Il va mourir pour avoir défendu ses idées, se lamenta ma douce. »

« Il pouvait continuer de les défendre tant qu'il ne mettait pas ta vie en danger ! Les humains se rendent bien compte que nous ne sommes pas si mauvais qu'il le prétend. Ce procès marquera un grand pas en avant dans l'amélioration de nos rapports avec les humains. Je n'ai toujours pas eu mon ''câlin du matin'', me plaignis-je après un court moment de réflexions. »

« Tu deviens capricieux Eric !rit ma douce en cédant. »

« Je sais, soupirais-je en humant ses cheveux. Mais comment résister à une telle tentation ? »

« Je t'aime Eric, me souffla Sookie. »

« Je t'aime ma Sookie, répondis-je en l'attirant sur mes genoux. »

Sa robe en laine passa rapidement au dessus de sa tête et mon jean fut littéralement déchiré pour que nous pussions nous retrouver. Sookie me chevauchait durant notre étreinte pendant que je lui indiquai le rythme en la guidant avec mes mains sur ses hanches. Nous échangeâmes encore une fois nos sangs à notre apogée puis nous calmâmes en silence en observant les dégâts dans le salon. La table basse avait valsé de l'autre côté de la pièce et la canapé était à au moins deux mètres de sa position initiale. Nos deux corps étaient étroitement enlacés sur l'épais tapis aux motifs modernes pendant que nous haletions fortement. Ça ne nous empêcha pas de remettre le couvert jusqu'à avoir exploré toutes les surfaces planes du salon à la nuit tombée. Il restait encore beaucoup de pièces à découvrir dans l'appartement mais nous avions encore beaucoup de temps pour ça. Jamais depuis ma naissance je n'avais fait l'amour à une femme, tout simplement parce que ça impliquait que j'éprouve de l'amour pour elle, or ce n'est jamais arrivé avant Sookie. Je n'avais jamais connu une étreinte si intense et passionnée et je savais que je ne pourrai jamais m'en passer. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe ! C'était juste une dépendance hors du commun à Sookie. La tenir dans mes bras, pouvoir lui chuchoter des je t'aime à l'oreille me remplissait simplement de bonheur. C'est pour cette raison que je ne fus pas là à son réveil le lendemain matin…

Ça ne faisait qu'une heure que j'avais quitté le lit que je partageai avec Sookie mais elle me manquait déjà. J'étais actuellement en Louisiane, dans mon appartement pour chercher un bien qui m'était très cher. Matthew avait accepté de m'y emmener sans réticence et discutait gaiment avec moi. J'étais persuadé qu'il connaissait déjà mes intentions. Les échanges fréquents de sang me permettaient désormais de sortir en plein jour sans risquer ma vie donc je m'étais levé aux premières lueurs du soleil, délaissant le corps chaud et assoupit de ma douce amante, pour débuter ma quête. Seulement le problème était que je n'arrivai pas à me rappeler où j'avais rangé ce que j'étais venu chercher. Felipe ignorait ma présence sur son territoire mais mieux valait que je ne m'attarde pas car il risquerait de gâcher l'effet de surprise escompté. Matthew rit de me voir batailler ainsi et partit chercher Godric pour qu'il me vienne en aide. Mon créateur apparut avec un sourire éblouissant attestant de sa fierté et de son émotion.

« Je savais bien que tu en aurais bientôt besoin !se vanta-t-il heureux. Comme quoi j'ai bien fait de t'obliger à la conserver ! »

« Je voudrais juste savoir où elle est, m'impatientais-je. »

Godric tira une chaine en or de dessous sa chemise et exposa ma vue l'anneau qu'elle conservait. Cette bague avait autrefois appartenue à ma mère. Elle était déjà morte quand la prophète était venue au village pour m'annoncer ma destinée et mon père m'avait donné la bague en signe de confiance. Cette bague était destinée à mon âme-sœur, après nos étreintes torrides j'avais repensé à cet anneau et m'étais décidé à sauter le pas. Nos conditions d'immortels ne me faisaient pas penser qu'il était encore trop tôt, bien au contraire, j'étais résolu à la faire mienne le plus vite possible.

La bague était faite en argent, raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas la garder et que Godric prenait soin de la séparer de sa peau par un fin tissu. C'était un anneau dans le style de mon temps ce qui me rendit à la fois fier et nostalgique. Je sentis que Sookie se réveillait puis sa tristesse lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que je n'étais nulle part. Quel abruti ! J'aurais dû lui laisser un mot au cas où je manque son réveil.

Après m'avoir taquiné pendant plusieurs minutes Godric me laissa récupérer la bague. Je demandai à Matthew de me ramener et fis le tour de l'appartement sans y trouver ma douce. Son frère m'avait suivi et s'abima dans ses pensées avant de sourire amusé.

« Elle est avec Baguera, m'informa-t-il. »

« Baguera ?m'étonnais-je. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas _**le livre de la jungle**_ ?!?s'écria-t-il choqué. Baguera est une panthère et Sookie aime bien ce nom donc elle lui a donné. »

« Sookie a une panthère ! »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait une panthère mais oui, me sourit Matthew. Si jamais Sookie apprend que tu ne connais pas tes classiques Disney je peux déjà te dire que tu vas devoir te les taper un par un jusqu'à avoir fait le tour !rit-il. »

« Où est Sookie ? »

« Un coin de jungle près de l'équateur. Je t'y emmène mais change-toi. Il faut que tu sois sous ton meilleur jour pour rendre ce moment parfait ! »

Je souris, amusé par l'entrain de mon futur beau-frère et partais me changer dans notre chambre. J'enfilai une tunique blanche aux bordures brodées avec un fil doré dessinant des symboles viking et un pantalon en cuir noir. J'y ajoutai une large ceinture de cuir noire et complétai le tout de bottes en cuir et de deux bracelets de force en cuir. Je brossai soigneusement mes cheveux en arrière et rejoignis Matthew dans le salon. Il siffla en m'observant.

« Ben t'es pas un viking pour rien !me taquina Matthew. Tu ne prends pas ton épée ? »

« Je vais faire une demande en mariage ! Pas une déclaration de guerre ! »

« C'est pas faux, réfléchit Matthew en faisant la moue. Bon ! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Je suis persuadé que tu t'en sortiras très bien ! Bienvenue dans la famille en avance !me sourit-il. »

Je lui rendis son sourire, légèrement plus crispé que le sien, et passai ma main dans mes cheveux dans un geste anxieux. Matthew éclata de rire en me voyant dans cet état.

« Relax mec ! Ça va bien se passer ! Tu connais Sookie ! Il n'y a aucune raison que vous ne finissiez pas ensembles ! Depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés ça crève les yeux ! »

« C'est sympa Matthew, le remerciais-je. »

« C'est normal ! Bientôt tu seras mon beau-frère ! »

Je ris avec lui quelques secondes avant de retrouver mon calme. Il mit sa main sur mon épaule et m'inspecta une dernière fois.

« Bon la tenue…OK, elle va adorer que tu sois resté fidèle à tes origines. La bague…impeccable. Et pour ce qui est des motivations c'est parfait ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, rit-il. Tu as mon feu vert ! Essaies de soigner ton entrée, me conseilla-t-il. Visiblement elle s'est endormie. Elle aime bien aller se reposer au pied de la cascade. Je vais te laisser cent mètres plus loin pour que tu ne la surprennes pas trop. Je suis certain que la prochaine fois que je verrais ma sœur elle aura la bague au doigt !»

« OK, merci. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et me téléporta pour obtenir la main de ma douce.


	35. Chapitre 33

Chapitre 33

J'atterris dans une jungle vert émeraude si éblouissante que je fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour m'adapter à la luminosité. Ma vision de vampire me permit de voir ma Sookie allongée sur une large pierre que l'eau avait polit au cours des siècles, vêtue d'une robe turquoise. Elle dormait paisiblement avec sa panthère contre elle. Je la vis s'agiter légèrement ce qui fit réveiller son félin. Il se leva et vint vers moi. Après m'avoir scanné lentement elle me dépassa sans cesser de me fixer. Je pris ce signe pour une autorisation et avançai doucement vers mon aimée. A mi-parcours Sookie battit des paupières et me regarda avancer. Lorsque j'arrivai près d'elle je m'accroupissais à côté de la pierre sur laquelle elle était couchée pendant qu'elle se redressait doucement.

« Eric ?s'étonna-t-elle encore ensommeillée. Comment tu m'as trouvée ? »

« Matthew m'a accompagné en Louisiane pendant que tu dormais encore. Je suis désolé, je ne pensai pas être absent à ton réveil. Je cherchai quelque chose que je ne savais plus où j'avais rangé. »

« Je ne te savais pas si désorganisé, sourit mon aimée. »

« Je sais, c'est lamentable, ris-je en secouant la tête. »

« Pourquoi mon frère t'a-t-il avoué où je me cachais ? »

« Parce qu'il savait pourquoi je voulais tant te voir, soufflais-je. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre ? »

« Je voulais t'avouer quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire plus tôt mais…, je n'avais pas le cran. Je ne voulais surtout pas t'effrayer et t'éloigner de moi. Je sais que tu veux rester maitresse de ta vie et que tu détestes que quelqu'un décide pour toi mais c'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé. J'aurais dû me marier normalement à la place de faire ce voyage. Mais une femme est arrivée au village où je vivais. Elle à fait une entrée remarquée car ce n'était vraiment pas commun dans le coin de voir des personnes aux cheveux noirs encres, racontais-je en voyant son visage arborer une expression de compréhension et de stupeur au fil de mon récit. Elle m'a dit où je devais aller et ce que je devais chercher. C'était la femme que tu m'as décrite. Elle savait que tu allais mourir, elle a prévenu Godric et lui a demandé de me transformer moi aussi. Il a refusé mais est venu me voir sur un champ de bataille par curiosité. J'ai été blessé mortellement, Godric m'a proposé cette alternative et j'étais tellement confiant que je n'ai même pas réfléchit avant d'accepter. Au fil des siècles j'ai perdu cette assurance et j'ai commençai à vivre comme un libertin, maintenant je le regrette. Je me dis sans cesse que je ne te mérite pas… J'ai erré sans but sur Terre pendant des siècles sans que l'idée d'aider mon prochain ne m'effleure l'esprit. J'étais plein d'amertume, je m'estimai dupé par cette femme, trahit par le destin mais j'avais tort… Le destin à entrecroisé nos chemins depuis nos naissances mais je pense qu'il nous fallait acquérir une certaine expérience de la vie avant de pouvoir ne faire qu'un. »

Je regardai toujours Sookie qui me fixait sans vraiment me voir, essayant d'encaisser la nouvelle. Je lui pris les mains et les caressaient tendrement.

« Je t'aime Sookie. Ce n'est pas parce que le destin en avait décidé ainsi, c'est pour toi. Je t'aime parce que tu es forte et douce à la fois, je t'aime parce que tu es intelligente et pleine d'humour, je t'aime parce que tu es respectueuse et pourtant sans pitié avec ce qui le méritent, je t'aime parce que tu es indépendante et combattive. Je n'ai pas vraiment cru à l'existence d'un paradis depuis ma transformation mais maintenant je constate qu'il existe, c'est toi mon paradis ! Avant ma vie ressemblait à un jour de pluie déprimant, maintenant c'est une palette de couleurs ravissantes en joyeuses. Je ne veux rien d'autre que toi. Je pourrais me contenter de t'avoir dans mes bras pour les prochains millénaires, ça suffirait amplement à mon bonheur. La raison si pressante qui a interrompue tes songes est une question vitale pour moi… »

Je mis un genou à terre et sortais le velours rouge protégeant la bague avant de l'écarter pour la prendre avec précautions.

« Sookie Stackhouse veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le regard de mon aimée passait alternativement entre mes yeux et la bague que je lui tendais. Elle semblait trop surprise pour comprendre l'enchainement des évènements. Elle parut enfin sortir de sa torpeur.

« Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ?me reprocha-t-elle. »

« Je sais que tu n'aime pas te sentir prisonnière d'une situation et aussi que tu détestes qu'on prenne les décisions pour toi. Je réalise que ce choix n'est pas facile pour toi parce que tu n'aimes pas les engagements et que tu à été déçue par le passé, dis-je en pensant à Felipe. Mais saches que j'attendrai tout le temps qu'il te faudra mon amour. »

« Je ne veux pas attendre moi !s'écria Sookie. J'accepte ta demande à une seule condition… »

« Demandes-moi tout ce que tu veux mon cœur, soufflais-je avec amour. »

« Plus de secrets, plus de cachotteries et surtout pas de mensonges ! »

« Je te le promets mon amour, souris-je. »

« Bien…, dans ce cas j'accepte de devenir Sookie Northman, murmura timidement ma douce. »

« Je te promets mon dévouement et ma fidélité éternelle mon amour, assurais-je comblé. Je te rendrai heureuse et te protégerai. »

« Tu fais déjà tout ça mon chéri, rit ma douce. »

« Que puis-je faire pour te faire plaisir ? »

« Te taire et m'embrasser, m'ordonna Sookie en m'attirant à elle par le col de ma tunique. »

Comment refuser une telle requête ? Le baiser que nous échangeâmes avait un goût de promesse et de paradis. Je me mis à l'embrasser avec encore plus de passion quand je réalisai qu'elle était mienne. Bientôt nos vies seraient liées aux yeux de nos semblables et plus personne ne pourrait s'en prendre à elle impunément. Je serais intransigeant sur ce point là ! Je la tirai sur mes genoux pour savourer pleinement notre baiser et passai une main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Lorsqu'elle rompit notre baiser elle m'étreignit fermement et reposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir ?me questionna-t-elle en jouant avec mes cheveux. »

« Juste te passer la bague au doigt, souris-je en m'en rappelant brusquement. »

Elle s'écarta légèrement et me présenta sa main pour que j'y place l'anneau. Je baiser son annulaire gauche avec respect et amour et observai l'effet que la bague donnait sur sa main. On aurait pu penser qu'elle avait été crée pour sa main. Les symboles vikings promettant amour, fidélité et protection semblaient n'avoir de sens que pour lui être voués et la couleur argentée se mariaient avec délice à son teint halé. La nature du métal était un symbole de plus car nous supportions tout deux l'argent –moi uniquement grâce à elle et le sang que nous avions échangé– et s'était aussi un avertissement pour les dragueurs trop insistants. Je savais que Sookie savait inhiber les effets de l'argent qu'elle portait sur les personnes qu'elle touchait mais encore fallait-il qu'elle le veuille. Mon aimée regardait aussi la bague d'un air songeur.

« Elle est magnifique Eric !souffla-t-elle admirative. Mais pourquoi me l'avoir offerte ? Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'en général la seule preuve d'une union entre vampires est un papier signé par les deux époux. »

« Cette bague appartenait à ma mère, lui expliquais-je. Mon père l'aimait énormément mais elle est morte en mettant au monde mon petit frère, Liam. Quand la femme est venue nous annoncer la prophétie il a de suit pensé à cette bague. Ma mère aimait aussi mon père, ce qui était rare pour l'époque, et nous avait demandé de conserver cette bague en symbole d'un amour réciproque pour l'un de nous. Mon frère ainé était bien trop brusque et mon père doutait qu'il puisse un jour éprouvé des sentiments pour une femme donc il a tout de suite pensé à moi puisque Liam était trop jeune lors de mon départ. Cette bague était destinée à mon âme-sœur, comme c'est toi je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne te reviendrait pas. Comme quoi notre histoire était écrite ! Je refusai de conserver cette bague parce qu'elle était en argent et maintenant grâce à toi je supporte le contact de ce métal, je ne pense pas que se soit une coïncidence ! La seconde raison était ton attachement aux mœurs humaines. J'y pensai depuis que tu m'a fais regarder _**Astérix et les vikings**_. »

Maintenant que notre lien du sang était établit je sentais tout l'amour que Sookie éprouvait pour moi et son bonheur face à notre nouveau statu. Je caressai ses courbes distraitement et posai mes mains sur ses fesses. Mon aimée frotta légèrement ses hanches à mon encontre et s'approcha de mon oreille pour m'en lécher le lobe.

« Quelque chose te ferait plaisir mon amour ?m'interrogea ma douce de façon suggestive. »

« Humm, fis-je semblant de réfléchir. Je trouve qu'il fait trop chaud, mentis-je. J'irais bien faire un tour dans l'eau. »

Mon aimée rit de la formulation de mon désir et se releva puis me tira par la main. Elle s'approcha du bassin calme formé par l'eau découlant de la cascade puis se retourna vers moi avec une lueur coquine dans ses yeux pétillants de malice.

« On fait un deal, proposais-je. Si tu me laisse te déshabiller je t'autorise à me déshabiller entièrement… »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est convenable pour une jeune femme promise à un homme, joua Sookie. »

« Je m'arrangerai avec lui, souris-je. »

« Vous devriez vous méfier bel inconnu, me conseilla Sookie en jouant les prudes effarouchées. Mon fiancé n'est pas vraiment commode. »

« Et moi je suis affamé, soufflais-je à son oreille. De toi…, complétais-je en posant fermement mes mains sur ses fesses avant de l'attirer à moi.»

« Je pense qu'il comprendra, haleta Sookie. »

Déjà je commençai à baisser la fermeture de sa robe. Je m'abaissai pour lui ôter sa petite culotte et caressai sensuellement l'arrière de ses jambes. Comme elle ne portait rien d'autre ce fut à son tour de s'amuser. Mon aimée débuta par ma ceinture sans jamais quitter mon regard et frôlant par ''accident'' mon excitation. Elle passa les mains sur mes épaules et me fit enlever ma tunique avant de poser ses mains sur mes fesses qu'elle pinça au passage. Elle se baissa ensuite pour défaire mes bottes et mon pantalon. Dés qu'elle mit à nue ma virilité elle y passa un coup de langue sur toute la longueur pour me faire craquer ce qui me fit frémir sans contrôle sur mon corps. Elle se releva et m'embrassa avec douceur. Je la soulevai par les fesses et l'incitai à entourer mon bassin de ses jambes. Une fois solidement accrochée à mon corps j'entrai dans l'eau sans retirer mon regard du sien. Je la plaquai dos contre un bord et la taquinait en caressant son entrée avec ma longueur. Elle gémit de frustration et roula des hanches contre moi. Je fis remonter son corps légèrement avant de l'empaler sur ma longueur. Elle eut un cri qui m'inquiéta.

« Je t'ai fait mal mon amour ?m'enquis-je préoccupé. »

« C'est tout le contraire, haleta ma douce. Je t'en prie Eric ! Ne t'arrêtes pas !gémit-elle. »

J'instaurai un rythme doux et soutenu en sentant venir nos libérations. Elle bougea son bassin pour amplifier le plaisir pendant que j'augmentai mes coups de rein. Je sentis ses muscles autour de moi et m'abandonnai sans réserve à ma libération en criant son nom.

« L'eau n'aura pas suffit à te refroidir !railla ma douce après avoir repris ses esprits. »

« Que veux-tu ? Je suis torride !souris-je. »

« Quelle chance j'ai d'avoir un si bon amant…, souffla Sookie en caressant pensivement mes lèvres. »

« C'est à ton tour… Quelle autre souhait voudrais-tu que j'exauce ?souris-je. »

« Par souhait tu veux dire fantasme ?me taquina ma douce avec un sourire carnassier. »


	36. Chapitre 34

Chapitre 34

Après une semaine de débauche constante nous nous résignâmes à rentrer. Je n'arrêtai pas de sourire, c'était juste le nirvana ! Notre temps était partagé entre discutions plaisantes et sessions torrides. Nous échangions pleins de je t'aime et de baisers passionnés. Je fus légèrement triste mais ma tendre chérie me réconforta en me rappelant que nous n'avions pas encore fait le tour de notre appartement Londonien. Cela faisait à peine 4 jours que nous étions rentrés quand elle aborda un sujet que j'aurais préféré qu'elle oublie.

« Il faudra se mettre à chercher une nouvelle maison, commença-t-elle en m'enlaçant. Plus grande ajouta-t-elle suggestive à mon oreille.

« On peut attendre encore un peu, éludais-je en repensant au cadeau de mariage dont Godric m'avait parlé. »

Elle leva la tête vers moi et me dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, soupçonneuse.

« Tu me caches quelque chose ! Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de secret, souffla-t-elle déçue en se reculant de moi. »

« Ma chérie, ronronnais-je en la reprenant dans mes bras. Tu le sauras très bientôt. S'il-te-plait…, ne sois pas fâchée contre moi… »

« Je veux savoir, bouda-t-elle en faisant une mimique adorable. »

« Non, tranchais-je avec douceur en fixant mon regard ailleurs pour ne pas succomber. »

« S'il-te-plait, susurra-t-elle. »

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et se mit à embrasser mon cou puis ma mâchoire et continua à planter de petits baisers jusqu'à mes lèvres. N'étant qu'un homme –qui plus est fou amoureux de cette femme– je répondis avec ardeur à son baiser. A peine eu-je appliqué une légère pression sur ses lèvres qu'elle se recula brusquement.

« S'il-te-plait, plaida-t-elle avec une mine de chien battu. »

« Sookie…, soupirais-je déchiré. »

« S'il-te-plait, geignit-elle en en rajoutant une couche. »

Elle déposa un autre baiser sur mes lèvres et se retira immédiatement. Oubliant mes résolutions je plaçai ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi, lui donnant un baiser enflammé. Elle me rendit le double et se mit à se frotter à moi, et plus particulièrement à mon pantalon. Mon corps réagit aussitôt et je resserrai ma prise en la clouant contre moi à l'aide de mon bras libre. Quand mes mains devenues très baladeuses entreprirent de la déshabiller et s'éloigna de moi à nouveau.

« S'il-te-plait…, gémit-elle à nouveau. »

« Sookie, soufflais-je désespéré. Tu le sauras très bientôt mon amour mais… »

« J'ai compris, me coupa Sookie. Et bien puisque c'est comme ça je vais m'occuper de moi toute seule, déclara-t-elle en filant vers la salle de bain. »

Je n'eu pas le temps de l'empêcher de verrouiller la porte et fus donc condamné à souffrir du manque de son corps. Je l'entendis actionner l'eau de la douche puis le bruit de l'eau fut entrecoupé de sons délicieux qui ne m'étais pas adressés pour ma plus grande tristesse. Mon aimée gémissait de plaisir –plaisir qu'elle se procurait elle-même, ne faisant que me frustrer d'avantage – et je crus même saisir mon nom à un instant. J'étais appuyé dos contre la porte, excité comme jamais mais tellement impuissant que ça ne faisait qu'amplifier ma frustration. Je me mis à la supplier, incapable de tenir plus longtemps loin d'elle. La porte fut déverrouillée et la douche cessa. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur et découvrit Sookie…, se faisant les ongles, assise sur le meuble de la salle de bain et entièrement habillée. Je la dévisageai, ne comprenant plus rien, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats. Un éclair de lucidité me conduit à la solution.

« Tu as simulé !m'écriais-je. »

« Oh, mon pauvre chérie !rit mon aimée. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! De toute façon tu l'aurais compris si tu n'étais pas tant aveuglé par ton désir, poursuivit-elle suggestive en appliquant une forte pression sur mon entre-jambe. »

Je gémis et plaquai mes mains de chaque côté de son corps, lui interdisant toute fuite. Ce petit jeu avait réveillé un instinct bestial et un désir impérieux en moi. J'avais besoin d'elle, toute suite ! Je la saisis par les hanches pour l'amener à moi et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec violence. Je sentis ses mains dans mes cheveux, les serrant avec force puis appuyant encore plus ses lèvres aux miennes. Je perdis tout self-control à ce moment. J'arrachai ses vêtements d'un geste brusque et appliquai le même traitement aux miens. Je la soulevai du meuble et la positionnai face au mûr, ses mains la maintenant assez loi du mûr pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal ,puis la pénétrai durement par l'arrière. Nos cris se mêlèrent et mes mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, incontrôlés même violents. Je tenais ses hanches fermement et laissai courir mes canines sur sa peau avant de la mordre soudainement, nous entrainant tous deux au septième ciel.

Ce n'est qu'après m'être remis de ma jouissance spectaculaire que je réalisai ce que je venais de faire. Je venais de baiser mon aimée comme un animal en rut avec autant de respect que s'il s'était s'agit d'une vulgaire trainée. Sentant ma tensions Sookie m'enlaça avec une douceur imméritée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?me questionna mon aimée avec tendresse. »

« Je suis tellement désolé mon amour, m'excusais-je horrifié par mon comportement. »

« Mais de quoi ?demanda-t-elle sans comprendre. »

« De t'avoir baiser au lieu de te faire l'amour, de ne t'avoir témoigné aucun respect, de n'avoir pensé qu'à mon plaisir, débitais-je. Je t'ai violée ! »

« Eric !me coupa Sookie en me prenant la main. Le viol c'est quand un de partenaire n'est pas consentant, or j'étais plus que consentante. Et puis entre nous si tu n'avais pas ravagé mon corps c'est moi qui l'aurai fait, consentant ou pas, ajouta-t-elle avec le sourire en se dirigeant vers notre chambre. »

Je souris amusé avant d'entendre de nouveau la voix de mon amante.

« Eric ! Viens !gémit-elle impatiente. »

« Et après c'est moi qui suis insatiable !ris-je. »

« Je reconnaitrai que je suis insatiable si tu me fais jouir 25 fois avant la fin de la journée, me défia-t-elle. »

Je constatai avec plaisir qu'il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi. Je me dirigeai à mon tour vers la chambre, de laquelle je ne ressortais que le lendemain, avec la satisfaction d'avoir remporté haut la main le pari.

Pour ma plus grande tristesse Sookie n'oublia pas que je lui cachai quelque chose et me chauffa pour finalement s'arrêter brusquement dès que je m'emballai jusqu'au moment où je craquai.

« Pourquoi tu me tortures ?geignis-je. »

« On avait dit pas de cachoteries, me rappela mon aimée à cheval sur mon bas-ventre en caressant distraitement mon torse du bout des doigts. »

« Tu le sauras très bientôt, promis-je en tentant de capturer ses lèvres. »

« pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas maintenant ?insista-t-elle boudeuse en évitant mon baiser. Comme ça tu aurais ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-elle suggestive. »

« Sookie, gémis-je. C'est une surprise mon amour. S'il-te-plait mon cœur…, laisses-moi ce plaisir…, suppliais-je. »

« Me faire une surprise te fait plaisir ?s'étonna ma douce. »

« Evidemment !souris-je. J'aime voir tes yeux s'illuminer et pétiller de joie et de vie, j'aime te voir sourire et j'aime quand tu me sautes dans les bras quand tu es heureuse. Je t'aime Sookie Stackhouse et te voir jouir ou te voir heureuse grâce à moi et simplement devenu une drogue pour l'esclave soumis et fidèle que tu vois en ma personne, déclarais-je avec passion. »

Ma Sookie m'embrassa avec ferveur avant de se reculer pour m'observer tendrement.

« Tu es mon esclave ?me questionna Sookie avec un sourire joueur. »

« Oui, souris-je en commençant à embrasser sa peau. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi. »

« J'ai déjà ma petite idée de ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi dans l'immédiat, souffla-t-elle en caressant ma peau de plus en plus bas. »

J'étais prêt pour elle mais m'attardai dans les préliminaires, désireux de l'entendre me supplier de la faire venir puis crier mon nom par la suite. Je devais être maudit car c'est ce moment que le téléphone de Sookie choisit pour se mettre à sonner. Elle s'en saisit et répondit sans mettre un terme à nos activités. Peut-être n'étais-je finalement pas maudit. J'avais là l'occasion de me venger pour le traitement que j'avais reçu la dernière fois que j'avais répondu à son portable. Je l'allongeai sur le lit et m'abaissai entre ses jambes pour entrer deux doigts en elle d'un cou. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de gémir au téléphone et tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation. C'était encore une fois Felipe qui demandait à la voir.

« J'ai quelque chose de très important de prévu pour la fin du moi mais peut-être que nous passerons le moi prochain, lui dit ma douce pour écourter la conversation. »

Voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de lui je lui pris le portable des mains.

« Sookie ne peux pas te parler, déclarais-je. Nous passerons dès que nous aurons un peu de temps, promis-je avant de raccrocher. »

Mon amante n'eut pas le temps de me réprimander que déjà ma langue s'ajoutait à mes doigts pour compléter mon travail en son centre. Je la fis venir sur ma langue puis la mordit à l'artère fémorale, amplifiant son plaisir, pour enfin la pénétrer d'un mouvement de bassin fluide et puissant. Mon aimée hurla mon nom et s'accrocha à mes épaules en me griffant au passage.

« Regardes-moi ! lui ordonnais-je en me retirant. »

Sookie gémit de la sensation de perte et lutta pour rouvrir ses yeux. Son regard s'ancra au mien pour ne plus le lâcher. Je la pénétrai une seconde fois sans jamais couper notre contact visuel. Je la vis se cambrer de plaisir et je remarquai qu'un voile de luxure obscurcissait maintenant ses yeux. J'accélérai la vitesse de mes coups de rein jusqu'à notre point de non retour et senti ses canines s'enfoncer dans mon cou pour s'y abreuver. Nos échanges étaient si fréquents que je pouvais sortir au soleil, toucher de l'argent et même avoir sa température corporelle sans qu'elle n'intervienne.

Je reposai ma tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements erratiques de son cœur –que je me plaisais à penser qu'il battait pour moi– et repensai à la conversation qu'elle avait eu au téléphone avec Felipe.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si important à la fin du moi ?la questionnais-je en caressant tendrement sa peau. »

« A par si tu préfères repousser voire annuler il faudra bien mettre au courant les autres du mariage. »

« Je ne veux pas repousser, tranchais-je. Marions-nous en Grèce, proposais-je en relevant les yeux vers les siens. »

« C'est dans une semaine ! Nous n'auront jamais le temps de tout préparer ! »

« Je me fiches du style de mariage que nous aurons tant que j'ai ma mariée, souris-je. Godric peut officier et nous avons tous deux des témoins dont c'est faisable. Cela dit si tu préfères repousser pour préparer le mariage de tes rêves j'attendrai. »

« Tu te rends compte qu'il y a à peine 2 mois nous ne nous connaissions absolument pas, souffla Sookie. »

« Si tu as changé d'avis pour le mariage je comprendrai…, dis-je triste en me relevant pour m'assoir. »

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Eric !me rassura mon aimée en venant se blottir dans mes bras. Je suis juste étonnée de notre progression, mais je n'ai jamais été si heureuse, me certifia-t-elle avant de poser un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. »

« Renoncerais-tu à ton célibat avant la fin du moi ?lui demandais-je. »

« J'y renoncerais officiellement dès maintenant si je pouvais, me sourit ma tendre Sookie. »

« Je te promet que je te rendrais heureuse mon amour. »

« Je suis déjà heureuse quand je suis dans tes bras, me certifia mon aimée avec tendresse. »

« La durée maximale d'un contrat de mariage c'est 5 siècles ?l'interrogeais-je pensif. »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je me disais juste que renouveler nos vœux tous les 5 siècles impliquerait automatiquement de renouveler aussi la nuit de noce, souris-je suggestif. »

« Comme si tu avais besoin d'un prétexte pour ravager mon corps !rit mon aimée. »

Je lui souris et mis en pratique cette nouvelle règle en lui faisant l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement avec nulle autre raison que l'amour que je lui portai.


	37. Chapitre 35

Chapitre 35

« Eric !m'appela mon aimée en me secouant pour me réveiller. »

« Humm, fis-je encore endormi. »

« Il faut se lever ! »

« Non, grognais-je endormi. Restes avec moi au lit, suggérais-je en l'attirant à moi sans jamais ouvrir les yeux. »

Je sentis que quelque chose clochait lorsque je la pris dans mes bras. Elle était toute habillée. En ouvrant les yeux je remarquai des valises près de la porte de la chambre. Je paniquai immédiatement et cherchai où j'avais pu faire une erreur, quelque chose qui expliquerait ce départ. Voyant mon agitation Sookie passa sa main sur ma joue avec tendresse.

« Comme on doit rejoindre les autres d'ici la fin du moi j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait partir avec un peu d'avance le temps de préparer notre mariage, m'expliqua-t-elle avec douceur. »

Toute la tension qui m'habitait s'évapora et je pris le temps de l'embrasser amoureusement comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire à chaque réveil. Mes mains voyagèrent sur son corps mais la présence de ses vêtements m'interdisait d'accéder aux zones érogènes de son corps.

« Je n'ai même pas eu mon ''câlin du matin'', boudais-je. »

« Et dire qu'au début ce n'était qu'une innocente éteinte, soupira mon aimée faussement indignée. »

« Les temps changent mon amour, souris-je en commençant à me frotter à elle. »

Très vite je fis passer son haut par-dessus sa tête et me débarrassai des autres barrières qui m'interdisaient encore l'accès à son corps. Je clouai ses mains au dessus de sa tête et la pénétrai lentement sans jamais rompre notre contact visuel. Même si notre ''câlin du matin était devenu plus sensuel nous avions continué de nous réveiller avec douceur et amour, raison pour laquelle je gardai un rythme langoureux et l'embrassai passionnément. Je ne me retirai pas de son antre une fois que nous eûmes atteints notre apogée commune et reposai tout mon corps sur le sien en fermant les yeux.

« Je t'aime Sookie Northman, soufflais-je avec passion. »

« C'est toujours Sookie Stackhouse pour le moment, joua mon aimée. »

« Plus pour très longtemps, souris-je. »

« Si tu ne te décides pas à te lever on ne pourra pas y aller et se sera beaucoup plus long pour signer les papiers me faisant officiellement tienne, me rappela ma douce. »

Je me levai d'un bond pour me préparer à partir ce qui fit rire mon aimée. Pendant que je m'agitai dans la chambre Sookie s'approcha de moi pour passer ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasser tendrement.

« Je plaisantai, rit-elle. J'ai eu le temps d'appeler Matthew hier et il s'est déjà chargé de se procurer les papiers à remplir et l'avocat qui authentifiera notre union. Tout est prêt. Il ne manque plus qu'à attendre que tout le monde soit réunit, c'est-à-dire dans 2 semaines. »

« Pourquoi as-tu préparé nos valises alors ?l'interrogeais-je. »

« J'ai pensé qu'il y aurait peut-être des choses que tu aimerais faire pendant que tu es encore célibataire, suggéra-t-elle. »

« L'équivalent d'un enterrement de vie de garçon chez les humains ? »

« On peut le voir comme ça, me sourit ma douce. »

« J'aime bien ce terme…, ronronnais-je en fantasmant sur une nouvelle séance de débauche. Il y a effectivement quelque chose que j'aimerais faire… »

« Dis-moi. »

« Un enterrement de vie de garçon, mais version vampire… »

C'est ainsi que 3 heures après, en ayant pris soin d'appeler les bonnes personnes et promis des sommes extravagantes en échange de mes exigences, je me retrouvai enfermé dans une crypte souterraine dont toute les issus étaient scellées et l'intérieur agréablement aménagé avec ma douce Sookie, dépourvu au même titre que moi de tout vêtement, pour une durée d'une semaine. Sookie avait bien rit lorsque je lui avais fait part de ma conception d'un enterrement de vie de garçon pour un vampire mais actuellement mon seul souhait était de l'avoir en permanence avec moi, loin de toute pudeur et des distractions citadines offertes par Londres, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement d'elle avant le retour à la vie en communauté.

Ma crypte était récente et l'immense caveau placé au centre de la petite pièce était munit d'un confortable matelas. L'idée de vivre selon les stéréotypes des humains m'avait amusé, ce qui m'avait décidé à choisir cet environnement. De plus la crypte était décorée de façon moderne pour rendre son aspect plus érotique et moins sinistre. Les mûrs gris étaient entièrement dissimulés derrière d'épais velours rouges et le sol était carrelé d'une céramique noire éclatante à la lumière des flambeaux éclairants la salle. Les contours du caveau avaient étaient recouverts de velours légèrement matelassé et le matelas était fait de soie noire. Hormis le choix du lieu et le fait que j'aie acheté la crypte Sookie ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait. Partageant désormais un lien très étroit avec elle je parvins à jumper à l'endroit voulu sans que Sookie sache pour autant où nous allions. Quand je lui fis ouvrir les yeux elle resta bouche-bée avant de m'envoyer un véritable tsunami de luxure par notre lien.

« Ta garçonnière ?se moqua gentiment ma douce en m'attirant à elle pour partager un baiser enflammé. »

« Non, mon temple, la corrigeais-je. »

« Et quelle divinité honores-tu ? »

« Ma déesse de l'amour et du sexe, murmurais-je à son oreille d'une voix rauque. »

« Tu m'autoriseras à venir y célébrer mon dieu viking du sexe, de la guerre et de l'amour ?me pria mon aimée en laissant trainer ses canines sur la peau de mon cou. »

« Je pense que ça doit être faisable, souris-je. »

Elle me fit un sourire carnassier avant de descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à mon excitation qu'elle lécha avant de la prendre dans sa bouche. Cette simple sensation faillit m'envoyer au bord mais je me retenais autant que possible. Lorsque Sookie débuta ses vas et vient en ajoutant la langue et parfois même ses canines ce fut l'extase. Mêlant mes doigts à ses cheveux pour lui ordonner de me regarder, je profitai du plaisir qu'elle m'offrait en ouvrant au maximum notre lien pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi profiter de ce qu'elle faisait. Je ne tardai pas à venir en hurlant son nom. Quand je fus remis de ma jouissance spectaculaire je m'agenouillai en face d'elle et l'allongeai avec douceur sur le carrelage. Je léchai sa fente avant de plonger un doigt en son antre, instaurant un rythme langoureux qui la fit gémir. J'y mis toute ma passion par le lien et mon expérience à travers mes doigts et ma langue ce qui la fit jouir à son tour. Pendant qu'elle tentait de retrouver son souffle je la pris comme une princesse dans mes bras et la posai délicatement sur le matelas. Je l'observai se reprendre lorsque j'eu la surprise d'être renversé et de la retrouver à califourchon sur moi avec un sourire joueur. Elle caressa ma carotide du bout de son index puis croisa mes yeux de nouveau.

« Mords-moi !m'intima-t-elle soudainement. Bois de moi autant que tu veux. »

« Dans ce cas tu vas devoir en faire autant parce que j'ai peur de te laisser exsangue sinon, susurrais-je à son oreille d'une voix rauque. »

Elle gémit et se colla encore plus contre mon excitation. Je la soulevai légèrement par les fesses pour lui permettre d'accéder à l'objet de son désir puis la mordis à l'épaule lorsque ce fut fait. Ma douce m'imita et commença son déhanché sur moi que j'amplifiai en guidant ses mouvements les mains sur ses fesses. Quand nous atteignîmes tous deux notre jouissance je ne desserrai pas la mâchoire et continuai à boire avidement son sang. Il dû se passer au moins 3 heures –et une bonne trentaine d'orgasmes– avant que Sookie s'arrête et se laisse aller contre mon torse en sommeillant. Je léchai tendrement sa plaie et nous couchai sans jamais séparer nos corps, tombant dans un sommeil encore marqué d'ondes de plaisir.

La semaine s'écoula trop vite et il fut très vite temps de quitter la crypte pour rejoindre l'appartement de Londres. J'aimais l'odeur dont la pièce était désormais imprégnée, celle du sang et de la luxure. Nous avions tellement échangés nos sangs que le lien s'était encore développé alors que nous pensions tous deux qu'il était à son maximum. J'avais à ma grande surprise acquis les capacités hors normes de Sookie et pouvait aussi communiquer avec elle où qu'elle soit par la pensée. Arrivés à notre appartement nous prîmes une douche, ce qui nous prit un temps fou comme d'habitude, puis nous habillâmes. Sookie avait opté pour une robe en satin couleur caramel, à laquelle elle avait accordé ses chaussures et la couleur de ses yeux, et avait laissé ses cheveux légèrement ondulés. J'avais quant à moi pris un débardeur noir et un jean de couleur claire.

Nous choisîmes de tester nos capacités et jumpâmes séparément pour évaluer ma précision. Le résultat ? J'avais atterri très prêt de la piscine –presque dans la piscine à vrai dire– alors que Sookie était devant l'entrée. Chris vint me rejoindre, étonné de ne pas voir sa mère avec moi.

« Va pas croire que ça me fait pas plaisir de te voir mais où est ma mère ?me questionna-t-il perdu. »

« Juste derrière toi !chantonna Sookie en l'enlaçant par derrière. »

« Mais comment il est arrivé là ?s'étonna Chris. »

« Il a apprit à jumper, répondit ma douce. »

Entre temps tout le monde nous avait rejoins. Pam vint m'enlacer, Peter, Matthew et Josh me serrèrent la main et Godric m'offrit une forte tape à l'épaule. A ma grande surprise Sookie se retourna pour regarder Godric avec un regard réprobateur. Je compris alors que le lien que nous avions tissé après qu'elle ait été torturée était toujours bien présent. Il faudrait que j'y fasse attention à l'avenir. Après de brève explications sur la façon dont j'étais arrivé ici Pam me ravit mon aimée. Pour ma part je fus encadré par Godric d'un côté un Matthew de l'autre. J'arquai un sourcil, suspicieux, puis exigeai des éclaircissements sur leur comportement.

« Si tu veux être prêt à temps il va peut-être falloir que tu penses à te préparer, rit Godric. »

« Comment ça ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ?!?m'étonnais-je excité. »

« La cérémonie est prévue pour 13h, confirma Matthew avec un hochement de tête. »

« Mais ça ne laisse qu'une heure !m'affolais-je. »

« C'est amplement suffisant, rit Peter. Le temps d'enfiler ton costard et de placer 2, 3 chaises. On a même le temps de siroter un Pur-sang à Monaco et de revenir, plaisanta-t-il. »

« J'ai récupéré quelques petites choses pour toi, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te servir, m'annonça Godric en dévoilant le pommeau d'une très ancienne épée appartenant à ma famille mais laissant le reste à l'abri des regards curieux des autres. »

« Ça me servira en effet, merci, soufflais-je reconnaissant. »

« Bon, on n'a pas trop le temps de bavasser, nous entraina Godric. »

Ils m'entrainèrent dans une chambre où m'attendait un costume trois pièces couleur crème. Classe sans faire snob, Godric me connaissait bien. En haut j'entendis Pam hurler.

« Ahhhhhhh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!? »

« Je crois qu'elle n'a pas aimé la robe, pouffa Matthew. »

« Je lui avais pourtant dit que c'était vraiment pas le style de Sookie, rit Peter. »

« Elle a dû y apporter quelques modifications, sourit Josh. »

« A ton avis au ciseau ou à main nue ?demanda Chris en riant. »

« Main nue !répondis-je en éclatant de rire imité par les autres. »

« Mais c'est irrécupérable !hurla Pam. »

« Je crois qu'on peut dire adieu aux froufrous !rit Godric. »

« Chris !appela Sookie. Tu veux bien monter s'il-te-plait mon chéri ? »

« Je crois qu'elle a virée Pam !se moqua gentiment Josh. »

« Allez, j'y vais, annonça Chris avec le sourire. »

Pam arriva quelques secondes plus tard et commença à m'incendier. Selon elle je devrais mettre mes boutons de manchettes au lieu de remonter mes manches jusqu'aux coudes, ajouter une cravates et enfiler une veste.

« Il me tarde de te voir te marier !ris-je. »

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que vous preniez ça à la légère !s'écria-t-elle. »

« C'est un mariage entre nous, souris-je. Je ne pense pas que Sookie veuille d'une ambiance stricte. »

« Pas de traine, pas de tapis rouge, pas de cravate ! Mais c'est quoi ce mariage !?!cria Pam hystérique. »

« Je crois que tu es bien plus stressée que la mariée elle-même, plaisanta Peter en venant lui masser les épaules. »

« Comment se sent Sookie ?la questionnais-je anxieux. »

« Trop calme pour une future mariée, répondit Pam. Tu imagines qu'elle a demandé à un homme de venir l'aider à se préparer plutôt qu'à moi ?!? »

« Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que Chris est particulièrement doué pour savoir ce que veux sa mère, sourit Matthew. Il parviendra à se débrouiller. »

« Et toi pas trop stressé ?me demanda Godric. »

« Pas du tout !mentis-je pitoyablement. »

Il rit et vint exercer une faible pression sur mon épaule.

« Je suis fier de toi mon fils, souffla-t-il. Tout comme je suis fier de toi Sookie, ajouta-t-il plus fort. »

« C'est gentil !répondit Sookie de l'étage. »

« J'ai fini !annonça Chris juste après. »

« On n'a toujours pas décidé des témoins !remarqua ma douce. »

« J'avais complètement oublié ! Chris tu veux bien être mon témoin ?demandais-je. »

« O.K, répondit-il en semblant enthousiaste. »

« Pam tu veux bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?questionna Sookie. »

« Bon d'accord, si tu insistes, accepta Pam en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. »

« C'est pas mal les discutions comme ça, plaisanta Godric. Personnelles et pas trop bruyantes. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire à sa remarque. Après quelques vérifications Chris descendit et nous nous mîmes en place en attendant la mariée. Le mariage avait lieu dans le jardin où nous attendait maitre Cataliades pour nous faire signer les documents officiels. Pam entra dans mon champ de vision, suivie de peu par Sookie, plus belle que jamais dans sa robe de mariée. Sa robe lui arrivait aux genoux –d'où les cris de Pam je suppose– et était de couleur crème avec des perles brodées tout les long du tissus. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans un chignon assez lâche duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches et des perles étaient nouées par endroits. Elle était rayonnante et arborait un sourire rieur puis m'adressa un regard charmé lorsqu'elle m'aperçut. Je lui souris en retour, lui prenais les mains et a cérémonie débuta. Je remarquai que Pam tenait dans ses mains l'épée de Sookie, tout comme Chris avait la mienne dans ses mains. Après avoir échangés vœux et alliances nos témoins s'approchèrent avec nos épées. Godric me demanda d'entailler le poignet de Sookie avec son épée au dessus d'une coupe puis à Sookie d'en faire de même avec la mienne. Je pus enfin embrasser mon aimée qui était désormais officiellement mienne après avoir bu avec elle le contenu de la coupe. Les applaudissements et les sifflements fusèrent malgré notre petit comité et la fête dura toute la nuit. Godric s'approcha de moi vers minuit et me remit mon épée sans un mot. J'avais deux épées, c'était la tradition dans la famille. Une première était forgée à la naissance d'un garçon qui la conservait jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un homme et s'il était le fils ainé son père lui transmettait sa propre épée. Je n'étais pas le fils ainé mais j'avais récupéré l'épée de mes aïeux le jour où le dernier de ma lignée s'était éteint.

Je me levai et fis signe à Chris de me suivre. Sookie me sourit, sachant déjà ce que j'avais à l'esprit puisque désormais la moindre de mes pensées lui était connue et inversement. Chris m'accompagna docilement et attendit que je lui explique mes raisons. Je sortis l'épée de son fourreau, ce qui eut pour effet de le captiver immédiatement.

« C'est une épée qui a été transmise de père en fils pendant des siècles dans ma famille, lui racontais-je. Chaque père la transmettait à son fils ainé et bien que je n'aie pas été l'ainé des garçons je l'ai récupéré quelques décennies après ma transformation lorsque le dernier de mes héritiers est mort sur un champ de bataille. Comme le veux la tradition je voudrais la transmettre à mon seul fils, finis-je en lui présentant. »

Chris resta immobile un bon moment, trop sonné pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

« C'est vrai ? Enfin…, je veux dire, tu me la donnes ?s'assura Chris encore trop choqué. »

« Oui, Chris, lui certifiais-je en souriant. Je te la donne. »

Chris la prit avec solennité puis me tira dans une étreinte purement masculine.

« Merci…papa, me dit Chris avec émotion. »

« De rien mon fils, soufflais-je dans le même état. »

Au loin je sentais l'émotion de mon aimée et je devinai très bien qu'elle avait suivi la scène à distance.

« Tu m'apprendras à me battre comme un viking ?me demanda Chris en reprenant son enthousiasme habituel. »

« Pas dans l'immédiat mais très prochainement, promis-je en souriant. »

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler de l'île à l'équateur, rit-il complice. »

« On pourra aller faire un tour un Finlande et je t'apprendrai les coutumes viking, proposais-je. »

« Quand tu auras un peu d temps à te consacrer !se moqua gentiment Chris. »

« On verra quand tu rencontreras quelqu'un, souris-je. »

« Oh, je ne serais certainement pas comme vous deux !se défendit-il en riant. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra, éludais-je. »

Nous rîmes tous deux et rejoignîmes les autres. Je m'assis aux côtés de _**ma femme **_et l'embrassai tendrement.

« Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle. »

« Tout comme je t'aime, répondis-je en lui caressant la joue. »


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

5 siècles + tard

Tout se passait à merveilles ! Chris nous avait comblés de bonheur en nous faisant grands-parents d'un magnifique garçon après avoir rencontré une jeune démone de feu, Natacha. Pam et Peter s'était finalement mariés et Matthew… et bien Matthew tentait de séduire une jeune vampire assez farouche dont il s'était éprit. Josh poursuivait ses recherches mais semblait bien rêveur ces derniers temps… Il semblerait que tout le monde ait été victime des flèches de Cupidon. Godric par contre s'investissait dans la politique et avait même réussit à unifier les différents rois et reines des Etats-Unis. Quant à Sookie et moi, eh bien, c'était toujours l'amour fou. On aurait put penser qu'avec le temps notre désir diminuerait pour finalement atteindre une fréquence un peu plus respectable mais c'était tout bonnement impossible d'y résister et nos séjours dans notre île ou dans notre crypte étaient très fréquents et de longues durées.

Bien sûr nous avions eut à nous battre à plusieurs reprises dans des conflits politiques opposant les vampires partisans de la loi du plus fort, et donc de la domination sur les humains, et ceux désirant vivre en harmonie avec eux, autrement dit nous. Inutile de vous préciser que nous étions toujours sortis vainqueurs de ces guerres. D'ailleurs nos idéaux rassemblaient de plus en plus d'adeptes et notre comportement avait permit aux autres vampires de réaliser qu'il pouvait encore s'améliorer et trouver le bonheur ce qui nous avait aidé à mieux nous intégrer à la société. Nous étions une famille très crainte et respectée en raison de notre force. J'avais aidé ma douce Sookie à concrétiser tous les projets humanitaires et vivait heureux auprès d'elle. Depuis le jour de notre mariage nous n'avions jamais étés séparés plus de 2 heures.

Aujourd'hui nous allions célébrer notre second mariage. C'était encore une fois Godric qui officiait, ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur, et nous avions prit les mêmes témoins. Avec Sookie nous avions décidé de le faire selon les traditions vikings. C'est pour ça que nous étions tous habillés avec des tenues de guerriers, pas de smoking, à la place des pantalons en cuir et pour remplacer les cravates nous avions les liens en cuir retenant les fourreaux de nos épées qui nous traversaient la poitrine. Sookie me sauta dans les bras quand Godric eut fini de nous marier pour la seconde fois puis m'embrassa langoureusement en ayant ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Notre petite assemblée éclata de rire et se moqua gentiment de nous voyant que nous n'avions toujours pas l'intention de nous séparer après plus de 10 minutes de baiser enflammé.

« Ils vont nous faire un bébé ici, plaisanta Matthew faussement choqué. »

« En parlant de bébé, commença Chris avec le sourire. Vous allez être grands-parents une seconde fois, Natacha est enceinte. »

Cette nouvelle capta l'attention de Sookie qui se détourna rapidement de mes lèvres.

« Et je veux une fille cette fois-ci !s'écria Sookie toute excité. »

Tout le monde rit devant son enthousiasme. Ma douce avait été très présente durant la grossesse et l'enfance de notre petit-fils, Luka, et Natacha l'adorait.

« Pourquoi vous ne songez pas à être de nouveau parents ?demanda Chris. Il existe un orphelinat spécialisé dans les Cess, ça pourrait être intéressant de considérer cette option. »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, approuvais-je. »

« Tu serais d'accord ?m'interrogea ma douce avec les yeux pétillants de bonheur. »

« Evidemment, souris-je. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. »

« Ce n'est pas pour éviter de me contrarier au moins ?s'assura Sookie. »

« Non, ris-je. J'ai très envie de devenir père. »

Et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu le père d'adorables jumeaux –une fille et un garçon– naïades en bas âge. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je faisais pour vivre avant Sookie parce que maintenant j'en étais tout à fait incapable.

The End


End file.
